O Vôo da Fênix
by Srta. Grey
Summary: Essa é a história dos aurores Sofia Gryffindor e Peter Edwards, que se reencontram após 6 anos para ajudar a Ordem da Fênix no combate as trevas que estavam prestes a assolar o mundo bruxo outra vez. Mas qual o mistério que envolve o passado deles?
1. Parte 1

Introdução

* * *

Esta história original relata acontecimentos envolvendo os aurores Sofia Gryffindor e Peter Edwards, cujos caminhos se entrelaçam com os dos outros personagens da tia Jô no decorrer da trama.

A fic foi escrita aproximadamente dois anos atrás, quando resolvi passar para o papel o resultado criativo de horas insones. Portanto, vocês irão notar que algumas narrativas contarão uma versão diferente da história original, bem como dos acontecimentos iniciais do sexto livro (O Enigma do Príncipe). Como a história está relativamente incompleta e ainda carece de algumas correções e modificações, pretendia publicá-la apenas mais adiante, mas em virtude do fórum onde jogava com os personagens aqui contidos ter sido hackeado, achei melhor divulgar a história, antes que alguém de má fé usasse de forma indevida o nome dos personagens. Assim que possível farei as modificações necessárias e faço votos que apreciem a leitura.

Aprecie com moderação Ler fics em excesso causa dor nas costas, problemas de visão e vício nas tramas e personagens :P


	2. Prólogo

**Capítulo I**

* * *

**Grimmauld Place, N° 12**

Fazia uma noite escura, sem lua e sem estrelas, e um silêncio mortal pairava nas proximidades de Grimmauld Place. Aparentemente, todos os moradores da rua dormiam tranquilamente em suas camas quentes e confortáveis e se quer perceberam as duas formas de capas negras que surgiram misteriosamente em frente ao escondido número 12.

A casa de n° 12 foi surgindo lentamente entre os n° 11 e 13, mas apenas nossos olhos preparados puderam ver o que se passava. Suspirei fundo e segurando firme a varinha entre os dedos entrei na antiga mansão dos Black. Não havia mais ninguém ali, nenhum membro da Ordem, nem Kreacher, apenas o retrato da mãe de Sirius emoldurava a parede como nos velhos tempos e por sorte, pareceu não notar nossa presença.

Pela primeira vez, desde a partida de Sirius estávamos voltando ao quartel general da Ordem da Fênix. Um mês inteiro, no qual não tivemos tempo de assimilar o ocorrido, ou mesmo de chorar a nossa perda. Era como se tivéssemos, enfim, acordando de um pesadelo, só que era real. Sim, Sirius não estava ali e não iria mais voltar. Não posso traduzir a dor e o vazio que senti ao ter percebido que não veria mais meu grande amigo.

Bem, os tempos são negros e o futuro é incerto. Quantos ainda irão partir? A Ordem está prestes a se reunir novamente, bruxos de grande valor e coragem, como os nossos velhos amigos que já partiram.

Uma coisa é certa, lutaremos até o fim contra Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, mesmo que custe as nossas vidas.

- Sofia! Está tudo bem? – disse Peter quase aos sussurros, para não despertar o retrato da Sra. Black que dormia tranquilamente sobre a borda da moldura, vez ou outra deixando escapar um bocejo.

- Sim, Peter. Eu só... Bem, é estranho estar aqui sem o Sirius. Até agora, parecia que a morte dele era apenas um pesadelo, como se eu fosse acordar e encontrar ele novamente, sabe? Mas agora tenho que encarar a verdade e isso é muito doloroso, ainda.

- Bem, eu sei o quanto ele representava para você, Sofia. É normal que você sinta a falta dele, e não vou pedir que você finja que nada aconteceu.

- Eu sei, mas preciso ser forte e dar apoio ao Harry. Ele já sofreu perdas demais e sei o quanto gostava do Sirius. Preciso ajudá-lo no que for possível.

- O Harry está sofrendo sim, mas fingir que está tudo bem não vai mudar as coisas. Ambos perderam alguém muito querido, e precisam superar isso juntos.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos. Senti as lágrimas em meu rosto e Peter me envolveu em seus braços. Permaneci ali em silêncio por um tempo, ponderando se deveria ou não tocar no assunto que vinha me tirando o sono. Não queria que ele pensasse que estava perdendo o controle, mas detestava esconder coisas dele e toda vez que ele olhava em meus olhos, tinha a impressão que conseguia captar algo.

- Peter, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar... Está me atormentando desde, bem... – Mordisco o lábio nervosamente e respiro fundo antes de prosseguir – Desde a morte do Sirius venho sonhando com o que aconteceu no Departamento dos Mistérios. Sirius está lá, duelando com a Bellatrix e responde sarcasticamente ao ataque dela "_Se é o melhor que você pode fazer.._." Então ela o acerta. Eu tento chegar até ele, mas os Comensais estão no caminho. Parece que se passa uma eternidade, até que finalmente consigo me aproximar, mas já é tarde demais, Sirius está atravessando o véu e não consigo alcançá-lo. É tão estranho... Mesmo depois dele desaparecer na escuridão, eu consigo escutar a voz dele, me dizendo que não é o fim, pedindo para cuidar do Harry.

Peter parecia perturbado com minhas palavras e me encarava no mais completo silêncio. Era como se com apenas um olhar pudéssemos compreender o que o outro estava pensando ou sentindo.

- Bem Sofie, se você acha que existe um meio de tirar Sirius de lá... Eu estarei do seu lado, mas você sabe o que o véu significa, não há com voltar. Todos os que atravessaram o véu estão mortos, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei Peter, mas tenho uma sensação muito estranha em relação a isso. As vezes tenho a impressão de que não é apenas um sonho, que Sirius está tentando se comunicar comigo. Têm que haver um jeito de tirá-lo de lá, ele não pode estar morto, ou será que... Ah, deixa pra lá...

- A perda do Sirius ainda é muito recente e, é normal que você sinta a falta dele, mas... Talvez estes sonhos mostrem apenas o que você gostaria que fosse verdade – Ele fez uma pausa e acariciou meus cabelos - Em todo o caso, acho que seria bom contar a Dumbledore e ver o que ele diz, o que você acha?

O barulho seco de batidas na porta interrompe nossa conversa e o retrato de Walburga desperta em sua moldura, para nossa infelicidade.

- Vou ver quem é, já volto - disse Peter se afastando em direção a entrada, ignorando completamente as ofensas da mãe de Sirius, que como de costume, usava sua língua afiada para atazanar a paciência de quem estivesse ali.

- E eu vou ajeitar a cozinha para a reunião – Precisei elevar o tom de voz para que Peter conseguisse me escutar em meio as palavras nada gentis da "Matraca-Black", como costumava chamar a velha. Parei na frente do quadro de Walburga e apontei a varinha ameaçadoramente para ela.

- Um feitiço cola-língua até que não seria uma má idéia! – disse revirando os olhos para a velha rabujenta, que se calou imediatamente. Phineas olhou espantado para mim de sua moldura e depois caiu na gargalhada. Então dei as costas a eles e me dirigi até a cozinha, onde as reuniões da Ordem da Fênix costumavam ser realizadas.

* * *


	3. Chapter 1

* * *

**O Retorno à Hogwarts**

**Dois anos antes...**

Mais um ano letivo estava prestes a começar, mas não seria um ano qualquer. Os incidentes ocorridos na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, como o aparecimento dos Comensais da Morte e o surgimento no céu da Marca Negra, após tantos anos, deixaram muitos bruxos em estado de alerta. Não que a maioria, tenha acreditado realmente no retorno de Lord das Trevas ou alguma coisa do gênero, mas a Marca Negra não era vista desde tempos obscuros, quando Voldemort e seus seguidores deixavam um rastro de pânico, terror e mortes por onde passavam.Aqueles tempos foram cruéis e ninguém quer viver para vê-los novamente, pelo menos é mais cômodo pensar que eles não voltarão.

Para Harry, Ron e Hermione, a Copa de Quadribol foi um acontecimento a parte. Eles não conseguiam esquecer as jogadas de Troy, Krum, nem os momentos aterrorizantes que se seguiram após o jogo. Mas, pelo menos para Harry, a vida estava voltando ao seu normal, eles estavam regressando à Hogwarts. Eram onze da manhã, e o Expresso Hogwarts começava a deixar a plataforma nove e três quartos.

Harry estava realmente feliz. Após uma longa viagem de trem, ele, Ron e Hermione finalmente entraram pelo grande salão e sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória, para ver a seleção dos novos alunos.

Professora Minerva, como de costume, tocou sua taça levemente com uma colher e todos os alunos se calaram imediatamente, desviando sua atenção para a mesa dos professores.

Dumbledore se levantou e começou a falar:

- Caros alunos, mais um ano se inicia. Aos alunos antigos, é bom vê-los novamente; aos alunos novos, sejam bem-vindos e para acabar com a angustia que vejo nos olhos de cada um de vocês, vamos então à seleção.

O Chapéu Seletor foi trazido à presença de todos, junto ao tradicional banquinho de três pernas e assim teve inicio a seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano, para suas respectivas casas. Encerrada esta parte da cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo, o diretor sinalizou aos alunos que fizessem silêncio.

- Bem, agora que todos estão devidamente encaminhados as suas casas, que comece o banquete.

A mesa da Grifinória estava num tremendo alvoroço, mas não era ali que estavam os pensamentos de Harry. Sua atenção estava voltada para a mesa dos professores, onde duas pessoas desconhecidas despertavam a curiosidade do garoto. O jovem rapaz sentado no lado direito da mesa principal parecia encarar discretamente a moça que estava distraída numa conversa com a professora Minerva no outro extremo.

Ao final do jantar, Dumbledore pediu a palavra outra vez:

- Parece que todos já estão satisfeitos, então vamos aos avisos de hoje.

- Primeiro, o Sr. Filch pediu para lembrá-los que a lista de infrações está fixada no mural de cada sala comunal e que a Floresta Negra continua proibida a todos os alunos.

- Segundo, é com grande satisfação grande satisfaçesento risinhos) ausos e as meninas negra continua proiba e conversava com a profesora Macgonogaldesviando s que apresento três novos professores para este ano. O professor Peter Edwards, que assumirá o lugar do professor Flitwick em Estudos de Magia Extraordinariamente Avançada para os N.I.E.N.s, a professora Mirna Stonebridge, que voltou excepcionalmente do Brasil para ensinar uma nova matéria, de nome curto, mas de grande importância – Duelos – aplausos foram ouvidos por todo o salão – E o parece que temos um professor atrasado – o diretor disse em tom de brincadeira e se aproximando da professora Minerva, perguntou se ela sabia de algo. Como a vice-diretora também não sabida de nada, Dumbledore esperou a euforia dos alunos passar e começou a falar do empolgante evento que ocorreria durante o ano em Hogwarts – o Torneio Tribruxo.

O professor Moody, o novo professor de defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, chegou neste meio tempo, mas em vez de aplausos, os alunos apenas o olharam, chocados com sua aparência, um tanto incomum.

E foi assim que Peter e Mirna retornaram a Hogwarts, depois de tantos anos afastados. O lugar onde se conheceram e fizeram grandes amigos, o lugar que mudou suas vidas e os transformou para sempre.


	4. Chapter 2

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol anunciavam o começo de um novo dia em Hogwarts. Após uma tranqüila noite de sono, Mirna despertou lentamente, com os raios cálidos da manhã a tocar suavemente seu rosto e o canto dos pássaros em sua janela ecoando pelo quarto. Parecia um sonho acordar novamente em seu antigo lar. Tantas lembranças vinham a sua mente. O primeiro dia de aulas, as confusões que arrumava com seus amigos inseparáveis Peter, Bill e Charlie Weasley, o primeiro jogo de quadribol, a vitória na Taça das Casas... Ainda sonolenta, a professora de Duelos se espreguiçou e levantou da cama seguindo até a janela para sentir o perfume das flores que emanava dos jardins do castelo. Sorriu ao ver a paisagem belamente emoldurada pelo sol resplandecente. Estava em casa outra vez. Sentia que a aurora trazia não apenas um novo dia, mas também o começo de uma nova vida. Assim, dirigiu-se para o quarto conjugando, para tomar banho.

Com um aceno de varinha, fez jorrar água morna das torneiras ricamente ornamentadas, que encheram a banheira rapidamente. Largou um pouco de sais de banho e mergulhou no banho revigorante.

Minutos mais tarde, guiada apenas pelos seus pés e com o pensamento perdido em lembranças, Mirna encontrava-se as portas da sala de Peter. Hesitou por uns instantes, ajeitou os cabelos, que exalavam um agradável perfume, e então bateu levemente na porta, que se abriu ao mínimo esforço. A professora entrou sem fazer ruído e viu Peter com um olhar distante, parado em frente à janela. Parecia nem ter percebido a sua chegada.

- Bom dia Peter! – disse ela meio sem graça - Desculpe vir aqui tão cedo, mas eu preciso...

- Bom dia Mirna! - disse o rapaz virando na direção de Mirna, surpreso pela presença dela em seu quarto. Ela estava ainda mais encantadora do que Peter conseguia lembrar. Já não era mais aquela bela menina que conhecera em seus tempos de estudante em Hogwarts. Havia se tornado uma linda mulher, ainda mais deslumbrante do que antigamente, e capaz de envolver qualquer um com seus olhos verdes penetrantes e sua voz suave. Ela sempre exercera um poder sobre ele que não sabia explicar... Um fascínio que fazia com que perdesse completamente a razão.

Seguiu-se um breve silêncio. Peter e Mirna se encararam, mas desviaram o olhar constrangidamente. A jovem fitou a ponta de suas botas, sem conseguir esquecer o olhar do rapaz ao encontrar o seu. Apesar dos longos anos que não o via, ele não envelhecera quase nada e estava ainda mais bonito, se é que isso era possível, e no fundo de seus olhos azuis e tristes, ainda podia reconhecer aquele garoto que fazia com que perdesse a concentração nas aulas ou nas partidas de quadribol. Ainda era o mesmo Peter Edwards, só que agora um homem maduro e responsável. Ouvira dizer que ele se tornara um dos aurores mais promissores do Ministério da Magia de Londres e que todos apostavam muito nele.

- Bem, o que você ia dizer? - disse Peter quebrando o silêncio com um ar intrigado, embora o tom de sua voz mostrasse certa indiferença.

- Ah, bem, é que eu preciso te pedir um favor – disse Mirna fechando a porta atrás de si e voltando-se para Peter, ignorando o seu ar indiferente - Hoje eu tenho minha primeira aula e estou um pouco ansiosa com isso. Estava pensando em mostrar algumas técnicas de duelos para a classe, mas sozinha é meio complicado e bem, eu... Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse me dar uma ajudinha, demonstrar alguns feitiços e azarações para eles. A maioria deles nunca participou de um duelo, nem têm qualquer idéia de como se defender e isso me pareceu uma boa idéia.

- Não sei se eu sou a pessoa mais indicada para isso Mirna, talvez um dos outros professores. Você sabe o impacto que nossos feitiços mais simples poderiam causar e alguém pode sair machucado. Não quero isso na sua consciência – falou num tom de ressentimento e se afastou em direção a janela outra vez, dando as costas para a bruxa. Mirna comprimiu os lábios e engoliu em seco perante as palavras do rapaz. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e então foi até Peter, que permaneceu de costas para ela. Receosa, esticou o braço na direção do rapaz e ajeitou seus cabelos levemente bagunçados.

- Peter, apesar do que aconteceu anos atrás, você ainda é a única pessoa a quem eu confiaria a minha vida, não tenha dúvidas quanta a isso. O professor se virou rapidamente, esbarrando em Mirna e quase a derrubando. Confuso, deu dois passos para trás e apoiando o corpo na janela fitou os olhos verdes e penetrantes da jovem bruxa.

- Eu achei que depois de tanto tempo, você não confiasse mais em mim, mas é bom saber que pelo menos NISSO, as coisas não mudaram. – Um tom de ressentimento pôde ser notado em sua voz novamente - Você também continua sendo a única pessoa a quem eu confiaria a minha vida ou a quem eu daria minha vida se fosse preciso. – Peter devia a atenção momentaneamente para o pássaro que acabara de entrar pela janela entreaberta e dava voltas pelo aposento - Saiba que passei seis anos sem te ver, mas nem por um segundo sequer você saiu da minha cabeça. Todos esses anos só uma coisa passava em minha mente... Por quê? Mas nunca encontrei a resposta, como você deve ter percebido.

- Peter, eu sinto muito, por tudo. Existem coisas que eu queria te contar, mas eu não posso, por mais que eu tenha vontade. Talvez um dia... – Mirna se aproximou de Peter novamente e já estava colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, quando hesitou e a recolheu outra vez.

Fez-se silêncio novamente. Os olhos de Mirna encheram-se de lágrimas. Peter fitou-a por alguns instantes e baixou a cabeça.

- Mirna, você tem certeza que quer duelar comigo? Não sei não, mesmo que seja apenas uma demonstração pode ser arriscado – disse tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Como eu disse antes, confio inteiramente em você – percebendo a intenção do rapaz, respondeu quase que mecanicamente, embora estivesse falando a mais pura verdade.

- Se é assim, então, que horas te encontro?

- Pode ser no segundo período da manhã, no lago.

- Eu estarei lá.

- Obrigada Peter!

Mirna esboçou um sorriso tímido e deixou o quarto de seu colega. Peter permaneceu imóvel onde estava, apenas observando enquanto ela deixava o aposento, exalando no ar aquele perfume que ele conhecia tão bem.

A expectativa dos alunos era grande e todos aguardavam excitados próximo ao lago, onde teriam a primeira aula de Duelos.

A professora Mirna vinha em direção à turma. Harry e Ron olhavam para ela numa espécie de encantamento, como se estivessem vendo uma Veela. Nunca haviam tido uma professora tão jovem e bonita. Seus cabelos eram castanhos com mechas claras, que pareciam refletir os raios de sol. Seus olhos verdes eram hipnotizantes e seu sorriso era suave como uma brisa. Hermione, quase precisou derrubá-los para tirar os dois daquele "estado de transe".

- Hey, vocês dois... Será que dá para parar de babar um pouquinho? - disse ela irritada e viu que os outros meninos pareciam hipnotizados também. - Ah, esses garotos... – balançou a cabeça inconformada.

- Bom dia, classe. Como todos sabem meu nome é Mirna Stonebridge e este ano vou ensinar algumas técnicas de duelos a vocês.

Agora todos prestavam atenção às palavras da professora.

- Duelar não é uma coisa simples, como vocês devem imaginar. Envolve uma série de fatores... Este ano vou ensinar para vocês alguns feitiços e contra-feitiços, azarações e contra-azarações, indispensáveis para o nosso estudo. Também vamos estudar um pouco as maldições imperdoáveis, que já foram muito usadas no passado por bruxos das trevas. Acredito que seja de fundamental importância entendermos um pouco mais em tempos como estes.

- Então, para começarmos a nossa aula, quem saberia dizer o que é necessário num duelo?

- Essa é fácil professora - disse Draco – Só é preciso dar de cara com o Harry Potter e teremos um bom motivo para duelar - Alguns sonserinos deram risadas.

- Bem, você deve ser o Sr. Malfoy, creio eu. Não admitirei esse tipo de comportamento em minhas aulas. Eu exijo respeito para comigo e todos os alunos desta classe. Está claro, Sr. Malfoy? Para que isso não se repita, cinco pontos a menos para Sonserina.

Os risinhos cessaram e Draco corou de raiva.

- Voltando a nosso assunto de hoje, eu diria que os princípios básicos para um Duelo são os "três Cs". Conhecimento, concentração e coragem. Não que um não possa dar certo sem o outro, mas num duelo de verdade, os três juntos podem fazer a diferença entre continuar vivo ou não.

A professora caminhava em frente aos alunos, que estavam sentados sobre a grama numa espécie de semi-círculo.

- Primeiro, se vocês não tiverem um conhecimento parecido com o de seu oponente, dificilmente terão chance num duelo. Duelar com um adversário mais forte pode ser muito arriscado, embora na maioria das vezes não se tenha escolha – parou em frente a um grupo de Grifinórios, mirando seu olhar discretamente em Harry.

- A concentração é fundamental para que qualquer feitiço ou azaração tenha êxito. Sem isso, você se torna um alvo fácil para seu oponente. Se um dia precisarem enfrentar outro bruxo, o que espero que nunca precisem, lembrem sempre de limpar sua mente. Esqueçam tudo que está a sua volta, todos os problemas e até das pessoas mais queridas. Não se deixem atingir pelas palavras de seu adversário e procurem manter o controle – A lembrança das provocações nos duelos com os comensais vieram a sua mente. Eles eram astutos e faziam de tudo para abalar você e usar disso para ganhar as batalhas. Por isso que os aurores precisavam de um auto-controle impecável. Não podiam se permitir abalar pelas emoções, ou seriam alvos fácies das forças das trevas. Mirna sentou numa pedra ao centro dos alunos passando os olhos atentamente por cada um, observando suas reações.

- Já a coragem... Bem, é uma espada de duas faces. Em algumas situações, ela pode fazer milagres e até mesmo salvar sua vida, mas nem sempre atos de bravura têm o resultado esperado. Dependendo do oponente, nem mesmo isso é suficiente para vencê-lo.

- Vocês irão notar ao longo de nossas aulas, que em duelos nem sempre o melhor, o mais sábio ou mais corajoso vence. Muitas vezes outros fatores interferem. Já vi bruxos de grande coragem e valor perderem suas vidas, não por serem mais fracos, ou menos valorosos, mas porque nem sempre as coisas saem como esperado.

Mirna perde-se em pensamentos por alguns instantes, quando é trazida de volta por um dos alunos.

- Professora, o que devemos fazer então, se não há regras para vencer um duelo? - perguntou Hermione.

- Lutar com o coração Hermione, saber reconhecer quando um oponente é mais forte e saber a hora certa de abandonar um combate. E isso não é covardia, mas uma das formas mais sublimes de coragem.

- Agora, a concentração é muito importante, não apenas em duelos, mas em qualquer situação. Principalmente quando não se tem muita prática. Ela pode fazer uma diferença incrível. Com a prática, isso ocorre tão automaticamente, que nem nos damos por conta. Torna-se muito natural. Mas, vale lembrar: quanto mais difícil o feitiço, mais concentração é necessária.

- Um feitiço de levitação, por exemplo, pode ser feito com facilidade, sem muito esforço. A execução de um patrono, no entanto, exige uma enorme concentração, não só pela complexidade, mas porque é realmente muito difícil pensar em coisas boas perto de um dementador e esse é o único jeito de realizar este feitiço. Para feitiços não-verbais então, nem se fala.

Harry perdeu-se em seus pensamentos. Sabia muito bem o que a professora Mirna queria dizer. Ele próprio já havia enfrentado dementadores. Lembrava nitidamente a sensação de sentir suas alegrias se esvaindo.

- Hoje, eu vou mostrar alguns feitiços básicos para vocês... Quem saberia me dizer algum feitiço útil num duelo?

Diversas mãos se ergueram no ar. Hermione estava excitadíssima e Harry não deixava por menos, afinal, já enfrentara Voldemort duas vezes desde que viera para Hogwarts, sem falar no duelo com Draco, dois anos antes.

- Bem, Potter, qual o feitiço você usaria? - perguntou Mirna com bastante curiosidade.

- Expelliarmus - disse Harry timidamente.

- Sim, Potter, um feitiço simples, mas muito importante. Com esse feitiço pode-se não apenas desarmar o oponente, como também jogá-lo bem longe. Muito útil, com certeza. Quem mais tem alguma sugestão?

Harry sorriu de satisfação. Todos queriam dar sua sugestão e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Em meio a empolgação dos alunos, Mirna nem percebeu que Peter havia chegado.

- Hey, pessoal! - disse Peter, com um sorriso simpático.

- Olá, Peter, bem vindo a nossa classe - disse Mirna corando.

- Atenção classe, o professor Peter está aqui para me ajudar a demonstrar algumas técnicas de duelo a vocês. Peço que todos prestem atenção e não tentem praticar em seus colegas, não sem minha supervisão. Na próxima aula podemos praticar alguns feitiços simples, ok?

Peter e Mirna distanciaram-se um pouco dos alunos, para que nenhum deles se machucasse. Cumprimentaram-se e tomaram posição de combate.

Mirna começou desarmando Peter, com um _Expelliarmus_ e logo ele a fez voar uns três metros com _Everte Statum._ Ficaram trocando feitiços por alguns minutos. Nada muito complexo, nem que pudesse machucar, afinal de contas era apenas a primeira aula e ainda era muito cedo para mostrar feitiços mais avançados. Então, Mirna olhou para Peter, que pode ler em seus olhos o que estava pedindo. Ele hesitou por um instante, e então mirou sua varinha para ela e gritou:

-_Estupefaça_!

Mirna foi atingida em cheio e caiu no chão desacordada. Peter correu ao seu encontro, enquanto que a classe olhava a cena, confusa.

O professor colocou a cabeça de Mirna em seu colo, e lançou o contra-feitiço:

-_Enervate_!

A professora foi retomando a consciência aos poucos. Abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda meio confusa e se viu nos braços de Peter. Uma sensação estranha percorreu seu corpo. Era como se tivesse voltado no tempo e coisas ruins nunca tivessem acontecido.

- Mirna, você está bem? Me desculpe, eu não queria te machucar - disse Peter com sentimento de culpa.

- Peter, não precisa se desculpar, fui eu que pedi para você fazer isso e eu não me machuquei, estou bem, só um pouco zonza, ainda. - disse Mirna tentando se levantar apoiada em Peter.

Mirna se recuperou do estuporamento e voltou-se para a turma.

- Bem, pessoal, vocês puderam ver alguns feitiços básicos e o que eles podem fazer com seu oponente. Perceberam, também, que isso não é brincadeira, é coisa muito séria. Por hoje é só, por favor, não pratiquem isso com seus colegas. Até a próxima aula.

Os alunos voltaram para o castelo, completamente empolgados com a sua primeira aula de Duelos.

- Harry, essa aula foi demais, não foi? - disse Ron ainda excitado.

- Foi muito boa mesmo, acho que foi a melhor aula que tivemos essa semana, melhor até que a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de ontem, sobre as maldições imperdoáveis.

- Acho que sim, Harry - disse Hermione - as duas aulas foram muito boas, mas confesso que o Professor Moody exagerou mostrando aquelas Maldições Imperdoáveis. Vocês lembram do estado que Neville ficou?

E em meio à discussão sobre as aulas, os três foram almoçar.

Peter, entretanto permaneceu no lago, junto a Mirna, ainda, chateado por tê-la atacado.

- Peter, não precisa ficar chateado, eu estou bem. Além do mais, eu só lhe pedi isso porque sabia que não ia acontecer nada de errado. Como eu disse hoje cedo, você é a única pessoa a quem posso confiar minha vida - Mirna falava já completamente recuperada.

- Sim, Mirna, mas eu jamais me perdoaria se alguma coisa tivesse dado errado.

Os dois passaram mais algum tempo ali, sentados na grama, próximos ao lago, num silêncio cúmplice.

- Peter, eu preciso voltar ao castelo, mas...

- Mas? – perguntou Peter intrigado. Conhecia Mirna muito bem e sabia que ela estava tentando esconder algo.

- Só queria agradecer por hoje – disse, percebendo que Peter havia notado sua intenção. Queria tanto poder contar tudo para ele, mas sabia que não podia faze-lo, não ainda.

- Tudo bem, Mirna! Não precisa agradecer, foi divertido poder mostrar um duelo para os alunos e acho que isso vai me ajudar na próxima aula que terei com eles – passou a mão nervosamente nos cabelos, bagunçando-os – Vou ficar um pouco mais aqui no lago e apreciar um pouco a paisagem. Até mais! – Se afastou da professora e seguiu em direção a beira do lago. Sentou numa árvore próxima a borda e ficou observando a calmaria das águas. O coração de Mirna apertou ao observar a atitude do professor, lembrando das vezes que fizera o mesmo com ele, numa época que não tinha mais volta. Fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo. Deu mais uma olhada em Peter, que não podia enxergá-la de onde estava, e retornou ao castelo.

* * *


	5. Chapter 3

* * *

**Que a Verdade Seja Dita**

Mirna não dormira o mês inteiro. Toda à noite tinha o mesmo pesadelo. Um pesadelo que há anos a perseguia. Raios verdes cortando sua visão. Um homem e uma mulher caídos a sua frente e uma risada fria e sarcástica. Então acordava com uma sensação horrível, uma mistura de perda e incapacidade e uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Ela sabia o significado, e somente mais alguém o sabia, Albus Dumbledore.

Naquela manhã pálida de outono, os primeiros raios de sol anunciavam o alvorecer de um novo dia. Mirna estava sentada sob o parapeito da janela, o olhar perdido em algum ponto distante dos terrenos de Hogwarts, ponderando sobre a decisão certa a tomar. A cada dia que passava encarar Peter tornava-se uma tarefa cada vez mais difícil. Era angustiante não poder contar a verdade que ele, mais do que ninguém, merecia conhecer. Seus olhos já não conseguiam mais esconder o que a tanto queriam revelar. Durante anos, fizera o possível para esquecer seu passado e quando achava ter conseguido, ele voltara para assombrá-la, destruindo seus sonhos e levando consigo a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

A auror comprimiu os lábios com força e sentiu uma lágrima teimosa se formar no canto do olho. Secou-a rapidamente e ainda mais depressa, jogou a capa sobre os ombros e rumou para a sala do diretor. Haviam coisas que não podiam mais ser adiadas. Precisava conversar com Dumbledore o quanto antes.

Parada em frente a gárgula, disse a senha "Raio de Luar" e uma escada circular foi ganhando forma a sua frente. Subiu até a sala do diretor e bateu levemente na porta. Esperou alguns segundos, até que escutou a voz de Dumbledore pedindo que entrasse. Mirna adentrou o aposento e se deparou com o velho bruxo sentado atrás de sua mesa, examinando alguns papéis. Ele ergueu os olhos na direção da professora de Duelos e falou:

- Bom dia, Mirna! A que devo sua presença em minha sala... tão cedo? Não são nem seis horas da manhã.

- Professor, desculpe vir tão cedo, mas precisava falar com você. Não posso mais adiar este assunto – disse Mirna tristemente, permanecendo em pé em frente a mesa do diretor. Alguns ex-diretores da escola despertaram em suas molduras e curiosos com o tom de urgência na voz da jovem bruxa, passaram a acompanhar atentamente a conversa dos dois.

- Claro, Mirna, o que houve? Você parece preocupada – disse Dumbledore com a voz serena de sempre.

- Bem, é que os pesadelos voltaram. Os mesmos que tenho desde bem, você sabe... A cada dia ficam mais intensos e então, acordo com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Já estou acostumada com isso, mas alguma coisa mudou, eles estão se tornando cada vez mais reais.

- Minha querida Mirna, nós sabíamos que isso poderia acontecer, ainda mais agora que você está de volta a Hogwarts, revendo pessoas que fizeram parte de sua vida... Mais perto de seu passado. Creio que esses seis anos que você passou no Brasil, serviram apenas para amenizar um pouco suas lembranças, mas você sabe que o passado não pode ser mudado. Você tinha apenas onze anos quando seus pais foram mortos e, infelizmente, presenciou tudo, por isso as recordações são tão fortes. A volta de seus pesadelos provavelmente está relacionada ao seu retorno, depois de tanto tempo longe, a tudo que lembra seu passado.

- Eu, sei, nunca consegui esquecer, mas isso está me consumindo. Só você sabe a verdade. Eu não agüento mais fingir que sou outra pessoa. Eu queria contar ao Peter, ele merece saber. Ver ele novamente partiu meu coração. Se ele soubesse o porquê não aceitei seu pedido de casamento há seis anos... Ele nem ao menos sabe quem eu sou de verdade. Conheceu uma Mirna, com onze anos de idade, mas não tem nem idéia de quem eu era antes. Dumbledore, eu não posso mais esconder isso do Peter!

Ambos ficaram calados por alguns segundos, então Mirna voltou a falar.

- Bem, tem uma outra coisa... Na primeira aula de Duelos, Peter e eu demonstramos alguns feitiços e acabei ficando inconsciente por alguns minutos depois de um Estupefaça... Foi tão breve, mas pude ver meus pais nesses instantes. Eles sorriram para mim e disseram "Sunshine, está na hora da verdade ser revelada. Não tenha medo, você estará em segurança".

Dumbledore ficou sem palavras, entendia o que Mirna estava sentindo, e o sofrimento que passara durante tantos anos. Talvez, a hora de contar a verdade realmente tivesse chegado, pelo menos às pessoas que ela amava e tentara proteger durante tanto tempo.

- Sim Mirna, você tem razão. Chegou a hora de Peter saber a verdade e porque não, Harry também? Isso irá mudar a vida deles e tenho certeza que compreenderão os motivos, pelos quais escondemos isso durante todos estes anos.

- Espero que sim - disse Mirna, com os olhos embaçados de lágrimas, mas com certo alívio. Finalmente poderia contar a Peter o que ele esperou treze anos para saber. E como isso afetou os últimos seis anos de suas vidas.

Tirou um lenço branco, ornamentado com o brasão Grifinória de dentro da capa e secou os olhos discretamente.

- Obrigada! Isso significa muito para mim – sorriu timidamente para o diretor.

Dumbledore se levantou e parou na frente da jovem bruxa, pousando aos mãos sobre os ombros dela.

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu nesses últimos anos. Não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido assim, mas... Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la, sabe que pode contar comigo.

- Talvez, se não tivesse me esforçado tanto para apagar minhas lembranças, as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, embora tenha plena consciência que certas coisas, as aquelas que realmente importavam, não haviam como ser mudadas. Por mais difícil que seja pensar a respeito, não me arrependo do que fiz, muito menos do que vivi aqui Hogwarts, mesmo que no final tenha perdido a pessoa que mais amava. Não havia outra opção... – Mirna mordiscou o lábio de leve e baixou a cabeça, fitando a ponta do sapatos – Preciso ir agora, ou acabarei me atrasando para a aula. Mais uma vez, obrigada professor!

Antes que o diretor pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, a professora acenou e se retirou imediatamente da sala, retornando aos seus aposentos para se aprontar. Mal sabia ela o quanto ainda teria que esperar para resolver o motivo de sua aflição.

* * *


	6. Chapter 4

* * *

**A Morte de Sofia Gryffindor**

As corujas chegavam com as correspondências ao grande salão, já abarrotado de alunos para o café. Mirna entrou pela porta principal e avistou Peter de longe, sentado à mesa dos professores conversando com Moody. A professora seguiu lentamente até a mesa principal, desviando vez ou outra dos alunos que não paravam de chegar para sua refeição matinal. Sentou-se à mesa e tomou seu café da manhã distraidamente, sem dirigir a palavra aos demais professores. Iria falar com Peter hoje mesmo, sem falta. Não podia adiar nem mais um dia o que esperara tantos anos para dizer a ele. Aos poucos os estudantes começaram a deixar o salão e em pouco tempo, apenas uns poucos deles restaram. Mirna que esperava ansiosamente para falar com o professor de Magia Extraordinariamente Avançada para os N.I.E.N.s, viu sua oportunidade chegar quando Alastor Moody tomou o último gole de café e se retirou da mesa. Sem hesitar, a auror se levantou e foi até o outro extremo da mesa, parando ao lado de Peter.

- Bom dia!. Será que posso roubar um minutinho da sua atenção? – disse puxando uma cadeira e sentando ao lado dele, arrumando os cabelos que caiam sobre o rosto.

- Claro Mirna, o que foi? – disse Peter curioso, interrompendo uma mordida na fatia de torrada que levava a boca.

- Você tem algum horário livre hoje? Tenho um assunto muito sério para tratar com você - disse Mirna apreensiva, com um nó na garganta.

- Hmmm, tenho aula o dia inteiro. Pode ser no final da tarde, antes do jantar? – Peter falou sem tirar os olhos da jovem professora.

- Perfeito, então! Combinado! Vejo mais tarde. Agora preciso ir para aula, antes que me atrase - Mirna sorriu para o professor e saiu do salão em direção à sala de aula.

Quando Mirna chegou a sala de Duelos, quase toda a turma do quarto ano aguardava por ela. Alguns sonserinos pareceram ignorar sua presença o que rendeu um olhar nada gentil por parte da professora, que fez com que estes se calassem imediatamente. Draco que ignorara propositalmente a chegada de Mirna, continuava a conversar com Goyle como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Algum problema Sr. Malfoy? – disse Mirna parando ao lado do garoto – Acho que seus colegas gostariam de compartilhar dessa discussão aparentemente tão importante, já que ela é o motivo de ainda não termos iniciado a nossa aula... Ou quem sabe os dois prefiram ser convidados a se retirar da sala?

Draco desmanchou o sorriso cínico que estampava nos lábios e Goyle baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- Bom dia classe! Agora que todos, finalmente, estão me ouvindo, poderemos começar nossa aula – Mirna dera as costas para os desordeiros e agora caminhava pela sala.

- Hoje colocaremos em prática alguns feitiços de defesa vistos na última aula. Organizem-se em duplas e podem começar.

Mirna observava atentamente cada dupla, corrigindo os movimentos incorretos de varinha na execução dos feitiços e cuidando para que ninguém perdesse o controle e acabasse por ferir seu parceiro, mas sua cabeça estava longe dali. Por mais que tentasse se concentrar, seus pensamentos se voltavam para Peter e a conversa que teria com ele mais tarde.

Após duas longas e intermináveis horas a aula chegou ao fim e para alívio de Mirna, todos os alunos continuavam ilesos e sem nenhum arranhão. Em poucos minutos, quase todos alunos haviam deixado a sala, exceto por um pequeno grupo, que permanecia sentado nas almofadas mais ao fundo. Eram Harry, Ron e Hermione que discutiam alguma coisa descontraidamente. A professora ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, apenas observando os garotos a distância e sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha. Era chegada a hora... Não teria oportunidade melhor do que esta para conversar com Potter.

- Hey Potter, você tem aula agora? – perguntou Mirna com uma voz suave ao se aproximar do trio.

- Não professora - ele respondeu levantando das almofadas e ajeitou a roupa rapidamente.

- Bem, será que você poderia ficar aqui um pouquinho mais? Soube que você gosta bastante de DCAT e tenho uns livros que talvez possam lhe interessar.

- Ah, claro! - disse Harry animado.

- Ron, Hermione, alcanço vocês daqui a pouco no sala comunal – disse Harry para os amigos.

- Sem problemas Harry, Ron e eu vamos adiantar o relatório de poções enquanto você não chega, não é Ron? – disse Hermione puxando Ron pelo braço em direção a saída. Os dois acenaram para Harry e Mirna e desapareceram no corredor.

- Hmmm, bem Potter, na verdade não é a respeito de livros que eu quero conversar... – Harry arregalou as sobrancelhas, mas ficou em silêncio, curioso em ouvir o que a professora teria a dizer. Ele gostava muito de trocar idéias com ela, ainda mais depois que descobrira que Mirna não era apenas professora em Hogwarts, mas também uma renomada auror do Ministério da Magia Britânico, a profissão que ele pretendia seguir.

- Não sei por onde começar, Potter. Ninguém além do professor Dumbledore, Hagrid e a professora Minerva sabem a verdade sobre o que vou te contar. Mas de certa forma isso tem relação com a sua vida também, então...

Harry não compreendia o que a professora de Duelos poderia revelar que pudesse interferir em sua vida e olhou para Mirna com ainda mais curiosidade.

- Bem, como você deve saber, me tornei auror faz alguns anos, mas existe uma parte importante dessa história que todos desconhecem... Meus pais também eram aurores e lutaram na primeira guerra contra as trevas de Voldemort. Eu não sou filha de trouxas como todos pensam, assim como não perdi meus pais num acidente de carro. Precisei manter isso em segredo até hoje, pois as circunstâncias da morte deles não foram muito bem esclarecidas – Mirna perdeu-se em pensamentos por alguns instantes. Harry estava surpreso com o que a professora acabava de contar. Pensou em dizer alguma coisa, quando ela voltou a falar.

- Eles se chamavam Daniel e Adhara Gryffindor. Foram aurores renomados em seu tempo e muito considerados pelo número de comensais que enviaram para Azkaban. Talvez por isso minha mãe tenha sido renegada pela família. Meus avós maternos, Druella e Cygnus Black, tinham predileção pela filha mais velha, por esta seguir o Lord das Trevas. Sim, Bellatrix Lestrange é minha tia, e tenho que admitir que saber disso não me deixa nada confortável – a auror tentava disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia por estar revelando coisas que mantivera em segredo durante tanto tempo. Talvez o garoto nem ao menos soubesse de quem ela estava falando.

- Bem, acho que ainda não me apresentei adequadamente... Prazer, Sofia Gryffindor!

Harry estava pasmo. Não sabia o que dizer. Mirna fitou o rosto do garoto em silêncio por alguns instantes e respirando fundo prosseguiu com o relato.

- Imagino que esteja se perguntando o que isso tudo tem a ver como você, mas se tiver um pouquinho de paciência logo irá entender aonde quero chegar...

- Eu tinha apenas onze anos quando Voldemort e os comensais da morte assassinaram meus pais a sangue frio, bem na minha frete. Até hoje posso escutar o som das risadas de cada um deles em meus pesadelos e muitas vezes, quando fecho os olhos, ainda posso ver aquele rosto ofídico vindo na minha direção e sua voz sibilante ecoando em meus ouvidos – a jovem bruxa começou a andar nervosamente pela sala. Harry permaneceu imóvel, em silêncio, acompanhando a professora apenas com os olhos.

– Sei que você compreende melhor do que ninguém o que estou dizendo, não é Harry?

Confuso, o garoto assentiu com a cabeça. Sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer. Depois do primeiro ataque dos dementadores era perseguido por esse tipo de lembrança.

- Ao ver aquilo, fiquei apavorada e tentei fugir, mas não havia como e nem para onde escapar. Assustada, empunhei ingenuamente a varinha na direção deles e tentei me defender com pequenos feitiços que havia aprendido com meus pais... Obviamente, eu não tinha chance contra os comensais, e estes me acertaram alguns feitiços nada agradáveis apenas por diversão, antes do "golpe" final. A maldição da morte estava prestes a me atingir, quando seus pais, Sirius e Lupin apareceram e salvaram minha vida. Eles lutaram contra os comensais, que acabaram por fugir covardemente atrás do seu mestre. Infelizmente, não havia mais nada a ser feito para salvar meus pais.

Os olhos da auror estavam cheios de lágrimas, mesmo assim ela prosseguiu.

- É isso mesmo Harry, eu conheci seus pais. Eles eram meus padrinhos. Não convivi tempo suficiente com eles, mas lembro muito bem o quanto ficaram felizes quando você nasceu. Eles te amavam muito! Mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo e por isso deram suas vidas para te salvar- Mirna não conseguia mais falar. A emoção ao relembrar o passado guardado a tanto tempo era forte demais. Sem dizer nada, ela retira uma pequena caixinha de um dos bolso da capa e estende para o garoto.

- Isso é seu.

Harry olhava emocionado para Mirna, sem saber o que dizer. Tomado pela curiosidade, pegou a caixa das mãos da professora.

- Ganhei do seu pai antes de vir estudar em Hogwarts e pouco antes deles... Bem, você sabe... Cuidado ao abrir, ou você pode perdê-lo.

Harry abriu a tampa cuidadosamente e para sua surpresa, em seu interior repousava uma pequena esfera dourada com asinhas cor prata, além de uma foto de um grupo de pessoas, todos sentados num gramado conversando alegremente. Lá estava um Lupin muito mais jovem, tentando azarar um Sirius de cabelos rebeldes, um casal que ele desconhecia mas que deveriam ser os pais de Mirna ou seria Sofia? Um outro casal que fez seu coração disparar ao reconhecer que eram seus pais e uma garotinha brincando com um bebê que só poderia ser ele.

- Essa foto foi tirada alguns dias antes da morte de meus pais. Depois disso, apesar de Voldemort estar aparentemente morto, seus seguidores ainda estavam a solta. Fui obrigada a esquecer meu passado. Mudei de nome para que os comensais nunca me encontrassem e você foi enviado para seus tios trouxas, longe de tudo que pudesse ser uma ameaça.

A auror suspirou fundo e secou algumas lágrimas teimosas com a manga da capa, disfarçando antes de voltar a falar.

- Harry, me perdoe por nunca ter te contado, mas até agora, sempre foi muito arriscado... Esta informação poderia chegar aos ouvidos de um seguidor de Voldemort, e tudo teria sido em vão.

Harry segurava o pomo com firmeza entres seus dedos, enquanto ele se debatia com veemência. Olhou para a professora mais uma vez, sem saber o que dizer. Era muita informação para ser assimilada e ao mesmo tempo, era bom conversar com mais alguém que conhecera seus pais e que talvez pudesse contar um pouco mais sobre seu breve passado ao lado deles. Permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir.

- Obrigado por ter me contado mais sobre meus pais e também pelo presente – disse o garoto ainda confuso, pensando se suas palavras seriam apropriadas – Acho que agora é melhor eu voltar ao sala comunal ou vão estranhar minha demora – Harry deu dois passos e voltou-se para a professora outra vez - Você vai ficar bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Vou ficar bem sim, Harry. Mas antes que você vá quero te pedir uma coisa... Preciso que você mantenha segredo sobre o que acabamos de conversar, ok?

- Ah, não se preocupe, não vou contar nada a ninguém, nem mesmo a Ron ou Hermione... E, er... Obrigada por confiar em mim – o garoto acenou com um sorriso sincero no rosto e se retirou da sala.

Sofia retribuiu o aceno e logo depois voltou para seus aposentos, onde passaria o resto do dia, esperando por Peter.

* * *


	7. Chapter 5

* * *

**A Penseira**

No final da manhã, Harry encontrou seus amigos no Grande Salão para o almoço. Não disse uma palavra sobre a conversa com Mirna a Ron e Hermione. Ainda era muito confuso pensar a respeito. Ela convivera com seus pais muito mais do que ele e quanto a Sirius, será que ela sabia alguma coisa sobre ele? Sobre seu paradeiro? Queria escrever ao padrinho e contar tudo que acabara de saber, mas como Mirna havia pedido segredo, não poderia contar nada, nem mesmo a alguém que com certeza ficaria feliz em saber que ela estava viva.

Mirna passara o restante do dia em sua sala, enquanto aguardava o entardecer e com ele a chegada de Peter. Tentou relaxar usando técnicas de meditação aprendidas durante sua capacitação de auror, mas estava ansiosa demais e não conseguia desligar sua mente. Ela não sabia como Peter reagiria após saber a verdade e temia perdê-lo mais uma vez. Quanto mais a hora se aproximava, mais tensa ela ficava. Remexer no passado era bastante doloroso, mas ela precisava fazer isso, mais uma vez.

Os últimos raios de sol sumiam no horizonte e as primeiras estrelas surgiam no céu ainda claro pelo dia de outono que se despedia, quando Peter chegou à sala de Mirna. Para usa surpresa, o aposento estava vazio, exceto por Espectro, o amasso que a professora de Duelos ganhara em seu último ano de estudos em Hogwarts, que dormia tranquilamente no parapeito interno da janela, alheio ao mundo. O bichinho ergueu a cabeça ao escutar o barulho da porta se abrindo e ao reconhecer o professor, se aconchegou novamente numa almofada e voltou a dormir.

- Mirna, você está aí? – aguardou por alguns instantes junto a porta entreaberta, mas a resposta que não veio. Então, ele adentrou silenciosamente o aposento. Onde estaria Mirna? Teria esquecido o combinado? Não, ele a conhecia muito bem para saber que ela nunca esquecia de um compromisso, mas... E se tivesse resolvido fugir... Outra vez? O bruxo balançou a cabeça tentando afugentar a idéia. Sentia um aperto no peito somente em cogitar a possibilidade.

Peter caminhou silenciosamente na direção de uma convidativa poltrona onde esperaria pelo retorno de Mirna, quando uma brilhante luz despertou sua atenção. Em cima da escrivaninha, de pernas graciosamente torneadas, havia uma espécie de bacia prateada, emitindo uma luz cristalina. O auror aproximou-se lentamente e curioso como era, não resistiu em olhar seu interior. O líquido começou a girar e antes que Peter pudesse fazer alguma coisa, foi sugado por ele.

Peter se viu em um lugar estranho._ Estava no jardim de uma bela casa, onde várias pessoas se encontravam. Tentou falar com a jovem mulher ao seu lado, mas ela não respondeu. Então ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Estava dentro de uma lembrança e com certeza, a penseira não fora deixada no quarto de Mirna por acaso._

_As pessoas a sua volta conversavam alegremente. Havia uma menininha brincando na grama, devia ter mais ou menos três anos de idade e tinha uma varinha na mão, da qual saiam apenas faíscas coloridas. A mulher ao lado de Peter chamou "Sofia, vem aqui com a mamãe" e a menina correu para seus braços. Um homem se aproximou delas, com um embrulho nas mãos e entregou a menina. Ela sorriu para ele e rasgou o papel com vontade, revelando uma vassourinha. Logo, ela estava tentando voar nela, o que não demorou muito tempo para conseguir. O casal sorria, enquanto a garotinha se divertia, voando a pouco mais de meio metro do chão. _A imagem se dissolveu.

Peter permanecia no mesmo lugar, mas alguma coisa havia mudado_. Haviam sete pessoas no jardim e uma menina de aproximadamente cinco anos. Já os vira na memória anterior. Estava lá, o casal de antes, possivelmente pais da menina, um outro casal e mais três rapazes conversando distraidamente. Sofia tinha uma varinha de verdade agora e estava tentando realizar um feitiço. "Hey Daniel, sua filha promete. Vai ser uma grande bruxa um dia... Se ela conseguir fazer este feitiço, ninguém segura ela, nem nós" – disse um dos rapazes. "Bem, James, que se pode fazer?" respondeu Daniel em tom de brincadeira, olhou para a menina e disse "Sunshine, concentre-se numa memória feliz". De repente, a pequena Sofia gritou "Expecto Patronum!" e de sua varinha saiu um lindo unicórnio de fumaça prateada, que dançava sobre sua cabeça, enquanto ela tentava agarrá-lo. Todos olharam para ela boquiabertos. O jovem de cabeços negros olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado e deu um tapinha no ombro dele, dizendo entre risos "Parece que você conseguiu mais uma vez, Remus. Não acreditava que alguém tão jovem fosse capaz de realizar um patrono, mas ela conseguiu, graças a você. É difícil de acreditar... Incrível!" O outro respondeu "Você tinha alguma dúvida, meu caro Sirius, quem está ensinando os feitiços a ela?." e todos caíram em gargalhadas. _A cena se dissolveu outra vez.

Peter se viu no interior de uma bela casa. _A lareira estava acesa na sala, as paredes eram ornamentadas por belos quadros, que pareciam ter vida própria. Um majestoso bruxo de cabelos ruivos parecia observá-lo de sua moldura, enquanto segurava sua espada com elegância em frente ao corpo. Ele reconheceu o casal da primeira lembrança. A mulher parecia aflita ao sentar no sofá e entregar um jornal ao esposo. A pequena Sofia estava deitada de bruços em frente a lareira, com cotovelos apoiados no chão, os pés cruzados balançando no alto, compenetrada na leitura de "Como azarar fadas-mordentes antes que elas mordam você" e ergueu os olhos ao escutar a voz de seu pai "Não acredito Adhara! Eles também?" O homem baixou a cabeça inconformado. Adhara se aproximou dele e afagou seus cabelos. Peter podia ver lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela. Curioso, contornou o sofá e se postou atrás do casal, podendo assim visualizar o Profeta Diário, que trazia a foto de dois homens jovens de cabelos ruivos estampada na capa e acima deles, escrito em letras sóbrias "Irmãos Prewett assassinados por grupo de Comensais da Morte" Peter escutou um estrondo as suas costas e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Virou-se a tempo de ver um homem de capa negra adentrar a casa e em seguida mais cinco vieram. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Aquele homem... Não podia ser... Era Voldemort!? Daniel levantou-se imediatamente e postou-se para lutar. Assustada, a mulher pegou a garota e correu para outro aposento da casa. Diversos feitiços foram disparados. Adhara protegia Sofia com seu próprio corpo, postada a sua frente, com a varinha empunhada. Não demorou para que as figuras mascaradas as encontrassem. A mãe implorou que poupassem a vida da filha e lutou bravamente, até que um feixe verde a atingiu em cheio e ela tombou sem vida no chão. Sofia não sabia o que fazer. Tentou correr, mas não adiantou. Os homens a perseguiam pela casa. Ela estava cercada. Feitiços voavam em sua direção. Ela tentava desviar, mas não estava adiantando. De repente lá estava ela, de varinha em punho. Os homens riam da cena.. "Pequena Sofia, você acha que vai conseguir escapar de Lord Voldemort?" Disse uma voz fria, seguida por risadas gélidas. Um dos bruxos se aproximou da garota, tirou o capuz e a máscara que ocultava seu rosto, revelando feições femininas "Não tente resistir minha "querida" sobrinha ou podemos transformar a sua passagem para a outra vida ainda mais dolorosa." A mulher sorriu maquiavelicamente e apontando a varinha para a garota sem piedade disse "Crucio!" Mais risadas ecoaram pelo aposento, enquanto a pequena Sofia se contorcia de dor, tombada no chão. O homem de aparência ofídica apontou a varinha na direção dela e falou com a maior naturalidade "Avada Kedrava!" e então, tudo se tornou escuridão. _

_Sem saber quanto tempo havia passado e o que tinha acontecido, a garotinha abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda atordoada pelo efeito devastador da Maldição Cruciatus, e viu quatro pessoas duelando com os homens encapuzados. O combate não durou muito tempo. Voldemort desaparatou, seguido por seus fiéis. _

_Agora, os quatro olhavam arrasados uns para os outros. A única mulher do grupo foi até Sofia e abraçou. "James, o que vamos fazer agora? Adhara e Daniel estão mortos." Entre lágrimas ele respondeu "Não sei Lily, não sei. Primeiro, vamos tirar Sofia daqui, depois veremos". Remus e Sirius estavam estáticos, ao lado dos corpos de seus amigos Daniel e Adhara Gryffindor. _

_"Sirius, Remus, levantem-se! Não podemos mais ajudá-los agora" Ele foi até os amigos e fez com que os dois levantassem. O grupo deixou a casa, arrasado, James carregando Sofia em estado de choque nos braços._

Peter olhava a cena chocado, quando a imagem da penseira mudou novamente.

Estava agora em outra casa, mas não enxergava direito, não conseguia pensar... O que tinha visto um minuto atrás..._ Então viu Sirius novamente, conversando com Lily. "Eu e James somos os padrinhos de Sofia, seria bom ela morar aqui conosco, agora que Adhara e Daniel partiram. Não se preocupe Sirius, sei o quanto você e Remus se preocupam com ela, mas ela vai ficar bem, você vai ver". _A imagem se dissolveu mais uma vez.

Peter estava em uma outra casa, num quarto iluminado de janelas grandes. Não sabia dizer que lugar era aquele.Apenas duas pessoas se encontravam no aposento além dele._ A pequena Sofia dormia numa cama aparentemente confortável e ao seu lado, sentado na cama, estava Dumbledore. Ela desperta desorientada, queria saber o que está acontecendo e onde estariam seus pais... "Querida, Sofia" começa Dumbledore com uma voz terna "Você está na casa de James e Lily. Eles estão cuidando de você depois do que aconteceu. Sinto muito em dizer isso, mas é preciso... Seus pais não sobreviveram ao ataque da noite passada."_

_"Não é verdade!" exclamou Sofia entre lágrimas "Eles não podem estar mortos! Eu quero ver eles..."_

_"Eu receio que isso não seja possível" argumentou Dumbledore, com imensa tristeza "Seria muito arriscado você sair daqui. Algum seguidor de Voldemort poderia reconhecê-la e não podemos correr esse risco." Dumbledore colocou a mão sobre o ombro da garota e secou ternamente as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos._

_"Sofia você terá que ser muito forte, agora. Não sabemos porque Voldemort matou seus pais e é bem possível que os comensais acreditem que você também não sobreviveu ao ataque..." O velho bruxo pigarreou limpando a garganta antes de prosseguir "Para sua segurança é melhor que todos acreditem que isso é verdade. Sofia Gryffindor não existe mais daqui para frente, você consegue entender isso?"_

_Sofia não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Acabara de perder seus pais que tanto amava e nem poderia mais ser ela mesma?_

_Dumbledore continuou "Professora Minerva e eu conversamos muito sobre o que aconteceu e achamos que o melhor seria enviar você imediatamente para Hogwarts. Ninguém irá reconhecê-la na escola e como você recém fez onze anos, começará seus estudos de magia como qualquer outro aluno. A partir de hoje você abandonará seu passado e em Hogwarts recomeçará uma nova vida, sem perseguição dos comensais e com um novo nome... Pensei em chamá-la de Mirna Stonebridge, o que acha?"_

A imagem na penseira se dissolveu outra vez e agora, Peter estava parado na entrada de uma das cabines do Expresso Hogwarts, onde se encontravam dois garotos, que ele sabia muito bem quem eram. Sorriu ao escutar a conversa deles. _"Ai, não quero nem pensar na possibilidade de ir pra Sonserina. Meus pais dizem que muitos bruxos que se voltaram para as artes das trevas eram sonserinos, inclusive Você-sabe-quem." disse o garoto de cabelos ruivos "Acho que você não tem cara de sonserino, então eu não me preocuparia tanto com isso..." respondeu o outro garoto e os dois caíram na gargalhada. A distração era tão grande que nem perceberam a presença de uma menina parada na porta até escutarem a voz dela "Desculpa atrapalhar, mas será que eu poderia sentar aqui com vocês? Er... hã, as outras cabines estão ocupadas" Os garotos sorriram e se endireitaram no banco "Claro que sim!" disse um deles tirando cordialmente sua capa de cima do banco e fazendo lugar para garota sentar. Ela sentou ao lado de dele, ficando próxima a janela e fitou em silêncio o garoto que estava no banco a sua frente. "Prazer, Peter Edwards!" disse o rapazinho de apenas onze anos, estendendo a mão para ela "E esse é Bill... Weasley, né?" Bill confirmou com a cabeça "Me chamo Mirna... Stonebridge!" ela respondeu meio hesitante._

Peter lembrava saudosamente da primeira viagem no Expresso Hogwarts, onde conheceu Bill e Mirna, que viriam a se tornar seus melhores amigos... Companheiros inseparáveis!

A imagem na penseira mudou novamente. Agora, Peter estava vendo uma partida de quadribol. _Era a final do campeonato, Grifinória X Sonserina. E lá estava ele, dez anos mais jovem, defendendo-se de um balaço. Bill e Charlie trocavam passes com a goles e logo marcam para Grifinória. O jogo estava emocionante, Grifinória ganhava por apenas 10 pontos da Sonserina. Mirna se distraiu por alguns instantes, observando uma fantástica defesa de Peter e demorou a perceber o balaço que vinha em sua direção. Quando o avistou, acelerou sua vassoura para escapar, mas não foi rápida o suficiente e acabou sendo atingida de raspão. Tentou se equilibrar na vassoura, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e despencou. Já a poucos metros do chão, avistou o pomo passando por baixo de seu corpo e mais por reflexo do que por qualquer outra coisa, estendeu o braço rapidamente, capturando a pequena esfera com asas e dando a vitória a Grifinória._

_Peter prendeu a respiração ao vê-la ela despencar e correu em sua direção, para tentar amparar sua queda, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, o Peter da lembrança já o tinha feito, e cortava o ar em sua vassoura, segurando a garota nos braços, comemorando alegremente a vitória._

Era estranho observar a cena de outro ângulo. Ele pôde sentir a mesma sensação daquele dia. Primeiro o pânico de ver sua amiga cair da vassoura a mais de vinte metros do chão e depois a alegria por tê-la amparado e ainda conquistado a vitória da taça das casas.

_Minutos depois Peter e Mirna pousaram no gramado. Charlie e Bill correram na direção deles, seguidos pelo resto do time. Madame Hooch chegou em seguida com a taça e entregou a Peter, goleiro e capitão da Grifinória. Feliz, o garoto passou o braço em torno da cintura de Mirna erguendo-a no ar, enquanto segurava o troféu no alto com a outra mão. Charlie e Bill estavam abraçados aos dois, comemorando alegremente a conquista do título..._

Mais uma vez a imagem se desfez. O coração de Peter acelerou ao reconhecer onde estava agora.

_Os raios de sol entravam pela janela da sala de música. E lá estava ela. Mirna tocava uma bela canção em seu violino. Ela parecia um anjo aos olhos do garoto e os raios de sol pareciam iluminar ainda mais os longos cabelos da garota._

Peter nunca havia esquecido esse dia, pois foi no momento que viu Mirna tocando majestosamente iluminada pela luz do sol, que percebeu o quanto estava apaixonado por ela.

_Mirna parou de tocar, quando percebeu estar sendo observada. Olhou para o lado e avistou seu amigo. "Oi Peter, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você e Bill não estavam treinando aquela nova jogada?"_

_Perturbado com a pergunta, Peter coçou a cabeça desajeitando levemente os cabelos e um pouco sem jeito falou a Mirna "Claro, mas é que eu estava indo pegar umas anotações no quarto e aí ouvi essa música e..." _

_Então ele se aproximou ainda mais de Mirna, a encarou por alguns segundos e sem pensar no que estava fazendo, puxou a garota pela cintura e a beijou. _

A imagem na penseira se desfez mais uma vez e Peter se viu em outro lugar, que lhe era bastante familiar.

_Mirna estava sentada numa poltrona próxima a lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória, lendo compenetrada o livro de Poções do Sétimo ano, pois os N.I.E.N.s estavam se aproximando, quando escutou passos abafados as suas costas, e antes que pudesse reagir, seus olhos foram vendados por uma tira de pano, bloqueando completamente sua visão. A garota sentiu um arrepio percorrendo a nuca quando Peter aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido e disse num sussurro "Srta. prometi que este seria um aniversário inesquecível e como cavalheiro que sou, estou aqui para cumprir minha promessa." O rapaz contornou a poltrona, tirou o livro das mãos de Mirna, colocando-o sobre a mesinha ao lado dela, e segurando ternamente as mãos da garota, ajudou-a a levantar._

_"Posso saber o que está tramando dessa vez Sr. Edwards? Se bem me lembro, da última vez que disse ter uma surpresa para mim, acabamos pegando duas semanas de detenção e ainda tivemos que pedir desculpas para o Seboso e aqueles sonserinos insuportáveis."_

_Peter abraçou a garota, beijando-lhe a testa. "Não se preocupe Mirna, dessa vez está tudo sob controle. Pode confiar em mim! Jamais estragaria a noite do seu aniversário." O rapaz deu um longo e apaixonado beijo na garota, que fez com que alguns olhos curiosos voltassem a atenção para eles e então, a conduziu para fora da sala comunal, puxando-a carinhosamente pelas mãos. _

_Mirna deixou-se guiar pelo rapaz, uma vez que não podia ver para onde ele a estava levando. Curiosa como era, não conseguia conter a ansiedade por saber o que Peter estava aprontando e sentia que seu coração saltaria pela boca se demorasse muito tempo para descobrir._

_"Vamos Peter, acabe com a minha agonia, diga para onde está me levando!" exclamou a garota num misto de curiosidade e emoção pelo desconhecido. O garoto continuou conduzindo Mirna pelos corredores escuros e silenciosos da escola. Já era tarde da noite e a maioria dos alunos provavelmente estaria dormindo. "Acalme-se, logo você verá... Ah, cuidado com o degrau a sua frente, não quero que tropece e vá parar na ala hospitalar ao invés de..." Ele parou de falar e um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios, E embora ela nada pudesse ver, sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma, apenas pelo tom de sua voz. " E fale mais baixo Srta., não queremos que Filch ou a Madame __Nor-r-ra __nos encontrem por aqui. A única coisa que posso revelar por enquanto é que semana passada Bill e eu estávamos praticando umas jogadas de quadribol num dos corredores aqui do sétimo andar e acabamos por descobrir uma "coisa" um tanto incomum... Você já reparou naquela estranha __tapeçaria dos trasgos dançando balé? Ela guarda segredos..." disse o rapaz sorrindo marotamente. _

_Mirna escutava Peter com tanta curiosidade que acabou tropeçando nos pés dele e teria caído se o belo rapaz de dezessete anos não tivesse amparado sua queda._

_"Só mais um segundinho Mirna, já estamos chegando..." Andaram mais alguns passos, no silêncio sepulcral do castelo, quando Peter finalmente parou. "Pronto, chegamos!" Disse o rapaz eufórico se afastando um pouco da garota, que ouvia os passos dele muito próximos, mas não conseguia definir onde ele estava, pois se movimentava rapidamente, até parar as costas dela. Mirna escutou o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e Peter a conduziu para dentro de algum lugar. "Acho que agora podemos tirar a sua venda, nobre senhorita" Disse o rapaz alegremente, retirando a gravata da Grifinória que usara para vendar a garota._

_Quando Mirna abriu os olhos, ficou estupefata com o que via. Estavam em uma sala aconchegante, fracamente iluminada pelas chamas da lareira e algumas velas que flutuavam nos cantos. Um aroma agradável perfumava o ar e próximo a lareira havia uma espécie de cama flutuante, coberta por pétalas de rosa. Nas paredes, a sombra de notas musicais eram projetadas, compondo uma partitura, conforme uma suave melodia ganhava o ambiente. Milhares de estrelas brilhavam no teto, como se estivessem ao ar livre. Mirna estava anestesiada pela magia do lugar, que ia além de tudo que já tinha visto até então. Peter mantinha o queixo apoiado no ombro da garota envolvendo-a pela cintura, num abraço apertado. _

_"Peter, esse lugar é simplesmente fantástico... Eu realmente não compreendo muito bem, mas..."_

_O rapaz deslizou os lábios até o ouvido da garota, sussurrando "Quero que você seja minha essa noite!" e foi descendo até o pescoço, beijando cada milímetro de sua pele sedosa e macia, enquanto despia lentamente a capa dela. Mirna sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo inteiro ao sentir os lábios de Peter tocando sua pele. Ela ansiava por esse momento tanto quanto ele e sabia, que essa noite seria uma das mais especiais de sua vida. A garota girou sobre o eixo de seu próprio corpo, ficando de frente para o rapaz... Seus rostos tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração de ambos se misturar. Mirna entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo de Peter, puxando-o para ainda mais perto, até que seus lábios quase se tocassem, "Eu te amo Peter Edwards!" Disse num doce sussurro. Peter acariciou o rosto da garota, mantendo seus olhos fixos nos dela e com a outra mão segurava ela pela cintura, colada a seu corpo. Mirna sentia o peito de Peter arfar de encontro ao seu e até mesmo os batimentos acelerados de seu coração. Ou será que seriam os dela? Ela fechou os olhos, roçando os lábios de leve nos dele e pôde sentir o corpo inteiro tremer ao simples contato. Então, eles se beijaram, deixando extravasar toda paixão e desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. Ainda segurando-a colada a seu corpo, Peter desabotoou lentamente a blusa dela, acariciando sua pele nua, enquanto ela deslizava uma das mãos pelas costas do rapaz e com a outra retirava habilmente sua camisa. Assim prosseguiram até a pele de seus corpos ficarem completamente em contato. Aos beijos, Peter ergueu a garota do chão, levando-a até a cama, que mais parecia uma nuvem. Seus corpos pareciam afundar confortavelmente nela. O rapaz olhou profundamente nos olhos de Mirna, antes de prosseguir. "Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" A garota levou a ponta dos dedos aos lábios dele fazendo com que se calasse e levando a mão até a nuca dele, puxou-o de encontro a seus lábios e de seu corpo, que ardia de desejo, e assim seus corpos se tornaram um só, pela primeira vez em suas vidas._

O coração de Peter batia descompassadamente quando a imagem se desfez mais uma vez, e ele se viu na sala de Transfiguração.

_Era a prova final dos N.I.E.M.s. E lá estava ele, sentado ao lado de Mirna e logo a frente de Bill._

Ele jamais esqueceria deste dia e a dor que sentiu a partir de então.

_Logo os três terminaram as provas e estavam deixando a sala, quando um aluno do 3° ano apareceu e entregou um bilhete para Mirna. A garota passou rapidamente os olhos sobre o pergaminho e então se dirigiu a Peter, que sorria ao cochichar algo para Bill "Hey Peter, professor Dumbledore quer falar comigo. Vou até a sala dele depois te encontro no lago, ok?" Mirna falou deixando a sala e saiu pelo corredor em direção a sala do diretor.._

O que Mirna conversou com Dumbledore aquele dia ele nunca chegara a saber. Mas lembrava muito bem o que acontecera depois. A imagem mudou e Peter percebeu estar na sala do diretor.

_"Sente-se Mirna, por favor"disse Dumbledore._

_"Professor, o que aconteceu? Alguma coisa errada?"_

_"Bem, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa" Dumbledore fitou o semblante da garota por alguns instantes e então falou "O relacionamento entre você e Peter é sério?"_

_"Como?" Ela perguntou sem entender_

_"Existe um motivo para estar te perguntando isso. Não é só por curiosidade, não. Tem coisas séries envolvidas nisso" disse Dumbledore percebendo o olhar intrigado da garota._

_"Hmmm, eu amo Peter e sei que ele sente o mesmo" disse Mirna desconfiada._

_"Então, temo que minhas preocupações tenham fundamento" disse Dumbledore "Você já ouviu falar da Maldição de Slytherin, Mirna?"_

_"Já ouvi alguma coisa a respeito, mas lembro muito vagamente" disse Mirna confusa. _

_"Bem, a lenda diz que Salazar Slytherin, antes de abandonar Hogwarts, lançou uma maldição sobre Godric Gryffindor e seus descendentes. Qualquer Gryffindor que se apaixonasse por um trouxa ou mesmo um meio-sangue, estaria fadado a morte, assim como a pessoa pela qual estivesse apaixonado" suspirou antes de prosseguir "Essa foi a maneira que Salazar encontrou para "punir" Godric por aceitar em Hogwarts bruxos de "sangue-ruim" como ele costumava dizer." _

_"Me corrija se eu estiver enganado... O pai de Peter é obliviador do Ministério da Magia e a mãe dele é nascida trouxa, estou errado?" disse Dumbledore, sem alterar o tom de voz._

_"Sim, ela..." E então a ficha caiu e Mirna percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Ela era uma Gryffindor, descendente direta do próprio Godric e Peter era mestiço. Não podia ser verdade, ela não conseguia acreditar... _

_"Não, professor, isso não pode estar acontecendo... Não é verdade! A maldição deve ser só uma lenda... E se fosse verdadeira provavelmente haveria um jeito de quebrá-la e... Não posso permitir que Peter morra por minha causa" disse aflita tentando se convencer que tudo não passava de um engano._

_Mas a expressão no rosto de Dumbledore não deixava dúvidas. A Maldição de Slytherin era mais do que apenas uma lenda. O desespero começava a tomar conta de Mirna e lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto sem parar. Ela estava completamente perdida. Amava Peter mais do que tudo._

_Dumbledore tentou reconfortá-la, mas não pôde mentir. Se ela e Peter continuassem juntos, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a maldição acabaria matando os dois._

Novamente a imagem da penseira mudou. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Peter. Ele estava em outra lembrança e ele sabia qual era mesmo antes de abrir seus olhos.

_O sol começava a cair. Peter aguardava a chegada de Mirna, feliz às margens do lago. Ele planejara este dia durante tanto tempo. Seu coração estava quase saltando pela boca de tanta ansiedade._

_Mirna chegou silenciosamente e sentou ao lado de Peter. Percebendo a tristeza nos olhos da garota, Peter acariciou seu rosto "O que houve Mirna? O que foi que o professor Dumbledore disse pra te deixar assim?" Mirna não quis tocar no assunto e tentou parecer o mais normal possível "Nada importante, só estávamos falando sobre meus N.O.M.s. e qual carreira eu vou seguir... Ainda não sei se terei coragem de abandonar o quadribol para virar auror, embora não consiga pensar em outra profissão além desta." _

_"Entendo bem o que você quer dizer. Também tenho pensado nisso e acho que vou tentar entrar para Academia de Aurores, se conseguir passar nos N.I.E.M.s. Mas não se preocupe com isso agora, ainda temos alguns meses pela frente e poderemos decidir com calma..." Peter abraçou Mirna e os dois ficaram ali, sentados em silêncio, observando o pôr do sol. _

_As primeiras estrelas começavam a surgir, iluminando o céu tingido de azul escuro. Peter não agüentava mais esperar. Sentia que se não fizesse isso agora, seu peito iria explodir. Então, ele se ajoelhou perante Mirna e falou pausadamente, segurando as mãos dela entre as suas "Mirna você é a luz da minha vida e eu não consigo mais viver sem você" Respirou fundo e disse olhando firme nos olhos dela "Você quer casar comigo?" _

_Ela não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Esperara tanto por esse momento, mas agora, por mais que o amasse, não poderia aceitar seu pedido, não depois de saber da maldição. _

_Com lágrimas nos olhos e quase morrendo de tanta tristeza, disse "Peter, eu não posso casar com você. Sinto Muito!" E então, antes que ele pudesse responder, ela correu para o castelo, sem olhar para trás. Jamais se perdoaria por ter magoado a pessoa que mais amava na vida, mas era preciso, para o bem dele. E o Peter da lembrança permaneceu ali parado, em frente ao lago, como se o mundo tivesse desabado sobre ele._

_E o que era para ser um dos dias mais felizes para ambos, transformou-se num dia que mais gostariam de esquecer._

A imagem na penseira mudou novamente... Peter não conseguia conter as lágrimas após o _insight_ de lembranças que dançavam em sua mente e demorou a perceber o que acontecia na lembrança em que estava agora. _Mirna estava na beira do lago, sentada sobre a grama, as costas apoiadas em uma árvore, atirando pedrinhas na superfície da água, que quicavam alguns instantes antes de afundar. Em silêncio, Bill se aproximou da garota, sentando ao seu lado " Se importa?" Mirna apenas olhou para ele sem nada dizer. O garoto acariciou os cabelos dela, antes de mover os lábios para falar novamente "Ouvi comentários que você pediu dispensa do time de quadribol... É verdade? Por que não me contou nada? A garota interrompeu seu arremesso de pedras e disse sem olhar para o amigo " É verdade sim. Só não falei antes, porque não queria que você tentasse me impedir. Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza que Charlie será um ótimo apanhador e se dará muito bem no meu lugar" O rapaz olhou surpreso para ela e a segurou pelo rosto, obrigando-a a olhar para ele "Mirna, o que está acontecendo com você? Primeiro terminou com o Peter e agora larga o quadribol? As duas coisas que você mais ama!" Bill havia feito as perguntas que ela menos queria responder "Bill, você tem sido um bom amigo, mas estou muito confusa e não sei explicar o que está acontecendo... Amo Peter demais e não suportaria perdê-lo... Por causa disso... Não tive outra opção!" Bill tirou um lenço do bolso e secou as lágrimas que deslizavam suavemente pelo rosto da amiga, "Não queria largar o time da Grifinória, mas não pude suportar ver o sofrimento de Peter durante os treinos..." Fitou o lago em silêncio por alguns instantes, respirando fundo antes de voltar a falar "Bill, tomei uma decisão..." Mirna tirou um pergaminho enrolado de dentro da capa e estendeu para o amigo. Este pegou o papel e fez uma expressão de espanto ao ler seu conteúdo "Isso é o que estou pensando?" Olhou para ela perplexo "É isso mesmo, fui aceita pela Academia de Aurores Brasileira e me mudarei para o Brasil assim que o ano acabar. Não posso mais continuar aqui, perto de Peter, e acho que isso é o mais coerente a ser feito." O rapaz parecia confuso "Existe alguma chance de você mudar de idéia?" Mirna segurou carinhosamente as mãos do amigo "Sinto muito Bill, mas já tomei minha decisão e não vou voltar atrás" Os dois interromperam abruptamente a conversa, quando viram um jovem de cabelos ruivos se aproximar de onde estavam, voando afoito em sua vassoura atrás do pomo de ouro. Até que era engraçado ver Charlie praticando para a sua nova posição no time._

_" A propósito, trouxe um apresente para você, para que não se sinta tão sozinha, afinal de contas, McGonagall não vai permitir que eu freqüente o dormitório feminino só para lhe fazer companhia, não é? Mas depois do que você me contou hoje, acho que não poderia ter escolhido presente melhor" o rapaz tirou um filhote de amasso de dentro da capa e colocou cuidadosamente no colo da amiga. O bichinho tinha aproximadamente 10 cm, o pêlo manchado como uma onça, rabo de leão e orelhas pontiagudas como uma lince. "Bill, eu... Hã... Você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter. Muito obrigada!" Beijou o rosto do rapaz e acariciou com cuidado o pelo macio do bichinho, que dormia tranquilamente em eu colo "Dizem que os amassos são os amigos mais fiéis que um bruxo poderia ter. São bastante amáveis e também protegem seu dono acima de tudo." Era a primeira vez em dias que o garoto via a amiga sorrir, mesmo que timidamente. "Então, acho que precisamos escolher um nome para ele, não?"_

Uma voz suave e triste despertou Peter do presente, que não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

- Peter acho que você já viu o suficiente por hora. Melhor voltarmos para minha sala – Mirna entrelaçou seus dedos aos do auror e o tirou de suas lembranças.

Logo Peter se viu novamente na sala de Mirna, que estava imóvel ao seu lado, os cabelos pendendo sobre o rosto, escondendo seus olhos vermelhos, pelas lágrimas que teimava em não deixar cair. Ele não conseguia respirar depois do que acabara de ver. Passara anos tentando entender a recusa de Mirna e só agora depois de tanto tempo, sabia o real motivo. Ela tinha feito isso para salvá-lo da Maldição de Slytherin.

Após um longo silêncio, Mirna falou numa voz quase inaudível, não mais alta que um sussurro:

- Peter, eu sinto muito. Sempre quis te contar a verdade, mas Dumbledore achava que ainda não era seguro – falava sem conseguir olhar para ele - E sinto mais ainda, em relação ao seu pedido de casamento. Eu jamais me perdoaria se você morresse por causa da maldição... Não sabia o que fazer e achei que assim... - a voz de Mirna travou.

Peter não disse uma só palavra, ficou apenas olhando para Mirna, ou seria Sofia? Estava confuso. Passados alguns minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade, o auror levou uma das mãos ao rosto da professora de duelos, secando as lágrimas que se formavam incessantemente em seus olhos verdes, acariciando sua pele alva e macia. Deslizou a outra mão até a cintura dela, abraçando-a com força.

- Não importa o que aconteceu no passado. Eu te amo mais do que tudo, seja você a Mirna que me encantava nas partidas de quadribol e por quem me apaixonei desde o primeiro momento, ou Sofia Gryffindor, a linda mulher que está aqui na minha frente e sem a qual minha vida não faria mais sentido.

O auror levou o indicador aos lábios de Sofia, antes que essa tivesse tempo de movê-los para falar e beijou-a com todo desejo que ainda sentia por ela, após tantos anos afastados. Completamente envolvida por Peter, a jovem bruxa se entregou ao beijo que ansiara por todos aqueles anos.

Peter foi despindo a capa da auror, como se estivesse desembrulhando um presente esperado há muito tempo. Ele podia ver o brilho de seus próprios olhos espelhado nos de sua amada, enquanto maneava a varinha, fechando as janelas e assim, deixando o quarto na penumbra, iluminado apenas por dois candelabros. Pegou Sofia no colo e a imobilizou contra a parede, ao mesmo tempo que deslizava a mão por seu corpo e a despia. A jovem bruxa se rendeu completamente a paixão que sentia por ele, esquecendo da maldição e de todo o resto, enquanto estava nos braços do homem que amava... Se entregou a ele, como ocorrera pela primeira vez na Sala Precisa, como se nada mais importasse além do que sentiam um pelo outro.

* * *


	8. Chapter 6

* * *

**O Baile de Inverno**

Os primeiros raios de sol surgiam em Hogwarts numa gélida manhã de Natal. A neve recobria não somente o castelo, como também tingia de branco tudo ao seu redor. Aos poucos alunos e professores iam acordando e se dirigiam ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã.

Ao chegar as portas do grande salão, Mirna se deparou com Peter que também chegava para o seu café matinal.

- Bom dia Peter, Feliz Natal! É impressão minha ou os alunos estão muito mais agitados do que o comum hoje? – Sofia disse radiante, passando os olhos pelas mesas das casas abarrotadas de alunos empolgados que faziam a sua refeição matinal, enquanto se encaminhava com o rapaz até a mesa dos professores. A jovem auror fazia o possível para evita-lo, embora as batidas aceleradas de seu coração e o suor frio de suas mãos denunciassem seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele.

- Feliz Natal para você também Mirna! – o professor retribuiu o cumprimento natalino e esboçou um sorriso sincero ao ver o rosto da mulher que amava - É o baile... Os hormônios deles estão a flor da pele. Esqueceu que já tivemos a idade deles? – Peter falou alegremente e puxou uma cadeira para que a colega sentasse.

- Obrigada! Não, eu não esqueci... Só não estava mais acostumada com isso, eu acho.

Peter olhava com fascinação para Sofia enquanto ela tomava o café da manhã. Após a revelação da penseira, seu fascínio e admiração por ela haviam crescido ainda mais. Ainda era difícil assimilar tantas coisas novas a respeito da única mulher que realmente amara e mais difícil ainda ter ela ao seu lado e ao mesmo tempo não tê-la. Queria poder toca-la, senti-la... Mas o destino que recaíra sob suas vidas era amargo e cruel. Por mais que se amassem, sempre haveria a Maldição de Slytherin entre eles.

Agora Peter sabia toda a verdade, mas isso não fora suficiente para que Mirna permitisse a aproximação dele. Ela não podia arriscar perdê-lo outra vez e não permitiria que a maldição o levasse. Seu amor por ele era tão grande que arriscaria a própria vida sem qualquer hesitação para ficar ao lado de Peter, caso descobrisse alguma forma de faze-lo.

Durante o tempo que permaneceram no Salão Principal, os pensamentos de Peter estavam completamente voltados para a jovem professora ao seu lado e o para o tão esperado Baile de Inverno. Estava decidido, iria pedir Mirna em casamento à noite. Estava disposto a arriscar tudo. Sua vida não valeria nada se não fosse ao lado de sua amada. E ele amava Mirna acima de tudo, até de sua própria vida. Passara longos seis anos sem ela, e jamais passara um segundo sequer sem lembrar dela.

Após o café, ambos se despediram e foram atrás de seus afazeres. Todos os professores teriam um dia muito agitado em função do baile e os alunos estavam mais eufóricos do que nunca, o que resultaria em muita confusão ao longo do dia, era certo.

A noite estava chegando e Mirna arrumava-se ansiosa para o baile. Trajava um belo vestido dourado, com sapatos da mesma cor. Os cabelos estavam presos graciosamente atrás da cabeça, deixando seus ombros a mostra e apenas alguns fios caiam majestosamente sobre seu rosto.

Peter estaria lá e por mais que tentasse não pensar nele, isso a preocupava. Ninguém em Hogwarts sabia o que haviam entre eles e nem mesmo Dumbledore podia imaginar o quão próximos estavam novamente. Mirna tinha muito medo das conseqüências deste "relacionamento". E se a maldição realmente se concretizasse? Jamais se perdoaria por "tirar" a vida de Peter. Fazia o possível para se manter afastada dele, mas toda vezes que seus olhares se cruzavam, sabia que não conseguiria resistir a ele por mais muito tempo.

De fato, a Maldição de Slytherin já devia ter matado os dois, uma vez que o que sentiam um pelo outro era bastante intenso, mas segundo Dumbledore, o tempo que passaram longe um do outro, apesar de não ter diminuído o sentimento entre eles, os manteve a salvo, deixando a Maldição numa espécie de estado latente. No entanto, Mirna sabia que o reencontro dos dois tinha reacendido esta paixão ainda mais, e que isto poderia consumir suas vidas muito em breve. Ela podia sentir isso no mais fundo de seu íntimo e por esse motivo relutava em se aproximar de Peter. Ele, por outro lado, conseguia ser mais teimoso do que ela mesma e não estava disposto a esperar.

Era chegada a hora. Todos estavam às portas do Grande Salão esperando o começo do Baile. Alunos olhavam em volta afoitos e sorriam nervosamente aguardando seus pares.

Às dezenove horas, as portas de carvalho se abriram permitindo a entrada dos convidados. Aos poucos alunos e professores foram ocupando seus respectivos lugares e quando todos estavam acomodados no salão, os campeões do Torneio Tribruxo entraram num cortejo, acompanhados de seus pares.

_As paredes do salão estavam cobertas de gelo prateado e cintilante, com centenas de guirlandas de visco e azevinho cruzando o teto escuro salpicado de estrelas. As mesas das casas haviam desaparecido: em lugar delas havia umas cem mesinhas iluminadas com lanternas, que acomodavam cada uma, doze pessoas._

Mirna estava sentada no lado oposto da mesa, na qual Peter se encontrava. Ao seu lado estava seu grande amigo Bill Weasley. Charlie, infelizmente, não pudera comparecer, mesmo assim os três estavam muito felizes pelo reencontro. Depois de tantas travessuras e digamos, uma certa tendência em desrespeitar regras no passado, eles estavam reunidos novamente.

Peter, Mirna, Bill e Charlie Weasley se tornaram amigos inseparáveis. Os três primeiros entraram juntos em Hogwarts e dois anos depois foi à vez de Charlie. Faziam parte do time de quadribol da Grifinória e sempre, sempre mesmo, acabavam se metendo em confusão. Bill era o mais certinho de todos, tanto que foi o único do grupo a se tornar monitor chefe. Os demais arranjavam tanta confusão que passavam dias seguidos em detenção, não que o Bill não fizesse isso também. Fizeram do time de quadribol da Grifinória um verdadeiro vencedor, com Peter como goleiro e capitão do time, Bill e Charlie como artilheiros e Mirna como apanhadora. Com a saída da garota do time no último ano, Charlie assumiu a posição de apanhador e acabou se tornando capitão do time após a formatura de irmão e dos amigos, dando a sua casa o seu último título em anos, até os dias em que Harry Potter se tornaria o novo apanhador do time e conquistaria a Taça de Quadribol novamente para a Grifinória.

O quarteto também é responsável por uma das melhores média de N.I.E.N.s que Hogwarts ja´teve. E eles só não são os campeões no quesito confusão e quebra de regras da escola, pois os marotos e os gêmeos Weasley são concorrentes à altura.

O banquete começou e todos estavam muito animados. Peter, Mirna e Bill relembravam os velhos tempos... Cada travessura cometida, as fugas do castelo graças ao Mapa do Maroto em posse de Mirna, que convenientemente "esquecera" de dizer aos seus amigos que o havia recebido de seu padrinho James Potter. Quando eles se formaram o mapa passou para as mãos de Charlie que, infelizmente, acabou deixando cair nas mãos do Sr. Filch. Anos depois seus próprios irmãos Fred e George acabaram por recuperá-lo.

_Quando toda a comida fora consumida, Dumbledore se levantou e pediu aos estudantes que fizessem o mesmo. Então, a um aceno de sua varinha, as mesas se encostaram às paredes, deixando o salão vazio. Em seguida conjurou uma plataforma ao longo da parede direita. Sobre ela foram colocados _vários instrumentos musicais.

_As Esquisitonas subiram, então, no palco sob aplausos delirantemente entusiásticos_ e começaram a tocar.

Os quatro campeões, acompanhados de seus pares dirigiram-se ao centro do salão e começaram a dançar. Em seguida os demais convidados se juntaram a eles.

Foi então que Bill levantou de sua cadeira, contornou a mesa e parou em frente a Mirna, estendendo a mão para ela.

- Me concede esta dança, nobre senhorita?

Mirna sorriu para o amigo, deu uma olhada de canto para Peter e segurando a mão de Bill levantou de seu lugar dizendo:

- Com o maior prazer, nobre cavalheiro.

Bill beijou a mão da jovem e bela bruxa e a conduziu até a pista de dança, onde começaram a dançar ao som da valsa de abertura.

- Você está simplesmente deslumbrante hoje, Mirna. – disse passando o braço em torno de sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo que fitava alegremente o rosto da garota.

- E você, um gentleman como sempre, não é Sir Bill? – disse alegremente, mas aos poucos o sorriso se desfez de seus lábios - Senti muito a sua falta durante todos esses anos...

O rapaz levou uma das mãos até o rosto de Mirna e olhando firme nos olhos dela disse:

- Nós também sentimos bastante falta sua – desviou os olhos rapidamente na direção de Peter, indicando que ele não era o único a ter sentido a ausência dela – Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz que você tenha voltado a Inglaterra, minha amiga. Depois de tantos anos no longe, achei que isso não fosse mais possível. Confesso que cheguei a acreditar que nunca mais a veria... – Bill leva a mão as cabelos de Mirna acariciando-os. Prometa que não fugirá mais de nós?

Mirna parou de dançar ao escutar as palavras do amigo e sentiu um aperto no peito ao desviar sua atenção rapidamente para Peter, que observava os dois enquanto dançavam.

- Eu prometo! Agora que estou em casa outra vez não pretendo ir há lugar algum – sorriu para ele e voltou a dançar.

- Mas então, conte-me um pouco mais do seu trabalho no Egito, o que faz nas horas de folga, sobre suas namoradas... – disse alegremente para ele. Era bom reencontrar o amigo depois de tantos anos, nos quais mantinham contato apenas por cartas. Moravam em países tão distantes e estavam tão ocupados com suas próprias vidas, que haviam se visto apenas algumas poucas vezes depois que saíram de Hogwarts. Charlie a visitava com um pouco mais de freqüência, quando algum dragão aparecia inusitadamente atravessando os céus do Brasil.

Os dois conversaram bastante enquanto dançavam. Mirna parecia flutuar pelo salão, conduzida majestosamente pelo amigo. Bill estava feliz por tê-la por perto outra vez, como se por um momento pudesse voltar a Hogwarts de sua adolescência e reviver todos os bons momentos que passara junto de seus amigos.

Peter observava nervosamente os dois amigos dançando. Não que tivesse ciúmes deles, mas por outro motivo bem mais assustador... Estava tentando arrumar coragem para falar com Mirna e pedi-la em casamento. O rapaz respirou fundo e tomou um gole caprichado de firewhisky antes de deixar a mesa e seguir, finalmente, na direção de Mirna e Bill.

- Ei Bill – disse Peter com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios – Será que você permitiria a esse pobre auror ter a honra de dançar a próxima música com a bruxa mais encantadora desse baile? – agora o jovem professor olhava fixamente nos olhos de Mirna, como que hipnotizado por eles.

Sem hesitar, Bill beijou cordialmente as costas da mão de Mirna, fazendo uma breve reverência e então pousou a mão da amiga na de Peter. Deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo e retornou para a mesa, deixando os dois a sós. Ele conhecia seus amigos melhor do que ninguém e sabia o quanto os dois ainda se amavam, mesmo que tentassem disfarçar.

Peter envolveu a cintura de Mirna com o braço direto, trazendo-a de encontro a seu corpo e com a mão livre, segurou a mão delicada da garota, conduzindo-a pelo salão ao som da Valsa das Fadas. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos, que Mirna podia sentir a respiração de Peter se misturar a sua, ao mesmo tempo que via sua imagem refletida nos belos olhos azuis do rapaz. Anestesiada pelo momento, a bruxa fecha os olhos e apóia seu rosto no dele, dançando como nos velhos tempos, quando ainda era jovem demais para entender que a magia nem sempre era capaz de fazer as pessoas felizes.

Peter e Mirna dançavam apaixonadamente, como se houvesse apenas os dois no salão. O mundo ao seu redor havia desaparecido por completo, a música parecia distante... O momento pelo qual o rapaz ansiara tanto nas últimas semanas, enfim havia chegado... Peter parou de dançar e puxou Mirna pela cintura ainda mais para perto. Levou a mão livre até o queixo da garota e olhando fundo em seus olhos que agora se abriam encantadoramente, a beijou como todo o desejo que sentia por ela. Como se fosse a primeira vez que seus lábios se tocassem, depois de tanto ansiar por isso.

Sofia sentiu o mundo parar a sua volta, como se a música não tocasse mais, nem o tempo passasse... Nada mais importava, além daquele beijo, ao qual se entregou completamente.

Olhares surpresos e curiosos se voltaram em direção ao casal de professores que se beijava em meio ao salão, alheio a tudo que acontecia em volta deles. Não apenas os alunos, mas até mesmo professores e convidados pareciam surpreendidos com a cena. Não era todo dia que se descobria um casal de professores apaixonado. Na verdade, Harry, Ron e Hermione desconfiavam de alguma coisa, pois seguidamente notavam a troca de olhares dos dois professores, mas até o momento, não passava de especulação dos garotos. O som de vozes sussurradas se propagava em meio a música e risos dos que continuavam a curtir a festa sem nada perceber ou sem dar importância ao fato.

Dumbledore ficou transtornado ao ver a cena. Parou de dançar com Madame Maxime e foi sentar-se à mesa dos jurados. Seu semblante estava pálido. Sabia que isso poderia ter um resultado catastrófico e que agora nada iria impedir Peter e Mirna de ficarem juntos, nem mesmo a Maldição de Slytherin e esse, era o real motivo de sua preocupação.

Mirna estava em transe, nos braços de seu amado. Por alguns mágicos instantes, nem mesmo lembrou da maldição que os impedia de ficar juntos e simplesmente aproveitou o momento.

Peter afastou momentaneamente o seu rosto de Mirna e fitou seus olhos em silêncio por alguns segundos. Acariciou o rosto da garota com ternura e então, disse quase num sussurro, para que ninguém além dela ouvisse o que tinha a dizer:

___Não te amo como se fosses rosa de sal,  
topázio ou flecha de cravos que propagam o fogo:  
te amo como se amam certas coisas obscuras,  
secretamente, entre a sombra e a alma.  
_

_o apertado aroma que ascendeu da terra._

_Te amo sem saber como, nem quando, nem onde,  
te amo diretamente sem problemas nem orgulho:  
assim te amo porque não sei amar de outra maneira,_

Senão assim deste modo em que não sou nem és,  
tão perto que tua mão sobre meu peito é minha,  
tão perto que se fecham teus olhos com meu sonho.

Mirna estava completamente imóvel a encarar Peter, as mãos levemente trêmulas em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas se formavam em seus olhos e deslizavam suavemente por sua pela clara. Não sabia o que dizer. O que Peter havia dito era tão... Bem, não tinha palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo.

- Peter, eu... Eu... – Mirna começou a dizer.

- Shhhhhh - Peter colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios e então, a silenciou com um beijo, longo e apaixonado. Foi afastando o rosto aos poucos e disse, com uma luz nunca vista antes em seus olhos:

- Sofia Gryffindor – fez uma pausa e respirou fundo - Meu mundo não existe sem você e não há Maldição sobre a face da Terra que seja capaz de me afastar de você outra vez... Você aceita casar comigo?

Mirna perdeu a fala de vez. Seu coração disparara e parecia que o chão tinha desaparecido sob seus pés.

As pessoas ao redor continuaram dançando, sem perceber o que estava se passando.

A jovem auror encarou Peter emocionada. Seu corpo inteiro tremia por completo e a voz parecia não querer se formar, saindo sussurrada dentre seus lábios após alguns segundos.

- Minha vida também não existe sem você e nada nesse mundo vai me impedir de ficar ao seu lado. Sim, Peter, eu aceito me casar com você – Os olhos de Peter se iluminaram e com a reposta de sua amada e ambos ficaram ali, abraçados olhando um para o outro, com sorriso nos lábios, como se nada mais importasse, além do grande amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

* * *


	9. Chapter 7

* * *

**A Espada de Godric Gryffindor**

Peter e Mirna dançaram por mais um tempo, antes de retornar a mesa onde Bill os aguardava. Ao se aproximarem o amigo encarou os dois alegremente.

- Ei vocês dois, será que dá pra me explicar o que está acontecendo? O que significam aqueles beijos? Desde quando vocês escondem coisas do seu melhor amigo? – perguntou Bill num tom descontraído.

- Ah Bill... – disse Peter fazendo uma careta, enquanto passava a mão desajeitadamente pelo cabelo, fingindo que nada iria dizer ao amigo. – Então Mirna, será que devemos contar a ele? – segura a garota entre os seus braços e a beija novamente.

- Não Peter, acho que devemos matá-lo de curiosidade... – sorri marotamente.

- Então acho que terei que torturar os dois até que me contem tudo – disse Bill caindo na gargalhada.

Peter contornou o corpo de Mirna parando a suas costas e a abraçou pousando o queixo em seu ombro.

- Acho melhor contarmos Mirna, antes que ele resolva lançar alguma azaração em nós... – fingiu ar de preocupação - Bill, você conhece melhor do que ninguém a nossa história e bem... Apesar do que aconteceu em nosso último ano aqui em Hogwarts, Mirna e eu nunca deixamos de nos amar, mesmo passando este seis anos separados. Então resolvi pedi-la em casamento e parece que ela teve o bom senso, ou talvez a insanidade, de aceitar.

- Não acredito. Vocês dois finalmente casados. É bom demais. Temos que contar logo para todos. O que estão esperando? - disse Bill eufórico.

- Não Bill, não podemos contar a ninguém por enquanto – disse Mirna angustiada – Têm outras coisas envolvidas nisso... Não posso te contar agora, mas prometo que um dia eu te explico tudo.

Bill olhou para os dois sem entender nada. Lembrava muito bem da primeira vez que Peter pedira Mirna em casamento e esta recusara, e o sofrimento que isso causara a todos. Ele nunca entendera porque Mirna havia recusado o pedido de Peter e também nunca chegara a uma conclusão sobre o que levara ao fim do relacionamento de seus amigos. E por que tanto segredo? O que eles teriam a esconder?

Bill não sabia que muito em breve descobriria toda a verdade, muito antes, até do que Peter e Mirna poderiam imaginar.

O baile estava chegando quase ao fim quando Peter e Mirna resolveram dançar mais um pouco. Os dois dançavam despreocupadamente ao som das Esquisitonas, que tocavam a última música da noite. Mirna parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ansiara tanto por aquele momento, que agora parecia não ser real. Ela e Peter, finalmente juntos!

Mas a alegria deles durou muito pouco. Logo após começarem a dançar Peter desabou inconsciente nos braços de Mirna. Com dificuldade, a bruxa deitou o rapaz no chão, apoiando a cabeça dele em seu colo. Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos, enquanto ela passava a mão suavemente por seu rosto tentando despertá-lo. Ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, as pessoas que permaneciam no salão correram para ajudá-los.

Ao ver que Peter não recobrava a consciência, Mirna entrou em pânico. E se fosse a maldição? Será que finalmente ela os teria alcançado? Não, não poderia ser... Tinha que haver outra explicação...

Ainda nos braços de Mirna, Peter abriu os olhos lentamente, e com a voz quase inaudível, mas terna falou olhando diretamente em seus olhos verdes:

- Meu amor, essa foi a noite mais feliz em toda a minha vida. Não me arrependo de nada, nem por um segundo. Prefiro passar apenas um segundo ao seu lado, do que o resto da minha vida sem você.

Mirna tentou falar, mas Peter não permitiu, colocando os dedos sobre seus lábios, e continuou...

- Não se culpe pelo que está acontecendo... Você não tem culpa pela Maldição de Slytherin... Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo, só pelo fato de ter te conhecido. Eu te am... - Peter cerrou os olhos antes de terminar a frase.

O desespero tomou conta de Mirna. Ela abraçou o corpo de Peter com força e começou a chorar compulsivamente sobre ele. Bill tentou se aproximar, mas Dumbledore o segurou pelo braço e não permitiu, por mais que soubesse da amizade entre eles.

Completamente descontrolada, Mirna bradou em meio ao choro:

- Maldito seja Salazar Slytherin por tirar de mim o homem que eu amo! Você não tinha esse direito!

Apenas Dumbledore, Hagrid e a professora Minerva entenderam o que estava acontecendo. Os outros professores e os alunos acompanhavam a cena assustados, sem entender nada.

Então Mirna olhou para Dumbledore, olhou novamente pra Peter e gritou com a varinha em punho:

_- Accio espada!_

Agora sim, todos olhavam espantados para a jovem professora. O que Mirna iria fazer? Iria tirar sua própria vida?

Passado alguns segundos, a espada de Godric Gryffindor cortava o ar do Salão Principal em alta velocidade indo parar direto nas mãos de Mirna. Harry e Bill correram desesperadamente ao seu encontro, mas com um feitiço, a bruxa impediu que os dois se aproximassem jogando-os longe, como se tivessem colidido numa barreira invisível.

Mirna pegou a espada e cortou a palma de sua mão e depois a de Peter, unindo-as em seguida.

- Pelo meu sangue eu te torno um puro sangue. De agora em diante você é um Gryffindor, e assim, a Maldição de Slytherin está quebrada! – disse Mirna exaltada e então uma luz branca começou a emanar de seu corpo, como se a vida a estivesse deixando e sendo transferida para o corpo inerte de Peter. Instantes depois, a jovem caiu sem sentidos ao lado de seu amado.

Harry com o rosto coberto de lágrimas correu ao encontro de Mirna, e ficou imóvel ao seu lado.

Bill ficou estático, em estado de choque. Estaria ele perdendo seus melhores amigos?

Dumbledore não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Mirna havia encontrado uma forma de quebrar a maldição, mesmo que o preço fosse sua própria vida. Muitas vezes se perguntara se havia alguma maneira de quebrá-la e tinha consciência de que se existisse, o preço a pagar seria muito alto. Não podia arriscar perder Mirna e sabia que ela não hesitaria em fazê-lo, se isso pudesse salvar a vida de Peter. Quando se aproximou da professora percebeu que ela ainda respirava. Peter que agora recobrava a consciência entrou em choque ao ver sua amada caída ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu professor? Ela não está... quero dizer, não está... - mas a voz de Peter engasgou entre seu choro descontrolado. Então tomou Mirna em seus braços e a apertou forte contra o peito.

- Não Peter, ela está viva, mas está muito fraca. Não sei se irá resistir – disse Dumbledore disfarçando as lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos por trás dos óculos meia lua, pousando a mão no ombro do rapaz.

- Albus, acho que devemos levá-la imediatamente pra a ala hospitalar - disse professora Minerva aflita – Talvez ainda haja uma chance... – olhou tristemente para o jovem professor - E você, garoto, precisa repousar... Não poderá fazer nada por Mirna nesse estado.

- Eu não preciso de descanso, só preciso que ela viva, mais nada! – disse Peter alterado, ainda segurando Mirna entre seus braços.

- O que foi que você fez meu amor? – perguntou ele a Mirna, que permanecia desacordada e removeu cuidadosamente os cabelos que caiam sobre o rosto dela. Confuso, olhou para o diretor - O que foi que a minha Mirna fez? Por que eu continuo vivo e ela está desse jeito? Eu não... – Foi então que o jovem percebeu o profundo corte em sua mão, que surpreendentemente não liberava uma única gota de sangue, reparando que havia um corte idêntico na palma da mão de Mirna. Aos poucos, Peter começava a compreender o que havia se passado enquanto estivera inconsciente.

- Bem Peter, parece que ela descobriu uma maneira de quebrar a maldição. Infelizmente, o preço era a vida dela – disse Dumbledore com imensa tristeza - Só o próprio sangue Gryffindor seria capaz de quebrar a maldição imposta por Salazar e ela não hesitou em fazer o que era preciso. No entanto, creio que Mirna não sabia de um detalhe muito importante ao fazer isso... Para quebrar a Maldição de Slytherin, é necessário mais do que o próprio sangue... Só um amor verdadeiro seria capaz de vencê-la e Mirna fez a única escolha que poderia salvá-lo: dar a própria vida em troca da sua. Sinto muito Peter, não queria que essa fosse a única maneira...

Peter estava completamente desconcertado com as palavras de Dumbledore. Não podia acreditar no que Mirna fizera. Dar a própria vida por ele, quando ele queria poder fazer o mesmo. Não era justo!

Os cochichos tomavam conta de todo o salão. Muito já tinham ouvido falar da Maldição de Slytherin, mas não entendiam o que relação ela teria com a professora Mirna Stonebrigde. Ela não era uma Gryffindor ou era? E Peter, será que ele era um bruxo mestiço ou filho de trouxas?

Dumbledore, não respondeu a nenhuma pergunta naquele momento e pediu que todos fossem para seus dormitórios. Apenas ele, Peter, Hagrid, Bill, a professora Minerva e professor Snape permaneceram ali.

Snape conjurou uma maca e Mirna foi levada para ala hospitalar, seguida de perto por Peter, que não largou sua mão por nem um instante sequer, Bill e os demais.

* * *


	10. Chapter 8

* * *

**As Cinzas da Fênix**

Peter e Bill passaram o resto da noite ao lado de Mirna, que permanecia inconsciente, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de recuperação. Madame Pomfrey utilizou todos os feitiços possíveis, mas nenhum foi capaz de fazer a jovem bruxa despertar.

- Ei Peter acho melhor você dormir um pouco, você precisa descansar. Eu cuido da Mirna, não se preocupe – disse Bill tentando convencer o amigo a dormir um pouco. Peter estava bastante abatido, com o rosto pálido e olheiras fundas.

- Não Bill, eu quero ficar ao lado dela. Quero estar aqui quando ela acordar – Peter não tirava os olhos Mirna, na esperança dela despertar.

- Você é quem sabe... Mas será que você pode me contar o que está acontecendo? Por que eu não entendi nada do que aconteceu hoje - disse Bill um tanto sem graça por tocar no assunto.

- Tudo bem Bill, acho que você o direito de saber, mais do que qualquer um...

Então, Peter contou toda a história a Bill. Que Mirna na verdade era Sofia Gryffindor, o porquê de ela ter escondido isso durante tanto tempo e claro, sobre a Maldição de Slytherin.

Bill estava pasmo. Nunca imaginara que sua grande amiga fosse outra pessoa e as coisas pelas quais ela passara desde sua infância... Era horrível só de imaginar. Mas agora, tudo fazia sentido. A recusa do pedido de casamento de Peter na primeira vez, a mudança para o Brasil...

- Eu não sei com ela conseguiu suportar tudo isso, Peter – disse Bill aos sussurros – Perder os pais tão cedo, depois os padrinhos, a maldição.

- Não deve ter sido nada fácil, mas acho que tivemos alguma influência positiva nisso – disse Peter fitando tristemente o rosto da garota - Pelo menos enquanto estudávamos aqui, ela parecia feliz com a nossa companhia, sem falar que a sua família sempre a acolheu muito bem, como se ela fosse um Weasley de verdade. Acho que isso ajudou muito. Mas lá no fundo nós sempre soubemos que havia alguma coisa errada, só não tínhamos idéia que pudesse ser algo tão sério.

- Eu sei Peter, se ela tivesse dito alguma coisa, talvez pudéssemos ter ajudado mais. Mas ela nunca contou nada... Ela nunca falava nada do passado dela. Lembra quando a conhecemos no Expresso Hogwarts? Ela parecia distante, quase nem conversou com nós. Até hoje consigo lembrar da expressão dos olhos dela... Era cheia de tristeza. E lembra quando perguntamos sobre aquele ferimento que ela tinha no rosto? Ficou completamente desconcertada, como se não pudesse revelar o que havia acontecido...

- É, eu lembro disso... Ela disse que havia sofrido um acidente de carro e os pais haviam morrido nele. Se não tivesse entrado nas lembranças dela, talvez acreditasse nisso até hoje – Peter parou de falar e retirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos cerrados de Mirna

- Acho que ela só ficou menos apática, quando o chapéu a escolheu para a Grifinória – complementou.

- Ah sim, o Chapéu Seletor, lembro como se fosse hoje. A Mirna foi uma das últimas a ser chamada. Ela estava tão nervosa, não que nós também não estivéssemos, é claro. Lembro até das palavras dele "_Hummm, interessante, muito interessante, uma verdadeira Gryffindor. Sim, sim, Grifinória". _E logo depois foi a minha vez – disse Bill em tom saudoso, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Peter e Bill ficaram conversando até muito tarde, quando o cansaço não permitiu que continuassem acordados.

Algumas horas depois, os primeiros raios de sol surgiam no horizonte. Peter despertou assustado ao escutar um canto estranho dentro do aposento. Ficou indignado consigo mesmo por ter pego no sono, mas logo sua atenção foi desviada para algo no mínimo incomum. Não sabia dizer ao certo o que estava acontecendo... Fawkes, estava sobre cabeceira da cama de Mirna e de seus olhos vertiam lágrimas, que pingavam sobre a jovem bruxa. Logo depois, a Fênix de Dumbledore deu uma bicadinha de leve na mão de Peter e desapareceu pela janela.

Como que por encantamento, Mirna foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, até finalmente encontrar os de Peter. Ela pareceu não acreditar no que estava vendo, assim como ele.

- Oh Peter, eu não acredito... Você está aqui! – disse Mirna com uma voz fraca e quase inaudível, levando uma das mãos ao rosto dele - Graças a Merlim!

- Não, graças a você, que preferiu dar a sua vida para salvar a minha. Você quebrou a maldição Mirna, foi você – Peter pegou a mão da garota e a beijou com ternura – Mas por favor, agora trate de ficar bem quietinha aí, ou terei que dar uma poção do sono pra você, ok?

Neste instante, Bill que dormia na cadeira ao lado despertou com a conversa dos dois, ficando feliz ao ver sua amiga acordada.

- Olá Mirna, que bom ter você de volta. Como você está se sentindo?

- Bem, parece que despenquei de uma vassoura em queda livre, mas você vai ver que logo, logo levanto daqui, pronta para jogar uma partidinha de quadribol contra vocês dois.

Os três riram timidamente.

- Ora, ora, quem resolveu acordar – disse Dumbledore animadamente ao se aproximar deles – Você nos deu um grande susto, sabia? Acho bom que isso não se repetia - parou aos pés da cama e começou a fuçar nos frascos de poção que havia na mesinha - Soube que Fawkes passou aqui mais cedo para dar uma forcinha. Você tem um coração puro Sofia... E demonstrou uma nobreza de espírito fora do comum essa noite, caso contrário Fawkes jamais teria intervido.

Mirna fez uma cara de espanto Jamais poderia imaginar que Fawkes salvaria a sua vida, e estava ainda mais surpresa por ouvir Dumbledore chamá-la pelo seu nome verdadeiro.

- Não se espante Sofia, agora podemos chamá-la assim. Como você sabe, o que aconteceu ontem no baile e a história do seu passado deveria ser segredo absoluto. Por isso, é claro, a escola inteira já sabe a verdade. Os alunos estão animados por ter uma professora descendente de Godric Gryffindor. Você é a nova heroína de Hogwarts. Não só por quebrar a Maldição de Slytherin, o que digamos de passagem é muita coisa, mas também por ter sobrevivido ao ataque de Voldemort e seus comensais...

- Infelizmente, você terá que ter muito cuidado a partir de agora, pois ainda existem seguidores de Voldemort em liberdade e você corre perigo – o diretor complementou amargamente.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas pelo menos a maldição foi quebrada e Peter não corre mais risco de vida – disse Sofia mais aliviada – Com os Comensais eu me preocuparei depois. Eles não irão arriscar sair do anonimato sem a presença de seu mestre e, eu não sou mais aquela garotinha indefesa de anos atrás. Seria muito arriscado para eles virem atrás de mim agora.

- Acho que você tem razão Sofia, mas fique de olhos abertos. Nós não conhecemos a identidade de todos os seguidores de Voldemort e eles podem estar mais perto do que pensamos – disse Peter em tom preocupado, envolvendo Sofia em seus braços.

- Eu prometo tomar cuidado, mas... Será que agora posso sair daqui? Tenho aula esta manhã e não quero deixar os alunos esperando – disse Sofia, que não suportava a idéia de ficar numa cama, se não fosse para dormir.

- Não, ainda não. Se eu permitir que você saia daqui vou ter que me entender com Madame Pomfrey. Aproveite e descanse um pouco mais. Ah, antes que eu esqueça, tem mais visitas aguardando pra entrar – disse Dumbledore despedindo-se com uma aceno.

Logo após a saída do diretor, apareceram na porta Harry, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.

- Oh Mirna, minha querida... Quer dizer, Sofia... Assim que recebemos uma coruja de Bill contando o que houve viemos voando para cá – disse a Sra. Weasley com ar maternal, enquanto Harry e Arthur sentavam próximos à cama - Como você está?

- Ah, muito obrigada por terem vindo. Já estou me sentindo bem melhor. Vocês não precisam se preocupar, está tudo bem. Eu só não saí daqui ainda porque Dumbledore não deixou.

Peter e Bill apenas se entreolharam. Conheciam muito bem a garota e sabiam que ela faria de tudo para sair dali o quanto antes.

Molly havia trazido uma sacola cheia de guloseimas e não sossegou até que Sofia provasse um pouquinho de cada coisa. Depois de algum tempo, todos foram embora e apenas Peter e Bill permaneceram ali. Harry estava relutante em voltar para aula, mas Madame Pomfrey o expulsou e ele não teve outra opção.

No dia seguinte Sofia deixou a ala hospitalar e foi muito bem recebida por todos em Hogwarts. Logo já estava dando aulas novamente e pela primeira vez em anos, podia estar próxima de Peter, sem qualquer medo ou sentimento de culpa.

* * *


	11. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX

* * *

**

**Visita a Hogsmeade**

Sofia acordou bem cedinho aquela manhã, o sol mal havia despontado atrás das montanhas e os pássaros começavam sua sinfonia tradicional. Era reconfortante acordar num lugar como Hogwarts. Após um banho demorado e relaxante na banheira de seu aposento, a professora de Duelos seguiu para o Salão Principal, onde se juntou a Peter para tomar o café da manhã, como passara a fazer desde a quebra da Maldição de Slytherin. Agora, nada impediria que ficassem juntos. Pela primeira vez em seis anos, eles estavam livres para cumprir seu destino, para viver o amor verdadeiro, leal e apaixonante que sentiam um pelo outro. Era tanta felicidade, que as vezes Sofia tinha a impressão de estar vivendo um sonho e não a realidade. Difícil era manter seu romance longe dos olhares de alunos curiosos, que passaram a observar tudo que os dois faziam nos horários de folga, por mais que procurassem manter a discrição.

- Ei Sofie, que tal me encontrar na Sala Precisa após meu turno de vigia dos corredores do sétimo andar? – Peter sussurrou com os lábios quase colados aos cabelos de Sofia e um sorriso estampado nos lábios.

- Peter! Comporte-se! – exclamou Sofia no seu tom mais suave de voz, rindo baixinho enquanto seu rosto assumia várias tons de rosa – Se alguém te escuta...

Snape que tomava o café da manhã apenas a duas cadeiras de distância, escutando a risada descontraída e ao mesmo tempo discreta dos dois professores, que riam por algum motivo que ele desconhecia e não fazia questão de saber, encarou os dois com o cenho fechado, fazendo uma expressão de repulsa.

- Não seja tão cruel com esse pobre professor de Magia Avançada, Srta. Gryffindor – disse Peter provocando Sofia – A menos, é claro, que você não se importe que eu apareça no seu quarto no meio da noite, correndo o risco de sermos vistos por olhares maldosos, como do nosso mais novo vigia... – com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, Peter acenou para Snape só para ter a satisfação de ver a reação dele ao perceber que estes sabiam que ele os vigiava – Parece que certas pessoas resolveram meter o seu enorme nariz onde não é da sua conta... – e para provocar ainda mais o professor de Poções, Peter tirou a xícara de café das mãos de Sofia e a beijou em pleno Salão Principal, repleto de alunos aquela hora, sem se importar se estes estariam ou não prestando atenção neles.

- Depois dessa, acho que ele vai parar de bisbilhotar – disse Sofia voltando a rir e tomou o restante do café num único gole – Agora preciso ir, ou vou me atrasar para aula. Se você se comportar, talvez eu pense no seu caso – deu uma piscadinha para Peter, mantendo um sorriso irresistível nos lábios e deixou a mesa dos professores.

Ao passar pelo relativamente estreito corredor formado pelas mesas da Grifinória e Corvinal avistou Harry, Ron e Hermione deixando seus lugares logo adiante e percebeu que o primeiro deixara cair um pedaço de papel ao levantar.

- Harry, você deixou... – a professora ainda tentou chamar o garoto, mas este não a escutara.

- Bem, entrego para ele depois, na aula – pensou, e sem querer acabou lendo um cantinho do pergaminho ao juntá-lo do chão, ficando surpresa ao se deparar com uma grafia que lhe era muito familiar. Por um instante pensou ser de um de seus alunos, mas ao exercitar sua memória, se deu conta que a havia visto muito antes de dar aulas, em algum lugar há muito esquecido de suas lembranças... de seu passado. Conseguia lembrar do antigo pergaminho em seus dedos e da mistura de felicidade e tristeza que sentira ao ler aquelas linhas muitos anos antes. Sabia que era de alguém que lhe fora muito querido, mas não conseguia lembrar das palavras exatamente e de quem era aquela carta. Fechou os olhos e aos poucos, as letras foram dando formas a palavras e estas começaram a formar frases.

_"... Não fique furioso comigo Daniel. Você sabe o quanto Sofia gosta de passear de moto, não é? Além do mais, Remus ficou muito feliz em vê-la e você precisava ver o brilho nos olhinhos dela quando a deixei dirigir sozinha. Não duvidaria se um dia sua filha desistisse da vassoura e resolvesse apostar corrida num desses meios de transporte trouxa... _

_... O que Adhara fará para o jantar hoje? Estava pensando em dar uma passadinha por aí mais tarde..."_

Não podia ser? Sofia não conseguia acreditar... Aquela era a letra de Sirius!

Com as mãos trêmulas, Sofia guardou o pergaminho no bolso da capa e subiu apressadamente para sua sala. Sem conseguir conter a curiosidade, a professora abriu o pergaminho e leu o conteúdo da carta, mesmo sabendo que esta não lhe pertencia. Sentiu uma pontada de vergonha pelo que estava fazendo, mas precisava obter qualquer notícias de Sirius, fosse sobre seu paradeiro ou qualquer outra coisa.

Esteja nos degraus no fim da estrada que sai de Hogsmeade (depois da Dervixes & Banguês) às duas horas da tarde de sábado. Traga o máximo de comida que puder.

-Não acredito que Sirius está em Hogsmeade, ele só pode estar ficando louco. Com os dementadores atrás dele... Eu preciso ir até lá.

Sofia dobrou o pergaminho como o havia encontrado e dirigiu-se a sala de aula, onde alguns alunos já se encontravam, esperando pelo início de mais uma aula de Duelos.

- Ei, Potter! - Sofia chamou baixinho ao ver o garoto entrando na sala - Acho que você deixou isso cair hoje cedo, no café da manhã – retirou a carta do bolso e entregou a ele. Harry fez uma cara de espanto, mas não disse nada.

- Harry, precisa tomar mais cuidado com suas correspondências – Sofia falou em tom preocupado esperando que ele entendesse o que queria dizer – Nunca se sabe nas mãos de quem poderia parar.

Harry corou ao escutar o sermão da professora. Sabia que ela estava certa. Se a carta caísse nas mãos de alguém como Draco ou Snape, Sirius estaria em apuros.

- Sim professora, a senhora tem razão. Terei mais cuidado da próxima vez, prometo.

- Estamos entendidos então, pode ir sentar que já irei começar a aula.

Ao meio-dia do dia seguinte, Sofia avistou Harry, Ron e Hermione, da janela de sua sala, no jardim iluminado por um sol fraco, antes de partirem para Hogsmeade.

A professora estava ansiosa. Queria ir até Hogsmeade encontrar Sirius, mas não poderia deixar ninguém desconfiar de seus planos, muito menos Snape (ela jamais confiara nele).

Peter estava compenetrado na leitura de um livro de Defesa Avançada Contra as Artes das Trevas, numa cadeira próxima da lareira. Sofia contara sobre a carta, mas pedira a ele que ficasse no castelo, pois preferia encontrar Sirius sozinha.

- Peter, está na hora. Estou indo com os alunos para Hogsmeade. Espero que não arrumem nenhuma confusão dessa vez, ou meus planos vão por água abaixo. Quer que eu traga alguma coisa para você? – perguntou nervosamente.

- Não, acho que não estou precisando de nada por enquanto. Só não demore demais senão vou ficar com saudades... – Peter disse sorrindo e a puxou para perto, envolvendo os braços em torno de sua cintura.

- Acalme-se Sofie, vai dar tudo certo, acredite. Tenho certeza que ele ficará muito feliz em vê-la.

Sofia fechou os olhos e abraçou Peter.

- Espero que você tenha razão. Estou tão ansiosa por este encontro... E se os garotos descobrirem que estão sendo seguidos? Ou se ele fugir de mim?

Peter levou a mão direita até o rosto de Sofia, acariciando sua pele macia.

- Mas isso não vai acontecer e acho melhor você parar de pensar nessas besteiras, Sofie. Confie na sua intuição e faça o que precisa ser feito.

O professor levou a mão do rosto para a nuca de sua amada e a beijou apaixonadamente.

- Para dar sorte – disse ele, sorrindo de forma confiante.

- Obrigada Peter! É por isso que eu te amo – deu-lhe um beijo de despedida - Agora preciso ir... Os alunos estão já estão me esperando lá embaixo. Prometo voltar o mais rápido possível – Sofia jogou a capa sobre os ombros e foi em direção a porta.

- Tome cuidado Sunshine!

Sofia olhou para trás uma última vez, acenando afirmativamente para Peter antes de fechar a porta atrás de si e seguir para Hogsmeade.

Próximo as duas da tarde Sofia chegou ao local marcado por Sirius. Agora oculta por sua capa de invisibilidade, ficou observando o perímetro de longe e não tardou a avistar um enorme cão negro surgindo no último degrau da escada, com alguns jornais na boca - era Sirius.

Ao vê-lo Sofia ficou tão emocionada que precisou se controlar para não sair correndo até ele, ou revelaria sua presença antes da hora. Não queria que Harry soubesse que estava ali.

Logo em seguida, avistou o trio se aproximando da escadaria.

_- Olá, Sirius – disse Harry, quando chegaram mais perto._

_O cachorro farejou , ansioso, a mochila de Harry, abanou uma vez o rabo, depois deu as costas e começou a se afastar atravessando o mato ralo que subia ao encontro do sopé rochoso do morro._

_Os garotos subiram os degraus e seguiram o cachorro. _Sofia seguiu atrás deles, mantendo uma certa distância, ainda encoberta pela capa.

_Sirius levou-os exatamente para o sopé da morro, onde o terreno era coberto de pedras e pedregulhos. Era fácil para ele com suas quatro patas, mas os garotos logo ficaram sem fôlego. Continuaram a acompanhar Sirius, que começou a subir o morro propriamente dito. Durante quase meia hora escalaram uma trilha íngreme, serpeante e pedregosa, atrás de Sirius que abanava o rabo, suando ao sol, as tiras da mochila de Harry cortando os ombros do garoto. _Nenhum deles sequer tinha idéia de que estavam sendo seguidos.

_Então, finalmente, Sirius desapareceu de vista, e quando eles chegaram ao lugar que ele desaparecera, viram uma fenda estreita na rocha. _

Sofia observou os três se espremendo pela fenda e então os perdeu de vista. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente do local onde os quatro haviam desaparecido e sentou numa pedra próxima. Esperaria a volta dos garotos e depois tentaria falar com Sirius, finalmente.

_"Melhor esperar aqui até eles saírem..." _

Era aproximadamente três e meia da tarde quando Harry, Ron e Hermione saíram da caverna acompanhados do cão negro. Eles desceram a encosta do morro até que Sofia os perdesse de vista outra vez. Ela olhou ao redor para ver se não havia mais ninguém por perto e atravessou a fenda para dentro da caverna.

_"Sirius deve não deve demorar, vou esperar ele." _

Passado uns quarenta minutos Sofia escutou passos apressados vindos do exterior da caverna e logo um cão negro ganhou forma a sua frente. Ela respirava fundo tentando manter a calma, a varinha calmamente colada ao lado do corpo, enquanto o cão farejava o ar, que acusava sua presença.

Sirius assumiu a forma humana, segurando a varinha firme entre seus dedos, vasculhando atentamente em todas as direções atrás do intruso. _Ele trajava vestes cinzentas rasgadas; as mesmas que usava quando deixara Azkaban. Os cabelos negros estavam compridos, mal cuidados e embaraçados._

Sofia respirou fundo mais uma vez, antes de tirar a capa de invisibilidade revelando sua presença. Parou completamente imóvel em frente a Sirius, fitando seus olhos calmamente, apesar deste estar apontando a varinha impiedosamente em direção a seu peito, tão próximo que poderia atravessá-la com um simples feitiço.

- Quem é você garota? – perguntou apreensivo

Receosa, a auror colocou a mão em frente a varinha de Sirius, desviando-a de seu peito para que tivesse espaço para se abaixar e depositar sua própria varinha no chão, num gesto de cordialidade. Apesar disso, Sirius parecia não confiar na bruxa e manteve a varinha apontada para ela.

– Não tente me enganar garota, ou juro que farei dessa caverna o seu túmulo!

- Por favor, acalme-se Sirius! – a jovem disse com a voz mais cordial possível, deixando transparecer a calma, que só um auror era capaz de ter numa situação como essas - Eu não vim prendê-lo, nem pretendo te machucar... Você não me reconhece mais?

Sirius hesitou por um momento, mantendo a varinha apontada para ela. Ao observá-la mais atentamente, notou que havia alguma coisa familiar nas feições da jovem... Aqueles olhos...

- Você é... Não, não pode ser... Eu... Li nos jornais e Harry me falou, mas... – o bruxo falava sem jeito

– Ah, eu podia ter te matado garota! – disse envergonhado por sua atitude rude, baixando a varinha.

- Sim Sirius sou eu, Sofia Gryffindor – a bruxa disse sorrindo, pronta para dar um abraço nele.

- Perdoe-me, por favor! Não queria ser grosseiro, mas sabe como é a vida de um fora da lei – disse completamente arrependido pelas grosseiras que havia dito e puxou Sofia para um abraço desajeitado.

- Por Merlim, isso é tão... Inesperado... Ver você depois de tantos anos. Aquela garotinha que vivia aprontando, agora uma linda mulher... - dizia Sirius encantado – Ah, tenho certeza que meu velho amigo Daniel não deixaria a garotinha dele sair de casa sozinha se ainda estivesse vivo...

Sofia não conseguia acreditar que realmente estava conversando com Sirius depois de tudo que havia acontecido.

- Quando eu soube que você estava vivo Sirius... Bem, acho que não tenho como descrever o que senti... Foi como se eu descobrisse que meus próprios pais tivessem voltado a vida – Sofia parou de falar por alguns instantes – Eu nunca duvidei da sua inocência Sirius, nunca! Infelizmente, ninguém daria créditos para uma menina de onze anos...

- Não precisa se desculpar Sofia, você fez o que foi melhor para sua segurança e de certa forma, para a de Harry também. Tenho certeza que se os comensais tivessem lhe achado... – Sirius arrumou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos da bruxa, suspirando - Bem, esse encontro não seria mais possível. Mas mudemos de assunto, quero saber mais sobre você. Vamos garota, me conte tudo. Só sei o pouco que Harry me contou, porque o sensacionalismo dos jornais não dá para levar em conta... Você sabe, aquela insuportável da Skeeter adora inventar coisas...

Sofia e Sirius passaram o restante da tarde conversando sobre os tempos que Sofia era apenas uma garotinha e aprendia feitiços com os marotos, a mudança de nome, a maldição, a prisão de Sirius, sua fuga de Azkaban... O tempo passou tão rápido, que a auror perdeu a noção. Só se deu conta que estava tarde, quando percebeu que não havia mais qualquer sinal de luz natural dentro da caverna. Já estava quase anoitecendo.

- Nossa, perdi a noção do tempo. Preciso ir Sirius... Foi muito bom vê-lo outra vez. Tome muito cuidado para que o ministério não descubra seu paradeiro ou aqueles parasitas de Você-sabe-quem, e saiba que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo. Não hesite em me procurar se precisar, ok?

- Eu sei Sofia, obrigada! Agora me escute... Sinto que tem alguma coisa muito ruim acontecendo em Hogwarts – disse Sirius apreensivo – Por favor, fique atenta e tome cuidado. Não queremos perdê-la outra vez garota!

Sofia abraçou Sirius com carinho. Não queria deixá-lo ali, sozinho. Era arriscado demais, mas não tinha outra opção, precisava regressar ao castelo.

- Não se preocupe, eu terei cuidado e tomarei conta de Harry também – disse Sofia colocando a capa de invisibilidade sobre a cabeça. Acenou uma última vez para Sirius, e então desapareceu sob a capa, deixando a caverna em meio a escuridão da noite.

Algum horas depois, Sofia já se encontrava no aconchego de seu quarto, sentada no chão em frente a lareira envolta pelos braços de Peter, que ouvia atentamente o seu relato sobre o reencontro com Sirius.


	12. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X

* * *

**

**O Retorno Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.**

Em meio a pensamentos inquietantes podia escutar o murmurar de vozes ao seu redor. Segurava a varinha firme entre os dedos, temendo que algum muito ruim estivesse acontecendo. Os murmúrios e risadinhas cessaram repentinamente e o local caiu em silêncio por alguns segundos, quebrado em seguida por gritos assustados. Sofia abriu os olhos e sentiu o mundo desabar sobre seus ombros. Prendeu a respiração, antes que o grito angustiante escapasse de seus lábios. Poucos metros a frente, jazia no chão, o corpo inerte do garoto Cedric e sobre este, Harry chorava aos prantos, inconsolável. E então, Alastor Moddy apareceu, mas já não era mais ele e sim Barto Crouch Jr. festejando o retorno de seu mestre, seguido de perto por uma cobra imensa e uma horda de comensais da morte. A auror correu em direção ao comensais, empurrando todos que estavam pelo caminho, mas parecia que jamais chegaria...

Sofia acordou sobressaltada, sentada em sua cama. Peter dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos, angustiada, tentando afastar as imagens de sua mente. Faziam apenas algumas semanas desde que Potter vira Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado retornar e não conseguira mais ter uma noite de paz desde então. Suas madrugadas haviam se transformado em horas torturantes de pesadelos. Estava preocupada não apenas com o retorno de Voldemort e seus cruéis seguidores, mas com a segurança de Harry.

O que seria do mundo bruxo agora... Seria dominado pelas trevas outra vez? Não, ela não podia se deixar levar por esse pensamento. Precisava acreditar que teriam forças para combater a maldade de Voldemort e que as pessoas que amava estariam a salvo dessa vez. Ela não era mais aquela garotinha... Era uma auror muito bem treinada para situações como estas e não estava sozinha.

A jovem bruxa esticou o braço e pegou um medalhão no bidê ao lado. Deitou novamente e abriu o pequeno medalhão dourado, com o símbolo dos Gryffindor em relevo, belamente esculpido na tampa. Em seu interior estava guardado um dos bens mais preciosos para Sofia, as fotos de Adhara e Daniel Gryffindor. Fitou os rostos sorridentes de seus pais por um bom tempo, até que o sono veio novamente e com as pálpebras pesando sobre os olhos, acabou adormecendo.

* * *


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI

* * *

**

**A Ordem da Fênix**

Depois de vários anos na penumbra a Ordem da Fênix estava reunida novamente. Rostos novos, como os de Sofia Gryffindor, Peter Edwards, Nymphadora Tonks e Kingsley Shacklebolt se misturavam aos rostos familiares dos antigos membros da OdF, liderados por Albus Dumbledore.

Vários membros da antiga formação não estavam mais ali... Os Potter, os Longbotton, os irmãos Prewett, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Marlene McKinnon e Dorcas Meadows. Todos haviam perdido suas vidas na primeira guerra contra as trevas.

Sofia estava sentada em frente a Peter, no lado oposto da mesa. Ao seu lado estavam Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. Dumbledore estava sentado numa das extremidades da mesa e foi o primeiro a falar:

- Primeiro, gostaria de dar as boas-vindas aos mais novos membros da Ordem... Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks – Ao escutar seu nome, Tonks fez uma careta e seu cabelo passou ligeiramente de rosa para verde. Dumbledore, vendo a reação da bruxa complementou astutamente – que prefere ser chamada apenas por Tonks... Sofia Gryffindor e Peter Edwards, – O presidente da OdF indicadava cada um dos novos membros enquanto os apresentava e os demais presentes acenavam em cumprimento, exceto por Snape, que fazia questão de não esconder seu desapreço pelos professores de Duelo e Magia Extraordinariamente Avançada e que pareceu não simpatizar Tonks e Shacklebolt também.

– Imagino que todos saibam que eles são aurores renomados e que nos têm fornecidos valiosas informações, diretamente do Ministério da Magia, além de manter em segredo o paradeiro de Sirius. Kingsley tem sido muito eficiente em dar pistas falsas sobre seu paradeiro...

- Shacklebolt, agora você é meu herói! – disse Sirius com irreverência levantando da cadeira para cumprimentar Kingsley com um aperto de mãos e um tapinha nas costas.

- Acho que ele está mais para seu anjo da guarda – complementou Remus para provocar o amigo, não conseguindo se conter.

- Acho que você está certa mamãe! – Sirius fez uma divertida reverência para Remus e todos começaram a rir descontraidamente. Apesar dos tempos difíceis, ainda restavam alguns momentos despreocupados como estes.

- Meus caros, voltando a pauta de nossa reunião – disse Dumbledore trazendo todos a seriedade outra vez – É com prazer que hoje venho informá-los, que encontrei a pessoa certa para lecionar DCAT este ano. Levando em consideração os últimos acontecimentos, achei que seria adequado termos um auror no ensino de uma matéria tão importante.

Todos voltaram sua atenção e curiosidade para o velho bruxo. Snape murmurou alguma coisa para si mesmo, não conseguindo disfarçar seu desapontamento.

- Só resta saber se ela irá aceitar meu convite... – Dumbledore dirigiu o olhar em direção a um dos ocupantes da mesa – Você nos daria a honra de tê-la como professora de DCAT, Srta. Gryffindor?

Sofia se surpreendeu ao escutar as palavras de diretor. Ela professora de DCAT? Será que havia escutado direito? Sentiu o sangue subir imediatamente em seu rosto e buscou os olhos de Peter, pensando se realmente havia entendido as palavras de Dumbledore. Este a encarava confiante, com um sorriso terno nos lábios.Todos estavam esperando ansiosamente a resposta de Sofia, mas ela não sabia o que dizer. O convite fora tão repentino...

- Vamos lá Sofi aceite! – Sirius disse alegremente, cutucando Sofia ao seu lado.

- Er... hã, bem eu... Eu não sei professor... Creio que existam pessoas mais preparadas para isso do que eu... Vários deles, inclusive, estão nessa sala – disse Sofia meio sem graça.

- Sofia Gryffindor, confio plenamente em sua capacidade. Não escolhi você a toa para esse trabalho – disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

Os outros ocupantes da mesa concordaram com Dumbledore e pareciam satisfeitos com a escolha do diretor, com exceção de Snape, que não se dera nem ao trabalho de disfarçar seu descontentamento.

- Então, sinto-me honrada com o convite – disse Sofia comovida e agradecida pela oportunidade inigualável que teria. Depois que virara auror, chegara a pensar em lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas algum dia, mas não esperava que este dia pudesse estar tão próximo.

- Bem, já que este assunto está resolvido, vamos a nossa reunião propriamente dita - disse Dumbledore ainda em pé, mudando rapidamente a expressão de seu rosto até então alegre, para uma de preocupação.

- Os tempos de trevas estão de volta, meus caros, mas isso não é novidade para nenhum de nós... Sabíamos, ou pelo menos podíamos supor, que um dia Voldemort retornaria e traria consigo o terror dos velhos tempos outra vez. A questão é, o que faremos para combater esse mal?

O silêncio instalou-se na sala por alguns instante. Todos estavam mais do preocupados com a situação, afinal de contas, não somente Voldemort estava de volta, como também seus fiéis e desumanos seguidores também.

Moody levantou-se, apoiando as mãos na mesa e fitou os presentes.

- Precisamos nos unir... Unir forças, conseguir mais aliados. A luta será dura, mas não podemos desistir.

Alguns "sim" foram ouvidos. Outros apenas sinalizaram afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Não podemos mais confiar nos Dementadores – disse Sofia preocupada – o mal é parte deles. Logo se aliarão a Voldemort, isso se já não o fizeram.

Toda vez que o nome Voldemort era pronunciado, Arthur Weasley se remexia na cadeira. Passara tanto tempo com medo de tal nome, que sentia-se mais seguro ao ouvir: Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

- Precisamos de lobisomens ao nosso lado e se os gigantes resolvessem nos ajudar, não seria de forma alguma ruim... – disse Lupin – Não podemos permitir que se aliem a Voldemort novamente.

- Acho que posso dar uma ajudinha com isso - disse Hagrid confiante, ficando sem graça quando todos os olhos se voltaram para ele.

As discussões estenderam-se noite adentro... Algumas questões ainda estavam pendentes e sem solução aparente, quando uma cabeça surgiu entre chamas verdes da lareira - era Podmore, que cumpria seu turno de vigia no Ministério da Magia aquela noite.

- Dumbledore! Harry está com problemas. O Controle de Uso Indevido de Magia por menores de idade está atrás dele. Em poucos instantes, estarão naca casa dele para quebrar sua varinha.

- Mas o que houve? – perguntou Dumbledore e o tom de preocupação era evidente em sua voz.

- Ele realizou um Patrono essa noite, na frente de um trouxa, droga! Qualquer novidade eu volto a dar notícias... Tem alguém vindo, preciso ir... - E a cabeça do bruxo desapareceu entre as chamas verdes da lareira, tão rapidamente quanto havia aparecido.

- Temos que buscar Harry, imediatamente. Alguém se candidata? – disse Dumbledore, fitando cada um dos corajosos bruxos ali reunidos e não demorou para que vários membros da OdF se dispusessem a ir, inclusive Sirius.

- Desculpe Sirius – disse Dumbledore energicamente – mas não posso permitir que você vá... Seria desastroso se alguém do Ministério o visse, e nem preciso dizer que Shacklebolt teria problemas caso isso acontecesse.

Sirius ficou irritado ao escutar as palavras de Dumbledore.

- Não posso ficar aqui parado, Albus. Harry precisa de mim.

- Isso não é um pedido Sirius, é uma Ordem. Você vai ficar aqui nem que eu tenha que enfeitiçá-lo, entendeu bem?

Muito descontente, Sirius acenou afirmativamente e se atirou na cadeira, enquanto observava Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Vance, Shackalebolt, Doge, Diggle, Edwards e Gryffindor deixarem a mansão, para buscar Harry na Rua dos Alfeneiros, Little Whinging, Surrey. Em pouco tempo, eles havia desaparecido pela porta de entrada da mansão.

Os membros da Odf aparatam na Rua dos Alfeneiros, a certa distância da casa de n° 4. Moody ia a frente, liderando o grupo.

- Edwards, Gryffindor! Vocês ficarão de guarda, sobrevoando a casa, e nos avisarão quando estiver seguro para sairmos com Potter. Faíscas azuis para perigo, vermelhas o primeiro sinal e verdes para o segundo sinal, quando o perímetro estiver completamente seguro.

Sofia e Peter lançaram sobre si o feitiço desilusório e ganham os céus em suas vassouras, enquanto os demais seguiram sorrateiramente até a casa do garoto Potter e adentraram o local pela porta dos fundos.

Passado algum tempo, após verificarem os arredores e constatarem que local estava seguro, Sofia deu o primeiro aviso, lançando uma chuva de faíscas vermelhas no céu. Minutos depois foi a vez de Peter lançar o segundo sinal, uma chuva de faíscas verdes.

Logo, diversas vassouras invisíveis tomaram posto ao lado deles.

- Olá Harry! – Sofia disse aos sussurros. Ela sorria, embora o garoto não pudesse vê-la.

Um sorriso de contentamento se estampou no rosto de Harry ao reconhecer a voz da auror.

- Olá professora! – Harry respondeu se aproximando dela, indo na direção de onde viera a voz da professora de Duelos.

- Olá Potter! Como vai? – disse Peter, enquanto dava voltas no ar em torno de Sofia.

- Ah, olá professor! Estou bem! – disse Harry que agora começava a sentir frio.

- Melhor partirmos agora Moody – disse Peter preocupado – antes que alguém nos veja aqui. Sofia e eu ficaremos um pouco mais atrás para dar cobertura...

_- Tudo á esquerda, tudo à esquerda, tem um trouxa olhando para o céu! – gritou Moody às costas de Harry. _

Sofia e Peter voavam a uma certa distância do grupo principal, verificando a todo instante se alguém os seguia. Eles escutam a voz de Moody, vindo de algum lugar mais a frente.

_- Rumar para o sul! Cidade à frente!_

_Eles viraram para a direita a fim de evitar sobrevoar a cintilante teia de luzes lá embaixo._

_- Rumar para sudeste e continuar subindo, já umas nuvens baixas à frente que podem nos esconder! – gritou Moody._

_- Não vamos entrar em nuvens! – gritou Tonks zangada. – vamos nos encharcar, Olho-tonto!!_

Agora Peter e Sofia estavam muito próximos do outros. As mãos da jovem começavam a congelar de frio àquela altitude.

- Devia ter pego minhas luvas! – resmungou Sofia para si mesma – mais um pouco e minhas mãos congelam!

- Que foi Sofie? Porque você está aí resmungando sozinha? – perguntou Peter emparelhando a vassoura ao lado dela – Você está bem?

- Estou sim, só estou com um pouco de frio... Esqueci minhas luvas... Mas não se preocupe, nada que um banho quente e uns beijinhos não possam resolver.

Sofia sorriu discretamente ao ver uma expressão maliciosa surgir no rosto de Peter. A proximidade dos dois, permitia que vissem um ao outro, mesmo sob o feitiço desilusório.

- Acho que isso pode ser providenciado quando chegarmos a mansão Srta. Gryffindor – disse ele dando uma piscada para ela e afastando um pouco sua vassoura.

- Opa, melhor irmos logo ou ficaremos para trás... – disse Sofia ao dispara sua Firebolt, esperando que Peter fizesse o mesmo.

_Eles alternavam o curso a intervalos, segundos as instruções de Moody. _

_- Dobrar para sudeste! – berrou Moody – Queremos evitar estrada._

O frio era tão intenso, que Sofia já não conseguia mais coordenar os movimentos de sua vassoura. Seus dedos estavam praticamente congelados.

_- Devíamos retroceder um pouco, para nos certificar de que não estamos sendo seguidos! – gritou Moody._

_- VOCÊ FICOU DOIDO, OLHO-TONTO? – berrou Tonks à frente – Estamos congelados nas vassouras! Se continuarmos a nos desviar da rota, só vamos chegar na semana que vem! Além do mais, já estamos quase chegando!_

_- Hora de iniciar a descida! – ouviu-se a voz de Lupin – siga Tonks, Harry! _

_O garoto seguiu a bruxa em um mergulho. _Peter e Sofia mergulharam log atrás deles._ Continuaram voando cada vez mais baixo, até ser possível distinguir os faróis de cada carro, os lampiões, as chaminés e as antenas de televisão. _

_- Aqui vamos nós! Avisou Tonks, e alguns segundos depois ela pousou. _Após Harry atingir o solo, foi a vez de Peter e Sofia fazerem o mesmo.

_- Onde nós estamos? – perguntou Harry, mas Lupin retrucou dizendo:_

_- Explico em um minuto._

_- Peguei" – disse Moody _e então ergueu _o _Apagueiro que tomara emprestado de Dumbledore._ Apertou um botão e a luz do poste mais próximo sumiu. Ele continuou até que todas as luzes do quarteirão se apagassem, deixando visíveis apenas as luzes das janelas através das cortinas e da lua._

Agora vamos! – disse ele, após apagar todas as luzes.

_Ele pegou Harry pelo braço e o conduziu pelo gramado, através da rua até chegar a um lugar pavimentado._ _Lupin e Tonks os seguiam carregando o baú e o resto da guarda de varinha em punho, escoltando eles_. Sofia mal conseguia segurar sua varinha em riste, suas mãos tremiam de frio. Peter caminhava em silêncio ao seu lado.

- Passou o frio, Sunshine? – disse Peter aproximando-se ainda mais de Sofia.

- Ainda não! Mas pelo menos Harry está seguro agora – Sofia respondeu baixinho, fazendo um careta.

- Não se preocupe, vamos dar um jeito nisso quando chegarmos – Peter encarou Sofia, segurando uma de suas mãos.

- Nossa, sua mão está congelada! – Peter levou a mão da garota aos lábios, beijando-a – Melhor agora?

- Bem, melhor! – disse Sofia sorrindo.

O Quartel general da Ordem já estava muito próximo, quando Moody entregou um pedaço de pergaminho para Harry. _Acendeu a varinha para iluminar e disse:_

_- Leia rápido e memorize._

_- O que é a Ordem da...? Harry ia perguntar._

_- Não aqui, garoto. – falou Moody – Espere até termos entrado._

_Ele tomou o pedaço de pergaminho da mão de Harry e pôs fogo nele com a ponta de sua varinha. _

_Uma porta surgiu do nada entre os números 11 e 12. Lupin puxou a varinha e tocou a porta uma vez. E a porta abriu. _

_- Entre rápido, Harry_ – Sofia escutou Lupin dizer baixinho.

_Harry atravessou a porta. Lupin e Tonks foram logo atrás carregando seu malão e a gaiola de Edwiges, Moody estava no degrau mais alto, liberando bolinhas de luz de volta para os postes de iluminação_, quando Sofia e Peter adentraram a mansão. Em seguida, Moody também_ entrou e fechou a porta. A sala ficou em escuridão total._

_- Agora todos fiquem parados, enquanto eu providencio um pouco de luz – sussurrou Moody._

A luz mal havia tomado a sala, quando a Sra. Weasley apareceu de algum lugar da mansão para receber Harry. Após abraçar o garoto e ver se ele estava bem, se virou para os outros bruxos e disse em tom urgente:

- A reunião ainda não terminou.

Toda a guarda de Harry passou por ele e seguiu em direção a porta que a Sra. Weasley havia indicado.

Quando a reunião acabou, Sofia subiu para um dos quartos que Sirius havia cedido para os membros da Ordem que passavam um tempo considerável lá, acompanhada de Peter.

- Preciso de um banho quente, antes do jantar. Ainda não consegui me esquentar – disse Sofia para Peter, enquanto ele segurava suas mãos tentando aquece-las.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor! Não vou deixar você passar frio – disse Peter pegando Sofia no coloco e subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto.

* * *


	14. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII

* * *

**

**Névoa e Escuridão**

Londres, agosto de 1995

Fazia uma noite amena para um dia de verão. Em meio a escuridão, uma figura de vestes negras caminhava quase imperceptível por uma rua deserta, iluminada suavemente pela luz do luar, como um fantasma em meio a escuridão. A longa capa negra balançava a altura das canelas, encobrindo seu corpo por completo, e seu rosto estava oculto sob um capuz. Trazia na mão direita um objeto afilado e alongado, que para as pessoas comuns, também conhecidas como trouxas, passaria indiscutivelmente despercebido. Ela andava rápido, como se estivesse preocupada com alguma coisa. Parecia estar atenta a qualquer ruído que pudesse romper o silêncio da madrugada.

Repentinamente, uma densa neblina caiu sobre o local, trazendo consigo um frio arrepiante, que transformou a rua num lugar sombrio e assustador. Seria difícil enxergar qualquer coisa além de dois metros de distância. A figura de negro estacou instintivamente no meio da rua, a varinha em punho, e do nada surgiram mais cinco figuras encapuzadas trajando longas vestes negras e máscaras sobre o rosto.

Diversos feixes de luzes coloridas cortaram a escuridão por alguns minutos e quando cessaram, algumas gargalhadas ecoaram pela escuridão, quebrando o gélido silêncio. As cinco figuras negras entreolharam-se brevemente e desaparataram dali, deixando um corpo inerte no chão. O rosto já não estava mais coberto pelo capuz, revelando os traços belos e delicados de uma jovem mulher. Seus olhos estavam cerrados e um leve risco de sangue escorria pelo canto de sua boca pálida.

- SOFIAAAA! NÃO! – Peter acordou assustado com o som de seu próprio grito. Levantou rapidamente da poltrona onde havia cochilado, esfregando as mãos nervosamente no rosto e tatear a capa atrás de sua varinha, percebeu que Sirius e Lupin estavam intrigados a observá-lo.

- Sofia está em perigo... Preciso ajudá-la! – o auror comentou, aflito, endo o olhar inquisitivo dos aos dois, enquanto vestia sua capa e se preparava para ir atrás de sua noiva.

Lupin se aproximou do jovem pousando as mãos em seus ombros.

- Você tem certeza Edwards? O que você viu? – perguntou Lupin extremamente preocupado.

- É claro que tenho, Remus – disse Peter furioso dando as costas para o amigo e seguindo em direção a porta de saída da Mansão Black.

- Calma rapaz, eu acredito no que está dizendo, mas se você sair daqui descontrolado desse jeito, não poderá ajudá-la. Fique aqui até se acalmar que eu irei atrás dela. Você chegou a ver onde ela estava?

- Eu não vou ficar aqui parado enquanto Sofia está em perigo! Haviam cinco comensais e ela estava numa rua completamente deserta... Aqueles covardes! – o rapaz cerrou os punhos com raiva e apertou a varinha com força entre os dedos – Não sei nem se ela está... - um nó se formou na garganta ao cogitar a possibilidade de Sofia não estar mais viva e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

Sirius se aproximou cautelosamente de Peter e o segurou pelo braço, impedindo que ele deixasse a sala.

- Edwards! Alastor está de guarda hoje. Avisarei ele agora mesmo sobre o acontecido. Não faz muito tempo que assumiu o posto de Sofia... – Sirius suspirou antes de continuar – provavelmente ela ainda estava próxima do Ministério quando tudo aconteceu, se é que realmente aconteceu alguma coisa... Vamos torcer para que isso tudo tenha sido apenas um pesadelo e que em alguns minutos ela entre por essa porta.

Sirius agitou a varinha no ar com o braço livre, mandando uma mensagem via patrono para Moody:

- Expecto Patronum!

"_Acreditamos que Sofia tenha sido atacada nas proximidades do Ministério, logo após deixar seu turno de guarda. Precisamos de sua ajuda"_

- Agora, acalme-se! Alastor irá encontrá-la... Tenho certeza! – disse Sirius ao soltar o braço de Peter. O auror, no entanto, não conseguia manter a calma e não ficaria ali esperando por notícias. Queria ir atrás de Sofia... E foi o que tentou fazer, antes que Lupin apontasse a varinha em sua direção, disparando um feitiço não-verbal atordoante, para impedir que tentasse deixar Grimmauld Place outra vez.

- Sinto muito por isso Edwards, mas pode ser uma armadilha... - disse Lupin chateado pelo que acabara de fazer – Você sabe que Vol... Bem, você sabe que ele faria de tudo para descobrir a localização da sede da Ordem e não podemos arriscar.

- Não me importa se é uma armadilha ou não! É a vida da Sofie que está em jogo! Não me peça para ter paciência... Vou atrás dela agora mesmo e vocês não vão me imp...

Nesse instante, um urso de fumaça prateada invadiu o aposento e a voz de Moody ecoou pelo ar:

"_Sofia foi encontrada nas proximidades do Ministério e encaminhada ao St. Mungus. Ainda não sabemos a real gravidade de seus ferimentos"_

Peter empalideceu ao escutar a mensagem, mas ainda estava atordoado pelo feitiço de Lupin e se deixou cair sobre a poltrona.

- Desgraçados, eles me pagam! – Peter exclamou furioso, escondendo o rosto com as mãos sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

- Eu vou com você rapaz! E você Sirius vai ficar aqui e nem precisamos discutir novamente o porquê – Lupin disse rapidamente ao perceber que Sirius estava pronto para sair com eles.

- Não me venha com essa, Remus. Não vou abandonar Sofia agora... Eu arriscaria minha vida por ela se fosse preciso, você sabe... Não é todo dia que a gente encontra um Black por quem valha a pena morrer... – disse Sirius indignado com a atitude de Lupin.

- Ela saberá o quanto você se preocupa com ela, meu caro Sirius – alguém diz calmamente ao entrar na sala.

- Professor Dumbledore! – os três exclamaram juntos, ao ver o bruxo parado na porta.

- Vim para cá, assim que soube do ataque – disse Dumbledore para Peter, com seriedade na voz.

- Remus, vá com Edwards até o St. Mungus... Eu e Sirius ficaremos aqui aguardando notícias.

Uma expressão de descontentamento se formou no rosto de Sirius, mas ele acatou a ordem sem questionamentos. Peter e Lupin saíram imediatamente da mansão e desaparatam em seguida para o St. Mungus.

Felizmente, os ferimentos de Sofia não foram muito graves e após alguns dias de tratamento e repouso absoluto, contra a vontade dela é claro, já estava completamente recuperada e pronta para voltar as suas atividades. No entanto, como não conseguira recuperar-se a tempo para o início do ano letivo, o ministério interviu em Hogwarts, não permitindo que esta regressasse ao castelo e assumisse o cargo de professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, nem mesmo sua antiga disciplina de Duelos, agora extinta por ordem da Inquisitora Dolores Umbridge. Dumbledore estava de mãos atadas e não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, o Ministério da Magia era quem controlava a escola, agora.

* * *


	15. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII

* * *

**

**Departamento dos Mistérios**

**Junho de 1996**

O quartel general da Ordem estava tranqüilo no começo daquela noite.

Sirius estava no sótão cuidando de Bicuço, Alastor Moddy, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin e Peter Edwards conversavam na cozinha, enquanto Sofia Gryffindor e NymphadoraTonks preparavam o jantar.

- Precisamos ser mais cautelosos... Sirius contou mais do que devia ao garoto e mais cedo ou mais tarde ele acabará descobrindo a verdade – disse Lupin apreensivo – As vezes tenho a impressão que meu velho amigo sente tanta falta de James, que esquece que Harry é apenas um garoto.

- Remus, você tem toda a razão! Contar sobre ela a Harry só lhe causaria um sofrimento desnecessário, pelo menos por enquanto – disse Olho-tonto resoluto, batendo seu cajado no chão.

- E se o que Dumbledore contou for realmente o que pensamos, temos motivos ainda mais concretos para nos preocupar... Ele será um alvo fácil de Voldemort – complementou Peter, antes de tomar um gole caprichado de firewhisky.

- Concordo com o Edwards. Essa conexão entre Voldemort e o garoto pode ser nossa ruína... E custar a vida de todos nós – disse Kingsley, que se mantivera em silêncio até então.

Sofia se aproximou da mesa, trazendo uma travessa de comida nas mãos.

- Hora da janta, pessoal! – disse com um sorriso nos lábios, que logo se desfez. Tomada por uma tontura repentina, derrubou a travessa de comida, esparramando tudo pelo chão. Tonks que vinha logo atrás, não teve tempo de desviar e esbarrou nela, derrubando o restante do jantar.

Peter que estava de costas para as duas, deu um salto na cadeira, levando um susto ao escutar o barulho da louça se partindo. Olhou para trás e viu notou que havia algo errado.

- Sofia, o que houve? Você está pálida... – Peter foi até ela e a abraçou – Nossa, você está gelada!

- Não foi nada... Só um mal estar repentino, mas já passou... – disse meio inconvincente apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Peter, tentando disfarçar a angustia que estava sentindo – Pressão baixa, provavelmente –resmungou sem graça, olhando a comida esparramada pelo chão.

- Sente-se aqui Sofia – disse Lupin puxando uma cadeira para ela – Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Sim, não se preocupem, já estou melhor – disse Sofia num tom mais convincente do que antes, agora que o mundo parara de girar ao seu redor e sua respiração voltara ao normal.

Peter sentou ao lado de Sofia e segurou sua mão. Alastor fez cara de quem não acreditou e seu olho começou a girar freneticamente. Tonks apontou a varinha para o chão e a comida espalhada desapareceu. Em seguida, Sirius apareceu na cozinha para se unir ao grupo para jantar.

- Bicuço já está melhor, tratei seus ferimentos... Deve ter sido Kreacher, não tem outra explicação. Quando eu puser as mãos naquele elfo... – Sirius parou de falar ao perceber que todos na mesa olhavam para ele - Ué, porque essas caras estranhas, que foi que eu perdi?

Subitamente, um feixe prateado atravessou a estreita cozinha ,cortando o ar, e todos os olhos se voltam para ele de imediato. Era o Patrono de Snape, que estranhamente não assumira uma forma corpórea.

Harry acredita que Sirius foi capturado pelos comensais no Ministério da Magia. Creio que ele tenha ido para lá salvá-lo. Não pude fazer nada para impedi-lo.

BLACK, permaneça no quartel da Ordem! Preciso que você me mantenha informado sobre os acontecimentos.

O patrono se desfez logo após a mensagem, deixando todos aflitos, e um silêncio mórbido se abateu sobre o lugar por alguns milésimos. E antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita, todos já estavam prontos para a partida, de capa vestida e varinha em punho, inclusive Sirius.

Moody e Lupin tentaram dissuadi-lo de acompanhar o grupo, mas ele se recusou a permanecer ali. Harry estava em perigo e ele não poderia ficar ali trancado, aguardando por notícias, como se fosse um elfo doméstico.

- Sirius, por favor, fique aqui – insistiu Sofia praticamente implorando a seu primo que não fosse ao ministério.

- Ah, não me olhem desse jeito Sofia! – exclamou Sirius furioso – Até parece que você não me conhece... Não vai conseguir me convencer a ficar com essa sua carinha... Eu vou e pronto!

- Kreacher! Kreacher... -Sirius começou a gritar feito um louco chamando pelo elfo doméstico, até que ele finalmente apareceu.

- Kreacher, escute bem e me obedeça! Quando Dumbledore chegar diga que fomos até o Ministério da Magia... – Sirius esbraveja para o elfo doméstico.

Depois de passar as instruções para o elfo doméstico, Sirius seguiu com os demais membros da Ordem o mais rapidamente possível para o Ministério.

**Departamento dos Mistérios**

_Bellatrix levantou sua varinha._

_- Crucio!_

_Neville berrou, suas pernas foram parar até seu peito, então o Comensal que o segurava, o soltou, e ele caiu no chão, debatendo-se e gritando de agonia._

_... então Harry, a não ser que você nos dê a profecia, você vai assistir seu amiguinho morrer do pior jeito. _

_Harry nem precisava pensar: não tinha escolha. A profecia estava quente com o calor de sua mão, que a agarrava, então, ele a soltou. Malfoy pulou para frente para pegá-la._

_Então, logo acima deles, mais duas portas se abriram com um estrondo e mais sete pessoas entraram na sala:_ Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, NymphadoraTonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sofia Gryffindor e Peter Edwards.

_Malfoy virou e levantou sua varinha, mas Tonks já havia lançado um forte feitiço em direção dele. Harry não esperou para ver se tinha surtido efeito e mergulhou debaixo do balcão fora do caminho. Os Comensais da Morte estavam totalmente distraídos por causa da aparição dos membros da Ordem, que agora lançavam feitiços para cima deles, no mesmo momento que pulavam de fileira para fileira para o chão afundado._

Sirius estava lutando com um comensal, a uns dez metros de Kingsley que lutava com outro. Tonks lançava feitiços em Bellatrix e Sofia duelava com Malfoy, já recuperado e com sua varinha.

_Harry fez contato com alguma coisa dura e redonda no chão, que o fez escorregar. Por um momento pensou ser a profecia, mas então avistou o olho mágico de Moody girando pelo chão. Seu dono estava deitado ao seu lado, com a cabeça sangrando._

Dolohov tentou roubar a profecia das mãos de Harry, mas Sirius surgiu de algum lugar e atingiu o comensal com um feitiço_. Agora Sirius e Dolohov lutavam, suas varinhas lampejavam como espadas, faíscas surgiam da ponta delas. _

_Harry avistou Tonks cair no meio do caminho da escada de pedra, ela mancava, caindo de um assento de pedra para o outro e Bellatrix, triunfante, correu em direção a briga._

Após derrubar Rodolphus Lestrange, Peter avistou Bella indo de encontro a Harry e correu em sua direção imediatamente, mas Avery o atingiu com um feitiço arremessando-o longe, antes que conseguisse chegar até ela.

Sofia estava tão concentrada duelando com Malfoy, que demorou a ver Peter jogado no chão. Quando o avistou ficou tão desconcertada, que Malfoy se aproveitou e lançou uma Cruciatus nela.

- Harry, pegue a profecia, agarre Neville e corra! – gritou Sirius, lançando-se ao encontro de Bellatrix.

Enquanto isso, Malfoy olhava friamente para Sofia, que se contorcia de dor sobre o piso frio.

- Auror idiota! - Malfoy chutou Sofia na altura das costelas, antes de deixá-la sozinha com sua dor dilacerante, para buscar a profecia.

_- A profecia, me dê a profecia, Potter! – resmungou a voz de Malfoy em sua orelha e Harry sentiu a ponta da varinha de Malfoy pressionar fortemente o meio de suas costelas._

_- Não, me solta... Neville pegue!_

_Harry lançou a profecia pelo chão, Neville passou por cima de si mesmo e levantou a bola para seu peito. _

Malfoy apontou a varinha instantaneamente para Nevile, mas Sofia, já recuperada da Cruciatus, acertou-o em cheio com um feitiço, mesmo estando a certa distância dele.

- _Impedimenta!_

_Malfoy foi arremessado pelas costas, enquanto Harry engatinhou ao redor e viu seu corpo colidir contra o balcão, no qual Sirius e Bella estavam duelando. Malfoy mirou sua varinha em Harry e Neville de novo, mas antes que ele pudesse respirar para atacar, Lupin havia pulado entre eles._

_- Harry, reúna os outros e saia!_

Harry escapou com Neville, que guardava a profecia em seu bolso. No entanto, este acabou rasgando e a profecia escorreu, colidindo contra o degrau mais baixo e se partindo imediatamente. Foi então, que Dumbledore apareceu, exatamente acima deles, emoldurado na entrada da sala do cérebro. Sua varinha para cima, seu rosto branco furioso. Harry sentiu que estavam salvos.

Aparentemente, apenas duas duplas duelavam agora, Sirius e Bellatrix num lado e Sofia e Malfoy no outro extremo. Peter tentou interferir no duelo de sua noiva, mas ela o impediu com um feitiço escudo. Ela tinha contas a certar com Malfoy... Tinha que fazer isso sozinha.

Lupin cuidava de Tonks muito ferida e Kingsley tentava estancar o sangue que escorria da cabeça de Moody.

Sofia viu de relance, Sirius desviar de um jato de luz vermelha lançado por Bellatrix e podia escutar as risadas dela ecoando pela sala cavernosa, assim como a voz confiante de seu amigo.

- Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor que isso! – ele gritou.

O segundo jato de luz o acertou diretamente no peito, no mesmo instante que Sofia conseguiu atingir Malfoy, deixando-o inconsciente. O riso não saiu completamente do rosto de Sirius, mas seus olhos arregalaram-se em choque.

_Harry soltou Neville, que estava incapaz de fazer algo. Ele estava pulando os degraus novamente, pegando sua varinha, enquanto Dumbledore também virou em direção ao balcão._

_Pareceu pegar Sirius numa geração avançada: seu corpo curvado em um gracioso arco, enquanto ele afundava para trás no áspero véu, suspenso pelo arco._

- NÃAAAAAO! – gritou Sofia em pânico ao ver Bella atingir Sirius,cujo olhar transparecia _uma mistura de medo e surpresa, enquanto ele_ _caia através da velha entrada e desaparecia atrás do véu, que sacudia agitado, apesar do vento forte, depois caiu de volta no lugar._

Sofia ainda tentou correr, em vão, até Sirius e já estava em vias de atravessar o arco, quando Peter a puxou para trás, segurando-a com força entre seus braços, fazendo com que caíssem do balcão.

- Não, Sofie! Você não pode fazer mais nada por ele... Ele se foi... – Peter abraçava Sofia, que tentava insistentemente se desvencilhar de seus braço.

Num acesso de fúria, Sofia tentou se soltar mais uma vez... Queria acabar Bellatrix... Mas Peter continuou firme, impedindo que ela se lançasse em direção a comensal. Descontrolada como estava, seria alvo fácil para alguém cruel e sem escrúpulos como Bellatrix Lestrange.

Peter segurou o rosto de Sofia com uma das mãos, enquanto mantinha um dos braços em torno dela, segurando-a firme.

- Meu anjo, ele se foi, não podemos fazer mais nada. Não quero perder você também... Acalme-se, por favor.

Sofia parou de se debater ao escutar as palavras de Peter e então, desabou em lágrimas.

_Harry escutou um grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, mas sabia que isso não significava nada, Sirius só tinha caído através da passagem arcada e ele reapareceria do outro lado a qualquer minuto..._

_Mas Sirius não apareceu._

_- Sirius! - Harry gritou – Sirius!_

_Ele se estendeu no chão, sua respiração veio em cauterizadas arfadas. Sirius tinha que estar logo atrás da cortina... Ele poderia puxa-lo de volta..._

_Mas enquanto ele se levantada do chão e corria a toda velocidade até o balcão, Lupin agarrou-o pelo peito, puxando-o de volta._

_- Não há nada que você possa fazer Harry._

_- Pegue-o! Salve-o, ele está simplesmente lá dentro!_

_- ... É muito tarde Harry._

_- Nós ainda podemos alcançá-lo... – Harry se debateu duramente e cruelmente, mas Lupin não o deixaria ir..._

_- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry... nada... Ele se foi._

_Dumbledore havia agrupado a maior parte dos Comensais da Morte no centro da sala, aparentemente imobilizados por cordas invisíveis. Moody tinha rastejado em direção a Tonks, que estava caída e tentava acorda-la. _

_Atrás do tablado ainda havia flashes de luz, gemidos e gritos. Kingsley tinha corrido para continuar o duelo de Sirius com Bellatrix. _

_Ouviu-se um barulho alto e um grito veio de trás do tablado. Harry viu Kingsley cair no chão, gritando de dor. Bellatrix tentava fugir, enquanto Dumbledore virava-se com rapidez. Ele jogou um feitiço nela, mas ela desviou; ela estava a meio caminho da saída agora..._

_- Harry, não! – gritou Lupin, mas Harry já tinha escapado de suas mãos negligentes._

_- Ela matou Sirius! – exclamou Harry – Ela o matou e eu vou matá-la!_

_E ele saiu correndo, tropeçando nos bancos de pedra; pessoas gritavam atrás dele, mas ele não se importava._

_A bainha do manto de Bellatrix sumiu logo de vista... _

Sofia soltou um grito de raiva. Olhou para Peter com ar de súplica, mas este não a soltou.

- Ela vai matar Harry, Peter! Não posso deixar isso acontecer!

- Já disse que não vou arriscar te perder. Não vou deixar você ir atrás da Bellatrix! Mas não se preocupe, Dumbledore já foi atrás deles, olhe – Peter apontou em direção a Dumbledore que subia os degraus e deixava a câmara.

Sirius estava morto e não havia mais nada a ser feito. Arrasada, a nova formação da Ordem da Fênix sentia a dor de sua primeira perda... A primeira baixa de guerra da nova _Era das Trevas_... E isso era só o começo, do que ainda estaria por vir.

* * *


	16. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV

* * *

**

**A Ordem da Fênix se Reúne Novamente**

Era a primeira vez que a Ordem da Fênix se reunia após a fatídica morte de Sirius. Sofia e Peter foram os primeiros a chegar e enfrentar a melancólica e sombria Mansão Black. Aos poucos, a antiga casa já estava repleta de membros da Ordem, que se amontoavam na compacta cozinha, o local destinado as reuniões da organização secreta.

Albus Dumbledore sentava na extremidade da mesa, como de costume, para presidir a reunião. Minerva McGonagall encontrava-se imediatamente ao seu lado e a frente dela, Rubeos Hagrid. Sofia Gryffindor e Peter Edwards estavam sentados lado a lado, em frente a Alastor Moody, que tinha Remus Lupin a sua direita e Nymphadora Tonks a esquerda. Ao lado dos dois estavam Bill e Charlie Weasley. Kingsley Shacklebolt ocupava a outra extremidade da mesa. Arthur estava sentado a esquerda do auror, com Molly ao seu lado, seguida por Emmeline Vance e Héstia Jones, que completava os lugares disponíveis da mesa.

O ar estava tenso na mansão aquela noite e um silêncio incomum se abatera sobre os membros da Ordem, que ainda não haviam se recuperado de sua terrível e mais recente perda. A tristeza pela morte de Sirius estava estampada nos olhos de cada um dos presentes.

- Meus caros, esse é um momento de pesar para todos nós... – Dumbledore respirou fundo, fazendo uma breve pausa antes de prosseguir – Sirius não foi apenas um grande bruxo e um dedicado membro da Ordem, mas foi, acima de tudo, um bom amigo para muitos que aqui estão. Sem dúvida alguma fará muita falta... Uma perda é irreparável para todos nós... Contudo, nos momentos em que a tristeza se abater, lembremo-nos de sua alegria, irreverência, bravura... Talvez, arrisco a dizer, a morte tenha sido apenas mais uma aventura para o impetuoso Sirius Black...

- Albus! - disse uma voz esganiçada e hesitante vinda da lareira, antes que a cabeça coberta de rolos aparecesse na lareira.

- Sra. Figg! O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Dumbledore interrompendo seu discurso e se dirigindo imediatamente a lareira.

- Eles vieram... Estão aqui... Em toda a parte... – gaguejou a Sra. Figg desconexamente.

- E Potter, onde está? – perguntou Dumbledore apreensivo.

- Está dentro da casa, cercada de comensais. O garoto não terá como escapar deles, Albus, não terá... – disse a mulher apavorada.

- Harry corre grande perigo. Precisamos chegar a Little Whinging antes que o garoto resolva fazer alguma besteira – disse Dumbledore se voltando outra vez para os membros da Ordem, com um tom preocupado na voz.

Sofia fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e pode visualizar Bellatrix escondida, espreitando a casa.

- Faço questão de ir até lá para resgatá-lo – disse Remus para Dumbledore, se prontificando para a tarefa.

- Eu também irei – disse Kingsley se postando ao lado de Lupin.

- Não pensem que irão sem mim – disse Olho-tonto batendo seu cajado no chão, seu olho girando freneticamente.

- Nós também iremos! – falou Sofia sacando a varinha da capa, ao ver que Peter e Tonks também se preparavam para partir.

- Que assim seja! – disse Dumbledore com o semblante mais apreensivo do que o normal.

- Ei Sofie, acho que você não deveria ir. Ainda está muito abalada com a morte do Sirius e não quero arriscar te perder também. – disse Peter, tentando convencer Sofia a permanecer na mansão. Ela estava agitada demais para ir nessa missão e sabia como isso poderia ser perigoso num confronto com os comensais. No entanto, como já era esperado, a tentativa foi em vão, ela não lhe dera ouvidos. Parecia que a auror tinha uma compulsão incontrolável por se meter em encrenca tentando ajudar os outros.

- Não Peter! Eu não posso ficar aqui parada esperando por notícias enquanto vocês se arriscam para salvar o Harry... Está decidido, vou também! – disse Sofia, sem deixar qualquer brecha para argumentação.

Logo, uma comitiva composta principalmente por aurores e liderada por Alastor Moody partia Little Whingin.

Pouco tempo depois, o grupo aparatou nos arredores da casa dos Dursley. Os membros da Ordem se dividiram em dois grupos, assumindo pontos estratégicos para vigiar a mansão e pegar os comensais de surpresa.

Tonks, Moody e Peter, que formavam o grupo de resgate, aparataram nos fundos da casa, ocultos pela ação do feitiço desilusório. Apenas uma visão mais aguçada e atenta poderia distingui-los em meio a penumbra da noite.

Ficaram escondidos por alguns instantes sob suas capas negras, até ter a certeza de que não havia nenhum comensal por perto e tomando bastante cuidado para não revelar sua presença, os três entraram na casa. Moody foi o primeiro, seguido por Peter e Tonks.

- Esses trouxas são tão limpinhos – sussurrou Tonks, antes de tropeçar no tapete da cozinha e cair sobre Peter, que serviu de obstáculo entre a auror e o chão – Mas tem o péssimo costume de deixar essas coisas desnecessárias no caminho – complementou sem graça se soltando dos braços de Peter que a amparavam.

- Cuidado Tonks, antes que você quebre alguma coisa! – exclamou Peter rindo baixinho – Você não quer revelar a nossa presença aos comensais, não é?

- Foi apenas um tropeção Edwards – disse Tonks fazendo uma careta divertida, enquanto seu nariz mudava de forma e seus cabelos assumiam uma cor verde esmeralda.

- Falem baixo vocês dois ou acabarão acordando o quarteirão inteiro desse jeito – disse Moody, enquanto seu olho mágico vasculhava a casa de cima a baixo – A área está limpa, podemos subir.

Os três, subiram as escadas silenciosamente e foram até o quarto de Harry, abrindo a porta cuidadosamente. O garoto espiava pela janela, aflito com varinha em punho, escondido atrás de uma cortina.

- Olá Potter – sussurrou Peter.

O garoto pulou de susto ao ouvir as palavras do auror, mas respirou mais aliviado ao reconhecê-los. Eles haviam entrado no quarto tão silenciosamente que Harry nem tinha percebido. Seu olhar não conseguia esconder a apreensão que estava sentindo pela situação, no entanto, estava feliz que eles estivessem ali.

- Eles estão escondidos em algum lugar, Moody – disse Harry apontando para fora da janela - Já faz algum tempo que chegaram... Mas... Como foi que vocês souberam?

- Não há tempo para explicações agora, Potter – disse Moody tentando afastar Harry da janela – Temos que ir. Nosso pessoal lá fora se encarregará dos comensais. Agora, vamos.

Remus, Sofia e Kingsley, estavam escondidos próximo a casa, observando cada movimento da rua. Se os comensais aparecessem, eles desviariam a atenção deles de Potter.

Sofia estava estranhando a calmaria encontrada na rua dos Alfeneiros. Esperava encontrar o local cercado por comensais, mas até então, não havia sinal deles. Será que a Sra. Figg tinha se confundido? Teriam caído numa cilada? Suas dúvidas duraram poucos segundos. Sua resposta veio muito antes do que poderia imaginar, ao sentir a ponta de uma varinha comprimir suas costas.

- Ora, ora, se não é a minha querida sobrinha! – disse Bellatrix em tom sarcástico arrancando rapidamente a varinha da mão de Sofia – Não esperava encontrar você por aqui essa noite – a comensal soltou uma gargalhada – Pensando bem, você é tola suficiente, para tentar ajudar o bebê Potter.

Sofia permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto Bellatrix a empurrava para a rua, mantendo a varinha em suas costas.

- Auror estúpida! Achou mesmo que poderia salvá-lo? – Bellatrix riu novamente, obrigando Sofia a olhar na direção da casa de número 4 – Vejamos quanto tempo ele agüentará apenas vendo o show... _Crucio!_

Harry estava relutante em obedecer as ordens de Moody. Ainda espiava pela janela, quando avistou Sofia sendo levada até a rua por um comensal mascarado. Apenas os cabelos negros e longos revelados por sob o capuz indicavam que era uma mulher.

- Não! – gritou Harry apavorado.

Surpreendidos pela reação do garoto, Peter e Tonks se aproximaram da janela a tempo de ver Sofia ser atingida por um feitiço de Bellatrix, que parecia se divertir com a situação.

Peter entrou em pânico e já estava correndo em direção a porta do quarto para ir em socorro de sua noiva, quando o Alastor o segurou pelo braço.

- Edwards, ela sabe se cuidar! Precisamos tirar Potter daqui e agora! – frizou Moody em tom severo.

- Mas eu não posso deixar ela lá sozinha, Alastor! – disse Peter tentando se desvencilhar do ex-auror.

– Ela sabia o que estava fazendo quando se dispôs a ficar lá fora pra distrair os comensais, e a nossa obrigação é levar o garoto em segurança até Grimmauld. Não me decepcione rapaz! Vamos antes que seja tarde! – exclamou Olho-tonto soltando o auror.

Antes de sair do Quartel da Ordem, haviam combinado, que Moody, Tonks e Peter entrariam na casa para resgatar Potter e levá-lo em segurança até a Mansão Black, enquanto Sofia, Lupin e Kingsley ficariam para distrair os comensais.

Por mais que Peter quisesse correr em socorro de Sofia, o auror sabia que Moody tinha razão. Estavam contando com ele para escoltar Harry até a Mansão Black e não poderia desaponta-los.

Harry relutou em sair dali, queria ajudar Sofia também, mas assim como Peter, não teve escolha e os quatro saíram do quarto rapidamente, indo até o pátio atrás da casa.

- Harry, você sabe aparatar? – perguntou Moody apressadamente.

- Er.. bem, eu não... Não, não sei – disse Harry envergonhado.

- Então, vamos de vassoura mesmo – disse Olho-tonto usando um feitiço para convocar a sua vassoura, que escondera nos arbustos, não muito longe da casa. Harry fez o mesmo e em poucos segundos sua Firebolt chegava as suas mãos. Alastor usou o feitiço de desilusão no garoto e os dois desapareceram no ar. Peter ainda deu uma última olhada na direção da rua, mas não conseguiu avistar Sofia.

- Sofia ficará bem, tenho certeza! – disse Tonks tentando encorajar o amigo – Vamos!

Então, Peter e Tonks também montaram em suas vassouras e desapareceram rapidamente no céu.

Na rua dos Alfeneiros, Lupin e Shacklebolt ainda permaneciam escondidos, prontos para revelar sua posição e ajudar Sofia, que acabara de ser atingida pela Maldição Cruciatus de Bellatrix, mas antes que percebessem, estavam encurralados por três comensais da morte, que surgidos do nada.

- Que bom que resolveram aparecer para a festa! – disse Lupin ironicamente – Estávamos imaginando por que ainda não teriam mostrado essas suas caras feias. Usam essas máscaras para escondê-las, não é?

- Um comentário desses vindo de um lobo pestilento seria cômico se não beirasse o ridículo – disse o comensal mais alto dos três, apontando a varinha na direção de Lupin.

- Vejo que sua língua continua afiada Rodolphus e, como sempre, você só a usa para dizer asneiras – disse Lupin, sem parecer se incomodar – Mas eu não vim aqui para conversar... _Expelliarmus! _

Ao mesmo tempo que Lupin acertava Rodolphus Lestrange, Kingsley disparava um feitiço contra um dos outros comensais, arremessando-o longe e assim, começava o duelo entre os membros da Ordem, que estavam em desvantagem numérica, e os comensais.

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da rua, Sofia fazia o possível para controlar sua mente e resistir a Maldição Cruciatus de Bellatrix.

- Sabe Bella, você precisará mais do que isso para acabar comigo – disse Sofia com dificuldade, enquanto se levantava a muito custo.

- _Accio varinha!_ – Sofia usou o feitiço não verbalmente para convocar sua varinha e com esta em mãos, disparou outro feitiço na comensal.

_- Diffindo!_ – o feitiço acertou Bellatrix antes que esta pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, fazendo com que seu braço fosse rasgado e começasse a sangrar intensamente.

- Menina, insolente! Agora você vai aprender a não se intrometer nos assuntos dos comensais! – gritou Bellatrix furiosa pelo que acabara de acontecer. Como a traidorazinha-de-sangue havia conseguido resistir a dor excruciante de sua Maldição, recuperar a varinha e ainda acertá-la?

_- Bombarda!_ - exclamou Bellatrix arremessando Sofia longe pela intensidade do feitiço, fazendo com que esta colidisse contra uma árvore.-_Ouch_! – Sofia deixou escapar uma exclamação de dor, enquanto se levantava e assumia posição de combate novamente.

A auror vislumbrou de relance, Lupin duelando com dois comensais mais adiante e Kingsley duelando com outro, não muito longe de onde estava, mas logo as risadas sarcásticas de Bellatrix trouxeram de volta a sua atenção, enquanto feixes de luz cortavam o ar a sua volta.

- Desista garota! Você não é párea para Bellatrix Lestrange! – disse Bellatrix sarcasticamente, caminhando na direção da auror sem desviar a varinha dela.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso, Bella! – disse Sofia em desafio_ - Sectumsempra!_

O feitiço atingiu Bellatrix em cheio e sangue abundante brotou dos diversos cortes feitos ao longo do corpo da comensal, que agora jazia imóvel no chão. A vantagem se invertera e agora o duelo já não parecia mais tão divertido para a comensal e seu sarcasmo havia evaporado por completo ao ser atingida por aquela a quem considerava uma vergonha para a família, uma desonra ao nome Black.

- Sofia, precisamos ir! Kingsley está ferido! – gritou Lupin para Sofia, após estuporar Amycus.

Sofia deu uma última olhada para Bellatrix, ainda caída alguns passos a sua frente e então correu até Lupin, para ajudá-lo com Kingsley, que acabara de recuperar a consciência.

- Ele não parece nada bem, melhor o levarmos para o St. Mungus – disse Sofia quase sem fôlego para Lupin.

- E você também, mocinha! – disse Lupin preocupado ao perceber que ela estava ferida.

- Eu estou bem, Remus. Apenas alguns arranhões, mas nada sério – disse a auror em seu tom mais convincente - Preciso voltar ao "quarte" e ver se os outros estão bem.

- Podem esquecer o St. Mungus. Terão que me estuporar para conseguir me levar pra lá - disse Kingsley passando a mão na cabeça, onde havia sido atingido, já se sentindo um pouco melhor.

- Tudo bem, então! Vocês é quem sabem, mas vamos sair daqui antes que apareçam mais comensais – disse Lupin passado o braço sob o ombro de Kingsley para erguê-lo. Sofia fez o mesmo, e apoiando o amigo, desaparataram para Grimmauld Place.

Os três aparatam numa pracinha deserta, próxima a escondida Mansão Black, Kingsley ainda amparado por Sofia e Remus.

- Todos bem? – perguntou Lupin olhando de Kingsley para Sofia.

- Aparatação poderia ser um pouco menos desagradável, mas acho que já estamos acostumados depois de tanto tempo... – respondeu Sofia com bom humor – E veja, não perdemos nenhuma parte do corpo pelo caminho.

Por alguns breves instantes, os três esqueceram os maus momentos que pelos quais haviam passado poucos minutos antes e seguiram menos abatidos até a antiga residência dos Black.

O n° 12 foi surgindo lentamente entre as casa de n° 11 e 13 e antes que alguém pudesse vê-los, Remus, Sofia e Kingsley, entraram na sede da Ordem.

Ao ver a porta se abrindo, Peter correu ao encontro de Sofia e abraçou ela com força, aliviado por seu retorno. A auror tentou disfarçar seu estado, mas não conseguiu conter um gemido de dor ao ser abraçada.

- O que foi meu amor? – disse Peter assustado, percebendo agora, que os ferimentos do rosto de Sofia não deviam ser os únicos.

- Acho que quebrei algumas costelas – disse Sofia com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, tentando convencer Peter de que não era nada sério.

- É o que veremos Srta. Gryffindor... – disse Peter beijando os lábios de Sofia e a abraçondo suavemente dessa vez, com receio de machucá-la ainda mais - Bellatrix vai pagar caro por isso! Ela não podia ter feito isso com você! - exclamou com raiva.

- Calma Peter! Acho que depois de um Sectumsempra ela deve estar bem pior do que eu... - Sofia falou ainda com dificuldade em respirar, na esperança de que Peter não saísse a procura de sua tia - E você Peter, está bem? Harry chegou em segurança?

- Eu estou bem e Harry também. Dumbledore acabou de levá-lo para a Toca. Agora, vamos cuidar dos seus ferimentos – disse Peter pegando Sofia no colo e a levando para o andar de cima. Remus já havia levado Kingsley para outra sala, onde estava recebendo os devidos cuidados por Tonks e Jones.

- Deite aí e fique quietinha. Vai doer um pouquinho, mas não tem outro jeito – disse Peter deitando Sofia na cama e então, apontou a varinha para seu peito.

_- Brackium Emendo!_ – Sofia sentiu um estralo no peito e uma pontada de dor por alguns breves segundos, enquanto suas costelas quebradas eram reparadas.

- Está se sentindo melhor agora? – Peter falou ao se aproximar da cama e beijar Sofia, mais uma vez.

- Sim, a dor passou e já consigo respirar direito novamente. Obrigada! – Sofia sorriu para Peter e o puxou para perto.

- Melhor você descansar um pouco. O importante agora é que você e Harry estão bem... – Peter abraçou Sofia e depositou a cabeça dela em seu colo – Amanhã será um novo dia e ainda temos um futuro inteiro pela frente...

Sofia olhou para Peter e viu nos seus olhos o mesmo brilho que a fizera se apaixonar. Ainda havia esperança de vencer a guerra contra as trevas, pois ainda haviam muitas coisas pelas quais lutar... Como momentos como esses... Aqueles que fazem toda a diferença. Ela apoiou a cabeça no peito de Peter e adormeceu em seus braços. Por hora, tinha tudo de que mais precisava, o amor do homem que amava e que amaria por toda eternidade.

* * *


	17. Parte 2

**Introdução**

A história apresentada nesta parte, corresponde inicialmente (Capítulo I) a acontecimentos paralelos a obra original, pré Deathly Hallows (Relíquias da Morte), ocorridos entre 1996 e 1997, num resumo das ações referentes a Sofia e Peter no fórum Priori Incantatem. Após essa passagem, entramos finalmente na história paralela a Deathly Hallows e como Sofia Gryffindor e Peter Edwards teriam interagido com os personagens e situações da obra original de J.K. Rowling.

O que acontecerá agora que a Maldição de Slytherin foi quebrada? Conseguirão Peter e Sofia ficarem juntos, finalmente? O que o destino ainda reserva para eles? Embarque nessa nova aventura e emocionante aventura e descubra.


	18. Chapter I

**Capítulo I **

**Memórias do Tempo**

Muitas coisas aconteceram nesse último ano. Amigos queridos partiram e deixarão saudade. Voldemort e seus fiéis seguidores espalharam o medo no mundo bruxo mais uma vez, e nada mais foi o mesmo.

As trevas ganhavam cada vez mais força, enquanto eu enfrentava um dos momentos mais sombrios de minha vida. Havia dias em que acreditava que todas as minhas forças tinham se exaurido e que não conseguiria mais me levantar, nem lutar por o que sempre acreditei. Os comensais haviam tirado de mim, o meu bem mais precioso, o amor da minha vida... Minha alma gêmea... Peter Edwards, e a melhor parte de mim havia partido com ele naquele momento. Eu também estava morta.

Minha razão de viver já não existia, meus sonhos foram estraçalhados e dispersos num pesadelo sem fim. Por vários momentos, a única coisa que me mantinha respirando, era o desejo de fazer com que Bellatrix e toda a corja de comensais pagassem pelos meus sonhos perdidos, por me privar da vida que teria ao lado de Peter, pelos amigos que foram arrancados de nosso convívio, por tantas vidas inocentes tiradas e por toda a dor que causaram.

A oportunidade viera muito antes do esperado... Era chegada a hora de fazer justiça, mesmo que isso custasse minha vida. Não tinha medo da morte, na verdade se estava viesse, seria até mesmo um alívio. A única coisa que ainda me mantinha viva, era a possibilidade de acabar com um a um dos comensais.

Infelizmente, e como uma pessoa racional teria esperado, as coisas não saíram como o esperado. A dor da perda, com a qual nós aurores estamos tão acostumados e aprendemos a lidar para a nossa própria segurança, fez meu mundo ruim e meu auto-controle desabou com ele. Tudo que eu sempre acreditei já não se aplicava mais e os limites entre o certo e o errado mudaram drasticamente. 

Ser um bom auror não é suficiente quando você perde o que mais ama e nem todo aprendizado adquirido em anos de batalha é capaz de prepara-lo para situações como estas. Você fica vulnerável, perde o controle... A razão.

Descobri ao acordar, após semanas no St. Mungus, que a cilada no Beco Diagonal armada pelos comensais da morte tivera êxito, e que a encomenda do Lord das Trevas fora entregue. É incrível como a vida perde valor e somos reduzidos a meros objetos. As lembranças daqueles dias sombrios ainda vagam pela minha mente, confusas e incompletas.

Peter estava morto, os comensais atacavam o beco colocando em risco pessoas que amávamos, e nós, ainda anestesiados pela dor, partimos em socorro deles. Não podíamos permitir que mais alguma coisa ruim acontecesse. 

Lembro do frio que senti ao aparatarmos na Travessa do Tranco e da sensação de ter todas as minhas alegrias drenadas pelos dementadores... Da raiva que tomou conta de mim ao ver Bellatrix se divertindo enquanto feria as pessoas e de como tentei dar um basta nisso, mandando-a para a outra vida. Ironicamente, foi Malfoy quem impediu que o fizesse. Tive a chance de vingar toda a maldade que fizeram, mas nem mesmo vê-los arder pelas chamas provenientes de minha varinha fora suficiente para amenizar a minha dor.

Não sei ao certo como, nem quando fui apanhada, mas lembro perfeitamente do medo que senti pela vida de meus amigos que estavam comigo e não podia arriscar perde-los também. A última recordação que tenho, antes de acordar sob o olhar daqueles olhos ofídicos, é do olhos assustados de Bill e Charlie. 

Sim, tive um desagradável encontro com Voldemort, o qual preferiria esquecer para sempre, mas existem feridas que nunca cicatrizam e deixam para sempre a sua marca. Hoje, os cortes profundos e as queimaduras em minha pele desapareceram praticamente por completo, no entanto, as chamas que consumiam meu corpo dentro daquele esquife de vidro ainda estão vivas em minha memória. 

E quando você imagina que tudo está perdido e decide se entregar, acontece algo que lhe dá novas esperanças... E pasmem, foi Peter quem me trouxe de volta.

"_Sofia corria descalça sobre a grama em meio a grandes e antigas árvores da floresta temperada. O vento suave batia em seu rosto, provocando uma sensação agradável e bagunçando seu longo cabelo. Uma vez ou outra, ela virava para trás, com um sorriso estampado nos lábios, para constatar a que distância Peter estava. Ele estava muito perto, muito mesmo... Era mais veloz do que ela e logo a alcançaria. Podia escutar o som das folhas sendo pisadas logo atrás de si, quando avistou o lago, apenas a alguns metros de onde estava, refletindo os raios do sol, num perfeito espetáculo da natureza... _

_**Te peguei!**__- Peter envolveu os braços em sua cintura, impedindo que prosseguisse em direção ao lago – __**Agora você não tem como escapar**__- Ele disse entre risadas erguendo Sofia. Deslizou o rosto em seu pescoço e beijou seus ombros cobertos por um fino e leve vestido azul claro. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha e seu corpo estremeceu por completo - __Não tenha tanta certeza Sir Edwards...__ - Entre risinhos marotos ela faz menção de se soltar dos braços dele - __**Onde pensa que vai Milady?**__- Ele a puxa mais para perto com um dos braços e com o outro a faz girar sobre o corpo deixando-os cara a cara. Então, ele desce o braço até sua cintura e a ergue novamente, afastando seus pés do chão e fazendo-a girar no ar... e a beija apaixonadamente... O mundo pára ao redor deles. Apenas o som do canto dos pássaros e o farfalhar das folhas pela ação do vento quebravam o silêncio -__Se isso é um sonho, não quero acordar nunca mais...__ - Sem nada dizer, Peter soltou Sofia e a conduziu pela mão até à beirada do lago. Sentou-se no chão e apoiou as costas numa árvore, da qual algumas folhas caiam esporadicamente sobre a grama, cobrindo o chão numa mistura de amarelo, ferrugem e vermelho... Sofia deitou sobre as folhas secas e apoiou a cabeça em seu colo. Peter acariciava seu rosto e enrolava o seu cabelo na ponta dos dedos. E assim, ficaram por um longo tempo, num silêncio cúmplice... - __Eu poderia ficar aqui pra sempre... Assim, só você e eu...__ - Peter segurou o rosto de Sofia com ternura entre suas mãos e a fez olhar para ele - __**Sunshine! Você precisa voltar. Não pode permanecer aqui...**__– Diz tristemente – __**Chegou a hora de partir...**__- Os olhos de Sofia turvam pelas lágrimas que começavam a deslizar suavemente pelo seu rosto - __Eu não posso voltar sem você, Peter... Não posso! Como pode me pedir isso?__ - Peter beija os lábios de Sofia, umedecidos pelas lágrimas e a abraça com força - __**Sofie escute... Eu estarei sempre com você...**__- Sorri para Sofia tentando encoraja-la e enxuga suas lágrimas - __**Você faz parte de mim...**__ - Passa a mão pelos lábios dela e encara seus olhos, como se estivesse perdendo seu bem mais precioso -__**... da minha alma e um dia ficaremos juntos para sempre, mas agora você precisa voltar... Sua missão ainda não terminou... Além do mais,**__- Pára de falar tentando encontrar as palavras certas - __**tem alguém que ficou ao seu lado todo esse tempo e nunca perdeu as esperanças... e nunca vai te deixar. Você vai precisar dele, e ele precisa de você. Mas é preciso que você volte para que suas vidas se encontrem.**__- Sofia não conseguia falar, a voz engasgara em sua garganta. Peter a ergueu nos braços e a levou no colo até um pequeno barco, ancorado nas margens do lago, colocando-a na embarcação com cuidado - __**Não se preocupe, dará tudo certo... Confie em mim!**__- Os olhos de Peter estavam tomados pelas lágrimas, assim como os de Sofia - __Eu te amo, Peter!__ - Eles se encararam por alguns breves segundos e seus lábios se encontraram num beijo apaixonado - __**Eu também te amo, eu também!**__- Peter disse com um meio sorriso e impulsionou o barco. Este começou a deslizar suavemente sobre a água cristalina e aos poucos foi se afastando da margem. Os olhos de Sofia continuaram fixos em Peter, mesmo quando já estava a certa distância e não conseguia mais distinguir suas feições. E assim, a imagem desapareceu ao longe, ofuscada pela pelos raios de sol. "_

Não sei se foi um sonho, ou se estive morta por alguns instantes, apenas sei que estive com Peter na beira daquele lago e quem foi ele quem me fez voltar. Foi assim que acordei no St. Mungus, após semanas inconsciente.

Charlie, a quem viria apelidar de "meu anjo da guarda" não muito tempo depois, esteve sempre ao meu lado e aos poucos foi me trazendo de volta a vida. Coisas inesperadas aconteceram desde então e alguns meses depois me vi envolvida emocionalmente por um dos dois de meus melhores amigos. 

Fiquei surpresa ao escutar Charlie Weasley dizer que me amava, mesmo que houvessem se passado vários meses desde a partida de Peter, e mais ainda ao me dar conta de que o sentimento era de certa forma recíproco, o que fazia com que me sentisse culpada, como se estivesse traindo a memória de Peter, mesmo que este dissesse em meus sonhos que deveria prosseguir. 

E então, dias tumultuados se seguiram. Era muito complicado lidar com sentimentos tão conflitantes... De um lado, Charlie ganhava espaço cada vez maior em minha vida e do outro, Peter ainda era parte importante de mim e nunca o deixaria de ser.

Jamais poderia imaginar que no ataque que os comensais fariam a Hogwarts para nos emboscar, logo após terem causado um massacre no centro de Londres, fosse complicar as coisas ainda mais e viraria, mais uma vez, minha vida de pernas para o ar. Clementine, uma jovem comensal da morte, morrera após meu feitiço encontrar os de Charlie e Malfoy e por muito tempo senti a culpa pesar sobre meus ombros por conta disso, mesmo que a maldição da morte tenha partido da varinha de Malfoy e meu desejo de vingança perdurasse por dias incontáveis.

Ainda estava no castelo, quando a coisa mais surpreendente e extraordinária, que por tanto tempo almejara, aconteceu, embora ainda não fosse do meu conhecimento e com isso minha vida estivesse prestes a mudar, para sempre.

* * *


	19. Chapter II

**Capítulo II **

**Um Novo Começo**

Os primeiros raios de sol tingiam a água do lago de vermelho, anunciando a chegada de um novo dia. Sofia perdera a noção de quanto tempo passara ali, mas tinha a impressão que vários dias haviam se passado em uma única noite. As últimas semanas haviam parecido a ela, muito mais extensas que o normal e os últimos dias mais pareciam um pesadelo interminável. A briga com Charlie na Romênia fora apenas o estopim de uma seqüência de fatos que fariam com que a auror desejasse apagar para sempre da memória, algumas de suas lembranças daqueles dias sombrios. 

A auror deslizou a mão suavemente pela tumba branca a sua frente, sem desviar os olhos da água, imersas em lembranças felizes de seu passado. Mesmo sem fechar os olhos era como se pudesse ver Peter outra vez, conversando com Charlie e Bill ali mesmo, na beira do lago, como costumavam fazer nos velhos tempos de escola, quando suas maiores preocupações estavam relacionadas aos N.I.E.N.s. Mas logo fora trazida de volta a dura realidade pelo canto distante de um pássaro.

Dumbledore jazia a sua frente, encerrado naquele esquife de pedra, onde repousaria para toda eternidade. Um mestre admirável sem dúvida e acima de tudo, um bom amigo. A impotência perante a morte era um fardo cruel para um auror carregar, mesmo que estivessem acostumados com isso, e para Sofia isso não poderia ser diferente. 

- Não pensei que voltaria a ver dias assim... Esperava que não acontecesse outra vez. – disse Sofia mirando o mármore branco, como se Dumbledore pudesse escuta-la, enquanto uma lágrima teimosa escorria calmamente por seu rosto macio.

O silêncio veio em resposta e antes que percebesse, a conversa com Charlie, de algumas horas atrás, voltava em flashbacks a sua mente. 

_"Eu gostaria de saber a resposta Sofi, mas infelizmente, não sei quando tudo isso irá terminar..."_

_- ... A Sofia Gryffindor que você conheceu já não existe faz tempo, Charlie Weasley! Ela morreu com Peter naquele incêndio! _

_- Me recuso a acreditar numa tolice dessas! Você não morreu com o Peter! A Sofia Gryffindor que eu conheci quinze anos atrás ainda está aí, você só precisa voltar a acreditar em si mesma e se dar uma nova chance._

_- Me solte Charlie! _

_- Te soltar para que? Para tentar se matar outra vez correndo atrás dos comensais? Você ainda não entendeu que é exatamente isso que eles querem que faça?_

_- Você não entende?Eu preciso fazer isso ou mais pessoas morrerão!_

_- Eu sei que você quer vingar a morte do Peter e também sei o quanto está sofrendo com tudo isso, mas nada que você faça vai diminuir a dor que está sentindo, muito menos trazer ele de volta._

_- Você é uma bruxa fantástica Sofia! Uma mulher que qualquer um gostaria de ter ao seu lado e não esperaria menos de você depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas não posso permitir que desista da vida dessa maneira. Estarei com você sempre que precisar, mesmo que seja para impedir que faça alguma besteira."_

Charlie estava certo, ela não poderia permitir que a dor e o ódio consumissem sua vida. Precisava ser forte e continuar lutando pelo que sempre acreditara, pelas pessoas que jurara proteger. Ser auror não era apenas um trabalho, mas uma escolha de vida. Não poderia deixar que a dor, a raiva e o medo pelas pessoas que amava a deixassem vulnerável outra vez. 

Dizem que os aurores são treinados para não sentir como os outros, a não permitir que as baixas de guerra afetem suas vidas. Se o fizerem, acabam vitimados pelos seus próprios sentimentos. Mas no fundo, por trás daquela máscara de ilusão que os mantém imunes a dor, não passam de seres humanos como qualquer outro bruxo, sujeitos aos mesmos anseios e temores, e quandose deixam levar por isso, se tornam um alvo fácil para seus inimigos.

A auror olhou uma última vez para o lago que tantas boas recordações lhe traziam e então voltou-se para a tumba de Dumbledore outra vez. 

- Farei o for necessário para evitar que as trevas se apoderem de nosso mundo, mesmo que isso custe a minha vida... Eu prometo! – disse a bruxa com lágrimas nos olhos - Obrigada por ter me feito acreditar que coisas surpreendentes podem acontecer em nossas vidas. Sem isso não teria chegado até aqui. – disse em tom de despedida e depositou uma rosa branca sobre o túmulo de mármore – Adeus!

Sofia deixou que seus pés a guiassem pelos terrenos do castelo, caminhando descalça sobre a grama macia e então, fez o trajeto inverso em direção a passagem da bruxa corcunda, a Dedosdemel e finalmente, a sua casa. Depois de tudo que acontecera nos últimos dois dias, teria muito trabalho a sua espera no Ministério. 

Uma hora mais tarde, depois de um longo e relaxante banho, a auror já estava pronta para retornar ao Quartel dos Aurores. Só esperava que Robards estivesse de bom humor, e que por algum milagre, desconhecesse o fato dela e Kingsley terem participado do confronto com os comensais em Hogwarts, caso contrário, a Ordem estaria prestes a ser revelada. 

- Comporte-se enquanto eu estiver fora, Espectro! Nada de caçar ratazanas pela vizinhança... E não quero saber de bagunça por aqui, entendido? – disse a bruxa ao amasso, que parecia compreender cada palavra sua. Sofia vestiu sua capa, longa e negra, beirando as canelas, guardou a varinha, pegou um punhado de pó de flú na caixinha dourada ao lado da lareira e atirou sobre as chamas, que assumiram um tom esverdeado.

- Ministério da Magia!

Logo, a auror se viu cercada por bruxos e bruxas, que iam de um lado ao outro no _Atrium_ do Ministério da Magia, embora o clima do ambiente já não fosse mais o mesmo de antigamente. Não havia mais sorrisos estampados nos rostos, nem sinal de alegria. Todos se dirigiam em silêncio para seus respectivos andares, o ar pesado de preocupação pesando sobre seus ombros. Não sabiam até quando estariam a salvo do Lord das Trevas e temiam pelo dia que o Ministério fosse dominado por eles. Mal sabiam que este dia estava muito mais próximo do que podiam imaginar. 

Atormentada pelos últimos acontecimentos, Sofia caminhou automaticamente para o elevador, desviando de um ou outro bruxo que cruzavam seu caminho, apertou com força o botão par ao segundo andar, como se isso pudesse fazer com que chegasse mais rápido ao seu destino e se recostou na parede do fundo.

- Que bom que chegou cedo Gryffindor – sussurrou uma voz próximo ao ouvido da auror –Temos um problema.

Sofia estava perdida em pensamentos e só percebeu a presença de seu mentor, quando este lhe dirigiu a palavra. Discretamente, olhou para o bruxo ao seu lado, sinalizando para que prosseguisse.

- Robards já sabe sobre o ataque a Hogwarts. O corpo de Clementine foi achado hoje cedo numa lixeira... Ele está furioso por não ter sido informado. Disse que poderia ter mandado reforços e fez aquele discurso de sempre - disse Kinsgley, antes de ser interrompido pela voz feminina do elevador.

- Segundo andar, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, incluindo o Escritório do Uso Impróprio da Magia, o Quartel dos Aurores e a Administração dos Serviços Wizengamot. 

As grades douradas do elevador se abriram. Kingsley abriu passagem para que Sofia saísse primeiro e seguiu logo atrás dela. 

- A propósito, ele desconfia do nosso envolvimento no confronto – disse Kinsgley interrompendo o passo momentaneamente, deu uma olhada para os lados e constatando que estavam aparentemente sozinhos no andar, prosseguiu - Não neguei nem confirmei, então prepare-se para o bombardeio... Se ele souber que estivemos lá...

- Saberá que fazemos parte da Ordem! – complementou Sofia, entendendo onde o auror queria chegar – Serei prudente... Obrigada pelo aviso!

- Não precisa agradecer Gryffindor, estamos nisso juntos! Se precisar, estarei na minha sala... – disse Shacklebolt se dirigindo para seu cubículo no Quartel dos Aurores. 

Sofia foi para sua própria sala, alguns cubículos a frente. No chão, em frente a porta, jazia o profeta diário do dia anterior, que trazia na capa a chamada para o "Massacre dos Comensais ao centro de Londres". 

"_Ataque de Comensais da Morte ao Centro de Londres deixa mais de quarenta mortos, entre eles uma auror e aproximadamente 60 feridos. Continua pág. 3._

_**Massacre na Backer Street – Londres, 8 de Junho de 1997 **_

A comunidade bruxa está alarmada após o último ataque dos Comensais da Morte a Londres, na noite passada. Por volta das 22 horas, um grupo de bruxos encapuzados e usando máscaras iniciou uma verdadeira carnificina na Backer Street, deixando um saldo de mais de quarenta mortos, entre eles uma auror, e aproximadamente 60 feridos.  
Mesmo com a chegada rápida dos aurores ao local, a tragédia não pode ser evitada e os comensais da morte conseguiram escapar.  
Gawain Robards, chefe do Quartel dos Aurores, não quis comentar os detalhes, mas segundo testemunhas, o ataque foi liderado pelo ex-funcionário do alto escalão do Ministério da Magia, Lucius Malfoy, atualmente fugitivo de Azkaban.  
A equipe de obliviadores ainda se encontra no local, alterando desde cedo a memória dos sobreviventes e reconhece que desta vez será difícil abafar o caso no mundo trouxa, levando em consideração o número expressivo de corpos espalhados por toda extensão da rua, além de postes e edifícios." 

Sofia juntou o jornal atirando-o sobre um balcão, sem lhe dar atenção e sentou-se atrás da mesa abarrotada de processos e anotações sobre os comensais da morte. Havia memorizado cada palavra do Profeta sobre o ataque e muito em breve, a reportagem passaria a fazer parte da decoração, junto com os demais recortes fixados na parede sobre os comensais da morte fugitivos e suas ações, que não eram poucas.

A auror começava a organizar os documentos, quando um pequeno objeto sobre a mesa despertou sua atenção. Em meio aos montes de pergaminho, havia um belo medalhão dourado, já envelhecido pelo tempo. Na tampa, o brasão de família ricamente esculpido, trabalho hábil de algum duende ourives de antigamente. 

- _Como isso veio parar aqui? Achei que o tivesse perdido ontem a noite..._ – pensou consigo mesma pegando o medalhão de família que ganhara ainda criança de seus pais. Na tampa, o brasão dos Gryffindor, no interior, um dos bens mais importantes para Sofia, a foto de seus pais. Era uma das poucas lembranças que tinha deles, além das imagens gravadas em sua memória. Sob este, havia um delicado pergaminho, com o dois brasões impressos em prata na frente. Ela sabia o que era sem nem mesmo precisar abri-lo. Havia outro igual e estava guardado numa caixa de veludo em sua casa. 

O ar parecia ter faltado em seus pulmões e seu coração batia acelerado. O que significava aquilo? Quem estaria fazendo uma brincadeira de tanto mal gosto num momento como aquele? Ou será que... Não, não podia ser... Aprendera da forma mais difícil que sonhos não passam ilusões projetadas e que a realidade é dura e cruel. 

Levou as mãos trêmulas ao pergaminho, selado com cera. Apenas um olhar mais minucioso diria que o lacre fora rompido anteriormente. 

- Por Merlim, o que está acontecendo? Quem faria uma brincadeira de mal gosto como essas? Na certa, alguém que esteve em Hogwarts... – a auror deixou escapar seus pensamentos em voz alta. Somente os comensais seriam capazes de tanta crueldade, mas não imaginava como poderia entrar ali sem serem vistos por Robards ou Kingsley.

- Já viu o Profeta de hoje, Gryffindor? – a voz de Robards ressoou dentro da sala. O Chefe dos Aurores estava apoiado na porta, segurando a edição matinal do Profeta Diário do dia – Por que eu não estranharia se você estivesse envolvida nesse confronto também? Quem mais estava lá Gryffindor? Quem foi que matou a comensal?

- Agora não Robards, por favor! Prometo esclarecer tudo mais tarde, mas agora preciso resolver uma questão urgente... – disse Sofia guardando medalhão e pergaminho discretamente no bolso interno da capa. 

- Urgente? – Robards interrompeu a auror - O que poderia ser mais urgente do que isso? Se meus aurores estão metidos em brigas com os comensais, exijo saber tudo! Não adianta tentar me enganar Gryffindor, você não vai escapar de esclarecimentos desta vez – Robards atirou o jornal sobre a mesa da auror - O ataque de anteontem já foi um massacre... Não queremos mais perdas! 

- Ok Robards, façamos do seu jeito então! – Sofia preferiu não comentar o que acabara de acontecer e para não contrariar o chefe, puxou o jornal, passando os olhos rapidamente sobre a manchete da capa. 

_"Hogwarts é vítima de Comensais da Morte Novamente_

_Depois do ataque a Hogwarts que culminou com a morte de sue diretor, Albus Dumbledore, meses atrás, os comensais voltaram a invadir os terrenos do castelo na última noite. Testemunhas avistaram bruxos mascarados nas proximidades da Casa dos Gritos durante a madrugada e uma equipe de aurores foi enviada para averiguar os acontecimentos. Os comensais haviam evaporado da mesma forma que apareceram, mas seu rastro de destruição fora deixado em Hogwarts. A atual diretora da escola, Minerva McGonagall, não quis comentar o acontecido. _

_Especula-se que a organização secreta, que se autodenomina Ordem da Fênix, esteja envolvida nos acontecimentos e que alguns de seus membros teriam travado confronto direto com os Comensais da Morte, afugentando-os. _

_Acredita-se ainda, que o corpo encontrado essa manhã numa lata de lixo nas proximidades do Ministério da Magia, seja da comensal Clementine e que sua morte esteja relacionada com os acontecimentos a última noite..."_

Sofia interrompeu a leitura , largando os braços sobre o jornal e encarou o chefe. 

- Sim Robards, eu estava lá. Um informante me avisou que os comensais estavam rondando Hogsmeade e fui para lá averiguar. Foi assim que encontrei Shacklebolt. Vasculhamos todos os cantos a procura deles, mas nenhum sinal, até que percebemos que poderia ser mais uma armadilha... – Sofia relatava uma versão distorcida dos fatos, para que Robards não desconfiasse do seu envolvimento e de Kingsley com a Ordem da Fênix. Se ele soubesse que o aviso partira de um informante de Potter e que metade das pessoas presentes na Toca havia se deslocado para Hogwarts, entregaria tudo de bandeja a seu chefe.

- Não tente me enrolar Gryffindor, esses novos ferimentos te entregam, tenho certeza que você esteve lá! – disse Robards

- Vai me deixar contar a história ou vai continuar me interrompendo? – respondeu Sofia furiosa.

- Prossiga... – disse Robards a contragosto.

- Então deduzimos que eles só poderiam estar em algum lugar... - 

- AHA! – Robards exclamou em tom vitorioso, interrompendo a narrativa de Sofia, que fulminou o chefe com o olhar, mas fingiu não ter notado a interrupção.

- Chegamos a Hogwarts no meio da confusão. Os comensais haviam feito McGonagall de refém e haviam outros bruxos lutando, mas na confusão da batalha, não deu pra ver quem eram eles. Só sei que estão do nosso lado e que nos ajudaram a vencer, se é que dá pra chamar isso de vitória. Foi Malfoy quem disparou a maldição que matou Clementine, embora esta só a tenha atingido depois do encontro de nossos feitiços. Ele e Bellatrix fugiram levando o corpo, quanto aos demais, não sei o que aconteceu – a auror respirou fundo antes de prosseguir – Feliz agora? As informações estão de seu contento? 

- Gryffindor não faça drama... Doeu contar a verdade? – perguntou o auror ironicamente. 

- Não faça piada de um assunto tão sério Robards, isso não é engraçado!Pessoas estão morrendo e enquanto não pusermos fim a essa guerra, mais vidas inocentes serão tiradas. 

- Por hora isso é suficiente, mas não pense que deixarei por isso mesmo. Quero um relatório completo desse incidente sobre a minha até o final da tarde. – disse o chefe dos aurores já na porta e então se virou para ela outra vez, antes de deixar a sala - E sem "mas" Gryffindor. 

- Eu mereço! – resmungou Sofia após o chefe deixar a sala e então mirou as figuras dos comensais que forravam a parede a sua frente – Vão rindo enquanto podem... Garanto que não ficarão tão felizes quando estiverem sete palmos abaixo da terra ou enlouquecendo em Azkaban – disse para os retratos que pareciam debochar de sua situação, embora fossem apenas o registro de um momento passado. Até que era interessante ver Bellatrix acorrentada nas paredes feito uma louca, só faltava babar. Lucius mesmo ao ser capturado, não perdia a petulância de sempre e mantinha uma postura arrogante. Não conseguia se perdoar por tê-los deixado escapar duas vezes em menos de 24 horas. No centro de Londres, quando precisou escolher entre capturar Bellatrix ou salvar Kingsley das mãos de Malfoy e em Hogwarts por deixar a comensal escapar ao tentar impedir que Lucius acertasse a Maldição da Morte em Charlie, culminando com o encontro de três feitiços, que resultaram na morte acidental de Clementine. 

- Preciso avisar Kingsley...

Sofia deixou a sala e se dirigiu a sala de seu superior direto, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Ei King, ocupado? – disse a auror após bater na porta entreaberta, espiando pela abertura. 

- Você sabe que não precisa fazer cerimônia Gryffindor... Vamos, entre! – disse Kingsley sinalizando para Sofia sentar – Chá ou café? 

- Obrigada King, mas terá que ficar para uma próxima. Robards quer os relatórios dos ataques até o final da tarde e ainda tenho vários outros assuntos a resolver. Pelo menos acho que ele acreditou que a nossa participação no incidente em Hogwarts foi meramente ao acaso. Omiti os detalhes necessários para que nossos nomes não fossem associados a Ordem da Fênix, então ele acha que nos encontramos em Hogsmeade após sermos informados da presença de comensais nas redondezas e que no fervor da batalha não reconhecemos quem estava lá além dos comensais. A desculpa é bem esfarrapada, mas espero que seja suficiente para convencê-lo – Sofia narrou, resumidamente, a conversa que tivera com o Chefe dos Aurores minutos antes. Esperava ter sido convincente, caso contrário, estariam em sérios apuros. 

- Fez bem Gryffindor. Se Robards desconfiasse que estávamos na Toca quando fomos avisados, estaríamos passando por um interrogatório e não seria difícil descobrir quem são os outros membros da Ordem – disse o auror agora mais tranqüilo pelas notícias que Sofia lhe trouxera.

- Por acaso você viu se alguém esteve em minha sala antes que eu chegasse? – perguntou Sofia apreensiva. Se alguém estranho tivesse entrado no Quartel dos Aurores, com certeza não teria passado despercebido por Kingsley.

- Eu... – Kingsley mal abrira a boca para falar quando uma coruja estabanada entrou na sala cortando o ar sobre suas cabeças, antes de sobrevoar a mesa num vôo rasante, esparramando as pilhas de pergaminhos metodicamente organizadas pelo auror. 

Errol sacudiu as asas e soltou uma carta no colo de Sofia. Pega de surpresa pela aparição repentina da ave, a auror mirou o pergaminho deixado pela coruja, ficando sem graça pela bagunça que ela fizera na sala de seu colega. 

- Desculpe King, eu ajudo você a arrumar essa bagunça que o Errol fez... – disse a auror constrangida, mesmo que a coruja não fosse sua, era de seu melhor amigo, e sentiu o coração acelerar ao reconhecer a letra de Charlie, na palavra "URGENTE" escrita no exterior do pergaminho.

- Não se preocupe Sofia, nada que não possa ser arrumado – o auror apontou a varinha para as dezenas de pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa e com um leve movimento, todos voltara ao seus devidos lugares – Voltando a sua pergunta, não vi ninguém estranho em sua sala hoje... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Se eu puder ajudar...

- Apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto pelo visto, mas não sei quem pode ter feito isso... Por acaso não foi você quem encontrou meu medalhão? Achei que o tivesse perdido em Hogwarts depois de toda aquela confusão – perguntou a auror, seu olhar deixando transparecer a incerteza que estava sentindo, enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior.

- Sinto muito, Gryffindor, mas não fui eu. Talvez tenha sido outra pessoa da Ordem... Não sei dizer... Mas não imagino que isso seja alguma brincadeira dos comensais. Eles não conseguiriam entrar no Quartel dos Aurores sem serem reconhecidos – disse Kingsley colocando a mão no ombro de Sofia. 

- Espero que você tenha razão. É melhor esquecer isso e voltar ao trabalho – dizia tentando convencer a si mesma de que não seria nada para se preocupar – Até depois King!

- Ah Gryffindor, antes que eu esqueça... Faremos uma pequena cerimônia em memória de Hillary no final da tarde. O funeral será amanhã em Dublin, mas a família pediu que não participemos. Eles temem represálias dos comensais se estivermos lá – disse o auror visivelmente abalado.

- Eu sinto muito, King! – disse Sofia consternada pelo sentimento do amigo - Não esqueça que a morte de Hillary não foi sua culpa. Não tínhamos como prever a armadilha dos comensais... Você sabe disso! Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um de nós... 

- Como sempre, você tem razão, mas nada vai mudar o fato que foi pelas minhas mãos que ela morreu... – disse Kingsley desnorteado pelo que fizera. Se não tivesse tentando libertar Hillary do campo de força feito pelos comensais, não teria ativado a armadilha dos comensais e a jovem auror, recém formada na Academia de Aurores, não teria sido partida ao meio por um feitiço lamina de Dolohov. 

- Faremos eles pagarem Kingsley... Por todas as vidas inocentes que foram tiradas, por todo sofrimento causado... Eu juro – disse a auror cerrando os punhos, amassando a carta entre seus dedos.

- Obrigado pela força Gryffindor! - disse Kingsley bastante abatido.

- Que é isso King, você sabe que pode contar comigo – respondeu Sofia.

- Digo o mesmo Gryffindor! - exclamou Kingsley.

- Bem, agora preciso voltar ao trabalho. Qualquer coisa que precisar, estarei na minha sala – disse a auror colocando Errol sobre o ombro, antes de deixar a sala. 

Novamente em sua sala, Sofia desdobrou o pergaminho mais do que rapidamente, já prevendo alguma mudança no humor do inconstante Charlie Weasley, a quem apelidara de "Trasgo Ruivo" em sua mais recente, e única, visita a Romênia, após este a expulsar de lá por causa de um desentendimento, ou algo ainda pior, como outro ataque ou a morte de alguém. 

_"Querida Sofi,_

_Preciso falar com você o quanto antes. O assunto é importante. Se puder almoçar comigo, mande a resposta por Errol._

_A propósito, dona Molly já sabe de tudo e apesar do acontecido, parece ter gostado da idéia. _

_Char_

_PS: Não se preocupe, ninguém morreu dessa vez."_

- Muito reconfortante... – disse Sofia para si mesma, largando a carta sobre amesa,ainda mais apreensiva do que antes de lê-la. A grafia tremida e as poucas palavras do amigo, não colaboravam em nada para diminuir sua preocupação.

O que ele teria de tão importante para falar com ela que não poderia esperar? Se Molly já sabia de tudo, qual seria a bomba de agora? Será que Charlie fugiria outra vez para a Romênia?

A auror puxou da gaveta um pergaminho em branco, molhou a pena no tinteiro, e redigiu a resposta.

_" Querido Charlie,_

_Também tenho um assunto importante para falar com você. Podemos nos encontrar no Kensington Gardens, ao meio-dia, próximo ao Albert Memorial, se Robards me deixar sair do quartel. Ele está insuportável hoje. Imagino que os comensais não costumem freqüentar parques durante o dia, então poderemos conversar sem o risco de interrupções. _

_Com carinho, _

_Sofi"_

- Errol leve isso imediatamente para Charlie – disse prendendo o pergaminho enrolado na pata da coruja – Não vá se perder no caminho!

A coruja levantou vôo deixando o pequeno escritório, mas não antes de colidir contra a parede acima da porta.

O restante da manhã pareceu passar lentamente para Sofia, que depois de inúmeras tentativas frustradas, deixou os relatórios sobre os ataques de lado. Não conseguia escrever, muito menos se concentrar neles. Seus pensamentos sempre voltavam ao aparecimento do medalhão e o pergaminho que viera com ele e na carta de Charlie. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo e enquanto não soubesse do que se tratava, não conseguiria relaxar, se é que isso era possível em tempos de guerra, tendo inúmeros comensais para capturar e diversos relatórios esperando por serem redigidos, um deles incluindo a morte de uma nova colega, tão jovem que nem tivera tempo para descobrir o que é a vida auror. 

Sofia caminhava atenta pelo gramado do parque, mantendo a varinha ao alcance da mão sob a capa, caso algum comensal resolvesse aparecer de surpresa. Apesar de estar num local público trouxa, nada impedia que aparecessem ali. Por outro lado, andar com uma varinha em punho poderia chamar atenção demasiada dos trouxas e revelar sua presença era a última coisa que queria no momento, e assim seguiu até o local combinado, onde Charlie já a aguardava. 

_- _Oi Sofi! – disse Charlie ao ver Sofia se aproximar, num tom bem diferente do costume, visivelmente preocupado.

- Oi Char! Fiquei preocupada com a sua coruja. Que foi que aconteceu? – disse Sofia, sentando ao lado de Charlie.

- Hã... Er... É que eu preciso te contar uma coisa Sofi, mas... Fale você primeiro. Parecia ter algo importante para falar comigo... – disse Charlie, como se o assunto que o trouxera ali fosse difícil demais para ele, além de Sofia parecer muito aflita com alguma coisa. Ela estava mordiscando o lábio inferior como costumava fazer quando estava nervosa.

- Aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha hoje cedo Charlie. Veja o que encontrei sobre a minha mesa quando cheguei no Ministério - Sofia tirou um pequeno pergaminho enrolado, fechado pelo brasão em cera de Hogwarts, e um medalhão já conhecido do rapaz, pois a auror o carregava sempre consigo desde os tempos de escola .- Não sei o que aconteceu. Achei que o tivesse perdido na confusão de ontem... Malfoy ou Bellatrix poderiam muito bem ter levado como um souvenir da batalha – disse apoiando o medalhão na palma da mão – Seria possível que... – Sofia mordiscou o lábio, sem terminar a frase e seus olhos se fixaram no pergaminho em sua mão, cujos dizeres ainda estavam vivos em sua memória. Nem mesmo precisava ler o pergaminho para lembrar das palavras escritas em prata e o nome do destinatário escrito ao topo. 

_" Caro Professor Peter Edwards,_

_Temos a honra de convidá-lo para o tradicional Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo, a ser realizado no dia 25 de Dezembro, no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. _

_Contamos com a sua presença!_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Albus Percival Dumbledore"_

Charlie engoliu em seco ao ver a aflição de Sofia, e a conversa que tivera com seu pai mais cedo, veio a sua mente imediatamente, como uma punhalada certeira. Arrumou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos da amiga e ficou a observa-la por um tempo em silêncio, pensando em como contaria a ela que estava certa... Que suas suspeitas eram verdade.

"_- Será que você tem alguns minutos para dar uma volta com seu pai, Charlie? Quero conversar com você agora que os ânimos estão mais calmos..._

_- Claro pai, faço questão de esclarecer as coisas... O que aconteceu ontem foi... _

_Os dois seguiram até o campo de quadribol e sentaram lado a lado na pequena arquibancada, construída muitos anos antes, quando os garotos recém haviam entrado em Hogwarts._

_- Charlie, o que você sente realmente pela Sofia? Você gosta dela de verdade? Perdoe-me pela intromissão, não estou querendo interferir na sua vida... Só que as coisas fugiram ao controle ontem e vocês dois poderiam ter morrido por causa disso... Não quero perdê-lo meu filho, nem a Sofia, mas estou preocupado com vocês. _

_O comentário do pai deixara o rapaz sem graça. Como contar a ele que estava apaixonado pela noiva de seu melhor amigo, que tinha sido arrancado de suas vidas de forma tão trágica? Apesar dos meses que haviam sem passado desde então, ainda não sabia muito bem como lidar com esse sentimento. _

_- Er... Eu não sei como aconteceu pai... Por um lado acho que isso foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida, mas por outro, não me conformo que isso tenha acontecido por causa da perda de um amigo... Eles formavam um casal perfeito... Não queria que tivesse sido assim... Abriria mão do que sinto por Sofia e da vida que poderíamos ter, se fosse pra trazer Peter de volta... Pra ver aquele brilho no olhar dela outra vez..._

_Os olhos de Arthur se encheram de lágrima e então levou a mão ao ombro do filho._

_- Não me entenda mal Charlie... Eu adoraria que Sofia entrasse para nossa família e na verdade faço muito gosto que vocês fiquem juntos, mas acontece que... Preciso te contar uma coisa importante e me perdoe por não ter falado antes, mas em meio a toda confusão de ontem, achei que era melhor esperar... Parece que seu pedido foi atendido... Peter está vivo. _

_Charlie olhava surpreso para o pai. Estava pasmo e completamente sem palavras._

_- Ele esteve em coma durante todo esse tempo e foi desperto pelo patrono que Sofia enviou ontem a Ordem. Assim, ele soube onde ela estava, supôs que estivesse correndo perigo e rumou direto para Hogwarts. Peter nos encontrou no corredor pouco tempo antes de acharmos vocês. Pirraça apareceu e contou para ele sobre... Bem você sabe. Pobre garoto, ficou arrasado e foi embora. Não quis ver com os próprios olhos o amor de sua vida nos braços de seu melhor amigo. Sinto muito por isso filho! Não quero ver você sofrendo, mas acho que Sofia tem o direito de saber. Não seria justo esconder dela... _

Não seria nada fácil contar a verdade a Sofia, mas Charlie precisava faze-lo, mesmo que o custo fosse perde-la.

- Sofi, eu nem sei como te dizer isso, mas... – o rapaz esfregou o rosto nervosamente e puxou as mãos da jovem, segurando-as entre a sua mão direita, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da bruxa com a outra - Aconteceu algo extraordinário, vocês ganharam uma segundo chance... – disse Charlie com o peito apertado, tentando conter as lágrimas, mas Sofia parecia não compreender o que ele estava dizendo – Ele está vivo Sofi, Peter está vivo!

Sofia tentava assimilar as palavras de Charlie, mas não conseguia acreditar que pudesse ser verdade. Peter estava morto! Ela vira a emboscada dos comensais em seu sonho. Escutara da própria Bellatrix como esta o havia queimado ainda vivo dentro de um galpão em chamas. Não fazia sentido, embora seu coração disse o contrário. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, deslizando suavemente por seu rosto, agora pálido. Suas mãos tremiam entre as de Charlie e a voz travara em sua garganta. Tudo o que mais desejara nos últimos meses, o que mais pedira a Deus, era poder ver Peter vivo mais uma vez e agora que seu pedido fora atendido, não sabia o que fazer. 

Charlie puxou Sofia, secando suas lágrimas gentilmente com a ponta dos dedos e a abraçou, deitando a cabeça da auror e seu ombro.

- Acalme-se Sofi, vai dar tudo certo... – Charlie dizia tentando convencer não apenas a amiga, como a si mesmo – Se precisar eu vou até ele e explico tudo o que aconteceu. 

- Charlie, não vou ter coragem de olhar para ele depois do que aconteceu entre... – Sofia levou as mãos ao rosto escondendo-o. Peter não a perdoaria por ter se apaixonado por um de seus melhores amigos... Ou talvez, fossem ela quem não se permitisse perdoar por se apaixonar por Charlie, quando ainda amava Peter incondicionalmente. Era como se traísse a memória do homem que tanto amara e que achara por tanto tempo estar morto. 

- Independente do que você decidir, eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado, mas agora não é hora de pensar nisso... – Charlie tentava acalmar Sofia, que parecia distante, alheia a tudo que dizia.

- Eu preciso vê-lo uma última vez... Eu preciso Char... – disse Sofia em meio as lágrimas, seu olhar perdido no horizonte. 

- Antes de mais nada você precisa se acalmar. Não vai adiantar nada ir até Peter nesse estado. Venha, vou levá-la para casa – disse Charlie passando o braço em torno da bruxa para levá-la embora. A notícia fora demais para ela. Precisava descansar e quando estivesse mais calma, quem sabe falar com Peter, mas agora ela não estava em condições de fazer qualquer coisa. No fundo, o rapaz sabia que estava perdendo a mulher por quem se apaixonara e aprendera a amar. Ela não era mais apenas a sua melhor amiga, era a mulher com quem gostaria de passar todos os seus dias até o resto de sua vida. 

- O que eu vou fazer agora Charlie? Isso não é justo com vocês... Eu... Eu preciso voltar ao ministério... Kingsley precisa de mim... Não posso deixar ele sozinho no cerimonial, não posso... – Sofia falava desconexamente, deixando Charlie ainda mais perdido.

- Você não está em condições de voltar ao ministério por enquanto... Por Merlim Sofi, me escute só dessa vez – disse Charlie apreensivo, torcendo para que ela mudasse de idéia. Sofia estava tão transtornada que ele temia que acabasse fazendo alguma besteira.

- Não quero voltar para casa! Você não entende... Poderia ter sido eu no lugar do Kingsley. Se não fosse a provocação de Malfoy quem teria desfeito o campo energético seria eu e não ele. Hillary teria morrido pelas minhas mãos. 

- Tudo bem Sofi, se você não quer voltar para casa eu te levo até o ministério, mas não vou desgrudar de você um só minuto até que se acalme. 

- Como quiser Char... – disse Sofia indiferente. Estava anestesiada com o bombardeio de acontecimentos das últimas horas. 

- Vamos...

* * *


	20. Chapter III

**Capítulo III**

* * *

**Sonhos Despedaçados**

A cidade de Londres passava rapidamente em frente aos olhos de Sofia, através das janelas do trem, embora esta não prestasse atenção. Em seu colo repousava uma estreita e comprida caixa de veludo preto e sobre ela, o convite do Baile de Inverno.

_"- Por que você não me disse nada Kingsley? Você não podia ter me escondido uma coisa tão importante como esta!_

_- Por um único motivo Gryffindor, Peter me fez prometer que não contaria nada a ninguém, muito menos a você. Sinto muito!"_

A auror fechou os olhos e se viu outra vez na sala de reuniões do Quartel dos aurores, onde participara algumas horas antes do Cerimonial de Hillary.

_"Kingsley pegava um pequeno papel com o nome de Hillary e jogava nas chamas azuis de um Cálice Prateado, onde o fogo o consumiu rapidamente. Assim era o Cerimonial realizado quando algum auror morria em nome de seu juramento "Defender os mais fracos acima de tudo, lutar pelos inocentes e triunfar sobre as trevas". Era conhecido como "A Chama da Eternidade", um gesto simbólico para que o nome do auror perdurasse para sempre entre os seus. _

_Sofia observava a alguns passos de distância a fumaça azulada ascendendo do cálice até o alto, carregando consigo o nome de Hillary para a eternidade, e por um momento lhe ocorreu que o mesmo deveria ter acontecido quando Peter os deixara alguns meses antes. Agora, seu nome figurava entre os imortais da Ordem dos Aurores, ao lado de seus pais, Emmeline, Hillary e tantos outros aurores que haviam perdido a vida lutando pelo que acreditavam. No entanto, Peter fora o único deles a quem o destino trouxera de volta da outra vida, o único a ganhar uma segunda chance, a sentir a vida fluir por seu corpo outra vez. _

_Interrompendo seus pensamentos, Kingsley conjurou uma rosa branca e a entregou para que Sofia depositasse no Memorial dos Aurores, encerrando assim, o cerimonial." _

O trem parou com um solavanco, trazendo Sofia de volta ao presente. Finalmente chegara a sua estação de destino e, embora nunca tivesse estado ali, sabia de alguma forma que estava no lugar certo. A auror guardou caixa e pergaminho cuidadosamente dentro da capa, sacou a varinha discretamente e após verificar se não havia nada suspeito, deixou o trem.

_- Respire, apenas respire..._ – pensou consigo mesma, tentando manter a calma, mas a cada passo que dava, sentia seu coração bater mais rápido.

A noite se adensava, difusa em uma suave neblina. O céu estrelado e a lua cheia apareciam vez ou outra entre as nuvens e um vento ameno esvoaçava os cabelos de Sofia, que seguia apressadamente pelas ruas desertas de Londres. Trazia a varinha na mão, estendida ao lado do corpo, pronta para usa-la se fosse preciso. No silêncio mortal da madrugada, o som de seus passos ecoavam em meio a escuridão, contrastando com as batidas descompassadas de seu coração. Logo, um elegante solar ganhava forma a sua frente. O jardim outrora viçoso e exuberante, agora estava maltratado e sem vida, refletindo seu abandono.

A auror parou em frente a casa, mirando-a por alguns minutos. Estivera ali tantas vezes antes, mas nunca numa situação como esta.

-_ Coragem!_ – sussurrou Sofia respirando fundo e então, desapareceu em meio a escuridão. Milésimos de segundos depois, a auror reaparecia com um _crack _no interior da residência, mais exatamente na penumbra de uma sala, que iluminada fracamente pelos candelabros do corredor, projetava sua sombra na parede. Os ponteiros do antigo relógio de parede, recordação da avó trouxa de Peter, marcavam mais de duas da manhã. Em silêncio, Sofia subiu as escadas pé ante pé, sem remover o capuz que encobria seu rosto quase por completo, e foi até o quarto do auror, permanecendo incógnita nas sombras ao lado de fora do aposento, a contemplá-lo de longe. Precisava vê-lo mais uma vez, mas não queria revelar sua presença. Assim seria menos doloroso dizer adeus ao homem que tanto amava e que sabia ter perdido para sempre, depois do que havia acontecido horas atrás.

Peter estava dormindo, mas nem de longe parecia ter um sono tranqüilo. Agitava-se na cama a cada pouco e começava a resmungar coisas que ela não conseguia entender. Seu rosto estava mudado, embora ainda fosse o mesmo da última vez que o vira. Em seu peito descoberto, as marcas da batalha ainda estavam visivelmente presentes. Cicatrizes de cortes e queimaduras irrompiam por sua pela nua. Seus braços apresentavam perfurações e hematomas, provavelmente resultantes dos ultrapassados tratamentos trouxas.

Era sofrimento demais ver Peter naquele estado. Ela queria poder abraça-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas sabia não poder faze-lo. Ela havia feito uma escolha e agora, por mais que quisesse ficar ao lado dele, não tinha como voltar atrás e mudar o passado. Teria que arcar com as conseqüências de suas escolhas.

- Perdoe-me por ter perdido as esperanças e não ter te esperado. Você sempre foi e continuará sendo o ar que respiro, a luz da minha vida e terá meu amor por toda eternidade – sussurrou Sofia em despedida, e fechando os olhos guardou a última imagem dele em sua memória – Adeus meu amor!

A auror largou o convite do Baile de Inverno sobre uma mesinha encostada na parede ao lado da porta do quarto, junto com uma fotografia dos dois. Olhou uma última vez para o auror, despedindo-se do homem que mudara sua vida, antes de partir. Mas, ao girar sobre o eixo do corpo para ir embora, sem perceber enroscou a manga da capa num dos candelabros suspensos próximos ao espelho da parede, derrubando-o sobre a mesinha, rompendo o silêncio da casa.

- MOSTRE-SE! – gritou Peter acordando sobressaltado, pegando rapidamente a varinha ao lado do travesseiro, apontando-a para o peito do invasor.

O auror saltou da cama e se postou em pé agilmente, sem desviar a varinha do alvo e com os olhos atentos foi caminhando calmamente até ele. Apesar de ter permanecido meses em coma, o tempo que estivera acamado não afetara em nada seus reflexos.

- Mostre-se agora seu COVARDE!

Em silêncio, Sofia deslizou o capuz lentamente para trás e se virou para Peter, revelando seus olhos vermelhos e o rosto úmido pelas lágrimas que escorriam suavemente por sua pele clara.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Sofia? – perguntou Peter com indiferença – Por Merlim, você poderia não passar de um cadáver agora! – disse irritado atirando a varinha sobre a cama, mantendo o tom grave na voz.

Ao vê-lo ali, tão próximo de seu alcance e ao mesmo tempo tão distante, foi como se Sofia o perdesse outra vez. Existem cicatrizes que nem o tempo é capaz de curar, mas não estão visíveis aos olhos humanos, encontram-se ocultas no mais íntimo de nossas almas e a auror sabia disso mais do que ninguém.

Seus lábios tremiam involuntariamente e as palavras pareciam não querer sair, esbarrando no nó que se formara em sua garganta.

- Eu vim dizer adeus... – Sofia conseguiu dizer após algum tempo. Agora que estava ali, frente a frente com ele, já não sentia-se mais segura de sua decisão. Não sabia se teria coragem de fazer o que havia se proposto antes de chegar ali. Era muito difícil dizer adeus a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Hesitante, Sofia estendeu a mão lentamente na direção do rapaz, tocando seu rosto de leve com a ponta dos dedos, para ter certeza que a imagem a sua frente era real e não mais um de seus sonhos. Ele estava abatido e, sem dúvida, muito mais magro, mas ainda era o seu Peter, por trás daqueles olhos profundos e tristes, que só vira uma vez antes. De perto, seu rosto ainda parcialmente queimado em alguns lugares, revelava dolorosamente os horrores pelo qual ele havia passado.

- Adeus? Poderia ter poupado o seu tempo... E a mim de sua presença! – disse o auror energicamente, segurando a mão de Sofia com força, impedindo-a que o tocasse – Agora que já disse a que veio e fez o que pretendia, já pode ir embora... – Peter continuava imóvel, apenas o braço estendido, apontando a direção da saída.

Sofia olhou assustada para Peter e se desvencilhou dele. Não o estava reconhecendo, esse não era o homem por quem se apaixonara, embora soubesse que essa transformação se dera por sua culpa.

- Eu pensei que tivesse te perdido... A vida perdeu o valor para mim... Pedi tanto a Deus que me permitisse vê-lo uma última vez... Acho que ele atendeu o meu pedido, não é? – disse Sofia completamente perturbada pelas palavras que acabara de ouvir – Não se preocupe Sr. Edwards, não precisará mais suportar a minha presença. Estou indo embora não apenas da sua casa, como da sua vida também! Meu pedido foi atendido... Você está vivo! Não posso reclamar, nem tenho o direito de pedir mais nada, mesmo que você nunca mais seja meu – a auror falava em meio as lágrimas que não paravam de brotar em seus olhos.

- Como você pode Sofia? Achou que eu tivesse morrido e aí se atirou dos braços de Charlie!? Não reconheço mais a mulher por quem me apaixonei... – disse Peter sentando na beira da cama, levando as mãos ao rosto para esconder os olhos marejados de lágrimas – Você era a mulher da minha vida, como pode fazer isso comigo?

Sofia se ajoelhou em frente a Peter e puxou as mãos dele, segurando-as entre as suas.

- Você foi arrancado de nós e eu nunca me senti tão perdida... Nada mais fazia sentido para mim sem você. A única coisa que ainda me fazia levantar de manhã, era saber que só assim poderia evitar que os comensais fizessem o mesmo com outra pessoa. Não previ me apaixonar pelo Charlie e nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer, mas ele esteve do meu lado todo esse tempo e as coisas fugiram ao controle... Não pude evitar o que aconteceu – Sofia fez uma breve pausa e respirou fundo, tentando encontrar coragem para prosseguir.

- Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Te amei mais do que tudo e vou te amar para sempre até o fim dos meus dias, seja nessa vida ou além. Você é minha alma gêmea Peter!

- E o que você espera que eu faça agora? Me atire em seus braços e finja que nada aconteceu? Sejamos francos um com o outro Sofia, não existe mais espaço pra mim em sua vida! Você já fez a sua escolha... – disse Peter libertando suas mãos de Sofia, empurrando-a para longe.

- Eu só queria que entendesse minhas razões e quem sabe um dia me perdoasse por ter decidido prosseguir – disse Sofia se afastando rapidamente de Peter, desviando seu olhar para fora da janela, na direção da rua deserta – Tudo que eu sempre quis foi ficar ao seu lado, e então, você foi arrancado de mim. Naquele dia, não foi apenas você quem partiu, mas a Sofia Gryffindor que você conheceu também. Você não entende? A melhor parte de mim morreu com você aquele dia!

- Não sou eu quem precisa perdoar aqui, é você quem precisa se permitir isso – disse Peter ainda anestesiado pela dor de ver a mulher que amava nos braços de outro.

- Por favor, deixe-me terminar. Prometo que depois dessa noite não irei mais importuná-lo – disse Sofia voltando seu olhar para ele.

- Prossiga então Srta. Gryffindor – disse Peter levantando da cama e parando a sua frente, sem mudar a expressão séria de seu rosto.

- Você tem razão em dizer que a mulher por quem se apaixonou não existe mais. Hoje sou apenas uma sombra da Sofia Gryffindor que fui um dia – disse Sofia, encarando Peter com a mesma seriedade, embora seu coração estivesse em frangalhos.

- Se você me ama tanto quanto diz e sofreu tanto com a minha perda, por que não larga o Weasley? Por que veio aqui me dizer adeus ao invés de lutar para ter uma vida comigo outra vez? Por que não me mata de uma vez e acaba logo com todo esse sofrimento? Teria sido melhor para ambos se eu tivesse morrido aquele dia... – disse Peter segurando a mão de Sofia, fazendo com que apontasse a varinha para seu peito.

- Nunca mais repita um absurdo desses Peter! Você não faz idéia de como todos sofreram por achar que você estava morto... Jamais diga isso outra vez... – disse Sofia baixando a varinha bruscamente, fazendo com que uma breve faísca surgisse em sua ponta.

- E como você esperava que eu fosse reagir ao descobrir que a mulher que eu amo e por quem voltei está nos braços de um dos meus melhores amigos? Vamos, diga que se arrependeu da escolha que fez, DIGA! – disse Peter exaltado, socando a parede ao lado de Sofia. A auror estremeceu de susto, não esperando uma reação dessas.

- Por favor, não me peça para escolher entre vocês Peter! Não posso fazer isso... Não assim, não agora que... – Sofia interrompeu o que estava prestes a dizer. Não tinha o direito de magoar Peter ainda mais – Esquece, nada que eu disser vai mudar o que aconteceu, nem o que você pensa sobre isso, então...

- Se isso era tudo que você tinha a dizer, acho que não temos mais nada a conversar. Estive no ministério hoje cedo e pedi a Kingsley que entregasse minha carta de transferência a Robards. Então Srta. Gryffindor, muito em breve você se verá livre da minha presença. Agora, se puder me dar licença, gostaria de voltar ao meu sono.

- Tudo bem Peter, eu vou embora. Só queria me despedir e devolver um de seus pertences. Sei que você vai precisar dela - Sofia tirou a caixa de veludo de dentro da capa, depositando-a sobre a cômoda e então removeu a tampa, revelando uma varinha belamente esculpida com runas antigas, em seu interior.

- Só mais uma coisa, depois vou embora e você não precisará mais falar comigo... - Sofia levou a mão direita ao peito, mostrando a aliança de noivado que ainda usava - Ela não saiu daqui nem por um instante... - uma lágrima teimosa voltou a deslizar por seu rosto, enquanto ela se aproximava de Peter e o tocava outra vez - E essa, esteve comigo desde que consegui recuperá-la das mãos daqueles miseráveis – a auror tirou uma corrente do pescoço, de onde pendia a aliança de Peter e a depositou na mão dele.

Peter permaneceu em silêncio, fitando a aliança na palma de sua mão, idêntica a que dera a Sofia no dia que a pedira em casamento e que ainda permanecia em seu dedo.

- Acabou Srta. Gryffindor? – perguntou Peter friamente, atirando a aliança sobre a cama.

Sofia engoliu em seco e secou rapidamente as lágrimas que insistiam em brotar de seus olhos.

- A partir de hoje, você nunca mais me verá derramar uma lágrima, pois os últimos resquícios da Sofia Gryffindor que você conheceu estão deixando de existir nesse momento. Adeus Peter Edwards! – dito isso, a auror deixou o quarto sem olhar para trás e desaparatou para algum lugar distante, assim que atingiu o lado externo da casa.

Peter permaneceu imóvel, observando Sofia ir embora e só então, quando ela estava longe de sua visão, se permitiu chorar. Acabava de perder a mulher de sua vida e não havia nada a ser feito. Ela escapara de suas mãos e da sua vida, talvez para sempre. Morrer não seria nada comparado ao que estava sentindo. Tudo que realmente importava havia saído por aquela porta, para nunca mais voltar.

* * *


	21. Chapter IV

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

**Seu amor, meu destino**

Os primeiros raios da aurora surgiam no horizonte, tingindo de vermelho as copas das árvores, transformando em dourado as águas cristalinas dos lagos, iluminando os telhados das casas, anunciando o início de mais uma manhã. Sofia passara horas caminhando sem rumo, deixando que seus pés a guiassem para qualquer lugar, até que finalmente a conduziram A Toca.

Charlie estava sentando ao lado de fora, nos fundos da casa, atirado numa antiga cadeira de balanço que Arthur confiscara durante uma apreensão de objetos trouxas, enquanto observava dois gnomos fazendo a festa no canteiro de flores da dona Molly.

Sofia se aproximou a passos lentos e sentou no gramado, ao lado de Charlie, puxando os joelhos contra o corpo. Em silêncio, pegou a mão do rapaz, segurando-a com carinho.

- Char, você sabe o quanto eu precisava vê-lo... Não pude evitar, fui ver Peter essa noite...

Peter passara horas em claro, após a conversa que tivera com Sofia. Ela não apenas interrompera seu sono, como também levara embora toda a sua vontade de viver. Seu mundo havia desabado num piscar de olhos e nada mais fazia sentido. Com certeza, a morte não seria nada comparado a perda de tudo que lhe era mais querido. Sem conseguir dormir, muito menos esquece-la, o auror resolveu ir mais cedo ao Ministério, para ficar a par de tudo que acontecera desde que fora dado como morto e iniciar o quanto antes a caçada aos comensais que haviam transformado sua vida num verdadeiro inferno.

- Me... Meu... Merlim! – gaguejou Tonks surpresa ao ver o colega vivo ali na sua frente, derrubando uma pilha de processos sobre ele – É você mesmo? Como pode... - a auror ficou sem saber como agir. A situação era completamente atípica até mesmo pessoas acostumadas a lidar com todo o tipo de coisa como os aurores.

- Parece que as coisas continuam as mesmas por aqui, não é Tonks? – respondeu Peter, tentando ser o mais amável possível, enquanto ajudava Tonks a arrumar os papéis – Exceto por uns e outros que passaram a apunhalar os amigos pelas costas – complementou amargamente.

- Peter, eu sinto muito! Entendo que você esteja magoado e sei que não tenho o direito de me intrometer na sua vida, mas você não sabe o quanto Sofia sofreu nesses últimos meses e ela não foi a única. Ela tinha duas escolhas... Se entregar e morrer com você, como quase aconteceu, ou seguir adiante. Não a culpe por ter escolhido a segunda opção, pois tenho certeza que no fundo, isso era o que você gostaria que ela fizesse. Assim como ela, você também ganhou uma segunda chance. Não deixe que a tristeza estrague isso, meu amigo. Não permita que a amargura invada seu coração. Esse é um momento para celebrarmos.

- Por que todos ficam defendendo aqueles dois!? Não culpo Sofia por ter prosseguido sem mim, Tonks! Mas, ela fez uma escolha e não há mais espaço em sua vida para mim. O que você faria se voltasse a vida para encontrar a pessoa que ama nos braços de outro? Ela que fique com o Weasley! – Peter falava completamente alterado, esquecendo que estava em seu local de trabalho e que todos poderiam ouvir. Logo, diversos olhares se voltaram na direção dos dois e, assim como Tonks, os aurores que estavam de plantão naquele horário, se surpreenderam ao ver o colega vivo.

- Tudo bem Peter, só não faça nada de cabeça quente, ok? Agora, conte-me o que aconteceu? Achamos que você estivesse... Bem, você sabe!

- Longa história Tonks...

- Lamento interrompê-los, mas os relatos terão que ficar para depois, preciso ter uma palavrinha com o Edwards e tem que ser agora – disse Kingsley aparecendo do nada, interrompendo a conversa – Venha comigo garoto!

Peter acompanhou Kingsley mais do que prontamente até a sala dele.

- Obrigado King, te devo uma! – disse Peter aliviado por ter sido poupado das explicações. Kingsley era o único que sabia os detalhes do que se passara com o auror. Nem mesmo Sofia sabia direito como ele havia sobrevivido, exceto pelo que Charlie soubera através do pai e o pouco que Kingsley contara.

- Não me agradeça rapaz! Vamos, sente-se! Queria conversar com você antes de entregar seu pedido de transferência a Robards. Existem algumas coisas que você deveria saber antes de tomar uma decisão dessas... - Kingsley apontou a varinha para uma mesinha de canto, levitando duas xícaras para a mesa – Café ou chá?

Peter sinalizou com a mão que não queria nada.

- Edwards, te chamei aqui porque estou muito preocupado com você e com Sofia também. Ela anda muito perturbada desde... Desde a sua partida e receio que acabe fazendo alguma besteira... Não me leve a mal garoto, estou falando isso como amigo. Gosto muito dos dois e não agüento vê-los nessa situação.

- O que ela faz ou deixa de fazer não é mais da minha conta Kingsley. Ela fez a escolha dela!

- Não quero aborrece-lo Edwards, só estou pedindo que me escute por alguns minutos e se depois disso você ainda quiser a transferência... – Kingsley tirou a carta de transferência de Peter da gaveta, colocando-a sobre a mesa – Irei entregá-la pessoalmente a Robards, a menos que você mesmo queira fazê-lo, agora que todos já sabem do seu retorno.

- Certo King, vou ouvir o que você tem a dizer, só não espere que mude de idéia em relação a Sofia.

- Como quiser, apenas escute as palavras de um velho amigo... – Kingsley se recostou na cadeira, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa - Quando pensamos que... Bem, que você estivesse morto, Gryffindor perdeu a razão completamente. Estava decidida a vingar sua morte e matar um a um dos comensais se fosse preciso, mas eles foram mais espertos e se aproveitaram da vulnerabilidade dela. Pouco tempo depois de sabermos sobre você, os comensais atacaram o Beco Diagonal... Uma cilada para a Ordem, era óbvio. Não conseguimos impedir que ela fosse para lá. Você sabe como ela pode ser teimosa quando quer. Resumindo a história, ela deu um bom trabalho para os comensais, quase matou Bellatrix, mas no final, acabou capturada por Malfoy. Não sabemos o que ela passou nas mãos de Voldemort, exceto Charlie talvez, que esteve sempre ao seu lado durante todo esse tempo, mas... O que você precisa entender é que a vida perdeu o sentido para ela quando você morreu. Voldemort se aproveitou disso e quase a matou, antes de prende-la inconsciente dentro de um esquife de vidro e mandar que os comensais a incendiassem viva em pleno Ministério da Magia. Foi um milagre ela ter escapado com vida depois de tudo isso. Charlie foi um bom amigo Edwards. Cuidou dela quando mais precisou. Não a culpe por ter se apaixonado por ele...

Peter olhava incrédulo para Kingsley, já não prestando mais atenção no que ele dizia. Não fazia idéia das coisas que Sofia havia passado após a sua morte. Não era tão insensível a ponto de não perceber o quanto ela tinha sofrido, mas não sabia que ela tinha se entregado dessa maneira e quase perdido a vida por conta disso.

- Sinto muito Edwards! Imagino que Gryffindor jamais abriria mão de seu amor se não acreditasse estar esperando um filho de Charlie... Só quem acompanhou tudo de perto sabe o quanto ela ama você.

- O que você disse!? Eu ouvi bem!? Ela não pode estar grávida do Weasley! Por Merlim, era isso que ela queria me dizer... Agora tudo faz sentido... – disse Peter saltando da cadeira, transtornado com a notícia que o pegara de surpresa.

- Acho que falei demais... – resmungou Kingsley arrependido.

- Preciso de ar... – disse Peter saindo da sala, desaparecendo rapidamente do Quartel dos Aurores.

Charlie permanecia entretido com os gnomos, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Sofia.

- Eu sabia que você faria isso Sofi... E vou poupar seu trabalho... Sei que veio até aqui para dizer que apesar de me amar, Peter é sua alma gêmea e que não pode fugir do seu destino. Não se sinta culpada por isso, eu entendo – disse Charlie soltando a mão de Sofia.

- Não Charlie, não foi isso que vim de dizer. Antes mesmo de conversar com Peter, já havia tomado minha decisão. Não acho justo ter que escolher entre vocês dois. Ambos são parte importante da minha vida e não suportaria vê-los ainda mais machucados do que já estão... – Sofia fez uma longa pausa antes de prosseguir - Eu te amo Char, mas não posso mais ficar com você, pelo menos não por enquanto. Preciso ficar um tempo sozinha... Estou muito confusa e não seria certo te dar esperanças de um futuro que não posso prometer. Sinto muito Char, sinto muito mesmo! – disse Sofia com o coração apertado, sem conseguir olhar para ele. Não sabia se estava agindo certo e não estava sendo justa com ele também, mas não conseguiria ser a pessoa que ele precisava ao seu lado, vendo Peter diariamente, amando-o cada vez mais.

Charlie não conseguia falar, mas as lágrimas constantes em seus olhos transmitiam toda a dor que estava sentindo.

- E o Weasleyzinho, como fica nessa história? – Charlie balbuciou depois de um tempo.

- Se eu realmente estiver grávida, tenho certeza que você será o melhor pai do mundo. Vou ao St. Mungus consultar hoje a tarde. Assim que tiver alguma notícia eu te aviso – disse Sofia levantando – Desculpe mais uma vez. Espero que um dia possa me perdoar por isso. Até breve!

Sofia deu um beijo carinhoso na testa de Charlie e saiu caminhando pelo jardim até a saída da Toca, desaparatando em seguida.

Peter caminhava a passos apressados por uma ruela estreita e deserta. A densa neblina obstruía sua visão, obrigando-o a apurar ainda mais seus outros sentidos na escuridão da noite. Sabia que havia algo errado ali, podia sentir o perigo próximo. Estava há dias no encalço dos comensais da morte, seguindo cada pista deixada por eles, esperando apenas por um deslize para pega-los. De repente, os sons da noite cessaram por completo e um vento gélido e cortante começou a soprar, eles haviam chegado. Sete imagens foram ganhando forma em meio ao nevoeiro, ficando mais nítidas a cada passo que davam em sua direção. Em poucos segundos, o auror estava cercado pelos comensais. O prenúncio de morte anunciado pelos olhos frios, emoldurados atrás daquelas máscaras. Não havia para onde fugir, não havia como escapar. Nenhuma palavra fora dita, feixes de luz cortaram o ar quebrando a escuridão da noite, estava acabado. Peter tentou desaparatar, mas muito ferido, foi parar apenas alguns metros adiante. Encurralado e sem forças para desaparatar, fez a única coisa que lhe ocorreu, apontou a varinha na direção dos comensais e explodiu o chão a frente deles. Aproveitando-se da breve distração de seus inimigos, o auror correu até um armazém abandonado, trancando a porta atrás de si. Suas forças se esvaiam rapidamente e a barreira que o separava dos comensais não o manteria a salvo por muito tempo, precisava sair dali. Estava prestes a desmaiar quando ouviu risos femininos ao lado de fora do galpão, seguidos por outras risadas mais graves. Bellatrix sem dúvida estava entre eles. Chamas invadiram o local, consumindo cada parte da construção numa velocidade assustadora. A rapidez com que fogo se alastravam era impressionante, não permitindo que o auror conseguisse escapar, antes de sentir os efeitos do calor que se avolumava. Com as forças restantes, pronunciou um feitiço para congelar as chamas, envolvendo-o numa aura de proteção, abrigando-o em uma temperatura agradável, mas não antes de ter boa parte de seu corpo queimado. Assim, conseguiu atravessar as chamas, cambaleando de um lado para o outro em direção a saída. A porta estava próxima, quando a estrutura começou a desabar sobre ele. A varinha escapou de sua mão, rolando para algum lugar sob os destroços. Não havia tempo a perder, se ficasse ali morreria. Peter andou o mais rápido que seu corpo fragilizado permitiu, escapando do fogo para um campo aberto, onde tombou alguns metros adiante e tudo se apagou.

Então, o doce som de um sussurro o trouxe de volta a consciência. Um belo unicórnio argento saltava em frente a seus olhos, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis. O animal era agradavelmente familiar, mas... Se pareciam tanto com... O patrono de Sofia!!

A campainha soou novamente, dessa vez fazendo o auror despertar de seu pesadelo. Ele deu um salto no sofá, onde havia pego no sono algumas horas antes, ainda atordoado pelas imagens que o atormentavam. Essas eram suas últimas lembranças da emboscada dos comensais que o vitimara e fizera com que todos pensassem que estivesse morto. Acordara meses depois num hospital trouxa, justamente pelo Patrono de Sofia, que avisava os membros da Ordem sobre a presença dos comensais nas proximidades de Hogwarts. O auror esfregou os olhos, tentando afastar as imagens que o perseguiam incessantemente, quando o som estridente da campainha ressoou pela casa outra vez.

- Será que não se pode ter um minuto de descanso? – esbravejou Peter ainda sonolento, enquanto se espreguiçava – Quem será a uma hora dessas? – resmungou ao ver que os ponteiros do relógio marcavam 23 horas - Já vai, já vai! Estou indo...

Munido de sua varinha, artefato indispensável nos últimos tempo, o auror se dirigiu a porta, se surpreendendo a o espiar pelo olho mágico.

- _Era só o que me faltava! Agora meu dia está completo..._ – pensou consigo mesmo enquanto abria as travas da porta.

- O que você quer aqui Weasley? Não temos nada a conversar! – disse Peter friamente, esquecendo as boas maneiras ao ver Charlie parado na entrada.

- Sofia desapareceu! Evaporou! Ninguém sabe dela desde essa manhã... Aí eu pensei... – respondeu Charlie, desconfortável por estar ali.

- Pensou que ela poderia estar aqui!? Não seja ridículo, por que ela estaria aqui Weasley? – disse Peter impaciente. Era muita cara-de-pau de Charlie ir até sua casa atrás de Sofia.

- Desculpe Peter, não quis importuna-lo. Só estou preocupado... Ela não me pareceu nada bem hoje cedo e fiquei com medo que fizesse alguma besteira. Você sabe como ela é impulsiva... – Charlie estava bastante constrangido. Jamais imaginara que um dia sentiria isso na presença de seu velho amigo.

- E que tipo de besteira você acha que ela poderia fazer? Ela já é bem grandinha pra tomar suas próprias decisões e fazer o que bem entender da sua vida.

- Do tipo ir sozinha atrás dos comensais!? Não seria a primeira vez! – Charlie começava a se indignar com a indiferença de Peter. Sofia poderia estar em perigo e o auror parecia não se importar.

- Ela é uma auror muito bem treinada e uma das mais competentes que já conheci, arrisco dizer. Acho que ela conhece muito bem seus próprios limites. Além disso, o que Sofia faz ou deixa de fazer, já não é mais problema meu, entendeu? Agora, se puder me dar licença...

- Edwards, você não pode estar falando isso de coração – interrompeu Charlie - Cara, será que ainda não percebeu o quanto ela te ama? Você acha que é fácil para mim saber disso e mesmo assim vir aqui atrás dela? Como você acha que me sinto sabendo que me apaixonei perdidamente pela mulher de meu melhor amigo e que por causa disso perdi os dois?

- Estou farto de ouvir isso! Vocês me apunhalaram pelas costas e você é o pior tipo de traidor Weasley! Se aproveitou da fraqueza dela para conseguir o que queria...

- Pense o que quiser Peter, mas as coisas não foram exatamente assim. Você não estava aqui para saber pelo que nós passamos, você não sabe o quanto foi difícil para ambos tudo isso, nem como foi difícil para Sofia tentar esquecê-lo. Não fale do que você não sabe! Não foi você quem a ouviu chorar noites a fio quando achava que todos estivessem dormindo, meses após meses. Não foi você quem a viu dentro daquele esquife de vidro e implorou a Deus que não a levasse também... Você acha que eu ou ela planejamos ou quisemos que isso acontecesse? Simplesmente aconteceu e não tivemos como evitar! O que você não consegue entender, é que você sempre foi parte importante de nós e que vê-lo nesse estado nos consome.

- Seu... Seu – Peter estava perdendo o controle. Agarrou Charlie pelo colarinho, erguendo-o do chão e o socou contra a porta – Não venha dizer que sente por Sofia estar com você!

- Feliz agora? – disse Charlie levando a mão a boca para estancar o sangue que escorria pelo canto do lábio - Quando você vai deixar de ser cabeça dura e entender que ela não vive sem você? Tem noção de como ela se sentiu achando que estava traindo a sua memória? Quer descontar sua raiva? Vamos, desconte em mim! Mas pare de torturar a pessoa que mais te ama!

Peter ainda segurava Charlie pelo colarinho e se preparava para soca-lo outra vez, mas as últimas palavras do rapaz o desarmaram.

- Nem mesmo o meu desprezo você merece, Weasley! – Peter soltou Charlie como se não passasse de um saco de batatas - Vou ajudá-lo a encontrar Sofia em honra a nossa velha amizade, mas não espere nada de mim além disso – disse Peter pegando a capa no armário da entrada – Acho que sei onde ela pode estar. Se quiser vir comigo, apresse-se. Tem um temporal se armando na direção onde vamos...

Pouco tempo depois, Peter e Charlie aparatavam na estação de trem em Hogsmeade.

- Estação Hogsmeade? – perguntou Charlie confuso.

- Você não quer encontrar Sofia? – indagou Peter, sem muita paciência.

- Sim, mas... Não consigo imaginar porque Sofia viria para cá, ainda mais com essa chuva? – respondeu Charlie, ainda sem entender.

- Aqui não, lá! – disse Peter apontando na direção de Hogwarts – Melhor nos apressarmos... Essa chuva ainda vai piorar... – o auror apontou a varinha para a própria roupa realizando um feitiço não-verbal – _Impervius!_ – e saiu apressado na direção do castelo.

- Espero que você esteja certo – comentou Charlie, desconfiado – Por Merlim, não entendo as mulheres! Até dragões são mais previsíveis... - resmungou para si mesmo e então repetiu o gesto do auror e saiu atrás dele - Ei, espere por mim!

A estrada até o castelo havia se transformado num verdadeiro lamaçal, dificultando a caminhada dos dois. Peter ia a frente, desviando das poças e buracos que haviam se formado pelo caminho, seguido de perto por Charlie, que não tinha a mesma desenvoltura e agilidade do auror para desviar dos obstáculos.

- Será que não podemos aparatar até lá? Isso aqui ta parecendo um pântano! – resmungou Charlie ao atolar o pé numa poça de lama.

- Vamos Weasley, pare de reclamar... É apenas lama! Nada que um banho de chuva não resolva! – disse Peter aos risos, sem conseguir se conter ao ver Charlie com metade da perna atolada lama, ignorando a outra pergunta do rapaz. Já estavam nos terrenos de Hogwarts, o que, obviamente, impossibilitava a aparatação.

- Isso, continue rindo... Queria ver se fosse com você! – retrucou Charlie, não achando graça no comentário de seu ex-colega de escola.

- Pare de resmungar e apresse-se, não temos a noite toda! – gritou Peter, sem olhar para trás. Já estava vários metros a frente de Charlie e do jeito que as coisas iam, o tratador de dragões ainda iria demorar bastante para alcança-lo.

Assim, Peter foi o primeiro a chegar nos portões da escola. O castelo estava exatamente igual as lembranças de sua juventude. Não havia mais sinais da destruição causada pelos comensais na noite em que Dumbledore fora morto e, apesar de toda a tristeza provocada neste dia, ali ainda estavam guardados alguns dos melhores momentos de sua vida.

- Esses portões parecem bem menores que antigamente - resmungou Charlie ao alcançar Peter.

- Não seria por que antigamente você era menor Weasley?- rebateu Peter em tom de ironia.

- Alguma idéia de como vamos entrar? – perguntou Charlie ignorando o comentário de Peter, encarando os pesados portões de ferro.

- Quem sabe assim... – Peter colocou as mãos sobre as barras de ferro, e os portões se abriram, sem qualquer esforço – As portas de Hogwarts sempre estarão abertas a quem tem sede de saber... Nunca esqueça disso Weasley! – disse Peter atravessando a entrada.

- Agora você já está se achando Edwards! – respondeu Charlie seguindo o auror e então os portões se fecharam atrás deles. Se alguém os visse naquele momento, jamais imaginaria que os dois estavam brigados. Parecia que haviam votado aos velhos tempo de escola, quando não possuíam as preocupações da vida adulta e passavam a maior parte do tempo provocando um ao outro. Só que as coisas não eram mais como antigamente e Peter não tinha nenhuma pretensão em fazer as pazes com Charlie.

- Por aqui Weasley... – disse Peter fingindo ignorar o comentário de Charlie e os dois seguiram pelos jardins do castelo, sob a chuva que ficava cada vez mais forte.

- Você acha mesmo que ela está aqui? – perguntou Charlie, olhando em volta.

- Espere um minuto e você já irá ver... Espero! – respondeu Peter tentando parecer confiante, murmurando o último comentário apenas para ele mesmo - Veja, lá está ela! – disse o auror apontando para o alto do campo de quadribol. Apenas a silhueta de Sofia podia ser avistada em meio a chuva forte que caia sobre o local.

- Não é que você estava certo! – exclamou Charlie surpreso.

- Bem, agora é com você Weasley! – disse Peter fazendo o possível para não demonstrar o quanto isso era difícil para ele.

- Peter, eu... Acho que você é quem deveria ir até lá em cima... É você quem ela espera... – disse Charlie, deixando seus sentimentos de lado para fazer o que achava certo.

- Não Charlie, ela fez uma escolha e foi você quem ela escolheu. É você quem deve falar com ela, não eu – respondeu Peter amargamente.

- Er... Hã... As coisas não são bem assim... Ela terminou comigo hoje cedo –comentou Charlie sem graça, fitando o chão.

- Mas não é de mim que ela está esperando um filho. Vamos Charlie, é de você que ela precisa agora! – Peter precisou reunir toda a força que tinha para dizer isso a ele. Estava morrendo por dentro.

Charlie olhou boquiaberto, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Peter estava abrindo mão de Sofia!?

- Vamos, não me obrigue a repetir isso outra vez... Uma já basta! – complementou Peter, sem acreditar no que estava fazendo.

Charlie colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do auror e então abraçou o velho amigo.

– Nem sei o que dizer Edwards... Isso é tão...

- Apenas prometa que vai cuidar bem dela! – disse Peter arrasado.

- Eu prometo! Tudo que mais quero nessa vida é ver Sofia feliz – disse Charlie, antes de dar as costas a Peter e se dirigir ao campo de quadribol.

Sofia estava sentada no alto da arquibancada da Grifinória e apesar da chuva torrencial que caia sobre os terrenos do castelo, parecia não se importar, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Charlie se aproximou em silêncio e sentou ao lado dela.

- Você lembra quando ganhamos a última Taça de Quadribol? Nunca vi os sonserinos tão irritados conosco quanto aquela vez. Éramos tão felizes naquela época... O destino era bem mais generoso e o mundo parecia girar a nosso favor. Éramos jovens, despreocupados... Lembro que acreditava que permaneceríamos unidos para sempre e que isso nos tornava invencíveis – disse Sofia, seu olhar perdido na direção dos arcos, sem se virar para Charlie.

O rapaz disfarçou uma lágrima teimosa e segurou a mão da amiga firme entre as suas.

- Eu lembro sim Sofizinha, mas agora vou levar você para casa antes que fique doente. O que deu em você para ficar aqui debaixo dessa chuva?

Sofia não disse nada, apenas retirou um pergaminho da capa, visivelmente manuseado várias vezes e o entregou a Charlie. O rapaz passou os olhos rapidamente sobre o papel, já imaginando do que se tratava.

- Sinto muito Sofi, eu... Apesar do que disse ontem, eu também queria muito esse filho – disse Charlie, não mais conseguindo conter as lágrimas.

Os dois permaneceram num silêncio cúmplice por algum tempo, até que Charlie se lembrou de Peter. E se ele ainda estivesse lá embaixo, esperando por eles?

- Sofi, precisamos ir. Peter está nos esperando para te levar para casa.

- O que Peter está fazendo aqui? – Sofia perguntou surpresa.

- Bem, foi ele quem a encontrou... Ele sabia que estaria aqui – disse Charlie constrangido – Mas depois eu te explico melhor, agora você precisa de um banho quente e uma cama quentinha ou você ficará doente.

- Vá na frente, eu já encontro vocês, ok?

- Tudo bem Sofi, vou te esperar lá embaixo, mas não demore – Charlie beijou a testa de Sofia e desceu os degraus, saltando de dois a dois. O rapaz já estava próximo do chão, quando um cavalo prateado cortou o céu sobre sua cabeça.

_"Precisamos de ajuda. Comensais em Hogsmeade. Não sei quanto tempo conseguiremos resistir."_

Era a voz de Tonks que ecoava pelos jardins de Hogwarts, através de seu patrono e antes mesmo do final da mensagem, Sofia havia descido todos os degraus e corria ao encontro de Charlie. Do lado oposto, era Peter quem se aproximava.

- Tonks precisa de ajuda! – exclamou Sofia, pronta para partir em socorro da prima.

- E nós iremos ajudá-la! – disse Peter, esquecendo-se por um momento toda mágoa que sentia por Sofia e Charlie.

- Sofi, acho melhor você ir para casa, Peter e eu cuidamos disso – disse Charlie, preocupado com o estado dela, esquecendo que ela era uma auror e que não seria ele a conseguir protegê-la dos comensais.

- Desculpe Charlie, mas não posso atender seu pedido. Tonks precisa de ajuda e vou para lá, no entanto, acho que você deveria ficar. Você sabe o quanto isso pode ser arriscado...

- Posso não ser auror, mas já sou bem crescidinho para que você se preocupe com a minha segurança – respondeu Charlie irritado.

- Não temos tempo para discussões, vamos os três – disse Peter colocando um ponto final na discussão.

- A passagem da bruxa corcunda nos levará direto até Hogsmeade!

- Bem pensado Sofie! – exclamou Charlie.

- Até que aquele mapa serviu para alguma coisa... Vamos, não temos tempo a perder – disse Peter disparando na direção do castelo.

Sofia e Charlie fizeram o mesmo e logo os três alcançavam a passagem da bruxa corcunda, que os levaria até Hogsmeade.

Peter ia a frente iluminando o estreito corredor, seguido de perto por Sofia e Charlie, que o acompanhavam em silêncio. O túnel úmido e abafado, pelo ar confinado há tanto tempo em seu interior, estendia-se por vários metros sob a terra, de Hogwarts até o vilarejo bruxo. Era o trajeto mais rápido para chegar a Hogsmeade pelo subterrâneo e o mais importante, sem serem vistos pelos comensais.

Alguns minutos depois o grupo chegava ao alçapão da Dedosdemel, a saída do passagem secreta. Subiram cautelosamente para o porão da loja de guloseimas e depois para o piso principal.

- Perímetro seguro... – disse Sofia espiando pela vidraça - Nem sinal deles!

Charlie ainda não se acostumara com o vocabulário usado na comunicação entre os aurores. Muitas vezes sentia-se um peixe fora da água ao participar de alguma ação com eles. Sofia, Peter, Tonks, Jones e Kingsley viviam num mundo só deles, além de sua compreensão. O jovem tratador de dragões lutava por não haver outra opção, enquanto para seus amigos, isso havia se tornado a sua vida.

Peter sinalizou alguma coisa para Sofia que Charlie não conseguiu compreender e então apagou a luz de sua varinha e saiu da loja.

- Charlie, você vem comigo! – sussurrou Sofia puxando Charlie pela mão para fora da Dedosdemel – Fique atrás de mim e mantenha-se longe da claridade... Não queremos que nos descubram antes da hora.

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça e acompanhou a auror em silêncio, seguindo suas instruções. Peter, que ia mais a frente, parou subitamente, sinalizando outra vez. Primeiro, fez um sinal, que para Charlie parecia indicar que haviam seis comensais, depois não entendeu mais nada. O auror apontou dois dedos em "V" para os olhos e depois o indicador na direção da outra rua e então para Sofia e na direção oposta.

- Peter encontrou os comensais... – cochichou Sofia, virando-se para Charlie – Char, por favor, fique aqui. A coisa pode esquentar muito e não me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse.

- E por que eu deveria deixar você ir lá se matar? – indagou Charlie com indignação.

- Porque esse é o meu trabalho Charlie, você sabe disso. Por favor, faça o que estou pedindo... Não estarei sozinha e se algo sair errado... Você poderá nos ajudar! Os comensais não sabem que você está aqui... Isso é uma vantagem a nosso favor.

- Ok Sofia, já entendi! Só prometa que tomará cuidado.

Sofia acenou afirmativamente e desapareceu em meio a chuva e a escuridão. Charlie a seguiu com os olhos até perde-la de vista e então, vendo-se sozinho, resolveu observar o combate mais de perto.

Haviam seis comensais como Peter havia dito, contra quatro aurores. Peter duelava com dois deles, enquanto Sofia e Tonks lutavam com três ao mesmo tempo e Jones com outro. Não sabia dizer quem eram, uma vez que seus rostos estavam ocultos por máscaras. Parecia que a Ordem estava levando vantagem, apesar de estar em menor número, mas o rapaz não sabia dizer ao certo. Então, mais dois comensais surgiram do nada, aparatando atrás de Tonks e Jones, e as acertaram pelas costas, no mesmo instante que Kingsley e Lupin chegavam ao local.

Agora o duelo começava a pegar fogo. Lupin atacara os comensais que atingiram Tonks, enquanto Kingsley auxiliava Sofia com os outros três.

- Por que não estou surpreso de vê-la aqui Gryffindor? – Kingsley provocou a amiga, no pequeno intervalo de tempo entre seu ataque e a recuperação do comensal que tinha levado ao chão.

- Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que não me surpreendo ao encontra-lo aqui? – disse a auror após projetar uma chuva de pedras contra um dos comensais e girar no eixo do próprio corpo a tempo de se proteger com um _Protego_ do ataque de outro.

Peter acabava de derrubar um dos seus oponentes, depois de escapar por um triz de um feitiço desviado em sua direção.

- Então Edwards, como se sente sabendo que regressará a casa de Hades novamente? Podemos providenciar para que a viuvinha o acompanhe dessa vez... – provocou uma voz conhecida as costas do auror.

- Não tenha tanta certeza, Avery... – disse Peter virando-se para ele _- __Lacarnum Inflamare! _

Diversas bolas de fogo foram projetadas da varinha do auror acertando o comensal em cheio e apesar da chuva forte, em poucos segundos o fogo havia se alastrado a volta dele.

- O inferno pode ser aqui mesmo Avery... Isso é apenas uma amostra do que vai acontecer com você!

Tonks agora recuperada, lutava ao lado de Lupin, e Jones era quem parecia estar levando a pior no duelo com Jugson. Charlie continuava escondido, espiando tudo que acontecia a distância. Pensara em dar uma forcinha, mas pelo visto, os aurores não precisavam dele.

- Hora de dizer adeus Gryffindor! - exclamou uma voz masculina surgida do nada – _Sectumsempra!_

Sofia ainda tentou desviar, mas o feitiço fora mais rápido do que ela, atingindo seu braço de raspão.

- Agora você conseguiu me irritar... Eu gostava dessa capa! – disse a auror como se o ferimento não fosse importante, embora a dor fosse intensa e seu braço não parasse de sangrar – _Diffindo! _O feitiço da auror acertou o comensal, sem chance de defesa, provocando rasgos por todo seu corpo, uma imagem nada bonita de se ver.

- A viuvinha ta nervosinha hoje... O que virá depois, um Avada? Duvido que você tenha coragem – desafiou o comensal, erguendo-se com dificuldade.

- Até que não seria má idéia, mas a morte seria boa demais para traidores como você, Snape! – _Crucio! _

Snape gargalhava em meio a pontadas insuportáveis de dor, se contorcendo sobre o chão.

- Deixando-se consumir pelo ódio Gryffindor? Oh, é tão patético ver vocês aurores abandonando seus princípios... Vocês não são tão diferentes de nós, quanto pensam, afinal! Mas isso ainda não é suficiente para conseguir executar a maldição com perfeição... Vou ensinar como se faz... _Crucio!_

Ainda caído na rua, o comensal acertou Sofia, que foi ao chão imediatamente, sendo consumida pela maldição imperdoável, a varinha escapando de sua mão.

- Isso é o melhor que você consegue fazer? – indagou Sofia, tentando disfarçar a dor.

_- _Opa, opa, mas o que temos aqui? Aquele não é seu querido Edwards, Gryffindor? – disse o comensal apontando a varinha na direção oposta ao avistar Peter concentrado no duelo com Rookwood. _- _Ah, o amor é tão lindo... Vamos nos divertir um pouco... Everte Stat...

- Não com tanta pressa... Não permitirei que machuque mais ninguém! – disse Sofia após juntar a varinha discretamente e usar um Bombarda não-verbal, fazendo tudo próximo a Snape voar pelos ares. Não sabia se havia conseguido atingi-lo, pois uma densa nuvem de poeira bloqueava havia se formando ocultando seu alvo e bloqueando a sua visão. A auror se aproximou lentamente do local da explosão e quando a nuvem de destroços começou a baixar, constatou que Snape havia evaporado junto com a explosão.

- COVARDE! – gritou a auror inconformada, procurando o comensal em vão, e quando se virou, quase esbarrou em Peter que vinha a seu encontro. Seus olhares se encontraram por alguns milésimos de segundo, antes que os feitiços voltassem a cortar a chuva em sua direção e fossem obrigados a voltar ao combate.

- Pronta? – disse Peter para Sofia, que entendeu o recado. Os dois voltaram a duelar de costas um para o outro, unidos por uma das mãos, enquanto a outra brandia a varinha em fúria, disparando feitiços contra os comensais. Lutavam como se fossem um só, numa sincronia perfeita, como nos velhos tempo. Não precisavam de palavras para entender um ao outro, apenas pensavam e agiam da mesma forma. Nem mesmo os comensais compreendiam como eles conseguiam fazer aquilo, mas tinham consciência que se não agissem rápido seriam vencidos. Os aurores usavam um ao outro como alavancas, para se deslocarem rapidamente pela rua e atacar os comensais com eficiência, confundindo-os. Parecia uma dança sob a chuva e não um duelo mortal.

Charlie que acompanhava tudo de longe, finalmente percebia que Sofia e Peter estavam destinados um para o outro e nada poderia separa-los. O destino não os colocara juntos por acaso e não seria ele a interferir nisso. O campo de batalhas nunca fora o seu lugar, Sofia e Peter, no entanto, haviam nascido para isso.

A batalha estava quase ganha... Após nocautearem Rookwood e Mcnair, os olhares de Sofia e Peter se encontraram outra vez. Seus rostos tão próximos, permitiam ver-se refletidos nos olhos do outro, sua respiração acelerada, refletia não apenas o êxtase do momento, como o desejo entre os dois. O temporal que desabava sobre suas cabeças, parecia não fazer diferença. Mas, numa fração de segundos, todo o encanto fora quebrado. Tudo acontecera tão rápido... Num minuto estavam prestes a se beijar, no outro, um comensal jazia no chão. Peter o avistara por cima do ombro de Sofia e antes que este a acertasse pelas costas, o auror já o havia derrubado.

- De onde ele surgiu? Espere... Cadê Charlie? – perguntou Sofia aflita, temendo pela vida do amigo.

- Não se preocupe Sofia, ele está bem. Foi embora já faz algum tempo... Vi quando ele... – Tonks tentava acalmar Sofia, mas percebera que falara mais do que o necessário – Bem, ele deve estar na segurança da Toca agora.

- Todos bem? – perguntou Peter, passando os olhos em volta, e Lupin acenou afirmativamente, respondendo pelos demais.

- Melhor leva-los a Azkaban antes que despertem – disse Kingsley apontando para os comensais desacordados sobre o chão molhado.

Enquanto Jones e Kingsley conjuravam cordas amarrando os comensais, Peter se aproximou de Sofia novamente.

- Você lutou muito bem hoje, Srta. Gryffindor – disse o auror sem conseguir desviar os olhos dela.

- Você também Edwards! Mas parece que os comensais não gostaram muito disso... – disse Sofia afastando os cabelos molhados do rosto e então, as imagens começaram a passaram em câmera lenta em frente aos seus olhos... Atrás de Peter, Rookwood se recuperava do estuporamento e agilmente preparava-se para atacar o auror pelas costas. Mais do que rapidamente, Sofia projetou seu corpo a frente de Peter, recebendo o impacto do feitiço em suas costas, e desfaleceu nos braços de seu amado. Ao mesmo tempo, Kingsley e Tonks acertaram o comensal, mas era tarde demais.

Acontecera tudo tão rápido, que Peter só compreendera o que se passara, quando sentiu Sofia escorregando entre seus braços. Viu o brilho nos olhos da auror uma última vez e então eles se fecharam. Transtornado, o jovem deitou Sofia em seu coloco e começou a chorar sobre seu corpo inerte.

- Sofie, me perdoe! Eu fui um idiota... Eu te amo! Vamos, por favor, fique comigo... Você não pode me deixar assim... – disse Peter com Sofia em seus braços, removendo os cabelos que escondiam seus olhos cerrados – Por favor Sofie, não morra!

Sofia foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, ainda atordoada pelo feitiço, e ergueu a mão, tocando o rosto de Peter.

- Achou que fosse se livrar de mim assim tão fácil? Vaso ruim não quebra... Vão precisar muito mais do que isso para conseguir me derrubar... – sussurrou a auror com a voz fraca.

- Por Merlim, nunca mais me dê um susto desses! Não sei o que faria se tivesse te perdido... Me perdoe por ter sido um completo idiota... – disse Peter acariciando seu rosto, e então, seus lábios encontraram os dela, num beijo apaixonado.

- Espere aqui, eu já volto... Tenho uma coisinha para resolver... – disse Peter após beija-la, e então, correu na direção de Rookwood derrubando-o no chão outra vez. Apontou a varinha diretamente para o coração e apoiou o pé em seu peito, impedindo que escapasse.

- Seu miserável, agora vai pagar pelo que fez! - disse Peter, completamente transtornado.

- Não faça isso Peter! Se mata-lo agora, jamais pagará pelos seus crimes! – gritou Tonks, tentando impedir que o auror fizesse justiça com as próprias mãos.

- Se eu não o fizer, esse verme continuará tirando mais vidas inocentes Tonks, você não entende?

- Entendo perfeitamente o que você está sentindo... Você não é o único a querer dar um basta nisso, mas se começarmos a matá-los dessa forma, estaremos nos rebaixando ao nível deles.

- Ele quase matou Sofia! - esbravejou Peter, chutando o comensal na altura das costelas.

- Peter, espere... – disse Sofia segurando calmamente o braço do auror, com o qual apontava a varinha para o comensal – Vingança não os trará de volta... Não suje suas mãos assim... Não vale a pena!

Peter olhava para o comensal com desprezo, os dedos apertados em torno da varinha, lutando contra si mesmo. Sabia que Sofia estava certa, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia deixar o comensal escapar dessa forma

– Eu não posso Sofie, sinto muito! – Peter aproximou a varinha ainda mais do comensal, libertando-se do braço de Sofia. Estava prestes a acerta-lo com a Maldição da Morte, quando a razão voltou a falar mais forte. Chutou-o com força, outra vez, extrapolando toda a raiva que estava sentindo, e então o estuporou.

- Edwards, Gryffindor, acho melhor vocês dois irem embora... Já fizeram mais do que suficiente por hoje... Deixe que nós cuidamos deles, não se preocupem. Vão para casa e descansem, ok? – Kingsley se aproximou dos dois aurores e falou calmamente, apoiando a mão no ombro de Sofia. Estavam visivelmente abalados, a emoção fora demais para eles. Todo acontecera num curto espaço de tempo, desde o retorno de Peter. Era coisa demais para assimilar.

- Vamos Peter... – disse a auror puxando-o pelo braço – Não há mais nada que possamos fazer por enquanto.

- Só mais uma coisa... _Incarcerous! __–_ disse Peter, conjurando cordas em volta do comensal – Agora já podemos ir... Venha Sofie, vou te levar para casa...

Peter envolveu os braços em torno de Sofia e, abraçados, desaparataram para casa.


	22. Chapter V

**Capítulo V**

* * *

**A Última Defesa**

O verão daquele ano trouxera ventos novos, apesar do turbilhão crescente. Peter regressara ao mundo dos vivos após meses em coma num hospital trouxa, trazendo a esperança de volta a abatida Ordem da Fênix. Sofia e Peter haviam se reconciliado, Charlie regressara a Romênia para cuidar de seus dragões e Tonks e Lupin haviam se casado. A guerra continuava, mas ainda existiam alguns raros momentos de felicidade, como esses, pelos quais valia a pena lutar.

As primeiras estrelas despontavam no céu, anunciando o final de mais um dia, enquanto a Ordem se reunia na Toca aguardando o momento certo de agir.

- Tonks, algum sinal deles? – perguntou Olho-tonto impaciente.

- Nada ainda... – disse a auror espiando pela janela.

- Acalme-se Alastor, tenho certeza que eles virão – comentou Lupin com a calma de sempre.

- Ei, espere... Acho que são eles – interrompeu Tonks.

- Vou lá ver... – disse Kingsley saindo porta a fora, não tardando a avistar os aurores, caminhando em sua direção.

- Gryffindor... Edwards, que bom que chegaram! Estamos quase terminando...

- Desculpe-nos pelo atraso King. Robards estava possuído hoje e não conseguimos sair do Ministério antes. Aquilo estava um caos! – disse Peter se antecipando e cumprimentando Kingsley com um aperto de mãos – Não sei onde vamos parar desse jeito...

- Não se preocupe Edwards, isso já era previsto... Robards não está no melhor de suas faculdades mentais.

- E então, alguma novidade? – disse Sofia abraçando o auror.

- Receio que você não vai gostar das notícias que tenho, Gryffindor. Alastor e eu decidimos que vocês dois devem permanecer aqui na Toca, vigiando a casa enquanto vamos até Surrey buscar Harry.

Sofia abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou novamente, nitidamente desapontada. Kingsley, que já prevera a reação da auror de ante-mão, se antecipou a ela.

- Sem "mas" Gryffindor, essa é nossa palavra final. Precisamos de vocês aqui!

- Desculpe King, mas não compreendo o porquê disso. Vai arriscar a vida de crianças lá fora, enquanto ficamos aqui parados, torcendo para que todos voltem em segurança? – questionou Peter, sem conseguir entender os motivos de Shacklebolt – Por Merlim King, são apenas garotos!

- Seríamos muito mais úteis lá fora, na escolta do Potter – complementou Sofia, ainda inconformada.

- Acalmem-se os dois, por favor! – disse Kingsley com severidade, mas logo retomou a calma e voltou a falar no seu tom tranqüilo de sempre – Vocês estão entre os aurores mais habilidosos e capacitados com quem já trabalhei. São expertos, inteligentes... Confiaria minha vida a vocês se fosse preciso, mas hoje, não sou apenas eu que estou confiando minha vida a vocês... Somos todos nós!

Peter e Sofia olharam envergonhados para Kingsley, ainda sem compreender onde ele queria chegar.

- Se algo der errado hoje a noite, vocês serão nossa última defesa... A última resistência da Ordem da Fênix – disse o auror, apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros de seus dois pupilos – A última barreira entre Voldemort e a liberdade de todo a sociedade bruxa... Nossa última esperança! Não confiaria essa tarefa a mais ninguém... É por isso que preciso de vocês aqui!

- Será uma honra para nós! – disse Peter, ainda surpreso pelas palavras de Kingsley.

- Obrigada por nos confiar uma tarefa como essas. Faremos o possível para honra-la, nem que isso custe nossas vidas... – disse Sofia, sensibilizada pela confiança depositada por Kingsley, a quem tanto admirava.

Com o passar do tempo, o auror se tornara muito mais do que um colega de trabalho ou da Ordem, havia se transformado num bom amigo e no seu mentor de confiança.

- Não há o que agradecer, eu os escolhi porque confio plenamente na capacidade de vocês.

A porta da Toca se abriu, deixando escapar a luz do interior da casa para o jardim. Olho tonto apareceu na porta e foi na direção dos três aurores, seguido por Tonks, Lupin, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione e Hagrid. Mundungus Flecher apareceu um pouco depois, resmungando alguma coisa que ninguém se preocupou em dar atenção.

- Kingsley, já passou o plano aos dois? – perguntou Moody, apoiando as mãos sobre o bastão.

- Sim Alastor, eles já estão a par de tudo.

- Então está certo. Não esqueçam de verificar todos os que retornarem e qualquer coisa deixei os horário das Chaves de Portal de cada dupla com Molly... – disse Alastor passando as últimas recomendações – Contamos com vocês! Até breve!

- Tomem cuidado! – disse Sofia abraçando Olho-tonto.

- Não se preocupe Sofia, ficaremos bem – disse Kingsley tentando tranqüiliza-la. Então, abraçou a auror por quem tinha tanto apresso. Desde que esta chegara ao Quartel dos Aurores Britânico, tivera um carinho especial por ela, e com o tempo passara não apenas a respeita-la, como também a admira-la pela auror que havia se tornado.

- Cuidem-se! – o auror passou a mão na cabeça dela e então se dirigiu a Peter.

- Edwards, não deixe Sofia fazer nenhuma besteira! – sussurrou Kingsley para o auror, enquanto apertava sua mão.

- Pode deixar King, conheço a Sofie muito bem... Não tirarei meus olhos dela – respondeu o rapaz entendendo perfeitamente a preocupação do colega.

- Até logo! – disse Kingsley se afastando dos dois.

- Sofi, minha amiga... – disse Bill caminhando até Sofia – Por favor, tome conta da mamãe. Você sabe como ela fica nervosa quando os filhinhos dela não estão embaixo da sua asa.

- Não se preocupe Bill, ficarei de olho nela – Sofia jogou os braços em torno do pescoço do amigo e o abraçou com força – Agora, prometa-me que tomará cuidado e voltará para nós! – disse séria olhando nos olhos do amigo.

- Eu prometo tentar, Sofi! – disse Bill abraçando a amiga outra vez.

- Nem se invente de me desobedecer! – Sofia exclamou baixinho, beijando o rosto dele.

- Farei o possível – respondeu Bill, retribuindo o beijo da amiga, antes de se voltar para Peter – Edwards... Cuide bem da minha amiga ou acabo com a sua raça quando voltar – disse o rapaz em tom de brincadeira, apertando a mão do amigo.

- Cuide-se cara! – respondeu Peter, apoiando a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Hora de irmos pessoal! – gritou Moody do outro lado do gramado – Potter espera por nós.

Sofia se apressou na direção de Lupin e Tonks, antes que eles partissem.

- Tonks, tome cuidado! – disse abraçando a prima demoradamente – E se encontrar Bellatrix, não esqueça de mandar minhas lembranças a ela – cochichou no ouvido de Tonks, sabendo que ela entenderia o recado.

- Pode deixar Sofi, Bellatrix terá o que merece se nos encontrarmos – respondeu Tonks, beijando o rosto de Sofia – Nos vemos em breve! – disse Tonks montando em sua vassoura, desaparecendo rapidamente de sua vista.

- Cuide-se Sofia e nunca esqueça de quem você é! – disse Remus beijando a testa da auror - Edwards, contamos com você! – dirigiu-se ao auror que chegava ao encontro deles, despedindo-se com um aperto de mão.

- Faremos o possível – respondeu Peter retribuindo o cumprimento – Boa sorte!

Peter puxou Sofia para perto, abraçando-a pela cintura e assim permaneceram enquanto um a um dos membros da Ordem partiam.

- VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!! – gritou Olho-tonto sobrevoando suas cabeças e logo, não restava mais ninguém na Toca, além de Sofia, Peter, Molly e Ginny.

- Meus queridos, entrem, entrem... – disse Molly quebrando o silêncio – Preparei bastante comida para o jantar.

- Como poderia recusar um convite tão tentador!? – respondeu Peter com um largo sorriso no rosto, puxando Sofia pelo mão para o interior da casa, atrás de Molly.

- Isso, isso, é assim que se fala meu querido!

- Ninguém consegue resistir a sua comida Molly – disse Sofia entrando na Toca, e os quatro desapareceram no interior na casa, onde aguardariam por horas inquietantes até o retorno de seus amigos. Amigos estes que poderiam jamais voltar, o que descobririam muito em breve.

* * *


	23. Chapter VI

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

**A Queda do Leão**

Os dias avançavam cada vez mais sombrios nos últimos tempos. Julho estava terminando mais uma vez e nem o calor de verão era suficiente para acalentar os corações aflitos de bruxos e bruxas, reprimidos pelo domínio cada dia mais evidente do Lord das Trevas. O mundo bruxo já não era mais o mesmo. Havia se transformado em dias de sombra sem fim e noites de medo.

O ministério era nitidamente controlado por Voldemort e mais dia menos dia, ele e seus comensais o assumiriam de vez. Ser um auror em tempos como esses poderia ser muito arriscado. Os bruxos altamente treinados para capturar comensais da morte no passado, agora lutavam por suas vidas. Haviam se tornado alvo das represálias do novo sistema. Alguns poucos, como Sofia, Peter e Tonks, continuavam no Quartel dos Aurores ao lado de Kingsley Shacklebolt, o novo chefe do setor, numa tentativa utópica de adiar o domínio definitivo pelas forças das trevas e se manter por dentro dos acontecimentos. Discretamente, o casal removera todo o material arquivado sobre os comensais e até mesmo os cartazes de "Procurado", para que não sofressem represália por parte dos mesmos, que agora circulavam livremente pelos corredores do Ministério. O único lugar que ainda estava, aparentemente, livre deles era o Quartel dos Aurores, mas não por muito tempo.

Sofia saíra mais cedo de seu turno aquela manhã. Aquele 01 de agosto seria um dia especial dentre tantos de medo e incertezas. Um raro momento de felicidade, para dar ânimo a Ordem da Fênix, que estava se exaurindo ao longo das incansáveis batalhas diárias para manter a sociedade bruxa a salvo. O casamento de Bill e Fleur renovavam as esperanças de dias melhores, mesmo em meio a guerra deflagrada. Mais um motivo pelo qual valeria a pena lutar e até mesmo morrer.

Algumas horas depois, Sofia aparatava na entrada da Toca, logo despertando a atenção dos convidados que acabavam de chegar, para sua beleza e elegância. A auror trajava um vestido longo prateado, que provocava um efeito interessante em contraste com seus olhos verdes. Seus cabelos presos e levemente bagunçados, passavam um ar casual e ao mesmo tempo sofisticado. Os brincos longos, belamente entrelaçados em files prateados, refletiam os raios solares de maneira graciosa, fazendo com que a jovem bruxa parecesse emanar luz própria, bem como a gargantinha que adornava seu pescoço. A varinha, indispensável a qualquer bruxo, principalmente em tempos tão obscuros, vinha presa com uma fita na canela perna direita, astutamente oculta sob o vestido e de fácil alcance em caso de qualquer emergência.

- Olá Sofia, como vai? – disse uma voz feminina.

- Bom dia Hermione, Ron... Como vão? – respondeu Sofia.

- Ah, você sabe, minha mãe não nos deixa em paz, mas fora isso tudo bem. Você já conhece nosso primo Barry? - Ron sinalizou para o garoto gordinho de cabelos ruivos ao seu lado, que se adiantou e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a auror.

- Olá Harry! Belo disfarce – disse Sofia cautelosamente ao apertar a mão do garoto.

- Ah, mas como você sabia? – Barry fez uma expressão de frustração.

- Simples, seus olhos...

- Sofizinha, como é bom te ver por aqui! – disse George animadamente, entrelaçando seu braço no dela, para conduzi-la ao seu lugar – Podem deixar que agora é por nossa conta.

Olá garotos! – Sofia deu um beijo no rosto de cada um dos gêmeos e se deixou conduzir por eles, acenando para "Barry", Ron e Hermione - Até depois pessoal!

- Cadê o mala do Edwards? Já disse que se você namorasse comigo nunca iria a lugar algum desacompanhada, não disse? – comentou Fred, com o bom humor de sempre.

- Ainda está em tempo de você casar com um cara ruivo, bonito, charmoso e sedutor como nós... Estamos solteiros, sabia? – complementou George, dando uma piscadinha para ela.

Sofia não conseguiu conter o riso. Estava acostumada com as brincadeiras e provocações dos garotos, mas as vezes eles conseguiam se superar.

- Eu já tenho um HOMEM com todas essas qualidades garotos, exceto pelo cabelo ruivo, mas se não o tivesse até acho que daria para pensar no caso... – disse alegremente, enquanto caminhava de braços dados com os dois garotos.

- Ah Sofizinha, porque você é tão má com a gente? Porque só o trasgo do Charlie teve uma chance com você? O que ele tem que nós não temos? Dragões como bichos de estimação? – disse Fred e George completou – Uma orelha a mais?

- Garotos! O que aconteceu entre mim e Charlie é passado... Se não achasse que Peter tinha sido arrancado para sempre da minha vida por aqueles miseráveis dos comensais, provavelmente nunca teria acontecido...

- É impressão minha ou escutei meu nome? Precisando de ajuda para despachar esses perturbadores da Ordem Sofi? – Charlie sorriu descontraidamente e abraçou a amiga

- Charlie!! Que saudades!! ... – respondeu retribuindo o abraço – Será que um dia seus amigos terão prioridade aos dragões?

- Que é isso Srta. Gryffindor, jamais trocaria a sua doce companhia por um _agradável_ bafo de dragão ou uma chamuscada de um Rabo-córneo–húngaro... E por falar nisso, cadê o desnaturado do Peter? Como ele tem coragem de deixar uma bela dama como você desacompanhada?

- Peter ficou preso no ministério, mas não deve demorar. Você sabe que ele não se perdoaria se perdesse o casamento do Bill.

- Fred... George... Se me dão licença, vou roubar a Sofia um pouquinho... – disse Charlie puxando Sofia na direção da Toca.

- Só por um pouquinho Charlie, ou iremos atrás de vocês pra ver se está tudo bem com a Sofizinha... – disse George e Fred completou – Comporte-se mano! Não faça nada que nós faríamos!

- É isso aí George!

Sofia foi conduzida pelo amigo para o interior da casa e Charlie só parou quando teve certeza que estavam sozinhos.

- Acho que aqui ninguém irá nos importunar – disse Charlie fechando a porta do cômodo onde estavam, mais precisamente o quarto dele.

- O que está acontecendo Charlie? Algum problema? – perguntou Sofia preocupada, sentando na beirada da escrivaninha.

- Não diria problema, levando em consideração tudo que está acontecendo, mas queria saber como vão as coisas no ministério. Você não sabe como fico preocupado em saber que você e Peter estão no ninho das cobras e que podem ser picados a qualquer momento.

- Charlie, todos nós estamos correndo riscos nessa guerra, mas não podemos desistir de lutar, por causa disso. Nosso trabalho no ministério é de extrema importância para Ordem... Precisamos estar sempre informados de cada passo de Voldemort e lá ainda é o melhor lugar para se obter esse tipo de informação. Não vou negar que é difícil ver comensais vagando livremente pelos departamentos e não poder fazer nada, mas pelo menos podemos vigia-los de perto.

- Eu sei, mas vocês estão se arriscando demais... E se algo sair errado? Você sabe do que Você-Sabe-Quem é capaz.

- Você nem precisa me lembrar disso...

O silêncio reinou no quarto por alguns instantes e só foi quebrado quando um estrondo veio do corredor. Sofia que até então fitava a ponta de seus sapatos visíveis sob a barra do vestido estremeceu de susto e Charlie que ficara perdido em pensamentos, pareceu voltar a realidade e correu para porta.

- Tonks, você está bem? – perguntou Charlie ao vê-la no corredor.

- Eu? Acho que estou, mas receio que o bruxo desse quadro nunca mais retorne a sua moldura. Acho que assustei ele – disse Tonks visivelmente constrangida, apontando para o quadro que até minutos antes esboçava a pintura de um bruxo de cabelos ruivos e barba longa, desbotada pelos anos, capturando gnomos com sua varinha.

- Não se preocupe Nymph, daqui uns dias ele aparece de novo – disse Sofia alegremente, surgindo na porta do quarto - Ele sempre faz isso!

- Felônios Weasley nunca perde o costume, mas com o barulho que você fez, acho que os bruxos de todos os quadros se esconderam – comentou Charlie entre risadas.

- Eu tropecei no degrau – disse Tonks envergonhada.

- Você não tem conserto minha prima – Sofia abraçou Tonks carinhosamente – Mas e então, o que veio fazer aqui em cima?

- Na verdade, eu vim procurar você... Quero que você seja a primeira a saber.

Percebendo que estava sobrando na conversa, Charlie saiu de fininho e foi até o quarto de Bill ver se o irmão precisava de algo.

- Eu também estava querendo falar com você, mas acabei me distraindo com o Charlie e... Ah, deixemos as preocupações de lado por hoje, já temos coisas suficientes para nos preocupar pelos próximos anos... Vamos, conte-me o motivo de seus olhos estarem brilhando de tanta alegria.

- Eu estou grávida Sofi! – disse Tonks e lágrimas emocionadas brotaram em seus olhos.

- É uma notícia maravilhosa minha prima. Fico muito feliz por vocês. – disse Sofia, abraçando Tonks.

- Obrigada prima, apesar de tudo que vem acontecendo, esse é um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, mas vejo que não sou a única a estar radiante, o que aconteceu?

- Ainda parece um sonho quando penso... Marcamos a data do casamento, para a próxima primavera – disse Sofia radiante.

- Sofi, que coisa boa! Tenho certeza que você e Peter serão muito felizes... Vocês merecem!

- Obrigada Nymph – disse Sofia, antes de ser interrompida.

- Ei, desculpe interromper a conversa, mas será que você pode dar uma ajudinha aqui, Sofizinha? – disse Charlie colocando a cabeça pra fora da porta – É bem rapidinho, prometo.

- Tonks, encontro você lá embaixo, ok? E se por acaso Peter aparecer, diga que estou aqui, por favor. Estou começando a ficar preocupada com o atraso dele.

- Pode deixar Sofi, eu aviso – Tonks acenou para os dois e desceu para o jardim.

- E então, qual é o motivo de tanta urgência? – disse Sofia, entrando no quarto.

- Wow, como você está bonita Srta. Gryffindor. Se meu amigo não a tivesse pedido em casamento antes ou eu não estivesse prestes a me casar com a mulher da minha vida... Ok, ok, estou só brincando, mas que você está linda não dá pra negar, não é Char? - disse Bill sorridente, indo até Sofia e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Você tem toda a razão Bill... Peter é um cara de sorte – disse Charlie, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da amiga.

- Eu já disse que amo vocês? - disse Sofia, abraçando Bill com cautela, para não amarrotar a roupa do noivo.

- Deixa eu pensar... – Bill fez cara de sonso – Algumas dezenas de vezes? Ah, não faça essa carinha Sofi, você sabe que nós também te amamos.

- Tá, vocês me convenceram, mas agora podem me dizer qual era o motivo de tanta urgência? – Sofia fez uma careta, fingindo estar brava – Já estava começando a imaginar coisas...

- Você é um anjo Sofizinha!

- Eu sei que sou! – a auror começou a rir – Mas fale logo Sr. William Arthur Weasley o que lhe aflige, ou será o primeiro noivo a se atrasar ao invés da noiva.

- Bem, eu tive um pequeno desentendimento com a minha gravata. Não consigo fazer o nó – disse Bill fazendo carinha de desamparado, mostrando a gravata caída em volta de seu pescoço.

- Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso... – Sofia pegou as duas extremidades da gravata e habilmente entrelaçou-as fazendo um nó – Pronto, resolvido!

- Obrigada Sofi, não sei o que faria sem você!

- Vejamos... O marido perfeito, que fará Fleur muito feliz!?

- Cada vez me convenço mais de que você não existe minha amiga... Espero que Peter te faça muito feliz.

Bill deu um abraço apertado em Sofia e Charlie se juntou a eles. Parecia que tinham voltado aos velhos tempos de escola, quando estavam sempre juntos. O quarteto só não estava completo, pois Peter ainda não havia chegado, o que começava a preocupar Sofia profundamente.

- Obrigada Bill, você sabe o quanto isso é importante para nós. Peter não parou de falar nisso ontem o dia inteiro... – disse Sofia sentindo o peito apertar.

- E onde está o Sr. Meu Padrinho, que ainda não chegou? – perguntou Bill, percebendo a apreensão nos olhos de Sofia.

- Está no ministério, mas prometeu que chegaria a tempo para o casamento. Já deveria ter chegado, inclusive.

- Acalme-se, logo ele chega – Charlie puxou Sofia para perto e beijou sua testa – E se ele não chegar, eu te faço companhia, ok?

- Ok... – disse Sofia, sem conseguir disfarçar sua preocupação – Vejo vocês lá embaixo, então.

A auror deixou o quarto e seguiu para o jardim, agora repleto de bruxos, que aguardavam o início da cerimônia. Procurou Peter por todos os lados, mas nem sinal dele em meio aos convidados.

- Sofizinha, ainda está em tempo de você mudar de idéia – disse a voz alegre de Fred, que se aproximara sorrateiramente da auror

- Fred, George, se vocês têm amor pelas suas vidas, nunca mais se aproximem dessa forma de um auror... Já estava prestes a sacar minha varinha e atacá-los – Sofia balançou a cabeça e começou a rir de si mesma. Estar sempre alerta as vezes podia ser embaraçoso. Pelo menos dessa vez ela não chegara a apontar a varinha, antes de se dar conta que não estava sendo atacada.

- Ah, mas você sabe que a gente adora viver perigosamente... – foi a vez de George se pronunciar – Além do mais, sabemos que você possui reflexos apurados e não nos machucaria, não é Fred?

- E também, quem ia ligar se o George perdesse a outra orelha por acidente, elas só servem pra adornar a cabeça dele mesmo – Fred não se conteve.

- Um dia ainda vou entender como vocês conseguem fazer piada disso... Mas agora, preciso descobrir o que aconteceu com um certo auror... Se vocês me dão licença...

- Você já reparou Fred, que ela sempre nos troca pelo Edwards? – cutucou George

- É, já tinha reparado George, mas tudo bem... Um dia ela ainda vai dar valor pra gente... – Fred cochichou para o irmã.

- Não façam drama garotos, vocês sabem que tem um lugarzinho especial no meu coração – Sofia sorriu para os garotos e se apressou em direção ao portão da Toca.

- Onde pensa que vai Srta. Gryffindor? Tentando escapar sorrateiramente da cerimônia de casamento de seu melhor amigo e ainda por cima deixando um padrinho desacompanhado no altar? – disse uma voz masculina as suas costas.

Sofia interrompeu a trajetória e se virou calmamente.

- A última coisa que gostaria de fazer seria perder um momento tão importante da vida do meu melhor amigo, mas sinto que tem algo errado... Que alguma coisa muito ruim está prestes a acontecer... Você sabe, não posso ficar esperando...

Charlie se aproximou de Sofia e acariciou o rosto da amiga.

- Eu entendo sua preocupação, mas agüente mais alguns minutos... Se Peter não aparecer até o final da cerimônia, prometo que vou com você até o ministério ou seja lá onde for atrás dele.

- Obrigada Charlie, acho que você tem razão, melhor esperar mais um pouco, mas não precisa ir comigo, fique aqui com a sua família... Hoje é um dia muito especial e Bill merece toda atenção.

- E então, aceita acompanhar esse padrinho sem par até o altar? – Charlie tentou mudar o clima da conversa.

- Deixe-me pensar... Hã... Hmmm... É, acho que isso pode ser providenciado.

Sofia acompanhou Charlie e permaneceu na Toca até o final do cerimônia, quando não conseguindo controlar mais a ansiedade e a preocupação pelo atraso de Peter, cumprimentou os noivos e saiu discretamente.

**A Queda do Ministério**

O _Atrium_ do Ministério havia se transformado num verdadeiro campo de batalha. Rajadas de luz cortavam o ar para todos os lados, algumas delas ricocheteando nas paredes e atingindo bruxos descuidados. O chão estava forrado por corpos, que se espalhavam por toda a parte. A fonte dos irmãos mágicos, reconstruída após os danos a sofridos pelo ataque de Voldemort anos antes, fora reduzida a restos sem forma e pó.

Sofia teve a impressão de entrar num filme de terror trouxa quando aparatou no Hall do Ministério. Bruxos escapavam desesperados pelas lareiras, enquanto outro duelavam fervorosamente com comensais da morte e até mesmo contra seus próprios colegas. A auror mais do que rapidamente ergueu a barra do seu vestido, completamente inadequado para a ocasião, puxou sua varinha até então presa na canela e se adiantou para o combate. O cenário estava ficando pior a cada minuto e auror tinha plena consciência que se não saísse logo dali poderia ser seu fim. O ministério se transformara num túmulo e nem toda a habilidade adquira em seu treinamento ao longos dos anos de combate seriam suficientes num momento como aquele. Seu instinto de auror dizia para ficar e lutar, mas por mais que quisesse mandar os miseráveis dos comensais para a outra vida, ainda precisava encontrar Peter e Kingsley. Esse era o momento que Sofia quisera evitar durante toda a sua vida, quando feitiços de proteção e estuporamento não seriam mais úteis na batalha e só restariam duas opções: matar ou morrer.

A auror correu pelo saguão, fazendo o possível para escapar dos feitiços que cortavam o ar sobre sua cabeça. O último passara tão perto, que precisou se atirar no chão para não ser atingida. Estava a poucos passos do elevador, quando sentiu algo pesar sobre suas costas. Alguém pisava em seu corpo, imobilizando-a contra o chão, o rosto colado na laje fria, batizada de sangue.

- Vocês aurores, são tão patéticos! Se acham tão astutos que acabam perdendo a vida por um futuro que jamais virá.

Sofia sentiu o sangue congelar. Conhecia aquela voz... Já a ouvira muitos anos antes... Na noite em que seus pais foram mortos. Não sabia dizer quem era, mas sabia que ele estivera lá.

- Futuro que você nunca verá! – Sofia atingiu o comensal tão rapidamente, que este tombou imóvel no chão e jamais tomaria consciência de quem ou o que o tinha atingido.

Sem olhar para trás, a auror escorregou para dentro do elevador vazio, quase sendo atingida por um feixe verde, que passou a pouco mais de cinco centímetros de sua orelha. Os minutos que se seguiram, até a chegada do elevador ao Quartel dos Aurores, no segundo piso, pareceram horas de tortura e angustia. Ao passar por outros andares na subida, as imagens de destruição e morte passavam em câmera lenta em frente aos seus olhos, como um pesadelo do qual não conseguia acordar.

O elevador finalmente parou e por um momento, Sofia teve a impressão de que a guerra ainda não havia chegado ali. O silêncio sepulcral que se abatia sobre o lugar era assustador. A passos silenciosos e varinha em punho, a auror procurava por algum sinal de Peter, mas só o que encontrava era os corpos de seus colegas pelo caminho. Primeiro Savage, depois Valentine, Johnson... Todos sem vida, os olhos fixos no nada. O ar parecia querer fugir de seus pulmões. Era terrível demais para acreditar.

_- Nox Maxima! _– escutou alguém gritar de algum lugar e o Quartel dos Aurores caiu em escuridão.

- Que sorte a minha, parece que ainda restou um auror vivo para que eu tenha o prazer de manda-lo para outra vida.

Sofia reconheceu de imediato a voz de Rabastan Lestrange, o cunhado desprezível de sua tia Bellatrix. Os passos pesados e cada vez mais altos, indicavam que o comensal estava muito próximo.

- É, mas para fazer isso, terá que me pegar primeiro! - a auror o desafiou. Apesar da completa escuridão, ela estava em vantagem... Conhecia cada milímetro do Quartel dos Aurores, mesmo de olhos fechados.

- Se vai querer brincar de esconde-esconde... Que comece o jogo! Tenho certeza que será bastante divertido quando a encontrar...

Dessa vez, Sofia preferiu não responder a provocação. Aproveitou o breve momento de distração do comensal, que se deleitava com a possibilidade de capturá-la, e correu para o outro extremo do quartel. O som seco provocado pelas batidas do salto de seus sapatos no chão ecoava por todo andar, impedindo que o comensal conseguisse distinguir de onde vinha e assim, facilitando sua fuga.

- Estou ouvindo você garota...

Sofia se escondeu no cubículo de Tonks e permaneceu ali, torcendo para que sua respiração ofegante não denunciasse a sua localização. Escutou os passos do comensal cada vez mais próximos, até que este passou em frente a sala e rumou no sentido contrário. Lestrange fizera justamente o que esperava e não ela desperdiçou a chance.

_- Expelliarmus! _

Sofia atingiu em cheio o comensal, que desprevenido foi arremessado contra uma parede e caiu desacordado no chão, a varinha indo parar bem longe do seu alcance. A auror respirou mais aliviada, mas não teve tempo de esboçar qualquer reação além desta, fora pega por outro comensal que ficara na espreita até então. Este mantinha um dos braços em volta de seu pescoço, quase a sufocando e o outro, segurava a varinha encostada em suas costas.

- Mais um movimento Gryffindor e pode ter certeza que não terei pena de mandar você pelos ares... – a voz repulsiva soou colada ao seu ouvido – Agora, largue a varinha com calma no chão e faça tudo que eu mandar... – cuspia as palavras de excitação - Rabastan, está tudo bem com você?

- Estou ótimo Rodolphus, apenas um imprevisto de percurso – disse Rabastan, ainda meio zonzo, apoiando a mão na parede para se levantar – Essa nojentinha ainda não sabe do que somos capazes... Acho que está na hora de mostrar a ela... Sofia engoliu em seco e foi se abaixando lentamente, fingindo seguir as ordens do comensal. Sabia que não teria chance contra os dois e então, fez a única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça, sem pensar se isso poderia custar sua vida... Projetou seu cotovelo para trás com toda força, acertando as partes baixas de Rodolphus que foi ao chão. Rabastan ainda tentou acertar um Avada na auror, mas esta foi mais rápida do que ele e o acertou com um Confringo.

- SUA VADIAAA! VOCÊ ME PAGA! – esbravejou Rodolphus que se contorcia de dor, enquanto Sofia corria para fora do Quartel dos Aurores.

A auror nem deu atenção para as ameaças do comensal e seguiu seu caminho, quase esbarrando em Williamson ao alcançar os elevadores.

- Por Merlim, quase me mata de susto Gryffindor! Ah, precisamos sair daqui...

- o auror falava desconexamente e puxava Sofia pelo braço para a saída de emergência, que ficava dentro do quartel.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum sem o Peter! – falou numa mistura de fúria e desespero, se desvencilhando do braço do colega – Se você sabe onde ele está me diga agora!

- Você não pode sair por aí descontrolada desse jeito! Os comensais tomaram todo o ministério... – o auror continuava tentando arrastar Sofia para fora dali.

- ME SOLTE WILLIAMSON! Vou encontrar Peter com ou sem a sua ajuda...

Sofia empurrou o colega e correu para o elevador outra vez e trancando a porta para que ele não entrasse.

- Não tente me impedir ou não me responsabilizarei por meus atos – dizia visivelmente descontrolada, apontando a varinha para o colega.

- Ok Gryffindor, a última vez que o vi estava com Shacklebolt no primeiro andar, tentando salvar o ministro, mas agora já é tarde, Scrimegours caiu e os dois já devem estar mortos. Sinto muito!

- Não diga uma besteira dessas! – Sofia gritou furiosa, afundando o dedo no botão do andar superior, onde se encontrava o gabinete do ministro e de toda a alta cúpula do ministério.

Os segundos que se seguiram, foram alguns dos mais tensos da vida de Sofia. Peter não podia estar morto, ela não suportaria perdê-lo outra vez. Mas sua angústia logo foi interrompida, ao chegar no andar de destino e ser atingida por um feitiço que ricocheteara ou fora propositalmente disparado em sua direção. Jamais soube por quanto tempo ficara desacordada, mas ao acordar se viu num verdadeiro inferno na terra. Feitiços voavam para todos os lados, corpos mutilados estavam espalhados pelo chão em meio a destroços, sangue escorria pelas paredes e no centro, alguns poucos aurores, entre eles Peter e Kingsley, duelavam contra um número muito maior de comensais.

Sofia sentiu um misto de alívio e desespero ao ver Peter. Ele estava vivo, mas parecia ferido e estava em desvantagem.

- Ora, ora, isso está ficando cada vez melhor! – gritou um dos comensais avistando Sofia.

- Concordo plenamente... _Incendio!_ - disse Sofia, acertando o comensal, que entrou em combustão instantaneamente.

Peter e Kingsley levaram mais três comensais ao chão, Sofia acertou mais um e aos poucos, o número de comensais foi diminuindo, até que os últimos fugiram covardemente.

- Kingsley, temos sair daqui... Aqueles covardes voltarão com reforços! – Peter gritou ao chefe, que checava uma última vez os sinais vitais do ministro – Sofi, você está bem? Por Merlim, não devia ter vindo para cá... Olhe, está sangrando... – preocupado, levou a mão a testa de Sofia e comprimiu o ferimento para estancar o sangramento.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem... Diferente dos irmãos Lestrange, mas e você, parece ferido... – só ao tocar no nome dos comensais foi que a ficha da auror começou a cair e ela se deu conta de um fato estranho, Rodolphus não estava acompanhado de sua esposa desprezível e isso não podia ser bom sinal – Peter, a Toca! Precisamos avisá-los... Temos que ir para lá... – Ao pensar no casamento de Bill, Sofia foi tomada pelo medo. A essa altura, os feitiços de proteção já teriam caído e seus amigos corriam perigo. O ataque ao ministério não era apenas a oficialização do domínio de Voldemort, mas uma cilada para os membros da Ordem e Harry Potter.

- E é isso que vamos fazer Sofia, não há mais nada a ser feito pelo ministro. Hora de partir! -disse Kingsley, intrometendo-se na conversa, tentando tranqüilizar a auror.

- Acalme-se Sofie, eles já foram avisados... – Peter falava sem tirar os olhos dos elevadores, atento a qualquer movimento suspeito – Kingsley, por acaso você conhece algum atalho que nos tire daqui sem termos que passar pelos comensais? Será quase impossível sair pelos entradas convencionais...

- Tem uma passagem de emergência no Quartel dos Aurores, mas a essa altura já deve estar bloqueada por comensais. Não vejo outra saída a não ser enfrentá-los – Kingsley dizia com preocupação.

- Esperem , tenho outra saída... – disse Sofia soltando rapidamente a gargantilha, belamente trabalhada em prata, presa em seu pescoço – Tive receio que os comensais aprontassem alguma no casamento e resolvi me precaver...

- Uma Chave-de-Portal! Você não existe Sofie!! – Peter beijou Sofia várias vezes, encantado com sua genialidade.

- No três... Um, dois, três... – disse Sofia e os três foram sugados pela Chave-de-Portal.

Segundos depois, Peter, Kingsley e Sofia se viram no jardim da Toca. Os comensais haviam chegado antes deles. Lupin duelava com Crabble próximo ao altar, Fred e George protegiam fervorosamente duas garotas-_veelas_ da investida de um comensal, Bill e Fleur lutavam lado a lado contra dois comensais mascarados mais ao fundo, Arthur enfrentava Lucius, que mesmo atrás de sua máscara de morte, podia ser reconhecido pelos longos cabelos loiros. Molly corria entre os convidados procurando Ginny, mas não havia qualquer sinal de Tonks. Sofia comprimiu os lábios e fechou ainda mais os dedos em torno da varinha, temendo pela vida da prima e do bebê que trazia no ventre.

- Peter, preciso encontrar Tonks! Ela precisa sair daqui...

- Sofie, espere... – Peter ainda tentou conter a noiva, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, já havia perdido Sofia de vista.

- Parece que a diversão ainda está longe de terminar... – Peter disse a Kingsley, ironizando a situação angustiante em que se encontravam.

- E não seremos nós a ficar de fora dela... – complementou o Chefe dos Aurores e ambos partiram para o combate.

Sofia procurava por Tonks em meio a feitiços que voavam de todos os lados. O jardim da Toca havia se transformado num campo de batalha. Haviam pedaços de cadeiras por todos os lados, comida espalhada pelo chão e a bela decoração antes suspensa, jazia sobre as mesas vazias.

- Precisando de ajuda garotos? _Estupefaça!_ – Sofia apareceu do nada e com apenas um feitiço nocauteou um dos comensais que atacava Fred e George e os gêmeos se aproveitaram da situação para levar o outro comensal ao chão.

- Obrigada Sofizinha, mas a gente podia ter dado conta dos dois até de olhos fechados, não é Fred? – comentou George com sua auto-confiança costumeira.

- Os comensais não espertos o bastante para enfrentar os gênios Weasley – complementou Fred.

- Ok, dá próxima vez deixo vocês se matarem... Mas agora preciso encontrar a Tonks – disse Sofia apreensiva.

- Vimos ela com a Lestrange lá do outro faz uns dois minutos – disse Fred, apontando para o outro extremo do jardim.

- Tomem cuidado! – disse Sofia antes de disparar apressadamente na direção indicada e não tarda a avista-la, entre cabeças e feitiços, duelando com Bellatrix no outro extremo, onde a auror aparatou o mais rápido que pode, postando-se na frente de Tonks.

- Tonks, vamos, saia daqui... – Ordenou entredentes a prima e então se dirigiu a comensal - Bellatrix e eu temos velhas contas a acertar, não é Bella? Agora a briga é por minha conta...

- Não Sofia, essa luta também é minha e não vou te deixar aqui sozinha! – disse Tonks, se postando ao lado de Gryffindor para lutar.

"Cabeça-dura" – pensou Sofia. Apesar de atrapalhada, as vezes Tonks podia ser muito com ela e teimosia era uma das coisa que tinham em comum.

- Mas você precisa... Sofia nem chegara a terminar a frase, seus pensamentos se voltaram para os demais comensais que se aproximaram. Em poucos segundos, as duas estavam completamente cercadas e agora não restava outra alternativa a não ser lutar.

- Ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui? – disse um dos comensais mascarados, sarcasticamente, tomando a dianteira – Não são suas desprezíveis sobrinhas traidoras de sangue, Bella? Não esperava por uma reuniãozinha de família hoje...

- Poupe-me de seus comentários Lucius! Hoje acabarei de uma vez por todas com a vergonha que se abateu sobre nossa família... Está na hora de cortar os dois últimos ramos contaminados... – os olhos de Bella flamejavam enquanto falava e sua varinha oscilava ameaçadoramente de uma auror para a outra

- Diferente de você Bellatrix, temos coisas muito mais importantes para nos preocupar do que _status de sangue_ – disse Sofia, sem tirar os olhos da comensal.

- Ah claro, como pude esquecer que vocês são idiotas o bastante para perder tempo e arriscar suas vidinhas medíocres para proteger sangues-ruins? – disse Bellatrix em tom irônico – Que tocante!

- Agora, sabe o que me deixa intrigada Lucius? Entender o que está acontecendo para que uma traidorazinha de sangue faça tanta questão de proteger a outra... O que ela estaria fazendo tanta questão de esconder da gente? – Bellatrix parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Sabe Bellatrix, você fala demais – disse Sofia sem qualquer hesitação e Tonks pareceu entender o recado.

- E age de menos... _Bombarda!_ – as duas aurores dissertam ao mesmo tempo, com as varinhas apontadas para o chão, provocando uma explosão. A terra voou pelos ares, para cima dos comensais, produzindo uma cortina de poeira que obstruiu a visibilidade deles, fazendo com que Sofia e Tonks não pudessem ser vistas.

- Vamos Tonks, fuja! - gritou Sofia - Essa é sua chance.

- Não sem você e Remus! – retrucou Tonks, olhando nos olhos da prima.

- Não temos tempo para discussões Tonks! Eu não posso abandonar a luta, mas você precisa sair daqui pelo seu próprio bem e de seu... – Sofia tentava argumentar inutilmente com Tonks, quando sentiu a ponta de uma varinha comprimir suas costas.

- Se faz tanta questão em morrer Gryffindor, não vejo porque contrariar a sua vontade – disse Bella com um sorriso doentio e um brilho maquiavélico no olhar.

- Sinto muito em te desapontar Bella, mas esse dia não será hoje e muito menos pelas suas mãos... – Sofia desaparatou e aparatou atrás da comensal – _Everte Statum!_

Bellatrix foi arremessada longe pelo feitiço de Sofia e caiu por cima de Dolohov. Tonks que não tivera tempo, nem a intenção de escapar, acabara sendo atingida por uma _Cruciatus_ de Malfoy.

- Pobre Nymphadora, vamos ver quanto tempo ela agüentará sem enlouquecer... – debochou Bellatrix se levantando e batendo a roupa para tirar a sujeira – Isso é o melhor que você consegue fazer Gryffindor? Está perdendo o jeito ou a preocupação com sua priminha está tirando a sua concentração?

- O que você pensa ou deixa de pensar não faz diferença para mim. Não passam de palavras venenosas... Mas tenho certeza que seu estimado marido e o seu cunhado discordariam de você depois do encontro que tivemos agora pouco no ministério – Se Bellatrix adorava provocar, Sofia não deixava por menos.

-Tolinha, você acha mesmo que isso faria alguma diferença para mim? Rodolphus já é bem crescidinho para que eu perca meu tempo me preocupando com ele, mas já que ele não está aqui para lhe dar o troco, acho que posso me divertir um pouquinho em seu lugar... _Lacarnum Inflamare! _– Bellatrix disparou o feitiço na direção de Sofia, que usando seus reflexos apurados rebateu sabiamente o feitiço da comensal.

- _Ventus!_ – Uma forte rajada de vento saiu da varinha de Sofia varrendo as bolas de fogo e acertando Bellatrix com seu próprio feitiço. A comensal viu suas roupas e cabelos serem atingidos pelas chamas e rapidamente, tratou de apaga-las.

_- Aguamenti!_ – disse apontando a varinha para seu próprio corpo e o fogo foi apagando, mas não a tempo de evitar dolorosas queimaduras.

- Por mais que deteste admitir, as vezes você não nega ter o sangue Black correndo em suas veias, Gryffindor... Cruel, movida pela raiva... Uma pena que você desperdice de maneira tão estúpida esse seu dom. Seria muito mais útil se estivesse ao nosso lado.

- Aí é que você se engana Bella, eu sou muito diferente de você... E sabe por que? – Sofia encarava friamente a comensal, a varinha apontada diretamente para seu coração – Porque diferente de você, eu sei o que é o amor.

- E além de tudo é comediante. Isso é novidade, mas vamos ver até quanto tempo seu senso de humor irá perdurar... _Diffindo!_

_- Protego! _– gritou Sofia ao mesmo tempo que Bellatrix, mas inexplicavelmente o feitiço da comensal atravessou seu escudo invisível, atingindo-a e rasgando seu corpo em diversos lugares. A auror cerrou os lábios para conter um gemido. O feitiço rasgara não apenas sua pele como também seus músculos, superficialmente, provocando uma dor latejante no local das lesões.

- Ah, olha só o que você fez! Esse vestido era um dos meus preferidos, agora você conseguiu me irritar... – disse a auror fingindo não sentir dor, como se o feitiço tivesse atingido apenas sua roupa e nada mais – _Sectumsem..._

Antes que terminasse de proferir o feitiço, Sofia foi atingida pelas costas e foi ao chão.

- Quantas vezes terei que dizer para não se meter em meus assuntos Lucius? Vamos, me diga... Alguma vez já me intrometi nos seus? – Sofia conseguia escutar Bellatrix falando, mas atordoada pelo estuporamento, não conseguia ver direito, nem levantar.

- Percebi que você perdeu o jeito depois de tantos anos em Azkaban, então achei que poderia precisar de uma ajudinha... Não seja mal agradecida, Bella! – Lucius zombou de sua cunhada, por quem nutria um inexplicável desprezo.

Bellatrix parou ao lado de Sofia, que jazia no chão semi-consciente e apoiou o pé em seu peito.

- Vamos ver se você apreciará da mesma maneira a surpresa que guardei especialmente para você Gryffindor... _Crucio!_

Estuporada e sem reflexos, Sofia sentiu como se mil facas atravessassem seu corpo e o partissem em diversos pedaços, provocando uma dor insuportável. A varinha escorregou de seus dedos e rolou para longe de seu alcance.

Peter que estava no outro extremo do jardim, duelava com dois comensais ao mesmo tempo, quando viu de relance, Sofia ser atingida pela Maldição Imperdoável e agiu o mais rápido que pôde lançando um feitiço explosivo nos comensais, ficando assim, livre para ajudar sua amada.

O auror desaparatou do local onde estava, aparatando próximo a Bellatrix e tomado pela raiva ao ver Sofia ser torturada, não pensou duas vezes e apontou sua varinha impiedosamente na direção da comensal.

_- Avada Kedav...__ - _antes que pudesse acertá-la, Lucius o estuporou covardemente pelas costas.

- Aonde pensa que vai com tanta pressa garoto? – Lucius chutou o rapaz na altura das costelas e o arrastou pela gola da camisa através do gramado, largando-o não muito longe de Sofia.

- Ah querida sobrinha, eu até poderia ser piedosa e aliviar sua dor, mandado-a para a outra vida, mas que graça teria? Hmmm... Tenho uma idéia melhor...Bellatrix chutou a varinha de Sofia para longe e interrompeu a maldição.

- Que tal apimentar a diversão Lucius? Vamos, traga-a para cá! – o tom irônico e cruel da voz de Bellatrix fez o sangue de Sofia gelar. O que eles estariam tramando agora? Com o corpo doendo, mas finalmente livre da maldição, virou a cabeça para o lado e avistou Peter visivelmente ferido, não muito longe dali. Com o coração apertado, a auror aproveitou o momento de distração da comensal e rastejou até onde Peter estava, juntando a varinha discretamente pelo caminho.

- Peter, você está bem? Vou te tirar daqui meu amor... – disse abraçando ele – - Eu estou bem Sofi, mas você não me parece muito bem... – Peter envolveu Sofia entre seus braços e a segurou com força.

- Mas já querendo ir embora Gryffindor? A diversão mal acaba de começar... – Bellatrix segurava Tonks pelos cabelos em frente a seu corpo, mirando a varinha no ventre da auror, que desacordada, não tomava acontecimento do que se passava.

- Então, achou que não descobriria o segredinho de vocês Gryffindor? Nem legilimancia seria preciso, embora divertido, para saber que essa traidorazinha-de-sangue carrega um lobinho no ventre... Era tão óbvio! – os olhos cruéis de Bellatrix brilhavam de felicidade enquanto falava.

- Prometo que se vocês contarem o paradeiro de Potter e seus dois amiguinhos, ninguém precisara morrer hoje, caso contrário... – Lucius dizia olhando diretamente para Remus, que apontava a varinha na direção de Bella.

- Agora vamos todos nos acalmar, largar as varinhas no chão e sentar, para que mais ninguém saia ferido – continuou Malfoy, falando calmamente aos membros da Ordem.

Temendo pela vida de Tonks e de seu filho, Remus largou a varinha e sentou ao lado de Peter e Sofia. Bill e Fleur foram os próximos a sentar e o rapaz abraçou a esposa, que estava bastante assustada. Fred e George derrubaram o comensal com quem duelavam, mas vendo a situação largaram suas varinhas e sentaram logo adiante. Cauteloso, Kingsley se deixou conduzir por dois comensais até seus amigos. Arthur se juntara ao grupo e Molly abraçava Ginny, como se isso pudesse protegê-la. A Ordem estava encurralada pelos comensais. Por sorte, a maioria dos convidados haviam escapado e apenas alguns parentes próximos de Fleur ainda permaneciam na Toca, escondidos dentro da casa.

- Acalme-se Remus, não deixaremos que nada aconteça a Tonks... – cochichou Sofia tentando encorajar o velho amigo e discretamente, mostrou sua varinha, que conseguira esconder embaixo do vestido, antes que Bellatrix percebesse.

- Não sabemos onde eles estão, deixem Tonks em paz! – disse Sofia, encarando os comensais.

- E o que você fará se não a obedecermos Gryffindor? Nos matar? – disse Bellatrix, debochando da auror – Não seja tão ávida em morrer querida sobrinha, pois posso resolver atender o seu pedido e mandar as duas para outra vida – os olhos da comensal se iluminaram outra vez.

- É o que veremos Bella! – Sofia se adiantou a frente de Bellatrix, sacando rapidamente sua varinha e antes que qualquer comensal pudesse impedi-la, segurava a arma apontada no pescoço da comensal – Solte-a, AGORA! – ordenou a auror – Ou eu juro que você nunca mais verá o brilho das estrelas...

- Não me faça rir Gryffindor! Não tenho medo de suas ameaças – disse Bellatrix, puxando Tonks ainda para mais perto, sem desviar a varinha de seu corpo.

Peter segurou a respiração ao ver a tolice que Sofia estava cometendo. Estavam cercados de comensais e sabia que essa história poderia ter um final nada feliz. Quando o rapaz fez menção em levantar e ir ao encontro dela, Remus o segurou pelo braço.

- Espere Edwards, vamos ver o que acontece... – cochichou Lupin, torcendo para que o plano de Sofia desse certo.

- Estou avisando Bellatrix... – disse Sofia, sem hesitar, mantendo a varinha na mesma posição.

Molly que até então se mantivera calada, arrancou a varinha das mãos de Ginny e confrontou Bellatrix.

- Se você machucá-las terá que se entender comigo SUA VACA! – disse Molly, num acesso de fúria.

- Os ânimos estão muito exaltados, vamos todos nos acalmar – disse Lucius, que até então estivera se divertido com a situação em que sua cunhada se encontrava – Não queremos que ninguém se machuque... Acidentalmente.

- Sofia fala a verdade, não fazemos idéia do paradeiro dos garotos... – disse Arthur, postando as mãos sobre os ombros da esposa.

- Eles estão dizendo a verdade Bella. Tenho certeza que não arriscariam a vida da traidorazinha e do lobinho... Eles não seriam tão otários, sabem do que somos capazes – disse Lucius com a habitual calma e complementou – Arthur, sua casa é bem como imaginei... Até um chiqueiro teria mais classe! Vamos embora Bella, não há mais nada a fazer por aqui!

Arthur retorquiu o nariz, mas não disse nada. Tudo o que mais queria no momento era que ninguém mais se ferisse e os comensais fossem embora.

- Ainda nos veremos Gryffindor e dá próxima vez, vocês não escaparão... – disse Bellatrix, jogando Tonks sobre Sofia, visivelmente descontente por não terminar o serviço.

- Mandaremos lembranças quando encontrarmos Potter... – disse Malfoy, cuspindo aos pés de Arthur e desaparatando em seguida.

Bellatrix deu uma gargalhada fúnebre e também desaparatou, assim como fizeram um a um dos comensais. Em poucos segundos, restavam apenas os membros da Ordem no jardim da Toca.

Remus correu até Sofia, que sentara na grama após a partida dos comensais, deitando a cabeça de Tonks em seu colo.

- Parece estar dormindo... – disse Sofia, acariciando os cabelos de Tonks – Acho que não está ferida, logo deve acordar.

- Espero que você tenha razão – disse Lupin tomando a esposa nos braços e beijando seu rosto – Não suportaria perdê-los...

- E não vai – disse Sofia, estampando um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto Peter a abraçava. Tonks começava a despertar...

* * *


	24. Chapter VII

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

**O Último Suspiro**

Não se sabe ao certo como tudo começou aquela noite, mas uma coisa é certa, o resultado ficará marcado na história para sempre, não apenas nos livros e jornais, como também, na memória dos protagonistas daquela noite sombria e interminável.

- Você acha que Charlie ficará chateado, Sofie? – disse Peter tirando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos de Sofia, que estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça sobre seu colo.

O sol se punha ao lado de fora da casa e apenas a luz da lareira, que a auror tinha o costume de deixar sempre acesa, iluminava a sala de estar. Dois copos jaziam vazios ao chão, próximos a uma garrafa de vinho, igualmente vazia. Apesar dos tempos sombrios pelos quais passavam, ainda existiam alguns raros momentos de felicidade, para amenizar as dores da guerra. Naquela tarde, Bill e Fleur haviam aceito o convite de Peter e Sofia, para que fossem seus padrinhos de casamento, e algumas horas antes, fora a vez de Remus e Tonks o aceitarem. O recém nascido Ted Lupin, que após algumas semanas de vida começava a esboçar os primeiros sinais da animagia herdada da mãe, com uma mecha de cabelo variando de azul para verde, trazia uma nova esperança para um mundo já consumido pelas trevas de Voldemort. Eram esses pequenos momentos de alegria, que ainda faziam valer a pena arriscar suas vidas todos os dias... Ainda haviam motivos pelos quais lutar.

- Acho que foi melhor assim... Seria embaraçoso se ele fosse nosso padrinho. Nenhum de nós iria se sentir bem com isso, mesmo que nossa amizade seja mais forte do que o que aconteceu - respondeu Sofia fechando os olhos, um sorriso tímido se formando em seus lábios, enquanto divagava imaginando o dia de seu casamento, que estava se aproximando.

- Posso saber o que se passa nessa cabecinha tão pensativa? – Peter acariciou o rosto de Sofia e beijou seus lábios.

- Talvez Sr. Edwards, mas será necessário muito mais do que um beijo para me convencer a revelar – disse Sofia roçando seus lábios nos dele.

- Não seja por isso Srta. Gryffindor, podemos resolver esse problema... – disse Peter deslizando os lábios suavemente pelo pescoço dela, suas mãos descendo por sua pele sedosa, enquanto despia sua blusa.

Então, uma luz prateada atravessou a vidraça da janela, cortando a escuridão da sala, e um diabrete de mesma cor, começou a sobrevoar suas cabeças divertidamente. A boca do patrono se abriu e a voz excitada de Fred (ou seria de George?) ecoou por toda a casa:

"Harry está em Hogwarts e o Cara-de-cobra-com-desinteria deve chegar logo. Não podemos perder isso... Não se atrasem pra festa!"

Sofia e Peter pularam imediatamente do sofá, alcançando rapidamente suas varinhas.

- Brincadeira de mal gosto, armadilha dos comensais ou Fred e George enlouqueceram de vez? – indagou Sofia apreensiva, enquanto vestia sua capa e calçava suas botas as pressas, começando a sentir levemente o efeito do vinho.

- Parece suspeito, mas esse Patrono está a cara dos gêmeos. Só eles conseguiriam achar graça numa situação grave como esta – disse Peter jogando a capa sobre os ombros, batendo com o pé acidentalmente nas taças, que se partiram de imediato - Na dúvida, melhor averiguar!

- Não temos tempo a perder! - respondeu Sofia, seu semblante sério. Em seu íntimo, sabia que o momento esperado há tanto tempo havia chegado. Essa seria a batalha decisiva de suas vidas e a última oportunidade de vencer a guerra. Se falhassem agora, tudo pelo que sempre lutaram seria destruído e as trevas triunfariam.

Os aurores estavam prestes a desaparatar, direto para Hogsmeade, quando outro Patrono, ainda mais brilhante que o anterior, atravessou a sala pousando graciosamente sobre o piano. O lince prateado saltou magnificamente para o chão e a boca se abriu, revelando a mensagem de Kingsley:

"A informação dos garotos procede. Hogsmeade vigiada. Aparatar no Hog's Head imediatamente."

Sofia e Peter apenas se entreolharam, compreendendo um ao outro sem precisar dizer qualquer palavra, e de mãos dadas, desaparataram direto para o Hog's Head.

Alguns segundos depois, os pés de Sofia e Peter tocaram o assoalho do velho estabelecimento, fazendo com que as tábuas desgastadas pelo tempo rangessem.

- Quantos mais virão!? – resmungou uma voz atrás do balcão, dando as "boas-vindas".

- Olá para você também Aberforth! – disse Peter não dando atenção as grosserias do homem. Sofia acenou com a cabeça para o velho barman, mas não ignorou seu comentário.

- Não sei, achei que já tivessem chegado! Você sabe o que está acontecendo? – disse a auror espiando a rua pelo canto da janela, escondida atrás de uma cortina – COMENSAIS! Estão por toda a parte... Estamos cercados!

- Acalme-se Sofie, daremos um jeito! – disse Peter abraçando-a pelas costas – Não é, Aberforth?

O velho bruxo pareceu não dar muita atenção aos comentários dos aurores e continuou alimentando o bode atrás do balcão, enquanto falava.

- Eles chegaram alguns dias atrás, impondo seu toque de recolher. Puseram feitiço-alarme por todos os cantos e se alguém aparatar no lado de fora... Bem, vocês já sabem. O garoto Potter escapou por pouco deles meia hora atrás...

- Há meia hora!? Por Merlim, Aberforth! Se existe algum meio de irmos até Hogwarts sem sermos vistos pelos comensais, a hora de falar é agora! – disse o auror completamente irritado.

- Caso contrário, sairemos agora mesmo por essa porta e combateremos quantos comensais for preciso para chegarmos até Harry! – disse Sofia segurando a mão de Peter, enquanto segurava a varinha com firmeza na mão oposta.

- Como quiserem... - respondia Aberforth, quando o som de um _crack _atrás do outro o interrompeu.

- Por Merlim, não se pode mais ter sossego por aqui!? Primeiro os comensais, agora um bando de crianças desordeiras e metade da Ordem resolvem invadir meu bar! – esbravejou o velho bruxo ao ver Kingsley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell e Alicia Spinet e o Sra. e a Sra. Weasley aparatar no bar.

- Oh, minha querida... – disse Molly contente ao ver Sofia e, antes que a auror pudesse cumprimenta-la, a voz de Shacklebolt ecoou alta e grave.

- Não temos tempo para sua hospitalidade costumeira Aberforth. Diga-nos logo onde é a entrada da bendita passagem! – disse Kingsley de forma imponente e autoritária.

- Ok, ok... Lupin, o Weasley e a garota _veela_ passaram por aqui há poucos minutos, logo depois de um bando de garotos mal educados... Aqueles dois ruivos, por favor, deixe-os por lá, sim? Trançaram a barba no meu bode e se voltarem ao bar... – resmungava sem parar, parado em frente ao a lareira e ao quadro de Ariana.

- Vai nos ajudar agora ou prefere narrar um partida de quadribol antes!? – indagou Sofia, indignada com a relutância do bruxo – Não podemos perder mais tempo!

O homem, de feições que lembravam muito Albus Dumbledore, exceto talvez pelo nariz e pela ausência dos tão conhecidos óculos meia-lua do irmão, ignorou o comentário da jovem e fitou o quadro da irmã por alguns instantes.

- Ariana, por favor, acompanhe-os até o castelo, sim? – disse Aberforth para o retrato da garota na pintura sobre a lareira.

A garota foi se aproximando da tela, até parecer que iria ganhar vida e sair da pintura, e então, um túnel foi surgindo as suas costas.

- Sigam até o final do túnel e chegarão ao castelo. Isso é tudo!

- Obrigada Aberforth! – disse Peter subindo pela lareira até o retrato, puxando Sofia pela mão. Kingsley seguiu logo atrás do casal de aurores, acompanhado pelos jovens da AD, Molly e Arthur.

"_Do outro lado do retrato, haviam degraus de pedra polida. As paredes eram iluminadas por pequenas luminárias de latão e o chão estava gasto e liso.." _

O grupo seguia em silêncio pelo corredor estreito, até que Peter se pronunciou.

- Kingsley, você sabe o que está acontecendo? Por que essas crianças estão aqui? – sussurrou o auror.

- Não sei ao certo Edwards, mas esteja preparado para o pior. Se Você-Sabe-Quem conseguir entrar no castelo... Temo que nem Merlim poderá nos ajudar!

- Precisamos manter Harry e os garotos a salvo – respondeu Sofia apreensiva– Morreremos protegendo-os se for preciso!

Kingsley assentiu com a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Compreendia plenamente as preocupações da auror e sabia que ela estava certa. No fundo, começava a compreender, que Harry estava destinado a enfrentar Voldemort e apenas ele poderia colocar um fim a guerra. A missão deles agora, era lutar até o fim, para que Harry pudesse ter alguma chance.

- Chegamos! - disse Peter ao se aproximar do final do túnel, empurrando a porta a sua frente.

Uma sala repleta de estudantes os aguardava do outro lado. Zunidos, aplausos e gritos de euforia ecoaram pela sala cavernosa, recebendo os recém chegados. Havia alegria estampada nos rostos daqueles jovens bruxos, que viam a chegada da Ordem e de mais membros da AD como um sinal de esperança.

- Wood, Johnson... Bell, Spinet... – disse George, esbaforido por rever os amigos - O melhor time de quadribol que Hogwarts já teve, reunido para lutar outra vez – complementou Fred.

- Era nosso dever... - respondeu Wood, dando um tapinha no ombro de Fred e depois em George. Angelina, Katie e Alicia, abraçaram os gêmeos e se dispersaram pela sala, para cumprimentar os demais membros da AD.

- Sofizinha! Sabíamos que não ira nos decepcionar! – gritou Fred voltando sua atenção, agora, para a auror.

- Chegou bem a tempo da festa começar! – retrucou George.

- Podíamos apostar que você jamais permitira que arriscássemos nosso corpinho esbelto e sexy num duelo mortal – continuou Fred.

- O que seria de nós sem você? – disse George

Sofia olhou incrédula para os gêmeos, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo e preferiu manter-se calada. Eles haviam passado do limite.

- Ah Edwards, não precisa ficar com ciúmes – provocou Fred – Nossa relação com a Sofizinha é meramente profissional, ok?

- Claro, que se ela resolver trocar você por dois ruivos altos, charmosos, bonitos e inteligentes, nós não iremos fazer objeção, não é Fred? – continuou George.

Peter apoiou as mãos sobre os ombros dos garotos, mantendo sua tranqüilidade habitual, sem ceder as provocações.

- Sinto muito decepcioná-los, mas a Sofie já escolheu o homem alto, charmoso e inteligente da vida dela. Chegaram tarde demais garotos.

- Ah Edwards, você é tão sem graça... Seu destruidor de sonhos adolescentes! – disse Fred, entre risos.

- Então, agora que vocês estão aqui, tenho até pena dos Comensais – George mudou abruptamente de assunto, olhando de Sofia e Peter, para Remus e Kingsley que conversavam com Bill e Fleur.

"_Quando a sala apareceu à vista, Harry escorregou alguns degraus pelo choque. Estava comprimida, bem mais apertada do que da última vez em que ele esteve lá. Kingsley e Lupin estavam olhando para ele, bem como Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson e Alicia Spinet, Bill e Fleur, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley"_ e Sofia e Peter.

E então, enquanto Molly tentava impedir a qualquer custo que Ginny participasse do combate, Harry contava aos demais presentes sobre a chegada de Voldemort em breve e a fuga de Snape.

_"De repente houve um imenso urro e uma agitação em direção ao pé da escadaria. Harry foi pressionado contra a parede enquanto a multidão passava por ele, todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix, a Armada de Dumbledore, e o velho time de quadribol, todos com as varinhas desembainhadas, em direção ao castelo._

_A multidão estava diminuindo: apenas um pequeno grupo de pessoas permaneceu na Sala Precisa e Harry se juntou a eles. Sra. Weasley se esforçava para segurar Ginny. Ao redor delas estavam Lupin, Fred, George, Bill e Fleur." _Sofia e Peter aguardavam pelos demais próximo a porta, não querendo interferir na conversa de família.

_"– Tudo bem – disse Ginny finalmente, fitando os olhos no túnel que levava de volta ao Cabeça de Javali. – Eu vou me despedir agora, então, e... Houve um esforço descomunal e uma pancada. Alguém mais tinha saído do túnel, cambaleado, e então caído. Ele se recompôs se apoiando na cadeira mais próxima, sondou o lugar através dos óculos feitos de chifre, tortos no rosto, e disse:_

_– Eu estou muito atrasado? Já começou? Eu acabei de ficar sabendo, então eu..._

_eu..._

_Percy tagarelou até silenciar. Evidentemente ele não esperava dar de cara com a maior parte de sua família. Houve um longo momento de espanto, quebrado por Fleur se virando para Lupin e perguntando, numa extremamente óbvia tentativa de quebrar a tensão:_

_– E então? Como vai o Tedinho?_

_Lupin piscou para ela, surpreso. O silêncio entre os Weasley parecia estar se solidificando como gelo._

_– Eu ... Ah! ... ele está bem! – Lupin disse alto. – Sim, Tonks está com ele... na_

_casa da mãe..._

_Percy e os outros Weasley continuavam a encarar uns aos outros, inertes._

_– Aqui! Eu tenho uma foto! – Lupin gritou, tirando uma fotografia de dentro da jaqueta e mostrando para Fleur e Harry, que viram um bebê minúsculo com um tufo azul-turquesa de cabelo, acenando com os gordos punhos para a câmera."_

Sofia e Peter se juntaram a Potter e Fleur, para ver a foto do pequeno Ted, que Lupin exibia com orgulho. Não queriam atrapalhar o reencontro dos Weasley. Fred e George, como de costume, não perderam a oportunidade de talhar os dedos do irmão, com seus comentários incisivos.

Logo, todo o grupo, exceto por Ginny, que permaneceu na Sala Precisa, seguiu para o salão, agora, abarrotado de alunos.

_"O teto encantado do Salão Principal estava escuro e incrustado de estrelas, e debaixo dele as quatro longas mesas das Casas estavam forradas de estudantes desordenados, alguns em capas de viagem, outros em roupões. Aqui e ali brilhavam as figuras branco-peroladas dos fantasmas da escola. Todos os olhos, vivos ou mortos estavam fixos na Professora McGonagall que estava falando da plataforma elevada ao no fundo do Salão. Atrás dela estavam o resto dos professores, inclusive o centauro Firenze, e os membros da Ordem do Fênix que haviam chegado para lutar."_

_"- Eu sei que vocês estão se preparando para lutar"_ – uma voz gélida ecoou pelo salão, provocando o desespero dos estudantes, que olhavam assustados a sua volta, sem saber de onde provinha o som "–_ Seus esforços são fúteis. Vocês não podem lutar comigo. Eu não quero mata-los. Eu tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Eu não quero derramar sangue bruxo." _

Os gritos assustados cessaram por completo e um silêncio fúnebre se abateu pelo salão. Sofia sentiu um frio percorrer o corpo inteiro e comprimiu sua varinha ainda mais firme entre os dedos, enquanto seus olhos buscavam os de Peter. Não estava com medo, nem ao menos assustada, apenas sabia que o momento decisivo havia chegado e não teria como fugir de seu destino. O olhar cúmplice de Peter, fazia parecer tudo mais fácil, mesmo que a morte estivesse a espera deles, ao lado de fora.

_"- Entregue-me Potter – disse a voz de Voldemort – E ninguém será machucado. Entregue-me Harry Potter e eu deixarei a escola intacta. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e vocês serão recompensados. Vocês têm até a meia-noite."_

Depois de mais alguns segundos de silêncio ensurdecedor, a confusão se instalou no salão outra vez. Todos os olhos estavam voltados na direção de Harry Potter.

Harry estava ali, paralisado, sob todos os tipos de olhares e de repente, os alunos da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, estavam postados em frente a ele, varinhas emergindo de todos os lados, prestes a atacar os Sonserinos.

McGonagall impôs a ordem no local e fez com que os alunos da Sonserina fossem os primeiros a evacuar a escola.

_"Lentamente, as quatro mesas se esvaziaram. A mesa da Sonserina ficara completamente deserta, enquanto vários alunos mais velhos da Corvinal permaneciam sentados na mesa de sua casa. Alguns Lufos também haviam ficado para trás, enquanto metade da Grifinória permaneceu em seus bancos, sendo necessário a intervenção de da professora Minerva para que os menores deixassem o local._

_- Nós só temos meia hora até a meia noite, então nós temos que agir rápido. Um_

_plano de luta já foi feito entre os professores de Hogwarts e a Ordem da Fênix. Professores Flitwick, Sprout e McGonagall vão levar grupos de duelistas até as três torres mais altas - Corvinal, Astronomia, e Grifinória - onde eles terão boa visão, excelentes posições para lançar feitiços. Enquanto isso, Remus - ele indicou Lupin - Arthur - ele apontou para o Sr. Weasley, sentando à mesa da Grifinória - e eu levaremos grupos ao terreno da escola. Precisaremos de alguém para organizar a defesa das entradas e passagens até a escola. _

_- Parece um trabalho para nós. - chamou Fred, indicando a si e ao George, e o Kingsley acenou com a cabeça sua aprovação._

_- Certo, os líderes subam aqui que nós dividiremos as tropas!"_

- Sofia, Peter – disse Kingsley se aproximando dos dois – Vocês farão a última linha de defesa. Preciso de vocês aqui embaixo, mantendo os comensais ao lado de fora do castelo, quando nossas defesas de solo caírem. Não sei quanto tempo conseguiremos resistir, mas quando isso acontecer... Só haverá vocês entre Harry e os comensais.

- O protegeremos com nossas vidas se for preciso – disse Sofia sem hesitar. Peter assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com o que a noiva dizia.

- E por falar em Potter, aonde foi parar esse garoto? – indagou o jovem auror, tentando avistar Harry, sem êxito.

- Foi resolver uma questão importante – interrompeu McGonagall – Mas estará seguro enquanto Você-Sabe-Quem estiver ao lado de fora do castelo. Que Merlim nos proteja!

- Minerva, pegue seus melhores duelistas e leve lá para cima. Gryffindor, Edwards... Me ajudem a organizar os garotos...– disse Kingsley, logo desaparecendo de vista em meio aos estudantes.

Em poucos minutos, os alunos que haviam permanecido para batalha, estavam divididos em tropas de combate, as quais eram lideradas pelos professores e aurores. Minerva havia levado a sua tropa para a Torre da Grifinória. Flitwick e Sprout partiram em seguida levando seus grupos para as torres da Corvinal e de Astronomia. Remus e Arthur já haviam partido com um grupo reforçado de alunos para os terrenos do castelo.

Kingsley apontou a varinha para seu pescoço, fazendo com que um Sonorus amplificasse a sua voz.

- TODOS AOS SEUS POSTOS!

Sofia olhou rapidamente de seu relógio para Peter. Faltavam apenas sete minutos para a meia-noite e para o começo da batalha que mudaria suas vidas.

_- Chegou a hora!_ – pensou a auror, enquanto reunia os garotos de sua própria tropa para dar as últimas instruções.

- Daremos cobertura aos nossos lá de cima, até que os comensais consigam atravessar os portões. Quando o fizerem, ainda terá um grupo de resistência entre eles e a entrada do castelo, o que nos dará tempo de descer e dar cobertura a equipe aqui de baixo. Não posso e nem vou pedir que usem as imperdoáveis, mas não esqueçam que isso é uma guerra e eles não terão piedade de nós. Matarão quantos forem preciso para chegar até Potter, então... Façam o melhor que puderem e acabem com eles! Harry está contando conosco! – a auror interrompeu o discurso e olhou novamente para Peter, que assim como ela, instruía sua equipe - PARA O SÉTIMO ANDAR, AGORA!

Sofia se demorou por alguns segundos, ao ver Peter se aproximar.

- Sofie, tome cuidado – disse Peter, abraçando a auror com força.

- Você também – rebateu ela, apertando Peter ainda mais forte – Nos vemos em breve... – disse em tom de despedida, olhando-o uma última vez.

- Seja aqui ou na eternidade – sussurrou Peter, observando Sofia se afastar, disparando escada acima, até que ela desapareceu completamente de sua visão.

Uma forte explosão marcou o início da batalha, exatamente a meia noite. Parte das paredes externas dos sexto e sétimo andares voaram pelos ares, deixando um rombo enorme na ala leste, há poucos metros de onde Sofia e sua tropa se encontravam. O chão estremeceu com o impacto da explosão, cedendo em alguns lugares do corredor e uma nuvem densa de poeira avançou sobre todo o sétimo andar.

- CORRAM PARA ABERTURA!

A auror correu em direção ao local da explosão, seguida de perto pelos alunos. Ao lado de fora, diversos comensais da morte sobrevoavam os terrenos da escola, prestes a invadir o castelo.

- Mantenham-se firmes! NÃO DEIXEM QUE ELES ENTREM! – liderou a auror - _Miseráveis!_

E então, ela apontou a varinha sem piedade para os olhos do comensal que vinha em sua direção.

- _Lumus maxima! __– _Tendo a visão ofuscada pela luz intensa, ele se desequilibrou da vassoura e foi caindo até o chão.

- Um a menos! – disse a auror vendo o comensal estatelado lá embaixo. - _Accio vassoura!_ – imediatamente, a vassoura do comensal voou para as mãos de Sofia.

- Mantenham a linha de defesa enquanto distraio os comensais... – disse montando na vassoura, disparando em seguida para o céu – _Vamos dar um pouquinho de trabalho a eles agora._

- Pensando em ir a algum lugar? – disse a auror cortando a frente de um comensal. Então, girou a vassoura no ar e voltou-se na direção dele – _Oppugno!_

Diversos pássaros saíram da varinha de Sofia e atacaram o comensal violentamente. Em poucos segundos, o corpo estraçalhado de Muldber jazia inerte sobre o gramado de Hogwarts.

_- Ui, essa deve ter doído..._

Haviam muitos comensais sobrevoando Hogwarts e Sofia sabia que não teria chance contra eles por muito tempo, mas precisava retardar a invasão do castelo o máximo que pudesse. Os feitiços dos comensais cortavam o ar na sua direção incessantemente, obrigando-a efetuar manobras arriscadas a cada momento para escapar dos feixes mortais. Qualquer descuido seria fatal. Por sorte, nos longos anos como apanhadora de quadribol, havia aprimorado bastante suas técnicas de vôo e, derruba-la de uma vassoura, seria uma tarefa difícil, até mesmo para os comensais.

A auror sobrevoou brevemente a torre da Grifinória, onde McGonagall liderava o duelo contra alguns comensais que lá haviam pousado.

- Minerva, eles abriram um rombo enorme na ala leste... Não sei quanto tempo conseguiremos resistir. Precisamos que vocês nos dêem cobertura aqui do alto! – gritou Sofia para McGonagall, que acabava de derrubar um comensal.

- Pode deixar, faremos o possível para mantê-los ocupados – respondeu McGonagall, entendendo a gravidade da situação.

Nesse instante, um comensal mascarado cruzou a frente da auror, voando apressadamente na direção da abertura feita pela explosão.

_- _Não com tanta pressa..._Carpe Retractum_! – o feitiço de Sofia acertou o comensal, puxando-o com um solavanco para trás, enquanto a vassoura continuava seu trajeto no ar sozinha.

- Sr. Edwards, não é a Srta. Gryffindor lá no céu? – perguntou um dos garotos, apontando na direção de Sofia.

Peter acertou um comensal que tentava invadir o Hall de Entrada do castelo e correu até a porta, a tempo de ver sua amada desviar de um feixe de luz verde.

- Por Merlim, Sofia enlouqueceu! – disse o auror correndo para fora, apontando sua varinha para o alto, mirando nos comensais, que se deslocavam rapidamente pelo ar.

_- Lacarnum Inflamare! _– diversas bolas de fogo ascenderam ao céu, acertando vários comensais.

_- _Vamos, entrem logo! – gritou Peter, sinalizando para Kingsley e Arthur.

- SRTA. OLHE! – gritou Colin Creevey para Sofia, apontando para o combate no solo.

Sofia olhou para baixo e viu muito mais do que Peter e o fogo ainda ascendente. Os comensais tinham invadido os terrenos da escola. Kingsley, Lupin e Arthur estavam sendo encurralados na direção do castelo, recuando toda a frente defesa. Numa pequena fração de segundos, a auror se distraiu com os acontecimentos lá embaixo, e foi tempo suficiente para que um dos comensais conseguisse atingi-la. O feitiço cortou o ar em sua direção, acertando seu braço. Um corte profundo se abriu imediatamente e logo, sua manga estava encharcada de sangue.

_- Ouch! _– gemeu a auror, que precisou se equilibrar rapidamente para não cair da vassoura. E, com o braço sangrando intensamente, Sofia recuou até sua tropa, onde também encontrou Bill e Fleur.

- Sofi, você está bem? – perguntou o rapaz preocupado ao ver o braço da auror sangrando, que flutuava no ar a menos de um metro dele.

- Estou, mas não temos tempo para isso agora. Preciso que um de vocês fique aqui para ajudar os garotos, enquanto desço para ajudar Peter e os outros. A situação está ficando feia lá embaixo.

- Eu ficarrei com os garrotos aqui em cima Sophie – disse Fleur prontamente.

- Certo, McGonagall dará cobertura a vocês. Bill, leve Creevey, Wood, Lovegood e Jordan com você. Encontro vocês lá embaixo em alguns minutos – disse a auror decolando novamente.

Sofia acelerou sua vassoura em direção ao combate, dando um vôo rasante sobre o solo, distraindo assim, os comensais.

- BATER EM RETIRADA! – gritou Kingsley aproveitando o momento e fechou as enormes portas de carvalho atrás de si, o que não impediu a entrada dos comensais, que já tomavam boa parte do castelo.

Aos poucos, quase todas as tropas se encontravam no interior da escola. Sofia sobrevoou mais uma vez o terreno e então, cortou o ar para dentro do Hall. A imagem que viu era assustadora. Os comensais estavam por todos os lados e havia gente duelando até mesmo no mezanino e nas escadas, tomadas pelos seguidores de Voldemort.

_"Kingsley travava combate com um comensal mascarado próximo a porta de entrada. Flitwick duelava com Yaxley ao lado deles. Estudantes corriam por todos os lados; alguns carregando ou arrastando amigos feridos. Neville, havia saído de lugar nenhum lutando com Tentáculos Venenosos, que o giravam alegremente em volta dos Comensais e começavam a girá-lo."_

Arthur e Peter combatiam três comensais na entrada do salão principal, não muito distante de Molly. Lupin voltara a duelar com Dolohov no topo da escada e, para surpresa e aflição da auror, Tonks também estava ali, duelando com sua desprezível tia, Bellatrix Lestrange. Estranhamente, Bill não havia aparecido, apenas os garotos.

- Wood, cadê o Bill? – perguntou Sofia, ainda no ar, agarrando o braço do rapaz, quando este cruzou seu caminho.

- Ah... Não sei ao certo onde ele está. Greyback e alguns comensais nos atacaram no corredor lá em cima e Bill, Colin, Luna e o George, que nos encontrou por lá, ficaram pelo caminho... Estavam lutando com eles quando viemos para cá.

O coração de Sofia apertou ao escutar as palavras de Oliver e seu corpo paralisou quando avistou Greyback descendo as escadas, saltando triunfante os degraus de dois em dois, a boca e o pescoço encharcados de sangue. E então, antes que conseguisse se mover, o lobisomem saiu correndo como um animal de quatro patas e cravou suas presas nojentas em Lavander Brown, que agonizava sobre o piso frio.

Ao ver a cena doentia, a auror pareceu acordar de um transe e disparou na vassoura atrás dele, jogando-se do alto sobre o corpo inconsciente do lobisomem, que acabara de ser atingido por uma bola de cristal, arremessada por Trelawney do alto da escada.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! – berrou a auror socando as costas do lobisomem – ACORDE SEU COVARDE! VAMOS, ACORDE PARA QUE EU POSSA TE MOSTRAR O QUE É O INFERNO AQUI MESMO!

Alguém segurou a auror e a tirou de cima do comensal, mas ela não tinha intenção nenhuma em parar e com a varinha empunhada, lançou um feitiço em Greyback,trazendo-o de volta a consciência.

- O que você fez com Bill, seu miserável? – disse a auror sem esperar pela resposta, projetando adagas afiadas de sua varinha na direção do lobisomem, que atravessaram a carne de seus membros e o prenderam contra a parede.

- Não seja ingênua sua auror idiota... – riu Greyback, passando a língua por seus dentes e lábios ensangüentados – Isso não será suficiente para impedir que eu crave minhas presas nesse seu pescocinho macio – o lobisomem salivava enquanto as palavras saiam repulsivamente de sua boca.

- Cale essa sua boca pútrida, Greyback. Suas maldades chegaram ao fim! _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

O que se passou a seguir, não levou mais do que uma fração de segundo. Greyback, projetou o corpo para a frente, libertando-se das adagas e saltou sobre Sofia, derrubando-a, ao mesmo tempo que a maldição da morte atingia a parede onde ele estava segundos atrás.

- O que pretende fazer agora Gryffindor? Gritar por ajuda não irá impedir que você se torne a minha refeição – disse Greyback imobilizando a auror contra o chão, seu bafo podre cuspido com as palavras sobre o rosto dela.

- Não, isso... – disse Sofia posicionando a varinha rapidamente sob o corpo do lobisomem _- Ascendium!_

Fenrir foi arremessado para o alto, colidiu contra uma parede e caiu de boca para o chão. Sofia caminhou lentamente até o lobisomem, desviando dos feitiços que cortavam o hall para todos os lados e dos corpos atravessados pelo caminho. Ao se aproximar, cutucou-o com o pé para ver se estava morto e percebendo que ainda respirava, apoiou o salto da bota sobre as costas dele, mantendo a varinha apontada para a sua cabeça.

- Reeeeemuuuuuus! Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooo!

O grito desesperado ecoou nos ouvidos de Sofia, que reconheceu de imediato o autor do som - era Tonks. A auror voltou seus olhos para cima, a tempo de vê-la abandonar o confronto com Bellatrix e correr na direção de Remus, que jazia imóvel no piso frio do mezanino no primeiro andar. A varinha ainda firme em sua mão, pendendo para baixo, entre as aberturas do parapeito. Os olhos estavam abertos, arregalados para o nada. A vida havia deixado seu corpo, mas sua pele ainda estava quente. A auror segurou a mão de seu amado e acariciou seu rosto, não conseguindo acreditar que aquilo pudesse estar acontecendo realmente.

- Vamos Remus, acorde... Você não pode morrer agora! – pousou a cabeça dele em seu colo e sem obter qualquer resposta, se debruçou sobre o corpo sem vida do homem que amava, entrando em desespero, as lágrimas brotando incessantemente em seus olhos.

Os momentos seguintes passaram em câmera lenta frente aos olhos de Sofia. Dolohov fugira covardemente após matar Lupin e desaparecera do nada. Aranhas gigantes invadiam o Hall, aumentando ainda mais o tumulto, criando mais obstáculos para sua passagem, enquanto as vozes exaltadas de Tonks e Bellatrix ecoavam de algum lugar acima de sua cabeça, abafadas pelos sons macabros da batalha travada ao seu redor.

- Que ceninha patética Nymphadora! Chorando pela morte de um lobo sarnento... – disse Bellatrix com desdém, aproximando a varinha das costas de Tonks.

- CALE ESSA SUA BOCA IMUNDA! – gritou Tonks, postando-se em pé rapidamente.

- Wow, acha mesmo que pode me desafiar? Vamos, tente! Isso vai ser divertido... E quando acabar, você estará na outra vida com o seu lobinho – disse Bellatrix entre risadas doentias.

- E quem disse que tenho medo de morrer? _Bombarda!_ – disse Tonks, disparando o feitiço, que explodiu atrás de Bellatrix.

- Isso são modos de tratar sua tia, sua insuportável!? Cansei de tentar te ensinar boas maneiras... _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

De relance, Sofia pôde ver a prima duelando com a comensal, ao lado do corpo inerte de Lupin e então, para seu desespero, fez-se um silêncio mortal por alguns instantes e a voz de Tonks não foi mais ouvida. Bellatrix começou a gargalhar freneticamente e finalmente, a auror confirmou seus temores, Tonks estava morta e, agora, jazia sobre a laje fria do castelo, ao lado de Remus.

- NÂAAAAAAAAAAAAOOO!! – gritou Sofia saindo correndo pelo salão, empurrando todos que atravessavam seu caminho, indo completamente transtornada ao encontro da comensal.

Peter, que estava no outro lado do Hall, demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que estava acontecendo, e ao avistar Sofia correndo ao encontro de Bellatrix, sabia que algo muito ruim deveria ter acontecido.

- Sofie, espere! – gritou tentando impedir que Sofia fizesse alguma besteira; estuporou Amycus e saiu correndo atrás dela, fazendo o possível para desviar dos feitiços que cortavam o ar em todas as direções a sua frente. Parecia que jamais chegaria até a escada, com todos os obstáculos em seu caminho.

Sofia não deu ouvidos ao apelo de Peter e ao atingir o primeiro lance de escada se deparou com uma Bellatrix ensandecida alguns metros acima, girando com os braços abertos, ao lado do corpo sem vida de Tonks.

A auror diminuiu o passo e foi se aproximando lentamente de Bellatrix, em completo silêncio. Seus olhos apresentando um brilho frio como nunca visto antes, até ficar a poucos metros da comensal.

- Já se divertiu o bastante Bellatrix? Caso não tenha sido o suficiente, azar o seu. Suas crueldades acabam aqui e agora! – gritou Sofia, um lance de escada abaixo, sem desviar a varinha da comensal.

- E quem fará isso? Você Gryffindor!? Não seja tola sobrinha... Já matei Tonks, e será ainda mais divertido matar você também! – disse Bellatrix, com um sorriso doentio nos lábios e um brilho gélido no olhar.

- Pense o que quiser..._ AVADA KEDAV..._ – sem hesitar, a auror lançou a Maldição da Morte em Bellatrix. No entanto, antes que esta atingisse a comensal, um feixe de luz surgiu do nada acertou o peito da auror. Sofia foi arremessada escada abaixo, rolando degrau por degrau até chegar ao platô inferior, onde perdeu a consciência.

- Precisando de ajuda para acabar com a sua desprezível sobrinha Bella? – disse Rodolphus em tom provocativo, parando ao lado da esposa para observar o efeito do seu feitiço sobre a auror.

- Quantas vezes preciso repetir para você não se meter nos meus assuntos Rodolphus!? Posso muito bem cuidar sozinha dessa traidorazinha-de-sangue. Não preciso de sua ajuda! – disse Bellatrix tomada pela fúria, parando no topo da escada para observar o corpo imóvel da sobrinha.

- Não foi o que me pareceu Bella, mas já que faz tanta questão de acabar com o serviço sozinha, vou procurar diversão em outro lugar – disse Rodolphus dando as costas para a esposa, desaparecendo pelo corredor logo a frente.

Bellatrix foi descendo os degraus calmamente, saboreando cada segundo, enquanto se aproximava de Sofia, um brilho doentio passando por seus olhos negros.

- Duas traidorazinhas é bom demais para uma noite só! – exclamou a comensal visivelmente deleitada pela situação, parando a dois passos da auror, cutucando-a com a ponta da varinha – Devia ter se unido ao Lord das Trevas... Agora é tarde demais para você sua aurorzinha estúpida! Tola como a mãe... Sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas e olha como ambas acabaram!? Vai servir de comida para os vermes como ela...

Então, uma voz alta e fria ecoou por todo o castelo e arredores, contendo a mão de Bellatrix no ar por alguns instantes.

_"- Vocês têm lutado, valentemente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorizar bravura. - Entretanto, vocês têm enfrentado grandes perdas. Se continuarem resistindo a mim, todos vocês morrerão, um por um. Eu não desejo que isso aconteça. Cada porção de sangue mágico derramado é uma grande perda. _

_- Lord Voldemort é misericordioso. Eu ordeno que minhas forças voltem imediatamente. _

_- Vocês têm uma hora. Disponham seus mortos com dignidade. Cuidem de seus feridos. _

_- Agora eu falo, Harry Potter, diretamente para você. Você tem permitido que seus amigos morram por ti ao invés de você mesmo me enfrentar. Eu esperarei por uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se, ao final de uma hora, você não tiver vindo até mim, não tiver se rendido, então a batalha recomeçará. Desta vez, eu mesmo entrarei na luta, Harry Potter, encontrarei você e punirei todos os últimos homens, mulheres e crianças que tentarem te esconder de mim. Uma hora."_

Depois de desviar de inúmeros feitiços e atropelar diversos comensais que bloqueavam seu caminho, Peter finalmente conseguiu chegar ao pé da escada, de onde podia avistar Sofia, completamente imóvel, um lance de escada acima. Bellatrix se aproximava dela como uma cobra que espreita sua presa, astuta e silenciosa, enquanto se prepara para dar o bote, parecendo não dar atenção as palavras de seu mestre.

- Onde pensa que vai garoto? – soou uma voz rouca atrás de Peter – Por que a pressa? – disse Fenrir Greyback agarrando o rapaz pelo pescoço com suas garras imundas e amarelas, erguendo-o do chão – Carne jovem, tenra... – sua boca salivava enquanto desviava os olhos do auror, mirando-os na direção de Sofia – Uma bela refeição não é!? Mas não se preocupe, deixemos que Bellatrix se divirta mais um pouquinho com a sua desprezível sobrinha, enquanto nós dois nos divertimos por aqui... Depois eu cuidarei dela com o maior prazer, não se preocupe! – projetou seu bafo pútrido no rosto do auror, cuspindo as palavras divertidamente sobre ele, apertando o pescoço do rapaz cada vez mais.

Greyback era forte e impedia que o ar atravessasse a garganta de Peter, sufocando o rapaz, que começava a perder os sentidos. Mas, ao escutar as palavras nojentas do lobisomem, temendo pela vida de Sofia, reuniu suas últimas forças chutando as partes baixas do seu algoz, que o soltou imediatamente.

- Você nunca mais ameaçara Sofia ou ousará se aproximar dela seu verme! – Peter chutou o lobisomem com raiva, a varinha mirada diretamente para seu coração, sem piedade.

_- incendio!_

- SOFIE! – gritou Peter, disparando escada acima, depois de acreditar ter acabado com Greyback definitivamente. Ao se aproximar de Sofia, encontrou-a imóvel, o rosto oculto pelos longos cabelos, a cabeça tombada para o lado. Bellatrix havia desaparecido subitamente, assim como todos os outros comensais. Com todo o cuidado, tomou Sofia nos braços, retirando as mechas que encobriam sua face. Seus olhos estavam cerrados e um esguio fio de sangue escorria pelo canto de sua boca. Parecia um anjo adormecido, apesar dos ferimentos que riscavam sua pele alva. Ele não podia acreditar que isso pudesse estar acontecendo, Sofia não podia morrer agora.

- Vamos Sofie... Acorde meu amor. Você não pode me deixar assim...Você sabe que não consigo viver sem você... – sussurrou Peter, beijando os lábios de Sofia, junto com as lágrimas que deslizavam sem parar por seu rosto. Foi então que sentiu a respiração dela em sua pele. Aos poucos, a auror foi retomando a consciência e o tumulto a sua volta ganhou seus ouvidos.

- Peter... Ela matou a Tonks – disse Sofia ainda meio atordoada - Preciso faze-la pagar por isso – a auror levantou abruptamente e passou os olhos pelo chão atrás de sua varinha, não demorando muito para encontra-la.

Peter abraçou Sofia pelas costas, segurando-a com força, impedindo que fosse ao encontro de Bellatrix, que já estava no piso inferior, correndo para os terrenos do castelo.

- Me solte Peter, eu preciso fazer isso! Você não entende? – disse a auror completamente descontrolada se debatendo entre os braços do noivo, enquanto esse a segurava cada vez mais firme.

- Não vou deixar que você se mate assim, Sofie! Você não pode ir atrás de Bellatrix descontrolada desse jeito... Não posso te perder! – disse Peter mantendo os braços firmes em torno de Sofia, que insistia em se soltar, acabando por derrubar os dois no chão, enquanto alguns feitiços perdidos ainda cortavam o ar sobre suas cabeças. Em poucos segundos, não restava mais nenhum comensal no interior do castelo. Peter continuava segurando Sofia, temendo que fizesse alguma besteira, até que aos poucos ela foi se acalmando e pareceu desistir de sua investida, finalmente se permitindo chorar.

- Tonks está morta Peter... Ela está morta! – falava desconexamente em meio as lágrimas, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Peter, que agora a abraçava apertado.

- Eu sei Sofie, eu sei... Você precisa ser forte agora... Não há nada que possamos fazer.

O silêncio mais cruel de todos se abateu sobre o castelo. O silêncio da perda, da dor abafada pelo choro dos que ficaram. Os flashes de luz haviam cessado, as esmeraldas do marcador da Sonserina se misturavam aos corpos sem vida sobre o chão tingido de sangue. Os sobreviventes caminhavam entre os destroços da batalha, inconformados pelas vidas roubadas de seus amigos.

Inconsolável, Sofia subiu ao encontro da prima, acompanhada por Peter, e ajoelhou-se ao lado de seu corpo sem vida, sem saber o que fazer. Kingsley e Arthur, que até então não sabiam da morte dos amigos, subiram as escadas atrás dois, e ao chegar ao mezanino, foram surpreendidos ao se depararem com os aurores velando os corpos de Tonks e Lupin.

As lágrimas vieram imediatamente aos olhos de Arthur, como se tivesse perdido um membros de sua própria família. Kingsley ficou estático, o olhar perdido, chorando silenciosamente, sem acreditar que isso pudesse estar acontecendo realmente.

Os olhos de Tonks estavam arregalados, fixos para o nada. Sua pele, apesar de pálida, ainda estava quente, como se ainda tivesse viva. Sofia deslizou os dedos pelo rosto da prima, fechando seus olhos e deitou a cabeça dela em seu colo, ajeitando seus cabelos violeta, como se ela estivesse apenas dormindo. Peter abraçou a noiva, e os quatro ficaram ali, em silêncio, apunhalados pela dor.

E então, gritos desesperados romperam o silêncio, agitando o Hall outra vez. Bill vinha à frente no corredor, trazendo Colin nos braços. Luna e Percy vinham ao seu lado e atrás deles, Ginny abraçada em Charlie, ambos com os olhos vermelhos tomados pelas lágrimas, um George inconsolável e por último Hagrid, que chorava feito criança sobre o corpo de Fred em seu colo.

O grito desesperado de Molly, ao ver o filho morto nos braços do guarda-caças, ecoou por todo o salão, cortando o coração de quem acompanhava a cena. Sofia largou a cabeça de Tonks cuidadosamente no chão, se soltou dos braços de Peter e correu ao encontro de Bill, que com os olhos marejados, sinalizou negativamente, não precisando de palavras para dizer que Colin e Fred estavam mortos. A auror sentiu o chão sumir aos seus pés e perdeu qualquer resquício de controle que ainda pudesse lhe restar, chorando abraçada a Charlie e Ginny. Colin era sua responsabilidade e agora estava morto, assim como Fred, por quem tinha muito carinho.

Arthur ficou em estado de choque, paralisado no lugar. Seu corpo tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

- NÃO, MEU MENINO NÃO! – disse finalmente, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo de joelhos. Molly correu ao encontro dos filhos e abraçada ao corpo de Fred, desandou a chorar. Peter amparou Arthur, que com a ajuda de Kingsley, foi levado até a esposa e os filhos.

A escola estava destruída, a Ordem despedaçada, sangrando pelo que sempre acreditara. Os feridos eram muitos, principalmente entre os alunos. O clima no castelo era de dor e de consternação.

Passado algum tempo, "as _mesas das Casas tinham sumido e o salão principal estava lotado. Os sobreviventes encontravam-se em grupos, seus braços em volta dos pescoços uns dos outros. Os feridos estavam sendo tratados em uma plataforma por Madame Pomfrey e um grupo de ajudantes. Firenze estava entre os feridos; seus flancos estavam cobertos de sangue, e ele tremia deitado, incapaz de se levantar. Os mortos estavam deitados em fila no meio do Salão. Harry não conseguia ver o corpo de Fred porque a família estava toda em volta dele. George estava ajoelhado próximo à cabeça do irmão; A Sra. Weasley estava debruçada no peito de Fred, e seu corpo tremia. O Sr. Weasley acariciava-lhe os cabelos enquanto lágrimas caíam por suas bochechas. Sem uma palavra a Harry, Rony e Hermione se afastaram. Harry viu Hermione se aproximando de Ginny, que tinha o rosto inchado e manchado, e a abraçou. Ron se juntou a Bill, Fleur e Percy, que colocou seus braços sobre os ombros do irmão. Quando Ginny e Hermione moveram-se para mais perto do restante da família, Harry teve uma visão clara sobre quem estava deitado próximo a Fred. Remus e Tonks, pálidos e parecendo em paz, como se estivessem dormindo sob o escuro e encantado teto." _Sofia e Peter estavam sentados ao lado deles, abraçados num choro silencioso.

- Peter... – sussurrou a auror repentinamente, quebrando o silêncio entre ambos – Precisamos reorganizar nossas defesas - fez uma breve pausa, respirando fundo - O tempo está quase esgotando.

- Eu sei Sofie, mas... Não podemos pedir a eles que lutem – respondeu Peter, apontando na direção de Molly, Arthur e George e depois onde estavam Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny, Ron e Hermione.

- Não, mas nós ainda podemos lutar – disse Sofia levando a mão instintivamente ao braço, agora enfaixado, que não parava de latejar.

Peter assentiu com a cabeça e abraçou Sofia novamente.

- Iria até o inferno com você se fosse preciso, Sofie – disse beijando-a várias vezes – Que se faça cumprir nosso destino!

O auror estendeu a mão para Sofia, ajudando-a a se levantar e de varinhas em punho e mãos dadas, os dois atravessaram o salão principal, o semblante sério, porém sereno, de quem se encaminha sem medo ou arrependimentos para a morte.

- Edwards! Por Merlim, o que pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou Kingsley bloqueando a passagem dos dois.

- O que Remus e Tonks esperariam de nós – respondeu Peter sem demonstrar qualquer hesitação.

- Não conseguirão fazer isso sozinhos... – disse Shacklebolt olhando seriamente para os dois – Nós vamos com vocês!

Quando os dois aurores se deram por conta, estavam cercados. McGonagall e Kingsley, Bill e Fleur, Sprout, Flitwich, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Wood, Lee Jordan, George, Cho, Parvati e Padma, Oliver, Angelina e mais alguns membros da AD estavam ali, prontos para lutar pela última vez, por suas vidas e por Harry.

Então, a voz gélida de Voldemort invadiu Hogwarts outra vez, levando consigo qualquer resquício de esperança.

_− Harry Potter está morto. Morreu enquanto fugia, enquanto vocês apostavam sua vida por ele. Nós trouxemos seu corpo como prova que seu herói se foi._

_− A batalha está ganha. Vocês perderam metade de seus guerreiros. O número de meus Comensais da Morte é maior que o de vocês, e o garoto que sobreviveu acabou. Não há mais guerra. Aquele que tentar resistir, homem mulher ou criança, será massacrado assim como os membros de sua família. Saiam do castelo, ajoelhem-se diante de mim, e você será poupado. Seus pais e filhos viverão e serão perdoados, e você se unirá a mim nesse novo mundo que construiremos juntos._

_Houve silêncio dentro e fora do castelo."_

Por alguns instantes, todos se olharam incrédulos, e então, seguindo o exemplo de Minerva e Kingsley, correram para o exterior do castelo, para conferir com seus próprios olhos, o que o coração fazia questão de negar.

NÂO! – gritou McGongall vendo o corpo de Harry estendido nos braços de Hagrid e seu grito foi seguido pelos de Ron, Hermione e Ginny.

Logo, os sobreviventes se aglomeravam na porta, constatando o que parecia óbvio, chorando e gritando, guinchando para os comensais da morte

"_− SILÊNCIO− gritou Voldemort, e ouve um estalo e um brilho de luz, e forçou o silêncio de todos. Acabou! Coloque-o no chão Hagrid, aos meus pés, onde ele merece. Harry sentiu ser colocado na grama._

_− Vocês vêem? − disse Voldemort dando largos passos para frente e para trás bem ao lado de Harry._

_−Harry Potter está morto! Vocês entendem agora, desiludidos? Ele não era nada além de um garoto que contava com os outros para sacrificar suas vidas por ele!_

_− Ele te superou! − gritou Ron, e o silêncio foi quebrado, e os defensores de Hogwarts estavam falando e gritando novamente até que um segundo a mais, outra explosão mais forte extinguiu as vozes outra vez._

_− Ele foi morto tentando sair dos terrenos do castelo − disse Voldemort, e havia um gosto de mentira em sua voz − morto tentando se salvar - Mas Voldemort se calou. Houve uma briga e um grito, então outro estrondo e um flash de luz, e um grunhido de dor; abriu seus olhos uma quantia mínima. Alguém saiu da aglomeração e atacou Voldemort: Harry viu a figura cair no chão. Desarmando-o, Harry viu Voldemort jogando longe a varinha do desafiador e rindo._

_− E quem é este? − disse Voldemort com seu silvo de cobra − quem foi o voluntário a demonstrar o que acontece com a aqueles que continuam lutando quando a batalha está perdida? Bellatrix deu uma gargalhada prazerosa._

_− É Neville Longbottom, meu Senhor! Aquele que estava dando muito problema ao Carrows! O filho dos aurores, lembra?_

_− Ah, sim, me lembro − disse Voldemort, olhando para Neville que estava se arrastando para trás, desarmado e desprotegido, parado entre os comensais de morte e os sobreviventes._

_− Mas você é sangue puro, não é, meu bravo garoto?..."_

Enquanto Voldemort propunha a Neville que se unisse aos comensais, Bellatrix notou o olhar de desprezo e repulsa de Sofia ao ver a cena, não podendo fazer nada para ajudar, uma vez que era contida por Peter.

- Me solte, Peter! – sussurrou a auror e, ao invés de Peter, foi Bellatrix quem deu a resposta.

- Desista Gryffindor! Sua guerra está perdida, não há mais porque lutar... Reconheça sua derrota garota insolente! Vamos, ajoelhe-se perante o Lord das Trevas! – disse Bellatrix, saboreando cada palavra, enquanto observava Sofia se debater enfurecida nos braços do rapaz, na tentativa frustrada de se soltar.

Então, gritos rasgaram o amanhecer. Neville estava em chamas e várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

_"Eles ouviram um tumulto que vinha dos limites da escola, as pessoas estavam se amontoando na parede, atirando em direção do castelo, clamando gritos de guerra. Grope veio se arrastando nas bordas do castelo e gritando "HAGGER!" Seu grito foi respondido com um rugido dos gigantes de Voldemort: eles correram até Grope como se fossem touros e elefantes fazendo um terremoto. Então houve ruído de arcos, e flechas caíram repentinamente entre os comensais de morte, os quais perderam a classe, exclamando surpresa. Harry aproveitou e tirou a capa de invisibilidade de dentro de suas vestes, colocando sobre si mesmo. Rapidamente, soltou Neville do feitiço que o prendia; o chapéu em chamas caiu de sua cabeça e tirou de seu fundo algo prata, reluzente – O som da lâmina de prata não podia ser ouvido sobre o rugido da aglomeração ali perto, ou pelo conflito dos gigantes, ou o dos cascos dos centauros, no entanto, ele parecia estar em cada olho. Como único recurso, Neville cortou a cabeça da grande cobra, a qual girou altamente no ar, brilhando na luz que inundava o salão de entrada, e a boca de Voldemort estava aberta em um grito de fúria que ninguém poderia ouvir, e o corpo da serpente bateu à terra em seus pés."_

Aproveitando-se da confusão, Sofia se libertou dos braços de Peter e correu na direção de Bellatrix.

- É aí que você se engana Bellatrix... Enquanto houver amor e coragem sobre a Terra, as trevas não prevalecerão!

- _BOMBARDA__!_– gritou a auror disparando o feitiço na direção de Bellatrix., fazendo com que tudo a sua volta explodisse.

_"O caos dominava. O carregamento de centauros dispersava os Comensais da Morte, e todos estavam sentindo os fortes passos dos gigantes, cada vez mais próximos, trovejando contra os reforços que chegavam de algum lugar; Harry viu grandes criaturas aladas planando sobre as cabeças dos gigantes de Voldemort, testrálios e Bicuço, o Hipogrifo, arranhando seus olhos enquanto Grope esmurrava e socava eles. E agora os bruxos, defensores de Hogwarts e Comensais da Morte eram forçados a entrar no castelo. Haviam agora mais pessoas lutando, e Harry viu Charlie Weasley alcançando Horácio Slughorn, que ainda vestia seus pijamas esmeralda. Parecia que as famílias e os amigos de todos os alunos de Hogwarts haviam ficado para lutar junto dos moradores de Hogsmeade e dos outros que estavam ali. Os centauros Bane, Ronan e Magorian entraram com um estouro no Hall com grande barulho de seus cascos, enquanto atrás de Harry as porta que levavam para a cozinha eram explodidas._

_Os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts entraram em massa no Hall de Entrada, gritando e balançando facas, e em seu comando, Monstro com o medalhão de Black balançando em seu peito._

_Voldemort estava no centro da batalha, e parecia estar destruindo tudo ao seu alcance. Harry não poderia dar um feitiço certeiro nele, mas poderia lutar a sua maneira, uma vez que continuava invisível, e o Salão Principal parecia cada vez mais e mais cheio como se todos que pudessem andar tivessem sido forçados a entrar. Harry viu Yaxley sendo surrado no chão por George Lee Jordan, viu Dolohov cair com um grito pelas mãos do Flitwick, viu o carrasco Mcnair ser jogado através do salão por Hagrid, bater na parede do outro lado, e deslizar inconscientemente rumo ao chão. Viu Ron e Neville derrubarem Fenrir Greyback. Aberforth atacando Rookwood, Arthur e Percy derrotando Thicknesse, e Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy, correndo através do salão, nem ao menos atentos a batalha, gritando por seu filho_."

Sofia travava uma batalha mortal com os irmãos Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange próximo a escada, enquanto Peter levava Nott e Mulciber ao chão do outro lado da mesma.

"_Voldemort estava agora duelando com McGonagall, Slughorn e Kingsley juntos, e havia um ódio frio em seus rostos quando eles se moveram e mergulharam em volta dele, incapazes de derrotá-lo. Bellatrix também continuava lutando, cinqüenta jardas longe de Voldemort, e como seu mestre, duelava com três de uma vez: Hermione, Giny e Luna, todas elas dando seu máximo, mas Bellatrix se esforçava tanto quanto elas, e a atenção de Harry foi desviada por uma maldição da morte que passou tão próximo de Ginny que a errou por um dedo - Harry mudou seu trajeto, indo de encontro a Bellatrix assim como Voldemort, mas antes que ele pudesse dar alguns passos, sentiu algo passando ao seu lado._

_− A MINHA FILHA NÃO, SUA VACA! - A Sra. Weasley jogou fora seu casaco enquanto corria, deixando os braços livres, Bellatrix deu um giro, rindo estridentemente ao ver a nova desafiante."_

Ao ver Molly correr em direção a Bellatrix, Sofia prendeu a respiração.

- NÂO MOLLY! – gritou a auror apavorada, temendo pela vida da mãe de seus amigos, ao mesmo tempo que levava Rabastan e depois Rodolphus ao chão com um único feitiço.

"_Centenas de pessoas estavam próximas as paredes, observando as duas lutas, Voldemort com seus três oponentes, e Bellatrix e Molly, e Harry continuava parado, invisível, entre as duas batalhas, querendo atacar e ao mesmo tempo proteger, incapaz de ter certeza de que não acertaria um inocente._

_− O que acontecerá com seus filhos quando eu tiver te matado? − provocou Bellatrix, tão irada quanto seu mestre, saltando como se os feitiços de Molly estivessem dançando em torno dela. "Quando mamãe tiver ido embora da mesma forma que Fred?"_

_− Você... nunca... mais... tocará... nossos... filhos... novamente! − gritou a Sra.Weasley. Bellatrix gargalhou da mesma forma como quando seu primo, Sirius, havia atravessado o véu, e surpreendentemente Harry sabia o que iria acontecer antes que acontecesse. O feitiço de Molly passou por debaixo do braço de Bellatrix e a acertou em cheio no peito, exatamente sobre seu coração. O sorriso zombeteiro de Bellatrix congelou, seus olhos pareceram esbugalhar: Em um pequeno espaço de tempo ela soube o que havia acontecido, e então ela caiu no chão, e a multidão de pessoas assistindo e Voldemort gritou._

_Harry sentiu como se tudo estivesse girando: viu McGonagal, Kingsley e Slughorn explodindo para trás, caindo no ar, e a fúria de Voldemort estava no seu auge, explodindo com a força de uma bomba, Voldemort ergueu sua varinha na direção de Molly Weasley"_

E então, o garoto tirou sua capa de invisibilidade, revelando sua presença.

_"O grito de choque, de prazer, os gritos de todos: "Harry!! ELE ESTÁ VIVO!" eram imensos. A multidão estava com medo, e o silencio caiu bruta e completamente, enquanto Voldemort e Harry olhavam um para o outro, e começaram, no mesmo momento, a circular um ao outro."_

O que se passou a seguir não levou muito tempo, mas o suficiente para que Harry fizesse algumas revelações a Voldemort e o vencesse com um simples feitiço de desarmamento, rebatendo a Maldição da Morte para o seu próprio autor.

"_O sol nasceu firmemente sobre Hogwarts, e o Grande Salão brilhava com vida e luz. Aqueles que estavam sendo controlados com a Maldição Imperius foram libertados, e voltaram a si, os Comensais da Morte estavam fugindo ou sendo capturados, os inocentes que estavam em Azkaban estavam sendo libertados naquele mesmo instante, e Kingsley Shacklebolt havia sido nomeado temporariamente a ministro da magia._

_Eles moveram o corpo de Voldemort e o deitaram numa câmera do Hall, longe dos corpos de Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey, e outros quinze que haviam morrido lutando com ele. McGonagall havia trocado as mesas das casas, ninguém mais estava sentado de acordo com suas casas: todos se misturaram, professores e alunos, fantasmas e parentes, centauros e meio-elfos e Firenze deitou se recuperando num canto, e Grope olhava por trás de uma janela quebrada, e as pessoas estavam arremessando comida em sua boca sorridentes"._

Nunca houve um nascer do sol como o daquela manhã e as pessoas que vivenciaram os acontecimentos daquela noite, daquela batalha, daquela guerra, jamais esqueceriam os momentos que viveram, os amigos que partiram e o que tudo isso representava e representaria até o fim de seus dias.

Muitos foram os que partiram, mas seus nomes jamais serão esquecidos, enquanto houver um mundo pelo qual valha a pena lutar. Os sobreviventes da guerra, não sabiam o que o futuro reservaria para eles, mas, agora, teriam uma vida inteira para descobrir. Esse era apenas um novo começo.

* * *


	25. Chapter Bônus

**Capítulo Bônus  
**

**Em Algum Lugar do Passado**

Sofia e Peter aparataram na sala de estar da residência da auror. Estavam abraçados e assim permaneceram por um longo tempo, num silêncio cúmplice, a cabeça da bruxa apoiada no ombro do homem que fez parte de tantos momentos importantes de sua vida. Seus olhos estavam fechados e, temia que se os abrisse, Peter desapareceria novamente, embora pudesse sentir a força de seus braços envolta de seu corpo e sua mão deslizando suavemente por seus cabelos. As roupas encharcadas pela água da chuva pingavam formando pequenas poças de água no chão em volta deles, mas eles pareciam não se importar.

A penumbra da sala era quebrada apenas pelas chamas fracas da lareira, que ardiam até quase se extinguirem, projetando a sombra deles contra a parede. A chuva colidia feroz contra as vidraças, enquanto o vento assobiava ainda mais alto do que tempestade ao lado de fora.

Um baque seco atravessou o local quebrando o silêncio e os dois foram trazidos de volta a realidade. Sofia estremeceu de susto e sacou a varinha rapidamente da capa encharcada. Peter a abraçou mais forte, instintivamente. Levou o dedo indicador aos lábios dela, e com a varinha em punho, varreu silenciosamente o local com os olhos, não conseguindo avistar nada de suspeito. Pé ante pé, caminhou em direção ao corredor, sem fazer o menor ruído. Então, para sua surpresa, um vulto veloz cortou o espaço próximo ao chão na sua direção e o auror sentiu um puxão na barra de suas calças.

- Espectro, acalme-se! – disse pegando o amasso no colo, acariciando a pelagem malhada atrás de suas orelhas. Sofia se aproximou, parando na porta em silêncio e sorriu, observando o carinho que um tinha pelo outro. Parecia que tudo estava voltando ao normal, exceto por... Charlie. Do nada, a lembrança do amigo voltou a sua mente e uma angustia repentina se apossou da auror.

- Peter... Eu preciso fazer uma coisa... - disse a bruxa timidamente, a alegria desaparecendo completamente de seu rosto – Preciso ir até A Toca – parou em frente a Peter, observando o brilho de seus olhos sumir - Desculpe, preciso ver se Charlie está bem.

- Sofie, eu entendo sua preocupação, mas você não está em condições de ir a lugar algum nesse estado. É melhor você tomar um banho e se aquecer, antes que fique doente. Ainda não entendi o que foi que deu em você para sair debaixo daquele temporal... – Peter afastou os cabelos molhados do rosto dela, tirando-os da frente de seus olhos – Descanse essa noite e amanhã você fala com ele. Você precisa de um tempo para... – Sofia levou os dedos aos lábios de Peter interrompendo-o, e então o beijou. Por alguns minutos, o tempo pareceu desaparecer a volta deles, levando consigo os problemas que teriam que enfrentar dali para frente. Mas, por alguns breves momentos, o mundo era apenas deles.

Peter preparou um banho quente para Sofia. Encheu a banheira com sais e uma poção relaxante que lançava bolhas azuladas na superfície da água. Um céu estrelado dera lugar ao teto e o único resquício do temporal que caia ao lado de fora era o som da chuva roçando o telhado.

A auror estava imersa na água, coberta de espuma até os ombros. Seu olhar distante, denunciava que estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Peter estava sentando no chão, ao lado da banheira. As costas apoiadas na parede, o cotovelo apoiado próximo a cabeça de Sofia. Sob a mão direita, apoiada no chão, repousava a varinha do auror, preparado para agir em caso de perigo. Vez ou outra olhava para ela, mas não tinha coragem de fazer as duas perguntas que estavam a lhe atormentar desde que conversara com Kingsley.

Fora Sofia quem quebrara o silêncio primeiro.

- Peter... – a bruxa olhava para ele pela primeira vez desde que entrara na banheira - Como você conseguiu... – as palavras morreram em sua boca, antes que terminasse a frase.

- Escapar dos comensais? – Peter completou a pergunta de Sofia e esta acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. De alguma forma, sabia que esta era a pergunta que ela quisera lhe fazer desde o começo.

- Se você quiser falar a respeito, é claro – Sofia complementou ao ver uma pontada de dor estampada no rosto dele.

- Não, tudo bem. Você tem o direito de saber, embora as lacunas na minha memória ainda traiam minhas lembranças.

A expressão no rosto do auror mudou novamente, agora parecia de pesar. Ele suspirou fundo antes de começar o relato.

- Passei dias seguindo as pistas deixadas pelos comensais nos arredores de Cambridge, até que finalmente, estava perto de alcançá-los. Estavam poucas horas a minha frente, rumo ao norte... - O auror contou tudo que conseguia lembrar e cada vez que se voltava para Sofia, podia sentir o sofrimento estampado nos olhos dela.

- ... Então, uma luz prateada me fez despertar. Ela era tão brilhante, tão bela... Demorei alguns instantes para perceber do que se tratava, até que o unicórnio começou a falar e a sua voz, Sofie, se propagou pelo quarto. Foi você que me trouxe de volta – ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo antes de prosseguir - A única coisa que consegui pensar foi que você estava correndo perigo e que precisava encontrá-la. O patrono denunciava seu paradeiro, então não pensei duas vezes antes de ir ao seu encontro em Hogwarts. O restante você já sabe... Encontrei seu medalhão em meio aos escombros da Sala de Transfiguração, achei que tivesse te perdido e depois confirmei isso, de certa forma – agora eram os olhos de Peter que estavam distantes. Ele olhava para o nada, como se a dor das lembranças fosse insuportável demais para encarar Sofia naquele instante.

- Sinto muito, Peter. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...

- Você não tem do que se desculpar, Sofia. Fez o que era melhor para você. Agora consigo entender... – o auror engoliu em seco – Depois de tudo que você passou é compreensível... – Peter se interrompeu antes que denunciasse o quanto sabia a respeito do seqüestro de Sofia e por mais que quisesse perguntar a respeito, se conteve.

O silêncio se abateu no cômodo outra vez. O instinto de auror dizia a Sofia que Peter tinha conhecimento de tudo que se passara após a suposta morte dele, mas não sabia se estava pronta para falar a respeito.

- Você está tremendo de frio – disse ela com a voz terna e suave, vendo-o ainda com as roupas molhadas - Vou deixá-lo tomar banho - Pegou uma toalha, se enrolando rapidamente, e saiu da banheira, parando na porta do banheiro – Estarei no quarto se precisar.

Dito isso, a bruxa maneou a varinha trocando a água da banheira. Murmurou um feitiço fazendo com que a água se iluminasse, pegou toalhas limpas para Peter e deixou o banheiro.

Sofia estava pronta para dormir. Trajava uma delicada camisola de cetim branco, que ganhara de Peter tempos atrás. Seu perfume exalava por todo aposento perfumando o ambiente. A bruxa se olhava no espelho enquanto secava os longos cabelos com o ar aquecido proveniente da varinha. Em poucos segundos, eles já estavam completamente secos e arrumados. Foi então que um barulho na janela a pegou de surpresa. Errol bicava o vidro numa melodia repetitiva e irritante. Encharcado pela água da chuva, a coruja entrou afoita no quarto, quando a janela foi aberta. Sobrevoou a cabeça de Sofia agitando as asas para que secassem e soltou um pergaminho sobre a cama, antes de sair voando desajeitado pelo mesmo lugar de onde viera.

Curiosa, Sofia foi até a cama. Pegou a carta, rompendo seu lacre de cera e correu os olhos pela caligrafia bem conhecida, receosa pelo que poderia encontrar.

_"Querida Sofi,_

_Sempre acreditei que todos nós somos capazes de traçar nossos destinos ou pelo menos capazes de lutar contra ele e mudar o rumo de nossas histórias. Ontem, no entanto, compreendi que nada acontece por acaso. Não podemos fugir do que nos foi destinado, embora precisemos acreditar que tudo é possível, para que possamos seguir adiante._

_Não foi por acaso que voltei da Romênia quando Peter se foi e nem será por acaso que voltarei a Romênia, agora. Eu pertenço aquele lugar e aos meus dragões, assim como você e Peter pertencem um ao outro. _

_Acredite, estar ao seu lado foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu na minha vida e, por mais estranho que pareça, é isso que torna mais fácil dizer adeus. Meu lugar não é aqui, você sabe. E seu lugar é ao lado do homem que você sempre amou e que sempre vai te amar. Só Peter pode devolver o brilho aos olhos daquela garota que conheci em Hogwarts, a minha melhor amiga. Ter uma segunda chance não é para qualquer um e sei que você fará o que seu coração manda. Não sinta culpa por se permitir viver a vida que você sempre quis e saiba, que por mais que não esteja perto, estará sempre comigo. _

_Até breve, minha amiga,_

_Com amor, _

_Charlie Weasley"_

A auror se deixou cair sentada sobre as cobertas. Não sabia o que pensar depois do que acabara de ler. Sentia um misto de alívio e culpa, pelo que fizera a Charlie. Tinha consciência, que apesar das palavras encorajadoras do amigo, ela o havia magoado muito. Queria poder voltar atrás e fazer tudo diferente. Nunca havia se permitido amá-lo completamente, pois a lembrança de Peter sempre fora viva em sua memória e em seu coração. No fim, acabara magoando aos dois. Peter, por não ter acreditado o suficiente e ter se entregado ao desespero. Charlie, por não poder retribuir o sentimento que este nutria por ela na mesma intensidade. E agora, que as coisas estavam voltando aos seus devidos lugares, não sabia como reagir.

- O que aconteceu, Sofie? – Peter entrara no quarto sem que Sofia percebesse.

A bruxa moveu os lábios para falar, mas as palavras não saíram. Então, se levantou e abraçou Peter demoradamente.

- Tudo bem, não precisa falar se não quiser – disse o rapaz afagando seus cabelos.

- Charlie está voltando para a Romênia, Peter. Não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido assim – Sofia foi até a janela e pegou Espectro que descansava sobre o parapeito interno. Seu olhar se perdeu na chuva lá fora por alguns instantes e então ela sentou no lugar onde o amasso estivera antes, apoiando um dos pés no chão.

- Talvez seja melhor assim. De qualquer forma, não há nada que você possa fazer agora. Se bem conheço Charlie Weasley, a essas horas ela já está dentro de um trem a caminho de casa – comentou Peter, sem saber o que dizer para acalmá-la, estendendo a mão para ela – Vamos, você precisa descansar. Os dois precisam de um descanso. Durma um pouco e amanhã veremos como resolver essa situação da melhor forma.

- Os dois? – a bruxa perguntou sem entender.

- Você e o bebê – Peter respondeu constrangido.

- Quem te contou?

- Isso não vem ao caso, Sofie. Vamos, você precisa descansar.

- Bem, não importa quem falou, a questão é que não estou grávida – Sofia deixou escapar um lamento.

- Ah... Eu sinto muito, Sofie. Não sabia que...

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem – Sofia não queria falar a respeito. Pelo menos, não ainda. – Vamos dormir – disse ela desconversando. Pegou a mão de Peter e o puxou até a cama. Espectro deitara sobre as cobertas e se acomodara para dormir aos pés deles. O rapaz abraçara a jovem bruxa, que deitara a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos. E, apesar do cansaço, nenhum deles conseguia dormir. Ficaram assim por um tempo, quietos, abraçados um ao outro.

- Peter, gostaria que você fosse comigo há um lugar, amanhã – Espectro se remexeu ao escutar a voz de Sofia e depois voltou a dormir.

- Claro que eu vou, mas que lugar é esse? Ministério, A Toca... – perguntou ele, curioso.

- Amanhã você saberá.

- Nossa, quanto mistério Srta. Gryffindor.

- Não tem mistério, é apenas uma coisa que preciso fazer e gostaria muito que você estivesse junto.

- Está certo, controlarei minha curiosidade até daqui algumas horas. Agora, melhor dormirmos, logo irá amanhecer.

- Boa noite, Peter!

- Durma bem, Sofie!

Pouco tempo depois, os dois acabaram se rendendo a exaustão e ainda abraçados, adormeceram.

A chuva cessara, finalmente, e raios de sol atravessavam a janela, iluminando o aposento com a claridade da manhã. Peter observava Sofia dormir. Aos seus olhos, parecia um anjo adormecido, descansando após uma batalha contra as forças das trevas. Sua mão repousava ao lado de seus cabelos esparramados pelo travesseiro. Seu peito arfava suave elevando o fino tecido de sua camisola. O auror se perguntava como pudera passar tanto tempo longe de sua amada e como tivera coragem de pedir que ela partisse de sua vida, quando ela era a sua própria vida.

As marcas do que ela passara ainda estavam estampadas no seus olhos quando se abriam e nas cicatrizes, agora finas e superficiais, que ainda rasgavam sua pele delicada. Peter começava a compreender que as dores mais destrutivas da guerra não eram físicas, mas as retalhadas em suas almas.

Seus dedos deslizaram de leve pelo rosto de Sofia, descendo por seu pescoço, ombro e braço até chegar a palma de sua mão esquerda, estendida sobre o tecido alvo. Havia uma linha fina, quase imperceptível, mas que para o auror representava um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida e a maior prova de amor que alguém poderia receber. A cicatriz era um resquício do dia que Sofia decidirá abrir mão de sua própria vida para que ele sobrevivesse, do dia que o amor fora capaz de transcender a barreira entre a vida e a morte e assim, quebrar a mais cruel das maldições. Desde aquele dia, a Maldição de Slytherin não tinha mais qualquer efeito sobre eles e não podia mais lhes causaria mal. Desde aquele dia, eles haviam se tornado um só. Desde aquele dia, suas almas voltaram a ser apenas uma.

Por mais que o tempo fosse capaz de apagar certas marcas, sempre haverão aquelas que não serão esquecidas, sejam elas boas ou ruins. Peter esperava que um dia, as boas recordações em suas vidas fossem mais numerosas dos que as dos dias sombrios e que Sofia pudesse superar os momentos difíceis que passara nos últimos tempos. Esperava que ela pudesse perdoá-lo por não ter estado ao seu lado num dos momentos em que mais precisara, por não a ter protegido das garras asquerosas dos comensais e de Voldemort. Talvez, e lá no fundo ele sabia disso, fosse ele próprio quem precisava se perdoar.

Com uma mão pousada sobre o peito de Sofia e a outra unida a dela, Peter acabou adormecendo novamente algum tempo depois, e só despertou outra vez, quando as primeiras horas da manhã já haviam passado.

Sofia e Peter cortavam os céus de Londres, sobrevoando a cidade em suas vassouras. O vento arranhava seus rostos, sutil e gélido. O feitiço desilusório os mantinha ocultos de olhares mais atentos, enquanto rumavam para oeste, sem que o auror soubesse o destino de sua jornada.

- Estamos chegando... – disse a auror reduzindo a velocidade de sua Firebolt, iniciando a descida. Peter acompanhou os movimentos da auror e começou as manobras de pouso.

Os bruxos aterrissaram em algum ponto nos arredores de Londres. Uma imponente propriedade se erguia a frente deles, cercada por muros altos que ocultavam seu interior e atiçavam a sua curiosidade. Era uma residência tradicional, a notar pelos detalhes externos e, apesar do péssimo estado de conservação, podia-se ver a riqueza nos detalhes e a sofisticação na aparência clássica.

Um alto portão enferrujado pelo tempo marcava a entrada da propriedade. No centro, um antigo brasão escondia-se sob a trama das trepadeiras, além do que restara de antigos puxadores. Os muros e cercas estavam em algum lugar, ocultos sob a vegetação selvagem que crescia para todos os lados. Pelas poucas frestas visíveis entre folhas, galhos e flores, era possível visualizar uma amostra superficial do que havia ao lado de dentro. A ladeira que levava até a casa era formada por um tapete de folhas secas, que se estendia por todo o terreno e só era possível distingui-la, devido ao mato que crescera nas laterais. Se antigamente havia um gramado, agora só restava um matagal alto, folhas e galhos secos. Árvores estavam dispostas por todo o terreno, principalmente próximo a entrada, obstruindo a visão da residência mais ao fundo.

Peter observava admirado cada detalhe acessível aos seus olhos. O lugar era incrível, embora maltratado pelos anos de abandono. No fundo, o auror sabia onde estava, mas talvez tivesse receio em admitir o óbvio.

- Sofie, onde estamos? – o rapaz perguntou, finalmente despertando a atenção da bruxa, que observava o lugar numa espécie de transe.

- Logo você verá... – disse ela se aproximando dos portões, fitando-os por algum tempo.

- Raio de sol, raio de luar, gotas de chuva a bailar... – Sofia sussurrou a canção, e com um leve empurrão, as pesadas barras de ferro cederam, liberando a passagem.

_De repente, Sofia era uma garotinha outra vez. Ela corria contente pelo gramado, os cabelos esvoaçando ao vento. Adhara tocava sua canção favorita no violão. Tinha apenas quatro anos e uma vida inteira pela frente._

As folhas secas estalavam sob seus pés, os pássaros cantavam a sua volta. Peter a seguia em silêncio. O momento era dela e de mais ninguém. Só agora podia ter uma noção real da beleza do lugar. Ele tinha a impressão de que se fechasse os olhos, poderia ver realmente como tudo fora um dia. A magia do lugar estava a sua volta, como se emanasse da própria terra, do próprio ar. Sofia parecia hipnotizada por estar ali e a cada passo que dava em direção a casa, seus pensamentos se distanciavam mais do alcance de Peter. A casa de dois andares era grande e bonita. Uma mistura harmoniosa da tradição inglesa com um toque sutil da cultura moderna. A fachada georgeana era valorizada de forma surpreendente pela introdução de elementos arquitetônicos do século XX e, apesar dos tapumes nas janelas, não perdia nada do seu requinte.

- Pó de estrelas – a voz escapou como um doce sussurro dos lábios da bruxa e agora eram as portas da casa que se abriam. Peter tinha a impressão que Sofia havia esquecido de sua presença, até que sentiu o toque suave da mão dela na sua. Ela o conduzia para o interior da casa, sem dizer qualquer palavra.

O ar pesado invadiu seus pulmões, denunciando os longos anos em que a casa permanecera fechada. A porta se fechou atrás deles com um baque seco e a escuridão se apossou do lugar.

- _LUMUS!_ – disse Peter e a luz de sua varinha iluminou o local. Estavam num amplo e claro hall de entrada. Havia chapeleiros nas laterais, um armário alto de madeira nobre e entalhes sofisticados logo adiante e, na parede oposta, um aparador com pés trabalhos e um espelho sobre ele. O hall se abria para uma sala ampla, porém confortável. Peter reconheceu o lugar de imediato. Era surpreendente estar ali de verdade e não mais em uma lembrança.

Sofia maneou a varinha, abrindo todas as janelas do térreo com um único movimento. A claridade da tarde invadiu a sala, despertando o homem da moldura acima da lareira. Pego de surpresa pela luz repentina, ele apontou a espada, que parecia atravessar o quadro na direção deles. Aos poucos, Godric foi se acostumando com a claridade e seus olhos se fixaram na auror. Ele deixou escapar um sorriso constrangido, deu uma piscadinha para ela e voltou a assumir sua postura costumeira, apoiando novamente a espada em frente ao corpo.

Tudo estava exatamente com Sofia conseguia lembrar. As poltronas dispostas próximas a lareira, os móveis, as pesadas portas de carvalho abertas para a sala de jantar, o escritório mais ao fundo, a parede em ruínas. Seu livro ainda repousava aberto sobre o tapete, no lugar onde o havia deixado da última vez que estivera ali. Ela se abaixou para pegá-lo. As letras da capa brilhavam formando o título _"Como Azarar Fadas Mordentes Antes que elas Mordam Você"_. Um buraco de bordas chamuscadas atravessava a metade direita e quase consumira o canto inferior. Com certeza, algum dos feitiços daquela noite lamentável o havia atingido. Esquecendo-se momentaneamente da presença de Peter, a jovem bruxa começou a folhear as páginas amareladas e manchadas pelo tempo, cheias de recordações de seu passado.

_Um estrondo ao lado de fora da casa fez Sofia estremecer de susto e o livro escorregou de suas mãos para o chão. Ela olhou assustada para a mãe e antes que percebesse o que estava acontecendo, cincos pessoas usando capa e máscara entraram na sala, precedidas por um homem alto de aparência ofídica. Estavam armados com varinhas e as apontavam na direção dos três. Também de varinha em punho, Adhara foi ao encontro da filha e a protegeu rapidamente com o corpo, escondendo-a atrás de si. Daniel saltou do sofá e se postou ao lado da esposa, pronto para lutar, ou morrer defendendo sua família._

_Voldemort vinha a frente, liderando o grupo de comensais. Sua aparência ofídica fez Sofia se encolher de medo atrás da mãe. Ela já ouvira seus pais falarem a respeito do bruxo, mas nunca imaginara que um dia ele estaria em sua casa, cercado por seus comensais da morte. _

_Uma figura de estatura mediana surgiu de trás do grupo e parou ao lado de Voldemort. Jogou o capuz para traz, soltando os cabelos negros sobre os ombros e então, retirou a máscara, revelando sua identidade. A cor abandonara o rosto de Adhara. Era cruel demais para acreditar que aquilo realmente estivesse acontecendo. _

_- Que modos rudes são esses, Adhara? Tantos anos sem me ver e quando finalmente nos reencontramos você faz essa cara de desgosto, irmã? - disse a bruxa em tom sarcástico, frizando séria a última palavra._

_- Bellatrix! – exclamou Adhara, ainda em estado de choque. Daniel segurou o braço da esposa, temendo que ela tomasse alguma atitude impensada. Apesar do auto-controle comum aos aurores, seria difícil manter a calma numa hora como esta. Não era apenas a vida deles que estava em jogo, mas de sua filhinha, também._

_- Porque o espanto, achou que iria perder uma oportunidade como essa? Não se engane, querida irmã – Bellatrix proferia as palavras com desdém – Oportunidades assim são únicas e imperdíveis. Não é todo dia que temos o prazer de podar os ramos podres e contaminados da família. _

_- Cale a boca, Bella! Quanta asneira... Existem coisas tão mais importantes do que as mesquinharias que você dá valor... – Adhara tentava ganhar tempo. Precisava tirar Sofia dali antes que fosse tarde demais. _

_Daniel mantinha os olhos fixos nos comensais e em cada mínimo movimento que estes faziam. Seu instinto dizia que eles não estavam ali a procura de algo, mas para acabar com tudo que mais lhe importava – a sua família. _

_Apesar do medo, Sofia espiava os bruxos negros pelo reflexo de um espelho, sem conseguir entender o que se passava. O que aquelas pessoas assustadoras queriam ali na sua casa? Porque aquela mulher estranha e malvada havia chamado sua mãe de irmã?_

_- A mesma Adhara tolinha de sempre... – Bellatrix deliciava-se com a situação – Cheia de palavras bonitas, ideais nobres e nem um pouco de bom senso. Você renegou o nome de sua família, traiu nosso sangue... – ela brandia a varinha de forma ameaçadora na direção da irmã - Poderia ter uma vida de acordo com a nossa posição privilegiada, mas preferiu trocar tudo... Pelo que? Ideais fracassados e sangues-ruins? Você achou que nunca chegaria a sua vez, sua traidora de sangue medíocre? _

_- Você fala demais, Bella... __Nebulorun__! – um denso nevoeiro tomou conta da sala, bloqueando a visão dos comensais. Aproveitando o momento, Adhara abraçou Sofia e desaparatou com ela. No mesmo instante, diversos feixes de luz atravessaram a neblina, disparando feitiços em todas as direções. A parede atrás de Daniel explodiu, lançando destroços sobre ele. _

_- Andem logo, seus incompetentes! Elas não têm como sair da casa, encontrem-nas! – ordenou Voldemort, enquanto a neblina se dissipava. Esperou os comensais obedecerem suas ordens, exceto por Rodolphus e Lucius que permaneceram como seus féis capachos, e foi caminhando calmamente, até onde Daniel estava caído._

_- Você não achou realmente que eu iria permitir que vocês escapassem, achou? – cutucou o bruxo com a varinha pra ver se ele ainda respirava - Tomei todas as providências necessárias para que um desapontamento como esse não acontecesse. Se vocês tentarem alguma estupidez, como desaparatar ou fugir por algum lugar, irão constatar que bloqueei todas as saídas da casa. Vocês estão presos em seu próprio túmulo. _

_Ainda atordoado pela explosão, o auror empurrou os destroços e se colocou em posição de combate outra vez. Segurava a varinha firme em sua mão, pronto para atacar. Estava em desvantagem numérica, mas não iria desistir por causa disso. Adhara e Sofia precisavam dele. _

_- Não vou permitir que você as machuque! – o auror sabia que qualquer investida contra Voldemort poderia ser o fim, mas ele precisava tentar. Não tinha outra saída. _

_- Você acha mesmo que pode alguma coisa contra Lord Voldemort? – o bruxo sibilava as palavras como uma serpente – Não seja tolo, jovem Gryffindor. Poderia acabar com você facilmente agora mesmo, mas qual seria a graça? Será tão mais divertido acabar com a sua garotinha e sua esposa primeiro... _

_- Miserável! – Daniel disparou um feitiço não verbal tão rápido que Voldemort não conseguiu se esquivar a tempo, tendo parte do braço rasgada. _

_- Excelente! Isso vai ser mais divertido do que pensei... INCENDIO! – agora era a vez de Voldemort revidar, mas Daniel conseguiu se defender com um feitiço escudo antes de ser atingido, fazendo com que labaredas de fogo espirrassem na direção de seus adversários. Lucius e Rodolphus observavam divertidamente o duelo, não vendo a hora do auror ir ao chão. _

_- CONFRINGO! – o auror disparou o feitiço na direção de Voldemort, mas não chegou a ver se a explosão havia atingido seu oponente. Uma dor insuportável tomou conta de seu corpo, seus joelhos cederam e ele foi ao chão. A Maldição Cruciatus fora usada covardemente pelos comensais e Daniel não tivera como revidar. Sentia como se cada músculo de seu corpo estivesse rasgando e seus ossos partindo em centenas de pedaços. Ao fundo, podia escutar as risadas dos comensais, misturadas a do próprio Voldemort. _

_Sofia observava com a mãe tudo que acontecia no andar de baixo, escondida ao lado de um velho armário no mezanino. Adhara tentara desaparatar com a filha para fora da propriedade, mas uma barreira invisível impedira que elas saíssem da casa e as duas foram arremessadas novamente para o interior da moradia. Quando Daniel tombou, a auror teve que conter o grito de Sofia com a mão para abafar o som. E então, levou-a sorrateiramente até o quarto da garota. _

_- Sofia, me escute com atenção e faça tudo que eu mandar – disse Adhara abraçando a filha – Não importa o que aconteça, você precisa ficar escondida, entendeu? Eles não podem te achar... _

_- Mãe, estou com medo – a garotinha choramingou, afundando o rosto nos cabelos de Adhara. _

_- Eu sei meu amor, mas não precisa se preocupar. Tudo acabará bem – Adhara secou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rostinho de Sofia e abraçou-a mais uma vez – Prometa Sunshine, que aconteça o que acontecer, você vai se esconder deles. _

_- Eu prometo, mãe. Mas, eu não quero que me deixe... _

_- Lembra daqueles feitiços que treinamos? – Adhara sorriu para a filha, que assentiu com a cabeça – Se por acaso você precisar deles, concentre-se e lembre-se que sempre estaremos com você. Sempre, entendeu? Nunca iremos te deixar sozinha, mesmo que você não possa nos ver. _

_- Eu te amo, mãe! – Sofia jogou os braços em torno do pescoço de Adhara e a abraçou forte._

_- Eu e seu pai também te amamos muito. Agora precisamos nos apressar... Vamos despistar aqueles comensais, ok? – disse Adhara, afagando os cabelos da filha, ao escutar vozes próximas de onde estavam. Ela abriu uma fresta na porta e espiou com cuidado pela abertura. Os comensais estavam no topo da escada e se dividiam pelos corredores. _

_- Vamos, pegue a sua varinha... – Sofia correu até uma cômoda e tirou a varinha do interior de uma caixa aveludada. Fazia poucos dias que tinha sua própria varinha – Ébano, 30 cm, garra de fênix – mas, apesar do pouco uso, parecia que estavam juntas há muito tempo. O Sr. Olivaras ficara admirado com a varinha destinada a Sofia. "O Ébano é considerado a madeira mais poderosa e confere a seu usuário poderes ilimitados, bem como capacidade de proteção sem precedentes. Um objeto tão poderoso está destinado a grandes feitos, assim como o seu dono" dissera ele na ocasião. _

_- Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim – Adhara espiou novamente pela abertura na porta e deu um último beijo em Sofia – Te amo, Sunshine! – A auror foi a primeira a deixar a sala, seguida pela garota. Numa das mãos segurava a varinha e na outra a mão da filha. As duas se esgueiraram pelo corredor escuro, em silêncio, até a sala de música no outro extremo. Era uma sala grande e espaçosa, toda de vidro. Uma das portas dava para um jardim de inverno e as outras se abriam para a área mais elevada do pátio. Havia um piano de cauda na parte da frente, ao lado do jardim interno, e um violoncelo descansava num suporte logo a frente. Da metade para o fundo, haviam estantes abarrotadas de livros e poltronas confortáveis dispostas de forma harmônica. Um ambiente moderno e ao mesmo tempo sofisticado, com um toque de muito bom gosto. _

_Adhara guiou a filha até o jardim de inverno e sinalizou para que ela se escondesse ali. Sofia obedeceu as ordens da mãe, sentando num canto, atrás de uma folhagem. Segurava a varinha firme entre os dedos, enquanto via sua mãe deixar a sala. Os cabelos longos de Adhara esvoaçavam enquanto ela corria até a porta, dirigindo-se a batalha. Seus olhos brilhavam pelas lágrimas, quando olhou para Sofia uma última vez e se despediu com um aceno. Essa seria a última vez que a pequena bruxa veria sua mãe com vida, embora ela ainda não tivesse conhecimento da cruel realidade. _

_Sofia fechou os olhos e rezou baixinho, para que Deus os mantivesse a salvo. Por algum tempo, ela ainda escutou os sons da batalha, mas depois tudo cessou. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Se esgueirou até a frente do jardim e espiou o andar de baixo pelos vidros, mas não conseguiu avistar muita coisa. Um dos comensais caminhava pelo pátio da frente, o cara-de-cobra também estava lá, mas nem sinal de seus pais. Então, um lamento de dor chegou aos seus ouvidos e ela reconheceu a voz da mãe. No mesmo instante, o comensal olhou para cima e avistou a garota em seu refúgio._

_Agora Sofia não tinha opção a não ser sair dali. Esquecendo a promessa que fizera, deixou o esconderijo e saiu correndo pela sala de música. Precisava achar sua mãe e ver se ela estava bem. _

_Pelos vidros da sala, podia ver o reflexo das luzes cortando a escuridão. A luta ainda não havia terminado. Talvez ainda pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Em silêncio, percorreu o corredor e quando já quase na escada principal, escutou vozes se aproximando. _

_- Ela é apenas uma garotinha Rodolphus, não poderá fazer nada contra nós – Sofia reconheceu a voz esganiçada de Bellatrix. Sem tempo para se esconder novamente, a bruxinha entrou no primeiro cômodo aberto e ficou esperando pelos comensais. _

_- Apareça., Sofia. Não tenha medo, não queremos te fazer mal – dessa vez, era uma voz masculina que ecoava pelos corredores e o instinto da garota dizia para não acreditar neles. O som dos passos estava cada vez mais próximo, assim como as luzes provenientes das varinhas. Logo a encontrariam. Eles abriam todas as portas pelo caminho e vasculhavam os quartos a procura dela. Não sabia dizer quantos eram, mas não iria se entregar. _

_Agora o som dos passos era tão próximo, que Sofia tinha a impressão que eles poderiam ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Estavam parados na porta da sala de estar. Ela, escondida atrás do sofá. Depois de alguns breves instantes de silêncio sepulcral, os comensais entraram no aposento. Caminhavam com leveza, mas não o suficiente para evitar um leve ruído ao toque de seus pés com o chão. A garota prendeu a respiração, eles estavam ao seu lado. Sem pensar, ela se ergueu rapidamente, postando-se em posição de combate. Não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, mas apesar da pouca idade, conhecia alguns feitiços de proteção que aprenderam com os pais, além de algumas técnicas de duelos, que adorava praticar com Sirius, James e Lupin. _

_Os comensais riam dela. Bellatrix parecia não acreditar que uma bruxa tão pequena pudesse desafiá-la para o combate e mantinha a varinha empunhada na direção da sobrinha. Rodolphus e Lucius não sabiam se riam da menina, por sua ingenuidade ou se de Bellatrix, por se prestar a papel tão ridículo. _

_- Vamos, não seja tola, baixe essa varinha. Você não duraria um segundo na minha mão – Bellatrix se divertia com a situação. Ao seu ver, a sobrinha não tinha noção do perigo que estava correndo. Pelo menos era corajosa como os Black, apesar de tola como sua irmã. Talvez, ainda houvesse tempo para convertê-la e assim, torná-la uma bruxa digna de sua nobreza e pureza de sangue, mas não estava muito certa disso. Afinal, ela era filha de uma traidora de sangue e de um amante de sangues-ruins. Não seria digna de seus ensinamentos. _

_Sofia olhava para ela sem desviar a varinha um milímetro sequer. Estava com medo, muito medo, mas sabia que se os comensais percebessem sua fraqueza, seria um alvo ainda mais fácil para eles. Aprendera com seu pai a dominar os sentimentos e não deixar transparecer para os outros. Ele dizia que isso poderia fazer uma enorme diferença quando ela fosse maior. Ela não entendia muito bem dessas coisas, mas tentava seguir os ensinamentos dos pais._

_- LEVICORPUS! – gritou Bellatrix, disparando o feitiço na garota. _

_- PROTEGO! – rebateu Sofia, bloqueando o feitiço da comensal. _

_- Isso vai ser muito mais divertido do que eu pensava... - riu Bellatrix - CONFUN... _

_- IMPEDIMENTA! – Sofia foi mais rápida que a comensal, paralisando-a por alguns instantes._

_- EXPELLIARMUS! – agora era a vez de Lucius. O feitiço acertou Sofia, arremessando-a contra a parede, a varinha escapando de sua mão._

_- Nunca subestime seu próprio sangue, Bella – disse Lucius para provocá-la – A pirralha é filha de aurores, achou que não saberia nada? – o comensal encurralava a garota contra a parede. Ela segurava o braço ferido na colisão e um risco de sangue escorria de sua testa. A varinha havia rolado para baixo do sofá, longe de seu alcance. _

_- Você deveria aprender a não se meter com meus assuntos, Lucius. Pode acabar sobrando para alguém mais do que a pequena Gryffindor... – Malfoy conseguira irritar Bellatrix._

_- Veja Gryffindor, ele acha que não consigo dar conta de uma garotinha estúpida como você. Acho que precisamos mostrar para ele quem é que manda aqui – a comensal apontou a varinha sem piedade para Sofia._

_- DIFFINDO! _

_O feitiço acertou a pequena Sofia em cheio, rasgando sua roupa em vários lugares. Logo, o sangue escorria pelos diversos cortes em seu corpo. Mesmo assim, a garota fazia o possível para não chorar na frente deles. _

_- Vamos Bellatrix, acabe logo com isso. Como você mesma disse, ela é apenas uma garotinha – disse Lucius, achando tudo aquilo desnecessário. Torturar uma criança não era bem o que ele tinha em mente como diversão. _

_- Por que você não cuida da sua vida, Malfoy?_

_- Talvez porque você não sabe cuidar de um pequeno assunto para Milord, querida cunhada? _

_- Isso Malfoy, continue achando que é melhor do que eu..._

_- Será que dá para vocês dois calarem a boca? – Rodolphus se intrometera na discussão. _

_Sofia se aproveitou da distração dos comensais para recuperar sua varinha e fugir, enquanto eles continuavam a discutir entre si. Esperava que demorassem a perceber que ela havia escapado. A garota correu escada abaixo, esquecendo que poderia haver mais comensais na sala, mas ao chegar no último degrau, a única pessoa que avistou foi sua mãe, caída alguns metros adiante. _

_Assustada, foi ao encontro da mãe e abraçou seu corpo imóvel, chorando desesperada sobre ele. _

_- Mãe, acorde mãe – dizia entre soluços, balançando o corpo de Adhara - Não me deixe aqui sozinha..._

_- Que ceninha patética, Gryffindor – debochou Bellatrix, parada na escada. Sofia ergueu os olhos na direção da comensal, enquanto ela descia calmamente os degraus. Foi então que avistou seu pai, caído sem vida ao lado do sofá. _

_Completamente desnorteada, a pequena bruxa tentou fugir. Saiu correndo pela casa, tentando escapar dos feitiços dos comensais, que agora cortavam o ar sobre sua cabeça. Não havia como se esconder, nem como escapar. Ela estava cercada. As gargalhadas dos comensais ecoavam alto ao seu redor. _

_- Pequena Sofia, você acha que vai conseguir escapar de Lord Voldemort? - disse uma voz fria, seguida por mais risadas. Então, Bellatrix se aproximou da garota, com um sorriso doentio nos lábios. _

_- Não tente resistir minha "querida" sobrinha ou podemos transformar a sua passagem para a outra vida ainda mais dolorosa - A mulher sorriu maquiavelicamente e apontou a varinha para ela sem piedade. _

_- CRUCIO! - Mais risadas ecoaram pelo aposento, enquanto a pequena Sofia se contorcia de dor sobre o chão. A bruxa perdera a noção do tempo e de tudo que acontecia a sua volta. Quando achou que seu corpo não agüentaria mais, a dor cessou. O homem de aparência ofídica se aproximou dela com a varinha mirada em seu coração e falou com a maior naturalidade:_

_- __Avada Kedrava!__ - Então, tudo se tornou escuridão. _

_Sem saber quanto tempo havia passado e o que tinha acontecido, a garotinha abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda atordoada pelo efeito devastador da Maldição Cruciatus, e viu de relance algumas pessoas duelando com os comensais, antes destes fugirem. As pessoas falavam a sua volta, mas era doloroso demais para assimilar._

_- James, o que vamos fazer agora? Adhara e Daniel estão mortos – Lily segurava Sofia nos braços, enquanto James, Sirius e Lupin olhavam perdidos para o corpo dos amigos, seus olhos tomados pelas lágrimas. _

_- Não sei Lily, não sei. Primeiro, vamos tirar Sofia daqui, depois veremos.. Sirius, Remus, levantem-se! Não podemos mais ajudá-los..._

_As imagens e pensamentos giravam sem parar na cabeça de Sofia e então, tudo se apagou outra vez. _

_Quando Sofia abriu os olhos novamente, não estava mais em sua casa, mas na plataforma 9 e 3/4, o Expresso Hogwarts parado a sua frente. Ao seu lado, estavam James e Lily, transfigurados em pessoas comuns. Seria arriscado demais aparecerem com ela no meio de tantos bruxos conhecidos. Se alguém os reconhecesse, estaria tudo perdido. Sirius também viera se despedir, mas agora estava bastante ocupado correndo atrás do próprio rabo. A garota achava engraçado quando ele fazia isso, mas dessa vez, não fora suficiente para alegrá-la. _

_- Mirna, minha querida, escreva-nos sempre que quiser ou precisar. Nossos pensamentos estarão com você – Lily abraçou Sofia, se despedindo da garota. O trem já estava prestes a partir. James acabara de levar o malão da garota até a cabine, mas não conseguia se acostumar com a idéia dela partir para Hogwarts, depois de tudo que acontecera e do tempo que passara com eles._

- Sofie, acorde... Vamos... – uma voz distante a chamava, mas ela não sabia de onde vinha. Queria se despedir de Sirius e dos Potter e a alguém parecia não querer que ela o fizesse. Resistiu para não ceder, mas seus olhos se abriram e ela estava novamente em sua casa, deitada no sofá. Peter a encarava preocupado e esboçou um sorriso discreto ao vê-la despertar.

- Que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou confusa – Como vim parar aqui?

- Você estava folhando aquele livro... Ficou distante por um tempo e depois desmaiou. Achei que não fosse conseguir trazê-la de volta – Peter deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio – Você ficou um bom tempo desacordada... Nunca mais me dê um susto desses, ouviu?

- Eu prometo – disse Sofia solenemente e o abraçou apertado – Desculpe, voltar aqui trouxe muitas lembranças.

- Eu sei, Sofie. Estranho seria se isso não acontecesse – Peter beijou seus cabelos.

- Peter... Eu... – ela fez uma breve pausa antes de prosseguir – Acho que acabei de lembrar exatamente como foi que tudo aconteceu aquela noite... Bellatrix ainda vai pagar pelo que fez!

O auror olhou para ela um pouco surpreso e a puxou contra o seu peito, afagando seus cabelos. O estado de choque pela situação traumatizante havia apagado as lembranças mais dolorosas de Sofia e agora que estava ali outra vez, parecia que elas tinham voltado com toda a força para atormentá-la.

- Ela sabia que eu não a veria mais... – Sofia murmurou para si mesma.

- Eu sinto muito. Imagino como todas essas recordações vindo a tona deve ser difícil para você, mas estou aqui para o que precisar. Talvez seja melhor irmos embora e voltar outro dia. Acho que você já teve emoções demais para um dia só.

- Obrigada Peter, mas ainda preciso fazer uma coisa – respondeu ela, postando-se em pé.

- Você quem sabe, Sofie. A propósito, você deixou cair isso – Peter entregou o livro a auror. Sofia fitou a capa por algum tempo e o auror teve a impressão que ela se perderia em pensamentos outra vez.

- Estava lendo este livro quando tudo começou... ela começou a folhear as páginas novamente e então um pergaminho amarelado como as folhas escorregou de seu interior para o chão.

- Minha carta de Hogwarts! – exclamou ela surpresa, juntando-a do chão – Não conseguia lembrar onde havia guardado... - ela abriu a correspondência e passou os olhos rapidamente pelo texto da primeira folha.

"_Prezada Srta. Gryffindor,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que V. Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de Julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Albus Percival Dumbledore_

_Diretor"_

Na segunda folha, encontrou a lista de materiais de seu primeiro ano de escola. Lembrava muito bem da animação que sentira quando fora ao Beco Diagonal para adquiri-los e começou a rir sozinha. Peter a observou em silêncio. Ela parecia feliz e não quis interromper o momento.

_Sofia atravessou a sala voando a procura da mãe e não demorou a encontrá-la no escritório._

_- Sofia, quantas vezes preciso dizer para deixar a vassoura lá fora? Ainda vai acabar quebrando alguma coisa... _

_- Mas mãe, eu sou tão cuidadosa... – justificou ela com a expressão mais inocente possível – Além do mais, como serei uma jogadora de quadribol como o pai e James se não praticar o desvio de obstáculos? – o argumento de Sofia desarmou Adhara. Ela sabia que a filha era tão ou mais impulsiva que o pai e a presença de Sirius e James não colaborava em nada para que ela fosse diferente – Não tenho culpa se o pomo escapou aqui pra dentro – dissimulou revirando seus grandes olhos verdes, e pousou no tapete, estendendo o pomo de ouro para a mãe, ao mesmo tempo que arrumava seus cabelos bagunçados pelo vento._

_- Ok, ok, mocinha... Tenho um assunto bem mais importante para tratar com você – Adhara tirou um pequeno envelope da gaveta e o entregou para Sofia. Os olhos da garota se iluminaram ao reconhecer o brasão de Hogwarts. _

_De repente, o escritório desapareceu e ela estava no Beco Diagonal. Acabara de sair da Floreios e Borrões e trazia nas mãos seu novo exemplar de Como Azarar Fadas Mordentes Antes que Elas Mordam Você. Adhara caminhava ao seu lado tentando acompanhar os passos da filha, que saltitava para um lado e para o outro alegremente. Estava fascinada pelo que o Sr. Olivaras havia dito sobre sua varinha e ainda esperava ansiosa pela compra de seu bichinho de estimação. _

_- Mãe, olha aquela corujinha... É tão linda! – a garota correu para o interior da loja de animais e fitou completamente fascinada a pequena Coruja das Torres que avistara através da vitrine._

_- Parece que você já fez sua escolha, não é? – Adhara sorriu. Os olhos de Sofia brilhavam. _

_- Vou chamá-la de Melanie..._

- Melanie? - perguntou Peter sem entender, ao escutar Sofia pronunciar o nome em voz alta.

- Ué, você já esqueceu da Mel? – respondeu Sofia, voltando ao presente, se divertindo com a desatenção de Peter.

- Ah sim, tinha esquecido... – o auror fez uma careta divertida – Na verdade, você nunca me disse que o nome dela era Melanie.

- Que tal um _tour_ pela casa? – Sofia saltou do sofá, puxando Peter pela mão – Só preciso pegar alguns papéis no escritório antes.

- Acho uma boa idéia – Peter ficou feliz por Sofia parecer mais leve agora. Tinha impressão que as lembranças ruins começavam a se dissipar, pelo menos momentaneamente, da memória dela.

Ainda no térreo da casa, Sofia conduziu Peter até um cômodo espaçoso, cheio de prateleiras abarrotadas de livros e armários de madeira nobre que forravam as paredes de cima a baixo. Uma janela grande ao lado direito iluminava o ambiente de forma interessante. A mesa em frente a ela estava abarrotada de papéis amarelados, que se espalhavam sobre a superfície. Havia também um bisbilhoscópio antigo e três porta-retratos. No primeiro deles, Daniel e Adhara seguravam um bebê de cabelos radiantes como raios de sol; no segundo, o casal estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore, junto com um grupo de adolescentes, que Peter reconheceu como sendo James, Sirius e Lupin, e no terceiro, Sofia atravessava a fotografia em sua vassoura tentando agarrar o pomo. Devia ter uns cinco ou seis anos de idade apenas, mas já demonstrava a habilidade que teria para o esporte.

Sofia sentou atrás da mesa e começou a revirar as gavetas atrás de alguma coisa, ignorando as imagens nas fotografias. Analisou alguns papéis, separando os que interessavam e depois guardou os que sobraram. Peter apenas acompanhava seus movimentos, sem fazer perguntas. Sabia o que ela estava procurando, ou pelo menos acreditava que sim. Capturar comensais havia se tornado uma obsessão, mais do que qualquer outra coisa e ela não descansaria enquanto não obtivesse informações suficientes para que isso fosse possível. O trabalho dos aurores não consistia apenas em achá-los e capturá-los, mas também em coletar evidências de suas ações.

- Acho que isso deve ser suficiente. Não tinha certeza se os encontraria... - disse ela para si mesma, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da presença de Peter.

- Processos dos comensais, investigações da Ordem... – agora Sofia mostrava os documentos para Peter, sem se deter em algum específico. Haviam anos de história gravados naquelas páginas, anos e mais anos de informações acumuladas a respeito de Voldemort e seus comensais. Algumas das páginas estavam rabiscadas com anotações a parte, outras apresentavam o nome de um ou mais comensais no topo. Era o trabalho de uma vida inteira de dedicação, e embora as vidas de Daniel e Adhara tivessem sido tão breves, eles haviam vivido cada minuto intensamente.

- Venha comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa...

Sofia largou os papéis empilhando-os de forma organizada sobre a mesa e deixou o escritório, subindo as escadas agilmente para o segundo piso. Peter ia logo atrás dela, observando cada detalhe da casa. Do andar superior, podia ter uma visão completa do primeiro piso. A sala ampla de móveis antigos e estofados claros, os corredores que levavam para os outros cômodos, os lustres elegantes de cristal pendendo do teto, a parede destruída pela explosão. Estavam no mezanino e dele surgiam dois corredores, cada um direcionado a um extremo da casa.

- Por aqui... – Sofia o puxou pela mão pelo corredor da direita, escuro pela falta de iluminação. O auror ergueu a varinha e acendeu ela, clareando o caminho. Logo, uma porta entreaberta despertou sua atenção. Instigado pela curiosidade, voltou-se para ela e adentrou o aposento.

Era um quarto espaçoso e muito bem decorado. Cortinas lilases pendiam das janelas até o chão, bloqueando a luz de forma sutil. Na parede adjacente, havia uma cama com dossel da mesma cor dos tecidos sobre a janela. Pela abertura das cortinas, podia se avistar almofadas de vários tons, jogadas sobre a colcha delicada e ursinhos de pelúcia arrumados a frente delas. No lado oposto, havia mais uma porta, aberta para um amplo _closet,_ e duas poltronas de estampa delicada, sob a pintura a óleo de jovens bailarinas, que dançavam e saltavam de um extremo ao outro da moldura. Ao lado da entrada, uma penteadeira sofisticada e ao mesmo tempo delicada, era emoldurada por um espelho alto, de armação esculpida em tons claros, e logo adiante havia uma cômoda alta, de gavetas trabalhadas da mesma forma que o espelho. O quarto era aconchegante e a lareira no canto dava um toque ainda mais acolhedor.

- Então, descobriu meu esconderijo secreto? – Sofia parou na porta, sorrindo para Peter. Ele estendeu a mão para ela e a puxou para perto, abraçando-a pela cintura. Seus olhos corriam pelo quarto inteiro, observando cada detalhe. Queria absorver o máximo possível dessa experiência. Não se sentia tão próximo de Sofia desde o dia que penetrara em suas memórias e descobrira quem ela realmente era.

- Aquela é a sua varinha de faíscas? – o auror apontava para uma varinha delicadamente esculpida, de madeira clara que repousava sobre a cômoda.

- Aham! – assentiu – E aquela foi a primeira vassoura em que voei – apontou para uma vassourinha pendurada logo acima da cômoda.

- Uma Nimbus Starlight? – disse ele interessado, tirando a vassoura do suporte – Excelente para corridas... E para levar os primeiros tombos, também – ele riu.

- Eu costumava me equilibrar sobre ela com eficiência – comentou ela dando o troco.

- Imagino o trabalho que você não deu aos seus pais... – ele passou o outro braço em torno do corpo dela e a ergueu do chão, girando-a no ar. Seus lábios se aproximaram e roçaram um no outro inicialmente, até se transformar num beijo intenso e apaixonado.

Sofia recolheu algumas lembranças de sua infância, como a varinha de faíscas, a Nimbus Starlight, álbuns de fotos, a tela de bailarinas e algumas jóias que ganhara de seus pais. Eram recordações valiosas de uma vida maravilhosa que as vezes parecia não ter passado de um sonho longínquo e que agora precisava deixar para traz, para finalmente se permitir recomeçar ao lado de Peter, sem qualquer sombra para atormentá-la.

Os dois seguiram de mãos dadas até o extremo do corredor, onde uma porta alta de madeira entalhada e vidros esfumados se abria para uma sala ampla e iluminada. No lugar das paredes externas, haviam vidraças enormes que permitiam ver todo o jardim externo da casa. No lado direito, um piano de cauda se destacava no ambiente. Ficava próximo de um jardim de inverno, que agora era composto de um mato fechado, ao invés das folhagens e flores que deveriam compô-lo antigamente. No outro extremo, haviam poltronas confortáveis dispostas de forma harmoniosa, além de estantes baixas repletas de livros. O ambiente mesclava o clássico e o moderno de forma interessante, conferindo sofisticação ao lugar.

Sofia caminhou até a elevação onde se encontrava o piano. Sentou no banco e mirou o instrumento por algum tempo, antes de erguer a tampa e começar a tocar as teclas. O som começou a fluir pela sala de música, enchendo o ar de notas melodiosas outra vez após tantos anos de silêncio.

- Beethoven? – perguntou Peter sentando numa banqueta para observá-la.

- Sonata ao Luar - Sofia assentiu com a cabeça, sem interromper o dedilhado sobre o teclado.

- Antes de se tornar auror, minha mãe foi concertista da Sinfônica de Londres por um tempo. Quando os Black descobriram o que ela estava fazendo, obrigaram-na a parar – Ela estava envergonhando a família por se misturar aos trouxas. Ela tinha apenas 16 anos quando saiu de casa. Não ia deixar de fazer o que amava por causa das imposições de sua família, muito menos se curvar a vontade deles. Meus pais se casaram logo após se formarem em Hogwarts – ela sorria enquanto falava e continuava a deslizar os dedos sobre as teclas do piano, agora trocando a melodia – Infelizmente, Voldemort começava a ganhar seguidores e ela decidiu abandonar a música para se tornar auror – Sofia sentiu uma pontada no peito, como se uma lâmina afiada atravessasse seu corpo e interrompeu a música brevemente. Atento, Peter não deixou o detalhe escapar e mudou o foco da conversa.

- Claire De Lune – sorriu confiante, reconhecendo a música. Levantou e começou a analisar o _celo_ apoiado próximo a entrada do jardim de inverno.

- Você toca? – o auror pegou o arco estendendo-o para Sofia. Ela ergueu os olhos das teclas e fitou-o por um instante.

- Aprendi alguma coisa com minha mãe, mas não sei se ainda lembro direito... – ela empurrou a banqueta do piano se postando em pé e foi até o auror – Será que ainda consigo?

Segurou a mão de Peter sobre o arco por alguns segundos, antes de pegá-lo e começar a tocar. Sentou na banqueta onde o auror estivera sentado anteriormente para observá-la e, fechando os olhos, puxou o violoncelo para próximo de seu corpo. O som começou a fluir suavemente pelas cordas, que apesar de desafinadas, ainda produziam notas melodiosas. Sofia fez uma pausa para afiná-las e depois recomeçou.

Ela dedilhava as cordas com suavidade, como se as notas estivessem avivando em sua memória. Aos poucos, o ritmo foi acelerando e logo, ela estava tocando a música com perfeição.

- Canon de Pachelbel – disse ela, apoiando o arco no instrumento – Quer dar uma volta no jardim?

- Tem alguma dúvida? – Peter deu uma piscada e estendeu a mão para ela. Sofia entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, levando-o para as escadas de pedra ao lado de fora das portas de vidro. Desceram os degraus, contornados por outro jardim interno, no qual havia uma pequena queda de água ainda em funcionamento. Chegaram ao pátio externo da casa. Os anos tinham sido pouco generosos com o gramado e o jardim a sua volta. Parecia mais um mato selvagem do que qualquer outra coisa. Apesar disso, a beleza que o lugar fora no passado estava escondida em algum lugar sob o matagal.

- Esse lugar é fascinante – Peter deixou escapar com um pouco mais de entusiasmo do que gostaria.

- Acho que tinha me esquecido o quanto... – Sofia inspirou fundo sorvendo o ar com vontade.

Eles começaram a caminhar de mãos dadas pelo antigo gramado, agora coberto pela capoeira alta. Os pés de Sofia pareciam conhecer muito bem o caminho e a guiavam para algum lugar desconhecido de Peter.

"_Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossin' you in style some day"_

Sofia teve a impressão de escutar uma antiga melodia. As notas cortavam o ar suavemente até seus ouvidos.

_- _Sofie, você está ouvindo? De onde vem essa música? – perguntou Peter, parando no meio do gramado.

- Você também escutou? – disse ela, percebendo que a música não era apenas imaginação sua.

- Venha comigo! – a bruxa segurou a mão de Peter ainda mais forte e o puxou pelo gramado, afastando-se da casa. Um sorriso saudoso formando-se em seu rosto.

- Onde estamos indo? – perguntou Peter sem entender.

- Logo você verá...

"_Old dream maker, you heartbreaker  
Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way"_

_A pequena garotinha corria pelo gramado, olhando distraída a sua volta. A noite caíra rápido e agora, haviam luzes espalhadas por todo jardim, presas de uma árvore a outra. As estrelas emolduravam a lua cheia e embelezavam ainda mais aquela noite de verão. A música de fundo se misturava as vozes e risadas das pessoas. Pessoas estas, em sua maioria, desconhecidas da garotinha._

"_Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see"_

_  
_Sofia continuava conduzindo Peter pelo antigo jardim da propriedade, em meio ao mato que crescia alto no lugar da grama. Folhas e galhos forravam as trilhas recortadas entre as árvores, dificultando a visualização do caminho.

"_We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me"_

Os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair sobre eles. Logo, uma tempestade de verão desabava sobre o lugar.

- Vamos, Peter. Só mais um pouco, já estamos quase chegando...

Sofia disparou entre as árvores, puxando Peter pela mão atrás dela. Ela desviava rapidamente dos obstáculos, saltava os troncos no caminho, sabendo exatamente aonde estava indo. As folhas secas se partiam sobre seus pés, que a conduziam instintivamente pelo caminho certo, acompanhando a melodia cada vez mais próxima. Apesar dos anos que passara longe, ainda conhecia o lugar como a palma de sua mão.

"_Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see"_

_Distraída com a agitação da festa, ela deixava que seus pés a guiassem até o lago. Em seu centro, um coreto flutuava sob as águas negras da noite, onde um quarteto de violinos, um violoncelo, um contrabaixo e um saxofone tocavam. A pequena garota sentou na grama e ficou observando os pais dançarem na beira do lago ao som de __Moon__River__, encantada com a melodia que atravessava o ar e chegava suave aos seus ouvidos. _

_- Ei, você sabe como chegar lá? – disse um garotinho de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis brilhantes, apontando para o coreto. _

_Ela virou a cabeça para trás e sorriu para o pequeno desconhecido._

_- Sei – disse levantando do chão, limpando o vestido com as mãos. As bochechas do garotinho coraram – Você veio sozinho? – perguntou ela, curiosa._

_- Vim com os meus pais e meu irmãozinho, mas ele dormiu e agora não tenho com quem brincar – disse desapontado, indicando um casal alguns metros adiante. Um garotinho de dois ou três anos de idade, também de cabelos ruivos, dormia com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da mãe, abraçado num pufoso. . _

_- Aquele é meu irmão Charlie e eu sou William, mas minha mãe me chama de Bill. Você veio com os seus pai, também? – o garoto olhou para ela curioso._

_- Eu moro aqui..._

_- Wow! – Bill ficou maravilhado – Sua casa é bem grande._

_- Você pode vir aqui brincar comigo se quiser. O Sirius pode te levar pra casa de moto depois. Ele sempre me leva passear de moto... É tão legal..._

_- Acho que escutei o meu nome - Sirius apareceu, pegando-a no colo e girou-a no ar - Tome cuidado com essa mocinha, rapaz. Ela pode enfeitiçar você antes que consiga piscar. _

_- Esqueci minha varinha lá em cima – respondeu ela sem entender a brincadeira. _

_- Não vai me apresentar seu novo amiguinho, Sofia? – disse colocando-a novamente no chão. _

_- O nome dele é William e ele tem um irmãozinho igual a ele – falou entusiasmada – Sirius, você leva a gente andar de moto?_

_- Qualquer dia desses, Sofizinha. Agora, preciso falar com o seu pai – ele beijou a testa dela, bagunçou o cabelo de Bill e saiu andando sorridente pelo jardim. _

_- Ainda quer ir até lá? – perguntou Sofia apontando para o lago. _

_Bill balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. _

_- __Feche __os __olhos__... _

"_We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me"_

Sofia finalmente parou de correr. Peter parou ao seu lado, contemplando surpreso o lago a sua frente. As gotas de chuva tocavam a superfície da água cristalina, formando círculos que aumentavam conforme as notas da melodia. As margens pareciam esculpidas magicamente e no centro, vários metros adiante, um coreto magnificamente trabalhado flutuava sobre as águas. Uma neblina fina pairava em volta dele, conferindo um ar surreal a paisagem.

- Esse é um dos meus lugares preferidos – disse Sofia, sem desviar os olhos do coreto e então começou a cantarolar baixinho.

- Moon River – Peter sussurrou para si mesmo.

- Sim. Essa música é tão... – Sofia se deixou levar pelas boas lembranças que a música lhe trazia – Trás tantas recordações... Estava tocando essa música no dia que conheci os Weasley.

- Quê!? – Peter olhou surpreso para Sofia – Você já os conhecia?

- É engraçado, não tinha me dado conta disso até hoje. Quando escutei a música, lembrei de uma festa que meus pais fizeram aqui. Devia ter uns quatro, talvez cinco anos... Bill apareceu e perguntou se eu sabia como chegar ao coreto. Nunca tinha visto ele e achei engraçado o jeito como ele e Charlie eram parecidos. Os mesmos cabelos ruivos... – ela se interrompeu por alguns instantes – Depois não os vi mais. Acho que foi por isso que não me reconheceram quando fomos para Hogwarts.

- A propósito, gostaria de ir comigo até lá? – perguntou apontando para o coreto.

- Claro, mas... Podemos aparatar lá? – Peter parecia confuso com tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Não. Apenas feche os olhos e confie em mim.

- Ok, Srta. Gryffindor. Estarei em suas mãos – Peter riu.

- Então, o que está esperando? – Sofia passou a ponta dos dedos sobre os olhos de Peter, fechando-os – Segure a minha mão e não abra os olhos.

De olhos fechados, mas tentado espiar, Peter se deixou guiar por Sofia. A superfície sob seus pés mudara drasticamente. Não sentia mais a capoeira roçando suas pernas, nem o solo afundando a cada passo. Agora era firme, como uma rocha, embora fosse plana e lisa, sem ser escorregadia.

- Pronto, pode olhar agora – a voz de Sofia ecoou suavemente eu seus ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo que a música parecia envolver todo ambiente a sua volta.

Estavam no centro do lago, na parte interna do coreto. A neblina que antes estivera ali antes, se dissipara e ele podia avistar toda a propriedade. Havia uma ponte visível apenas do coreto, que o ligava a margem, e a casa ao fundo era emoldurada pelas árvores dispersas por todo o terreno, formando na margem um _composê_ de cores avermelhadas, que variavam do ferrugem ao pinhão. Do outro lado, apenas árvores compunham a paisagem ao longe, formando uma cerca natural em volta do lago.

- Sempre vinha aqui quando criança. Meus pais adoravam esse lugar. Costumavam sentar com os amigos sob a sombra das árvores, nos finais de semana, e eu vinha aqui dançar. Foi embaixo daquela árvore que fiz o meu primeiro Patrono – ela apontava para uma árvore de copa dourada na margem do lago. Só então Peter reconheceu o lugar. Ele o vira numa lembrança de Sofia. Daniel, Adhara, Sirius, Lupin, James e Lily também estavam nela.

- Esse lugar é indescritível – disse ele maravilhado – Já o tinha visto antes em suas memórias, mas não pensei que fosse tão bonito.

- Preciso trazê-lo aqui no inverno. Quando a temperatura começa a cair, a superfície do lago congela... – Sofia fechou os olhos - Adorava patinar no gelo...

_A chuva desapareceu, o ar ficou gelado e seco repentinamente. Flocos de neve começaram a cair, tingindo de branco o topo das árvores e o gramado na beira do lago. A água estava congelada e Sofia deslizava com leveza sobre ela. A Dança da Fada Amora tocava no coreto e se dispersava pelo ar a sua volta. Ela foi tomada de imensa alegria. Adorava patinar e sua paixão pelo gelo só não era maior do que voar. Desde que ganhara sua primeira vassoura ficara fascinada pelos céus. Sentia-se livre quando estava voando, capaz de ser ela mesma, assim como sobre os patins. _

- Sofie, você está bem? – Peter olhava preocupado para Sofia. Ela parecia em estado transe.

- Hã... O que você disse? – a auror pareceu voltar a realidade. Peter beijou a testa de Sofia e a abraçou. E assim ficaram por um longo tempo, enquanto a música tocava a volta deles e a chuva caia pesada sobre o lago.

Aos poucos a tempestade de verão começou a ficar mais branda e o sol voltava a aparecer entre as nuvens agora mais claras. O cheiro de terra molhada brotava do chão, misturado ao perfume de todo aquele verde que os cercava.

- Droga, quase me esqueci! – Peter pareceu lembrar de algo de repente.

- Esqueceu do que?

- Marquei uma reunião com o Kingsley para daqui a pouco.

- Reunião!? Sobre o que?

- Minha transferência... – Peter fez uma careta envergonhada ao ver o pânico se apossando de Sofia – Acalme-se Sofie, não é o que você está pensando.

- E quer me dizer do que se trata então? – a auror começava a perder o controle.

- Só vou pedir a ele que desconsidere meu pedido e me reintegre ao Quartel dos Aurores de Londres. Digamos que a minha _morte_ ocasionou alguns transtornos burocráticos.

- Sei... – Sofia o encarou com desconfiança, apoiando os cotovelos no parapeito do cercado e vislumbrou a floresta após o lago – Quanto tempo temos?

- Alguns minutos – Peter se aproximou dela e envolveu os braços em sua cintura, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela.

- Tive uma idéia... Que tal um pouco de emoção antes do entardecer? – disse Sofia girando no eixo do próprio corpo, ficando cara a cara com ele.

- Mais do que já tivemos por hoje? – ele roçou os lábios de leve nos dela.

- Bem mais! – Sofia agarrou a mão de Peter e o arrastou para longe do lago. Estavam numa parte mais afastada do jardim, em algum lugar dentro do bosque de árvores temperadas. A construção a frente deles não apresentava paredes, apenas vidros intercalados vez ou outra por colunas altas de madeira. O auror olhava o interior da construção admirado. A Ferrari 250 GTO vermelha e conversível dos Gryffindor era tão perfeita. Não acreditava que Sofia a tivesse escondido durante tanto tempo de seu conhecimento. Ele era apaixonado por automóveis, ainda mais os modelos esporte, como Ferraris e Porsches.

- Uma Ferrari! – Peter exclamou empolgado – Nem vou perguntar quantos andares abaixo do solo fica o cofre da sua família em Gringotts. Os trilhos chegam até lá? – ele se divertia com a situação.

- E você nem sabe... É guardado por dragões, também – Sofia fez graça da brincadeira dele – Quando encontrar o mapa, talvez leve você até lá... Não quero arriscar me perder – os dois caíram no riso.

- Quer dirigir? – os olhos de Peter brilhavam observando o carro e Sofia não deixou o detalhe passar despercebido.

- Quem em sã consciência recusaria pilotar uma máquina como estas? – respondeu ele excitado.

- Com certeza, não alguém como você – ela riu – A chave está na ignição.

- Ei, aonde você pensa que vai Srta. Gryffindor? – Peter agarrou Sofia pela cintura antes que ela escapasse.

- Pegar minhas coisas _Sir _Edwards, ou nem com uma Ferrari chegaremos a tempo no ministério – disse ela voltando-se pare ele outra vez – Tenho permissão?

- Toda milady – Peter fez uma reverência exagerada.

- Encontre-me no portão em um minuto... – Sofia desapareceu tão rápido da visão de Peter que parecia ter evaporado no ar.

Os dois deixaram a propriedade ao entardecer. Sofia havia mudado aquela tarde e agora se sentia de alguma forma mais livre, mais leve para construir uma nova vida, ao lado do homem que amava. Peter também não era mais o mesmo. Não sabia ao certo como, mas sabia que nunca estivera tão próximo de Sofia como naquelas horas que passara na antiga casa dela. Não haviam mais máscaras, nem segredos escondidos. Finalmente, ela havia derrubado a última barreira entre eles. Agora estava completa outra vez. Não havia mais nada capaz de separá-los.


End file.
